L'homme de sa vie
by Haman0-chan
Summary: Le jour où son meilleur ami, Naruto Uzumaki, lui annonce son mariage, Sasuke Uchiha tombe des nues. Les sentiments qu'il avait dissimulés refont brutalement surface et Sasuke tentera tout pour conquérir Naruto. Y parviendra-t-il ?
1. Prologue

**Prologue.**

« Ne te marie pas. »

Ces quelques mots résonnaient encore au fin fond de son crâne, douloureux et suppliants. Jamais _sa_ voix n'avait prit ce ton tremblant et mélancolique. Jamais _ses_ yeux d'un noir d'encre n'avaient été traversés par une telle émotion. Il revoyait encore _ses_ mains trembler un peu et _ses_ lèvres fines se pincer sous la force de cette peine qui lui collait à la peau. Il se souvenait parfaitement de _son_ regard voilé de souffrance et les mots d'amour qu'_il_n'avait de cesse de lui chuchoter gambadaient encore dans sa tête. Quant à lui, il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà senti son cœur vibrer autant mais ça il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde. Jamais son meilleur ami ne s'était montré aussi vulnérable. Et pourtant en dix ans il avait apprit à le connaître. Du moins, il le croyait.

Il s'était bien trompé sur sa soi-disant force intérieure et insensibilité. En réalité, celui qu'il côtoyait depuis plus de dix ans et dont la réputation –justement fondée- d'iceberg sentimental, lorsqu'on ne le surnommait pas « l'handicapé des sentiments », était en réalité aussi fragile que la porcelaine. _Son_ cœur amoureux et abîmé ne battait, selon _ses_dires, rien que pour lui. Malgré lui, ces paroles marquèrent son âme au fer rouge.

Ensemble, ils avaient tout fait. Leurs études, les pires bêtises, organisés les plus grosses soirées étudiantes... bref, il était rare d'en voir un sans l'autre. Durant leurs années lycées, on les appelait le « Yin et le Yang » ou encore « l'ombre et la lumière ». Si la nature avait doté l'un d'une beauté froide et un peu austère, l'autre éblouissait le monde, tel un soleil, de sa bonne humeur et de sa joie de vivre. Si l'un ne laissait jamais paraître la moindre émotion, l'autre affichait toujours un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et éclatait d'un rire chaleureux. Tels l'ombre et la lumière, tels le Ying et le Yang, ils étaient indissociables.

Inséparables.

Puis, _il_ se maria. Cependant cela ne teignit pas leur amitié solide. Mais voilà. Depuis qu'_il_avait prononcé cette simple phrase, plus rien n'était pareil. Une stupide phrase composée de quatre petits mots. Voilà l'unique cause de leur séparation. Serait-elle définitive ? Même si cela lui déchirait le cœur de le reconnaître, tout portait à le croire.

_Lui_ qui se montrait si inexpressif pourquoi avait-_il_ décidé de changer _ses_ habitudes ? Tout se passait tellement mieux lorsque _sa_ bouche demeurait fermée. _Il_ ne parlait pas souvent mais cette nuit là, _il_ parla beaucoup trop. Une phrase de trop s'échappa de _ses_lèvres habituellement scellées. Quatre mots qui changèrent tout.

Il savait pertinemment qu'il était la seule cause de _son_mal-être. Un sentiment étrange l'envahissait continuellement depuis ce jour. Que ressentait-il ? Qu'étaient-ils réellement ? Des amis ? Des amants ? Des personnes chères ? Des « moitiés », comme disaient certains ? Existait-il seulement un mot pour définir leur relation plus que fusionnelle ?

Depuis toujours, une certaine ambigüité voilait leur relation. Il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt sur son ressenti. Cela l'énervait. Il ne faisait plus rien de bon. Et dire que jusqu'à présent, il voyait sa vie comme une ligne droite et parfaitement linéaire. Jamais il n'avait songé qu'il pourrait y avoir des intersections. Et encore moins qu'_il_serait la source de ces virages un peu serrés qui arrivaient face à lui beaucoup trop rapidement. La vie pouvait être une véritable garce parfois.

« Ne te marie pas. »

Comment était-il censé réagir à présent ?

Cela ne quitta plus. Sa vie prit un tournant décisif. Tout en lui se trouvait bouleversé. Ses certitudes, son avenir, ses sentiments, sa conception des choses... tout. Mais, malgré la catastrophe qu'_il_ avait causée, son regard vis-à-vis de _lui_ ne changeait pas. Il ne le détestait pas, ne le méprisait pas. Même avec toute la volonté du monde, il ne pourrait ressentir autre chose que de l'amour pour cet homme qui avait une place fondamentale dans son existence. L'amour... après tout peut-être qu'_il_avait raison pour une fois. Comment pouvait-il le savoir lui qui à vingt cinq ans n'avait toujours pas connu ce sentiment si merveilleux ? L'amour. Pour lui ce n'était qu'un mot comme un autre. Du moins jusqu'à cette nuit si particulière.

Jusqu'à cette nuit où ses tympans vibrèrent à l'entente de cette maudite phrase...

« Ou marie-toi avec moi. »

Comment pouvait-il s'attendre à ça ?

Quel choix ferait-il ?

Des doutes, il n'en avait pas concernant son amitié pour _lui_. Mais pouvait-il vraiment s'engager dans une telle relation avec un autre homme ? Quel était ce lien qui les unissait depuis des années ? Possédait-il seulement un nom ?

« Ne te marie pas. »

Depuis lors sa vie ne se résumait qu'à ces quelques mots.

Des stupides mots qui lui arrachèrent son bien le plus précieux.

Quatre mots. Treize malheureuses lettres qui dansaient encore au fond de son crâne. Une voix désespérée et un peu tremblante qui hantait chacune de ses nuits et des yeux brillants et implorants plongés dans les siens, bien plus surpris. Comment une simple phrase parvenait-elle à briser ce qu'il avait fallut une vie pour construire ?

Quatre mots. On ne pourrait pas croire que la parole puisse faire si mal. Et pourtant les mots font mal. Les mots ont des canines acérées et quand ils nous mordent, ils laissent dans notre cœur des marques indélébiles. Les mots font mal, bien plus que les coups, bien plus qu'un rire moqueur et méprisant. Les mots peuvent détruire.

_Ses_ mots l'avaient mordu jusqu'au sang.

NDA: le prologue n'est pas évident... désolée pour ce prologue bizarre, j'ai voulu essayer un truc nouveau, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de faire un tel prologue et rassurez-vous, mes chapitres ne seront pas écrits de cette manière :) Alors pour celles qui n'auraient pas compris, je vous explique: nous sommes ici dans les pensées de Naruto et les "il" en italiques désignent Sasuke. Sasuke et Naruto sont meilleurs amis depuis toujours ^^ mais Naruto va se marier ^^ quand Sasuke l'apprend il se rend compte que ses sentiments pour lui ne sont pas juste amicaux et il lui dit "ne te marie pas ou alors fais-le avec moi", d'où les phrases répétées souvent et aussi le fait que les mots font mal parce que ce que va faire Sasuke lors de cette "nuit particulière" changera tout entre eux, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire à votre avis ? Mouhaha x) voilà, j'espère que c'est plus clair et que ce prologue ne vous freinera pas pour la lecture de la fiction :) aussi, pardonnez les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe..


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1.**

Le radieux soleil du mois de juillet se trouvait haut dans le ciel mais heureusement pour les habitants de la ville de Kumo, une douce brise venait rafraîchir leurs visages cramoisis. Il devait être aux environs de dix heures et déjà, les rues se trouvaient embouteillées et animées de coups de klaxons pressés.

Dans la cohue, un homme courrait à en perdre haleine, bousculant sans ménagement les personnes qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. L'attaché-case qu'il tenait en main se balançait au rythme de sa course, cognant de temps à autre sa cuisse endolorie. Ses cheveux à la couleur ambrée collaient à son front humide et sa poitrine était en feu.

Un léger sourire naquit sur son visage au teint mate lorsqu'il aperçut enfin le bâtiment où il travaillait. Bien que son rédacteur en chef, Kakashi Hatake, soit assez compréhensif concernant les retards – étant donné qu'il n'était lui-même pas un modèle de ponctualité – son patron, Iruka Umino, se montrait beaucoup moins tolérant. L'heure était l'heure. C'était selon lui la base de toute politesse.

Haletant et transpirant, le blond pénétra dans le hall d'entrée bruyant et climatisé. Il frissonna un peu à cause de ce changement brutal de température. D'un pas pressé, il s'engouffra dans les toilettes des hommes pour se recoiffer et passer un peu d'eau sur son visage rougit par la chaleur. Quelques gouttelettes se perdirent sur sa chemise beige et lui arrachèrent un grognement de mécontentement. Il n'était pas spécialement coquet mais jugeait qu'il fallait être présentable au travail.

Il prit ensuite l'ascenseur afin de gagner le premier étage. Une jeune femme lui fit des sourires aguicheurs et provocants auxquels il répondit par un petit rire. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre d'infidélités maintenant. Il allait se marier dans peu de temps. Sa promise ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à se décider. Elle lui sauta au cou avant même qu'il eut terminé sa phrase.

Un sourire niais s'afficha sur son visage.

Il longea un interminable couloir pour finalement pénétrer dans une immense pièce dans laquelle de multiples journalistes tapaient frénétiquement sur leur clavier d'ordinateur. Heureusement pour lui, Iruka n'était pas présent. Il zigzagua entre les bureaux d'un pas rapide, en saluant au passage ses collègues. Un petit sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il aperçut une petite touffe de cheveux noirs grossièrement dissimulée derrière le dossier d'un siège de bureau.

En ricanant, le blond donna un coup brutal dans le dos d'un de ses collègues, qui manqua de recracher le café qu'il venait d'absorber.

-Naruto ! Tu es vraiment débile, j'ai faillit m'en mettre partout bakayero ! râla la victime.

-Yo Sasuke. Ce n'est pas grave ! Ta petite femme est là pour s'occuper de ce genre de chose non ? À quoi servirait-elle dans le cas contraire ? dit-il en s'installant derrière son bureau placé à quelques pas de celui du brun.

-Si Karin t'entendait elle te clouerait au mur par les bijoux de famille.

Le blond gloussa en allumant son ordinateur sous le regard sombre de Sasuke. En soupirant un peu, ce dernier déposa sa tasse à moitié vide sur le coin de son bureau avant de se remettre au travail. Ses doigts tapotèrent fébrilement les touches noirâtres de son clavier d'ordinateur. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Naruto, qui visiblement n'était pas motivé à travailler.

-Naruto ?

-Ouais ? répondit-il en baillant.

-Tu devrais t'y mettre, nous devons terminer l'article, expliqua Sasuke en tapant un peu plus vite.

-Ce sera fait, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai presque terminé ma partie.

Sasuke croisa les bras.

-J'espère. Car Jiraya le veut pour cet après-midi.

-Quel pervers ce mec... franchement nous demander à nous, de brillants journalistes, d'écrire un article sur la puberté précoce.

Sasuke sourit.

-Qui sait, peut-être que plus de gens achèteront le magazine et tu sais ce que ça veut dire, pas vrai Naruto ? Une promotion.

En poussant un « pff » désespéré, Naruto passa les mains derrière sa nuque en s'installant confortablement dans le fond de son siège.

-Je trouve déjà qu'il faut être sacrément siphonné pour acheter « Le paradis du batifolage» mais alors encore plus si on l'achète pour cet article ridicule.

-Tu as un problème avec le contenu du magazine Uzumaki ? gronda une voix rauque.

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas éclater de rire et se dissimula derrière l'écran de son ordinateur tandis que rouge de honte, le blond se retournait lentement. Il aperçut face à lui, le directeur du magazine, celui que tout le monde nommait Jiraya. Mains sur les hanches et sourcils froncés, il semblait vexé par les propos de son employé.

C'était un homme assez rustre sous ses apparences de dragueur rejeté des femmes. Sa carrure large et sa grande taille en décourageaient plus d'un à l'agresser lorsqu'ils le prenaient pour un vieillard à cause de sa chevelure blanche. Il fallait savoir que Jiraya était jadis champion de boxe thaïlandaise et n'avait rien perdu de sa musculature d'antan. Malgré tout l'amour qu'il portait au sexe féminin, il ne récoltait que râteaux et moqueries lorsqu'il tentait une quelconque approche, qu'elle soit subtile ou plus explicite, cela se terminait toujours de la même manière : une claque parfois accompagnée d'un coup de genou dans l'entrejambe. C'était entre autre ce qui le rendait si comique au yeux de Naruto.

Le blond ravala un rire lorsque Jiraya croisa les bras, visiblement mécontent de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes afin de reprendre contenance.

-Non, aucun l'ermite pervers ! rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire niais.

-Je t'ai dis mille fois de ne plus me nommer comme ça ! rétorqua le vieil homme.

-C'est pourtant ce que vous êtes. Franchement un article sur la puberté précoce, je vaux bien mieux que ça !

-Mieux ? Personne d'autre n'a voulu t'embaucher à la fin de tes études, bon à rien ! Tu as surtout de la chance que ton père et moi soyons très proches car sinon je t'aurais viré depuis longtemps ! beugla-t-il.

En effet, Minato Namikaze et Kushina Uzumaki, les parents de Naruto, étaient amis avec Jiraya et ce depuis belle lurette. On pouvait même dire que l'ermite connaissait Naruto depuis la naissance. Il l'avait vu grandir. Cela devait sans doute expliquer pourquoi le blondinet ne ressentait aucune gêne pour se moquer ouvertement de son patron. Que craignait-il ? Jiraya ne le licencierait jamais, il le savait et en profitait sans doute un peu.

Naruto ne se retint plus et rit franchement. Le vieil homme soupira, désespéré devant une telle idiotie, avant de s'éloigner. La tête de Sasuke réapparut dans le champ de vision du blond, dont les joues s'humidifiaient de larmes. Le brun le regardait avec un léger sourire. Son ami n'avait vraiment peur de rien, pas même de se faire virer.

-Tu vas finir par le tuer ce vieux, s'exclama Sasuke.

Naruto s'essuya les yeux.

-Tant pis. Ce n'est pas une grande perte, je pourrais écrire des articles sérieux au moins, répondit-il en se mettant enfin au travail.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre l'écriture de son article, en silence. De temps à autre, Naruto lui envoyait une boulette de papier ou venait lui répéter une blague perverse et idiote qu'il avait entendue et qui ne faisait rire que lui et Jiraya. Sasuke fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer mais malgré toute sa bonne volonté, Naruto savait toujours comment faire pour le déconcentrer.

Ainsi était leur relation : complémentaire. Si Sasuke se décrivait comme quelqu'un de posé, mature et réservé, Naruto ne faisait rien pour masquer son hyperactivité et son extravagance. L'un faisait ressortir les qualités de l'autre. Inséparables depuis plus de dix ans, ils s'appréciaient toujours de la même manière, ne connaissant pas les disputes ou les lassitudes. Une amitié que le temps ne parvenait pas à rider. Mais même s'ils ne s'en doutaient pas encore, le lien qui les unissait s'apprêtait à être chamboulé de façon définitive. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, nul ne le savait encore.

La journée passa et dix huit heures furent là assez rapidement.

Fidèles à leurs habitudes, Naruto et Sasuke quittèrent le bureau en même temps. Ils parcouraient silencieusement les quelques mètres qui les séparaient du parking. Le brun se proposa pour ramener Naruto chez lui, chose que ce dernier accepta avec soulagement : il n'appréciait pas spécialement marcher et ses jambes souffraient encore de sa course effrénée de la matinée. Il disposait d'un permis de conduire mais n'était toujours pas décidé à acheter une voiture. Il habitait en ville alors à quoi bon les dépenses inutiles ?

L'air était frais et plus respirable qu'au cours de la journée. Sasuke profita de cette sensation de fraîcheur en fermant un peu les yeux, laissant la brise légère caresser son visage pâle. Naruto le regarda quelques secondes, hésitant. Ses yeux bleus fixèrent le sol en même temps qu'il prononçait ces paroles :

-Au fait Sasuke, j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer.

-Vas-y. Je t'écoute.

-Je... je vais me marier avec Hinata.

Le brun stoppa sa marche, abasourdi. Un peu gêné, Naruto fit de même et se plaça face à son ami, qui le fixait comme s'il venait de dire la chose la plus stupide de la planète. Sasuke le dévisagea avec stupéfaction. Il ne ressentait pas une once de joie en lui. Juste un vide énorme. Ce n'était pas normal. Naruto, son meilleur ami, lui annonçait son mariage, ne devait-il pas être content pour lui ? Eh bien non.

L'oppression, l'indignation et l'agacement ne représentaient qu'un bref échantillon parmi le flot de sentiments qui le traversèrent à ce moment là. Se marier ? Naruto allait se mettre une chaîne autour du cou, lui dont la réputation de coureur de jupons collait à la peau ? Non, il ne pouvait pas y croire. Pas lui. Pas avec elle. Il devait s'agir d'une mauvaise blague sans doute, il ne voyait aucune autre explication.

Pourtant la mine réjouie qu'affichait son ami lui rappela que, hélas, tout ceci se passait bien dans le monde réel. Ses doigts fins se crispèrent un peu autour de la poignée de son attaché-case et il déglutit avec peine, cherchant quelque chose à dire. Naruto agita la main devant le regard inexpressif de Sasuke, qui secoua la tête pour reprendre contenance. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais cette dernière se trouvait tellement sèche que les mots eurent du mal à en sortir. Il se racla légèrement la gorge.

-Tu... vas te marier ? répéta-t-il.

-Tu n'es pas content pour moi ? demanda le blond avec un léger sourire.

-Si. Je suis juste surpris que tu aies trouvé une fille qui veuille de toi pour la vie. Elle mérite une médaille pour tout ce courage !

-Tu as toujours le mot pour faire plaisir toi !

Sasuke fronça un peu les sourcils et haussa les épaules, feignant l'indifférence, avant de passer à côté de Naruto pour reprendre sa marche. Le sourire du blond s'effaça tandis qu'il l'imitait. Il avait longuement réfléchit à la manière dont il lui annoncerait son union avec la belle Hyûga. Il s'était imaginé les multiples réactions que pourrait avoir Sasuke quant à cette nouvelle mais jamais il ne s'était douté que son ami se montrerait aussi froid.

Sasuke regardait droit devant lui et serrait les mâchoires. Ce n'était pas la réaction à laquelle Naruto s'attendait. Les orbes obscurs de Sasuke semblaient perdus dans l'horizon, qu'ils fixaient sans ciller. Il clignait à peine des paupières. Il ne fallait pas être très intelligent pour remarquer qu'il était contrarié.

Le silence ne se brisait pas et cela rendait Naruto anxieux. Il ne cessait de regarder l'ami à côté duquel il marchait, attendant un sourire, une parole agréable. En vain. Sasuke était tout sauf hypocrite, ça il le savait parfaitement. Un soupir lourd de sens se fit entendre et Sasuke sursauta légèrement, comme ramené à la réalité. Il jeta un coup d'œil discret à Naruto qui semblait réellement peiné par son manque d'enthousiasme. La culpabilité chatouilla son estomac. Parfois, il fallait mettre son égoïsme de côté. Alors, ravalant la boule qui s'était formé au creux de sa gorge et masquant son amertume derrière un faible sourire, il posa une main sur l'épaule de Naruto.

-Félicitations Naruto, lâcha finalement Sasuke.

Le blond parut content même si cette simple phrase sonnait faux, et il bredouilla un « merci » presque inaudible. Il entendait ce qu'il désirait et cela lui suffisait. Après tout, il pouvait comprendre l'étonnement de Sasuke. Qui ne le serait pas ? Il ne cachait pas son caractère volage, ni le plaisir qu'il ressentait à papillonner à droite et à gauche alors il pouvait paraître étonnant qu'il ait enfin trouver la fleur sur laquelle se poser définitivement. Son sourire raviva un peu la flamme qui tendait à s'éteindre dans le cœur de Sasuke.

Cela lui faisait un mal indéfinissable. Jusque là, il s'était toujours senti spécial aux yeux de Naruto. Il était la seule personne avec laquelle le blond entretenait une relation durable même si elle n'était qu'amicale. Et tout cela s'apprêtait à changer. Certes, Naruto fréquentait Hinata depuis quelques années maintenant mais il n'aurait jamais soupçonné que cela devienne aussi sérieux. Sasuke serra les dents. La jalousie ? Peut-être. Il avait toujours nié ce sentiment désagréable. Il se bornait à justifier son étrange possessivité par la crainte que son ami souffre. Les femmes savaient se montrer cruelles lorsqu'elles le voulaient.

Combien de fois avaient-elles tenté de lui voler Naruto ? Rusées, elles n'hésitaient pas à user de leur charme pour se l'approprier entièrement. Entre leurs bras, Naruto n'était plus qu'un vulgaire pantin qu'elles manipulaient avec un plaisir malsain. Homme au grand cœur, l'éternelle sensibilité de Naruto prenait toujours le dessus sur sa raison. Il suffisait qu'une de ces garces se mette à pleurer pour qu'il comble tous ses désirs. Mais heureusement, Sasuke était toujours intervenu à temps pour arrêter la machine infernale et reprendre possession de son bien. Naruto était à lui.

Naruto pouvait-il aimer quelqu'un d'autre plus fortement qu'il aimait Sasuke ?

Pouvait-il aimer Hinata au point de s'unir à elle pour le restant de ses jours ?

À cette simple idée, Sasuke sentit la nausée le gagner.

Ils comblèrent les quelques mètres qui les séparaient encore de la voiture. Sasuke s'engouffra à l'intérieur du véhicule et claqua involontairement la portière. Tout sourire, le blond s'installa côté passager et boucla sa ceinture de sécurité. Le brun le toisa un instant avant de démarrer, énervé.

-Je comprends que tu sois surpris Sasuke, lâcha Naruto au bout d'un moment.

Et voilà qu'il en rajoutait en plus.

-Pardon ? répondit l'autre d'une voix sèche.

-Ben j'avoue que c'est étonnant que je me marie, moi qui se tape tout ce qui passe.

Le brun ne répondit pas et se concentra sur la route. Cependant, il savait que son ami n'était pas du genre à abandonner facilement et qu'il insisterait jusqu'à ce qu'il perçoive un signe de contentement de sa part, chose que Sasuke ne pouvait lui offrir pour le moment. Cette révélation l'avait simplement retourné.

« La musique adoucit les mœurs » répétait sans cesse Mikoto Uchiha à son fils aîné lorsqu'il s'énervait un peu trop à son goût. Sasuke décida de tester la parole de sa défunte mère en allumant la radio, espérant que l'air de jazz qui faisait vibrer les baffes dissiperait le malaise qui planait dans l'habitacle.

Sasuke lança un discret regard à Naruto et s'aperçut qu'il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Ressentait-il son ingratitude ? Certainement. Mais sans doute préférait-il se voiler la face derrière une excuse bien bâtie plutôt que d'avouer, qu'en réalité, son meilleur ami n'approuvait absolument pas cette idée d'union avec la famille Hyûga et ce pour de multiples raisons qu'il préférait garder sous silence. L'envie de lui cracher son désaccord en plein visage le titillait dangereusement mais sa bouche resta close.

On avait pour habitude de dire que les mères avaient toujours raison et qu'il fallait les écouter d'une oreille attentive. Pourtant cette fois, Mikoto avait tout faux. Agacé par la mélodie soporifique qui torturait ses oreilles, Sasuke tourna le bouton de la radio. Naruto le regarda faire sans prononcer le moindre mot, perplexe. Son ami fixait la route, imperturbable.

Malgré lui, Naruto poussa un léger soupir. Sasuke n'avait jamais été expressif et encore aujourd'hui, deviner ce qui se passait dans sa tête était un véritable challenge. Il n'aurait pas dû s'attendre à recevoir de quelconques félicitations ou voir apparaître un sourire rayonnant sur son visage. Sasuke n'était pas comme ça. Perdu dans ses réflexions, Naruto ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'ils étaient arrivés chez lui et que la voiture était arrêtée. Le brun lui fit un petit sourire.

-Hinata t'attend ? demanda-t-il.

Naruto répondit à son sourire.

-Sans doute. Tu veux entrer ?

-Non, c'est gentil mais Karin m'attend aussi. Je ne veux pas qu'elle fasse une scène parce que je rentre tard.

-Une prochaine fois alors, décréta Naruto en ouvrant la portière, on se voit demain Sasuke.

Le brun opina de la tête et le regarda traverser la route pour rejoindre son chaleureux foyer. Tandis que Naruto pénétrait dans la maison, Sasuke le suivait d'un regard rempli d'incertitude et de peine. Le sourire que le blond lui adressa avant de disparaître derrière la porte d'entrée marqua son esprit durant quelques secondes.

Troublé, il se frappa le front contre le volant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu es stupide !

À cet instant, Sasuke comprit que désormais plus rien ne serait pareil.

Ce soir là lorsqu'il passa la porte de chez lui, Sasuke s'avoua à contre cœur qu'une sensation qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier le troublait. Il ne toucha pas à son assiette et dû subir les foudres de Karin qui avait passé la soirée à lui concocter un bon petit plat. Il l'avait écoutée déblatérer ses idioties sans broncher, obsédé par la révélation de Naruto. Annonçant qu'il se sentait mal, il alla se mettre au lit. Malheureusement pour lui, la jeune femme ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à le rejoindre.

Un pincement aigu au fond de la poitrine et quelques battements irréguliers qui cognaient jusque dans ses tempes perturbèrent son sommeil. Il était si troublé qu'il ne repoussa pas Karin lorsqu'elle vint se coller à lui en ronronnant doucement. La jeune femme s'endormit avec le cœur léger ce soir là.

Quant à lui, il ne ferma pas l'œil de toute la nuit.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2.**

La nuit fut pénible et interminable pour Sasuke. Il n'avait dormi que quelques heures, encore perturbé par la nouvelle qu'il venait d'apprendre. D'ailleurs, Naruto ne cacha pas son étonnement lorsqu'il le vit arriver au bureau , le visage livide et grignoté par de larges cernes violacés. Mais dès le moment où le brun rajusta son masque de stoïcité et d'indifférence, Naruto n'y vit que du feu. Comme à chaque fois.

Tout guilleret, il vint à sa rencontre en lui demandant si « Karin avait bien assuré cette nuit vu la mine fatiguée qu'il affichait. » Sasuke s'était contenté de lui sourire et Naruto ne cessa pas de le charrier de la matinée. Son masque était très solide, parfaitement conçu. Il arrivait à tromper n'importe qui lorsqu'il le rajustait, même son ami de toujours. Cependant, le blond parvenait à l'effriter au fil du temps. De plus en plus à chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard. Combien de temps encore pourrait-il lui mentir ? Il préférait ne pas y penser.

Lorsque midi arriva, Sasuke et Naruto décidèrent d'aller profiter du soleil en allant s'installer sur la terrasse d'un petit restaurant situé à quelques mètres de leur lieu de travail. Naruto commanda des nouilles, comme toujours, tandis que Sasuke opta pour un plat plus raffiné et nourrissant. Le contraste qu'il y avait entre eux persistait jusque dans la nourriture.

À peine remit de la révélation de la veille, Sasuke peinait à dissimuler son angoisse à son ami, qui le connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Le regard du blond se faisait insistant, oppressant, à tel point que Sasuke ne put y résister plus longtemps. Il inspira une bonne fois avant de se lancer dans la bataille. Naruto ne se marierait pas.

-Sérieusement Naruto... tu sais ce que se marier signifie ?

-Ben oui. Je ne suis pas idiot, je sais ce que ça représente, répondit-il la bouche pleine de nouilles.

-Tu es sûr que tu es fait pour ça ? Tu es sûr qu'Hinata est la personne qu'il te faut ? Je veux dire, tu t'engages à vivre avec elle jusqu'à la fin de tes jours.

Le blond haussa les sourcils.

-Tu sais que même mes parents ne m'ont pas autant prit la tête, Sasuke ?

Le brun soupira et regarda son plat. Il savait pertinemment que son attitude n'était pas celle que Naruto attendait, mais que pouvait-il y faire ? La simple idée que Naruto puisse appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre que lui le rendait presque fou. De plus, il n'excellait pas dans l'art du mensonge. Jusque là, son ami multipliait les aventures et cela ne durait jamais bien longtemps. Il devait bien avouer qu'il avait prit énormément de plaisir –sadique, certes- à se moquer de toutes les bécasses que Naruto jetait comme des mouchoirs usagés. Mais cette fois, c'était différent, Sasuke le sentait bien. Hinata n'était pas un stupide mouchoir. Et cela le dérangeait.

Sasuke avala difficilement son morceau de viande tout en réfléchissant à une stratégie. Dans les films dignes de grands scénaristes, cela semblait si facile. C'était une autre histoire dans la réalité.

-Tu ne trouves pas que vingt cinq ans c'est trop jeune pour se marier ? tenta Sasuke.

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de pouffer.

-Tu t'es marié à vingt et un ans toi !

-Et c'est justement pour ça que je te répète que c'est une bêtise.

-Tu n'es pas heureux avec Karin ? demanda-t-il.

-Qu'importe, ce n'est pas de moi dont on parle.

Le blond tiqua un peu et Sasuke s'empressa de boire pour éviter d'étayer sa phrase. Naruto comprit le message et ne lui posa aucune question. Il décida de changer de sujet commença à lui déblatérer ses futurs projets, paroles que Sasuke ignorait comme il savait si bien le faire.

-Tu sais que son cousin, Neji, n'est pas net, hein Naruto ? reprit Sasuke.

-Et alors ? Je ne me marie pas à Neji mais à Hinata.

-Il n'empêche que tu aura un mafieux dans ta famille. Vous parlerez de quoi lors des réunions familiales ? Du nombre de macchabés que Neji a à son palmarès ?

Naruto ricana.

-Tu dramatises trop Sasuke. Tout va bien se passer.

-Dramatiser ? Tu ne vas pas passer un concours d'entrée imbécile, tu vas te marier !

Naruto engloutit les dernières nouilles qui gisaient au fond de son assiette avant de regarder Sasuke avec sérieux.

-En réalité Sasuke je voulais juste savoir si tu accepterais d'être mon témoin ?

Le brun écarquilla les yeux. Il aurait dû s'y attendre.

-Ton... ton témoin ? répéta-t-il.

-Ben oui. Tu es mon meilleur ami et puis j'étais le tien à ton mariage.

-Ah... c'est vrai.

Le brun passa une main sur son visage. Visiblement, Naruto prenait cette histoire très au sérieux. Un sourire se courba sur les lèvres de Sasuke.

-Alors... ce mariage te rend vraiment heureux, hein Naruto ?

Le concerné ricana tout en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, geste qu'il effectuait lorsqu'il était embarrassé. Le sourire de Sasuke ne s'effaça pas. Il joignit ses mains face à lui pour y poser le menton.

Ses yeux sombres détaillèrent le visage de Naruto d'une nouvelle façon. Jamais sa peau au teint hâlé ne lui sembla si douce, si lisse. Il aurait donné le monde pour pouvoir ne serait-ce que l'effleurer de ses doigts, combien de fois en avait-il rêvé ? Il pourrait sans aucun doute tuer si cela permettait à ses lèvres  
>de goûter cette chair au parfum sucré. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il songea à la douceur que devait avoir la chevelure dorée et brillante de Naruto.<p>

Ses espoirs d'adolescent qu'il avait tenté de refouler rejaillirent soudainement, troublant son esprit et titillant ses myocardes. Il avait toujours trouvé que Naruto était incroyablement beau lorsqu'il souriait et encore plus lorsqu'il riait. Son rire aurait pu réchauffer le cœur du plus grand des dépressifs et la bonne humeur qui lui collait à la peau rendait son entourage heureux. Naruto était le rayon de soleil de ses journées, capable de le faire sourire alors qu'il avait envie de hurler, capable de le faire aimer alors que son cœur était en proie à une haine sans limite depuis deux jours. Son sourire resterait à jamais son remède, son miracle.

Le miracle qui, sans le savoir, était apparut un beau matin pour l'empêcher de sauter d'une falaise.

-Oh ! Sasuke ! Tu bug ? demanda Naruto.

Surpris par ce brutal retour à la réalité, Sasuke sursauta. Il cligna des yeux quelques instants sous le regard interloqué de Naruto avant de sortir son portefeuille.

-Non, je ne « bug » pas, dit-il. C'est moi qui t'invite.

Naruto ne cacha pas son étonnement.

-Sérieux ? demanda-t-il, il est rare que tu paies Sasuke, tu es si radin. Comptes-tu me demander quelque chose en retour ?

-Non et puis en plus, tu ne coûtes pas cher : tu as pris des nouilles. Il n'y a que toi pour manger des nouilles dans un restaurant.

Il se leva de sa chaise, imité par Naruto et alla régler l'addition. Naruto était visiblement ravi de s'être fait invité et ennuya Sasuke pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes pour savoir ce qu'il mijotait.

-Dis à Jiraya que je rentre, annonça Sasuke.

Un sourire triomphant naquit sur les lèvres de Naruto.

-Je savais que tu me demanderai quelque chose ! Ce n'est pas normal que tu proposes de payer !

-Dis-lui juste que je ne me sens pas bien.

-Tu n'as pas honte Sasuke ? Ce n'est pas très joli de se faire porter pâle par fainéantise.

-Tais-toi et fais ce que je te dis. Tu me dois bien ça pour toutes les fois où je t'ai couvert.

Naruto haussa les épaules, indifférent. Il savait que si Sasuke avait quelque chose en tête, il serait difficile de la lui retirer.

-C'est ton problème après tout, répondit-il. Je transmettrai le message au vieux.

Naruto traversa la route en lui adressant un signe de main auquel il ne répondit pas. D'un œil absent, Sasuke le regarda pénétrer à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Il dénoua sa cravate et pris la direction du centre ville pour se rendre dans un bar.

Il n'avait jamais aimé boire, la vodka lui rappelant ses pires souvenirs d'enfance, lorsque son père, l'esprit embrumé par le liquide incolore, détruisait tout dans la maison et faisait pleurer sa mère. Mais cet après-midi, il devait bien avouer qu'il en avait besoin.

Il pénétra dans un bar qui se trouvait pratiquement désert à cette heure-ci. La plupart des gens travaillaient et lui aussi, normalement. Il salua le barman avant de prendre place sur un tabouret et commander un alcool fort qui, espérait-il, calmerait ses nerfs.

Il ne choisit pas la vodka qui avait accompagnée les nuits blanches de son paternel et opta pour le whisky. Le goût amer de l'alcool lui donna la nausée et sa bouche se déforma en une grimace de dégoût. Il avait honte de tomber aussi bas mais était-ce de sa faute ? Il n'était pas aussi fort qu'il en avait l'air.

Il termina son premier verre avec difficulté mais le deuxième ne tarda pas à arriver entre ses mains. Il commençait à s'habituer à la saveur sèche de cet alcool qui lui brûlait la gorge autant qu'il apaisait sa peine. Son père avait pour habitude de dire que la boisson était une amie qui lui permettait de s'évader quelques temps, chose à laquelle il répondait qu'un bon livre faisait tout autant l'affaire. Les pensées de Sasuke quittèrent son paternel pour se diriger vers Naruto.

Il se souvint de tout et de n'importe quoi, des meilleurs moments comme des pires bêtises. Il se souvint de la fois où Naruto se jeta en haut d'un pont pour gagner un pari ridicule. Il se souvint de la fois où Naruto avait organisé une fête surprise pour son anniversaire et l'avait barbouillé de gâteau au  
>chocolat. Il se souvint que Naruto avait fait une indigestion parce qu'il avait trop mangé. Il se souvint de leurs interminables parties de jeu vidéo et de la mauvaise humeur dont faisait preuve Naruto lorsqu'il perdait, chose qui lui arrivait souvent. Il se souvint aussi de leurs courses interminables au bord de la mer, leurs pieds frôlant le sable chaud et leur dos brûlant sous le soleil d'été. Il se souvint de la fête suivant la cérémonie de remise des diplômes où Naruto, ivre, avait fait un strip-tease devant tout le monde.<p>

Il se souvenait de tout.

Il se souvenait de la fois où il avait faillit céder à la tentation de l'embrasser.

FLASHBACK

La lune était pleine et le ciel dépourvu de nuages, permettant aux étoiles de briller à leur gré. Bien que ce fut l'automne, Sasuke ne frissonnait pas à cause du froid. Les poils de son bras s'hérissèrent instantanément lorsque sa main frôla celle de Naruto au fond du paquet d'Haribo qu'ils se partageaient.

Enveloppés dans des sacs de couchage, en compagnie de bonbons, les deux garçons discutaient de tout et de rien à la belle étoile, comme ils avaient prit l'habitude de le faire chaque vendredi soir depuis maintenant un an et demi. La falaise située à l'extérieur de la ville avait toujours était spéciale à leurs  
>yeux et d'autant plus à ceux de Sasuke.<p>

Sasuke avait toujours aimé cet endroit qu'il découvrit par erreur alors qu'il cherchait son chien, Kusanagi. Le beagles de la famille Uchiha avait pris la mauvaise habitude de fuir le foyer familial, copiant son jeune maître. Etait-il, lui aussi, lassé des cris et des insultes quotidiens qui perçaient les murs de la maison ?

Dès qu'il avait aperçu ce coin pur et verdâtre, il oublia le pauvre animal, fasciné par les couleurs vives des fleurs qui l'entouraient. Leurs parfums lui réchauffèrent le cœur et il remplit ses poumons d'air frais, non contaminé par la pollution des véhicules. Le bruit des vagues attira son attention et écoutant l'excitation naissante qui lui chatouillait le ventre, il escalada la pente abrupte qui s'offrait à lui. Il s'écorcha les mains et déchira ses vêtements, son visage barbouillé de terre et de sueur était méconnaissable mais il se moquait bien de toutes ces futilités. Il fut envoûté par le panorama qui s'offrait à lui. Une étendue infinie de nature vivante, colorée et silencieuse à gauche et une mer calme à droite. Pour lui qui détestait la ville, cet endroit était un véritable Paradis.

De là où il était, Sasuke avait l'impression de s'être coupé du monde. La frontière qui séparait le ciel et la terre semblait inexistante et le bruit régulier des vagues qui, soixante mètres plus bas, cognaient contre les rochers l'apaisait. Il s'installa au pied d'un arbre, dos appuyé contre l'écorce, et ferma doucement les yeux. Cet endroit était magique, il l'avait toujours su. Cet endroit lui avait apporté, un an plus tôt, la chose la plus importante à sa vie : Naruto Uzumaki.

Sasuke le regarda avec hésitation. Assis en tailleur, Naruto contemplait le ciel noir avec une fascination non dissimulée. Le crâne du brun semblait secoué par des questions que ses lèvres tentaient de retenir.

-Dis Naruto ? demanda soudainement Sasuke.

-Quoi ? questionna l'autre en mâchouillant un bonbon.

-Est-ce que tu as déjà été amoureux ?

Le blond avala son bonbon à moitié mâché et manqua de s'étouffer. Inquiet par la quinte de toux dont son ami était victime, Sasuke se redressa pour le frapper dans le dos. Naruto le remercia avant de s'allonger tranquillement, sans dire un mot. Sasuke devinait, grâce à ses sourcils froncés et à la courbe de ses lèvres, que Naruto réfléchissait. Etrangement, l'expression concentrée qu'il affichait fit sourire le brun.

-Je ne crois pas avoir déjà connu l'amour, répondit Naruto. Ca me fiche la trouille, l'amour. Tu sais être amoureux, c'est s'engager corps et âme, c'est appartenir à une seule et unique personne pour tout lui donner de soi.

-Tu ne penses pas que ça soit bien ?

Naruto marmonna quelque chose en passant les mains derrière sa nuque.

-Je pense que c'est dangereux. Ca fait peur d'accorder une confiance aveugle à une seule et unique personne, tu ne crois pas ?

Sasuke le regarda avec une lueur nouvelle au fond de ses yeux sombres.

-Ca dépend de la personne, répondit-il.

Naruto gloussa avant de tourner son visage vers lui. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, le blond ne perçut pas le trouble qui envahissait son ami.

-Et toi Sasuke ? Est-ce que tu aimes quelqu'un ?

Son cœur eut un raté. Les allers et venues régulières des vagues à quelques mètres d'eux ne suffirent pas à l'apaiser cette fois. Les orbes azurs de Naruto ancrés dans les siens lui firent perdre sa langue. Maladroit, il piocha dans le paquet de bonbons pour en fourrer quatre dans sa bouche sous le regard amusé de Naruto. Il n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec les sentiments, le blond le savait. Sasuke leva les yeux vers le ciel et contempla la lune, espérant y trouver un quelconque réconfort.

La réponse était pourtant si évidente.

Un sourire discret se courba sur ses lèvres.

-Va savoir, répondit-il simplement.

Naruto resta silencieux quelques instants avant de ricaner. Le blond ferma doucement les yeux et remonta le duvet jusqu'à son menton.

-Est-ce que tu as froid ? s'enquit Sasuke.

-Un peu ouais. Il caille ce soir.

-Tu veux ma veste ? Je n'ai pas froid.

Le blond rouvrit les yeux et le toisa avec surprise avant d'éclater de rire. Incrédule, Sasuke fronça les sourcils, cherchant le côté comique de sa question.

-J'suis pas une nana ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? se moqua Naruto.

Dépité, Sasuke soupira.

-Je voulais juste me montrer serviable mais tu as raison, je vais garder ma veste. C'est tellement plus viril de crever de froid comme un abruti.

Naruto rit une dernière fois. Son rire résonna quelques secondes, perturbant le calme de la forêt endormie, avant de laisser place au silence. Le visage face au ciel, Sasuke fixait les étoiles, les comptait parfois, bercé par le bruit des vagues. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Loin de son lit douillet et confortable, il était installé sur une pierre froide et dure, emmitouflé dans un simple sac de couchage en plein mois d'octobre. Mais il n'avait pas froid. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer. Jamais.

La chaleur qui émanait du corps de Naruto l'enveloppait dans une sensation de bien-être inconnue. Naruto était près de lui. Qu'importe où il se trouvait, si Naruto se trouvait à ses côtés, il se sentirait bien. Il n'avait besoin que de lui dans sa vie.

-J'aime beaucoup cet endroit. C'est ici que l'on s'est rencontrés, tu t'en souviens ? demanda le brun.

-Bien sûr que je m'en souviens, répondit Naruto d'une voix évasive.

Sasuke sourit doucement.

-Cet endroit c'est toi, Naruto. C'est ici que l'on s'est rencontrés. C'est ici que tu m'as sauvé la vie.

Le blond bailla.

-Sauvé la vie ? répéta-t-il, de quoi tu parles encore ?

-Rien. Oublie ça.

FIN FLASHBACK

Perdu au fond de son troisième verre, les paupières lourdes et l'esprit flou, Sasuke se sentit un peu frissonner au souvenir de ce soir si particulier, lorsqu'ils avaient passés la nuit à regarder le ciel étoilé. Ce souvenir ne quitta jamais sa mémoire et réchauffait son cœur lorsque la tristesse essayait de s'en emparer. S'il avait eu plus de courage et qu'il était parvenu à assumer son ressenti, peut-être qu'il l'aurait embrassé ce soir là. Peut-être qu'à ce jour, Naruto et lui vivraient ensemble. Hinata n'existerait pas et il ne mènerait pas une vie minable aux côtés d'une femme qu'il n'aimait pas.

Peut-être aussi que Naruto l'aurait rejeté.

Peut-être... peut-être pas.

Sa vie était un échec complet. À cet pensée, il eut envie de commander un autre verre mais sa raison l'en empêcha. Sa mère lui avait toujours fait jurer de ne jamais devenir comme son père, promesse qu'il s'efforçait de respecter. Jamais il ne serait comme son géniteur, il préférait encore mourir dans d'atroces  
>souffrances.<p>

Son front entra en contact avec le bois humide du comptoir et il poussa un long soupir. Il grimaça lorsque sa propre haleine alcoolisée atteignit ses narines. Naruto était son essentiel. Il était l'air de ses poumons et le sang de ses veines, il était l'énergie qui faisait battre son cœur et l'envie qui le poussait à sortir du lit le matin.

Comment pouvait-il lui avouer sa crainte de le perdre, lui qui était si fier et si droit ? Comment pouvait-il lui dire qu'il détestait Hinata Hyûga de toute son âme alors que, les yeux brillants, Naruto lui annonçait son mariage ? Il se sentait pitoyable non seulement en tant qu'ami mais aussi en tant qu'homme. Il était pitoyable en tant qu'ami parce qu'incapable de soutenir Naruto et de se montrer heureux pour lui et pitoyable en tant qu'homme parce qu'à vingt cinq ans, il n'était toujours pas capable de regarder la vérité en face et d'assumer ses véritables sentiments.

-Je vous en remet un ? intervint une voix.

Sasuke releva la tête et croisa le regard du barman, de l'autre côté du comptoir. En se redressant, le brun refusa d'un signe de tête avant de lui tendre un billet.

-Non merci, dit-il. Je dois m'arrêter maintenant sinon, je risque de terminer saoul.

-Oh aller ! Une petite cuite n'a jamais fait de mal ! insista le barman.

Comme un réflexe, les yeux de Sasuke devinrent menaçants, durs.

-Vous ne savez pas ce que vous dîtes, déclara-t-il d'un ton froid en se levant du tabouret.

Sans se préoccuper du regard surpris du barman, il sortit du bar.

Il se dit à cet instant que ces vendredis soir passés à contempler le ciel lui manquaient. Le goût sucré des marshmallows, l'odeur du sable, la douceur de l'eau, le vent dans ses cheveux, les éclats de rire de Naruto... ses sens semblaient se rappeler de ces moments tout autant que lui, les rendant presque réels. Le temps où, du haut de leurs seize ans, la vie leur paraissait si simple et si belle lui manquait. Il aimerait retrouver le temps d'une journée l'innocence de leur jeunesse perdue et ces moments inoubliables à jacasser sous le regard bienveillant de la lune, loin des interdits de leurs parents et loin de tout... loin de tout et tout près de Naruto.

Son téléphone portable vibra discrètement et il ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux en lisant le nom de sa femme sur l'écran. En poussant un soupir blasé, il décrocha.

-Oui, Karin ?

-_Sasuke ? Je m'inquiète, où es-tu ? Naruto a appelé pour demander si tu étais bien rentré et moi je te croyais au travail !_

-J'arrive. J'avais juste besoin de me vider la tête.

-_Est-ce que tu vas bien au moins ?_

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va très bien.

Parfois, le bonheur que nous cherchons nous empêche de savourer l'instant présent et de profiter de la vie que l'on mène. N'importe quel homme aurait été heureux à sa place, Sasuke le savait. De quoi se plaignait-il après tout ? Il avait un boulot bien payé, une femme qui l'aimait plus que de raison et prenait soin de lui, une charmante petite maison et un meilleur ami. Un meilleur ami. Juste un ami, rien de plus. Un ami qui allait se marier. Un ami qui plus jamais ne serai rien qu'à lui. Il allait devoir apprendre à le partager, apprendre à le voir aimer une femme, apprendre à le voir sourire à une autre personne... apprendre à passer après elle.

Il allait souffrir. Il devrait donc apprendre à vivre avec cette souffrance, jour après jour, pour conserver le bonheur de Naruto. Tant de choses à apprendre à vingt cinq ans, lui qui croyait avoir subit les pires leçons de la vie avec un père alcoolique et une mère absente.

Il aurait dû lui dire ce soir là, sous le ciel étoilé. Oui, il aurait dû.

Peut-être qu'il ne l'aurait pas rejeté après tout.

Avant de rentrer chez lui pour affronter Karin, Sasuke alla s'acheter un paquet de marshmallows. Le futur lui prenait peut-être Naruto, mais le passé, lui, demeurerait vivant.

* * *

><p><em>NDA : Bonjourbonsoir à tous ^^ _

_Voici le chapitre 2 où on en apprend plus sur la relation entre Naruto et Sasuke ^^ et aussi où la détermination de Sasuke pour empêcher Naruto de se marier commence à pointer le bout de son nez. Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ^^_


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3.**

Sasuke consulta sa montre : dix neuf heures. Ils étaient déjà en retard de quinze minutes. En grinçant des dents, il appuya sur le klaxon pour la énième fois en espérant que cela ferait venir Karin. Les femmes et leur éternelle coquetterie ! Quelle perte de temps ! Mais surtout, quelle bêtise. Le brun laissa son front reposer sur le volant en songeant à la soirée atroce qu'il s'apprêtait à passer.

Naruto et Hinata les avaient invités à manger pour fêter l'évènement. Stupide comme il l'était, Sasuke ne put se résoudre à refuser la demande de son ami. Il serait son témoin. À cette pensée, il grimaça, écœuré. Pouvait-on faire plus faux jeton que lui ? Il en doutait fortement.

Cependant, bien que ce dîner s'avérait pénible et qu'il lui serait difficile de ne pas assassiner la future mariée, il était déterminé à faire changer d'avis Naruto. Coûte que coûte et qu'importe la manière. Son ami ne devait pas se marier. Jamais. Et encore moins avec cette prude de bonne famille incapable d'aligner plus de trois mots par phrase et dont le cousin était un caïd.

La portière passagère s'ouvrit et Sasuke sursauta en relevant brusquement la tête. Karin lui fit un sourire tout en s'installant sur le siège. Sasuke haussa un sourcil en voyant la manière dont sa femme était habillée et maquillée. Faire autant de cinéma pour si peu. Un tissu de connerie, voilà ce que représentaient les femmes à ses yeux.

-Tu crois que tu vas au bal ou quoi ? rétorqua-t-il d'une voix froide.

-Je trouvais normal de s'habiller correctement pour cet évènement –elle détailla son mari et fit la moue- tu aurais pu faire de même !

-C'est toi qui est ridicule, nous n'allons que chez Naruto, dit-il en enclenchant la marche arrière.

-Chez Naruto et Hinata. N'oublies pas qu'ils vivent ensemble depuis peu.

-Ouais...

« Chez Naruto et la bécasse » pensa-t-il, de mauvaise humeur. Il sortit la Citroën du garage et prit le chemin qui les conduirait jusqu'à la maison de son ami. Sasuke roulait plus lentement que d'ordinaire, nullement pressé de voir Naruto bécoter Hinata. Il jetait quelques coups d'œil discrets à Karin, occupée à se recoiffer et flatter son reflet à travers la petite glace du pare-soleil. Depuis qu'elle suivait le régime « WeightWatchers », Karin reprenait confiance en elle et faisait preuve qu'une irritante égocentricité.

-Oh, je suis tellement excitée à l'idée de ce mariage ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

-Ouais... moi aussi.

-On ne dirait pas. Tu n'es pas content pour Naruto ?

Sasuke lui lança un regard froid en espérant que cela la ferait taire. Mais ses espoirs furent vite réduis à néant. Incroyable ce que le sexe opposé pouvait déblatérer comme imbécillités en un laps de temps si court.

-J'irais avec Hinata chercher la robe ! Et puis, on préparera le banquet et les cartons d'invitation ! Je me sens tellement nostalgique, ça me rappelle notre propre mariage !

-Tu ne veux pas la mettre au point mort ? commença à s'énerver le brun.

Mais Karin n'écouta pas. Sans doute aurait-elle dut.

-Je suis tellement heureuse pour eux ! Naruto, marié, engagé, casé. Qui l'eut cru ? Ils feront de jolis enfants en plus car Hinata est belle et...

-Karin ? la coupa-t-il.

Elle lui fit un sourire.

-Oui ?

-Ferme-la, ordonna-t-il d'un ton froid.

Cela eut l'effet escompté. La rousse battit des cils quelques instants, confuse, avant de regarder à travers la fenêtre, en silence. Un petit sourire satisfait se mua sur les lèvres de Sasuke, qui se concentra à nouveau sur la route.

Karin, Sasuke la rencontra pendant ses études de journalisme. Il ne la trouva pas particulièrement belle ni spécialement intelligente. À l'époque, la rousse était la seule fille qui ne lui courrait pas après et sans doute qu'il fut attiré par son indifférence. Malheureusement pour lui, elle tomba follement amoureuse.

Finalement, Sasuke l'épousa peu de temps après sans trop réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait. Il recherchait juste la stabilité dont son enfance avait manqué et espérait que ce mariage mettrait fin aux sentiments étranges qu'il éprouvait pour Naruto. En réalité, il n'aimait pas vraiment Karin et ne l'aimerait sans doute jamais bien qu'elle ne cessait de multiplier les efforts pour gagner son cœur qui appartenait, depuis toujours, à quelqu'un d'autre.

Trop lâche pour la quitter, trop lâche pour avouer ses sentiments à Naruto, trop peureux de le perdre et trop tendre pour la blesser, il évitait les conflits en travaillant tard ou autrefois, en allant chez son meilleur ami. Mais cet abruti allait se marier. Les doigts de Sasuke se crispèrent sur le volant, à tels points qu'ils en devinrent blancs. Il ne supporterait pas de le savoir avec elle. Il se sentait capable du pire pour éviter ce désastre. Du pire.

Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'ils gagnèrent enfin la maison du jeune couple. Sasuke gara la voiture et en sortit. Il n'attendit pas Karin pour approcher de la demeure. Il passa le portail sans prêter attention aux plaintes de sa femme pour grimper les quelques marches qui le séparaient de la porte d'entrée.

Karin le détailla avec stupéfaction lorsqu'il tambourina à la porte comme un sauvage. Il devait bien décharger sa tension sur quelque chose, non ? En toute franchise, il aurait préféré le faire sur Hinata mais les conventions sociales interdisaient à un homme de frapper une femme. Pourtant, elles désiraient l'égalité des sexes non ? Injuste ! Il lui aurait volontiers refait le portrait.

Finalement, ce fut Naruto qui leur ouvrit, tout sourire. Il semblait réellement content de les voir. Karin répondit à son sourire, contrairement à Sasuke qui maintenait son masque stoïque et glacial. En boudant, il pénétra dans la maison. La chaleur du hall d'entrée l'enveloppa et il retira son manteau. Il serra les poings lorsque la future mariée vint les accueillir, elle aussi, avec un sourire stupide sur les lèvres. Elle s'approcha de lui. Elle n'avait peur de rien ! Il s'imagina mentalement qu'il lui donnait une baffe violente afin d'effacer cette courbe dérangeante sur ses lèvres.

-Bonsoir Sasuke, dit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

-Ouais, salut. Tient ! cracha-t-il en lui lançant son manteau.

Elle le rattrapa de justesse avant qu'il ne tombe par terre. Heureusement pour le brun, Naruto se trouvait déjà dans le salon et n'assista pas à cette scène. En affichant une mine contrariée, il rejoignit Karin et Naruto, occupés à discuter. Il s'installa sur le canapé, aux côtés de la rousse, et examina avec un air dédaigneux la robe sombre qu'elle avait revêtue. Il songea qu'il devrait peut-être la laisser au coin de la rue en rentrant. Avec un peu de chance, elle ramènerait un salaire à la maison.

Hinata les rejoignit rapidement et leur servit à boire, avant de s'asseoir près de son futur mari. Sasuke vida son verre d'une traite. Il n'assisterait pas aux scènes de bécotage durant toute la soirée ou alors, il lui faudrait vider la bouteille de whisky qui se trouvait sur la table pour le supporter. N'écoutant pas la conversation, il sursauta brutalement lorsque Karin lui attrapa le bras.

-Sasuke nous avait payé un voyage à Suna ! se vanta-t-elle.

-Suna ? répéta Naruto avec un sourire.

-Un splendide pays ! Si vous ne savez pas où aller pour votre voyage de noces, je vous conseille cet endroit.

-Non, s'exclama le brun d'une voix froide en reprenant possession de son bras.

Karin le toisa avec stupéfaction.

-Pardon ?

-J'ai détesté ce voyage qui m'a –et il insista- coûté la peau des fesses pour pas grand-chose. Et puis sérieusement payer aussi cher juste pour s'envoyer en l'air dans un hôtel, je trouve ça stupide.

-Ca a pourtant l'air magnifique là-bas et tu étais content lorsque tu en es rentré, s'exclama le blond avec étonnement.

Boudeur, Sasuke croisa les bras.

-Non. Je me suis coltiné des piqûres de moustiques, un safari stupide dans le désert où j'ai faillit mourir de déshydratation et je suis revenu avec une jambe cassée car je suis tombé du foutu chameau sur lequel Karin m'avait obligé à monter. Franchement, payer aussi cher juste pour voir des chameaux et du sable, ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

-Tu oublies le coup de soleil sur tes épaules, en rajouta le blond.

-En plus. J'ai eu des cloques pendant des jours, j'ai souffert le martyr. Plus jamais.

-Mais Sasuke, ils étaient mignons les chameaux, dit Karin.

-Je vis déjà avec un chameau alors je n'ai pas besoin de me taper l'autre bout de la planète pour en voir.

Karin ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit, tandis que Naruto ne put s'empêcher de pouffer discrètement et fut surpris que son ami ne l'accompagne pas dans son rire. C'était bien une blague pour taquiner la rousse, non ? Alors pourquoi ne riait-il pas ? Habituellement, Sasuke ne se montrait pas susceptible et était même le premier à rire de ses bêtises. Certes, il ne ratait jamais l'occasion de se moquer de Karin mais généralement, il n'y avait rien de méchant dans ses propos. Il semblait vraiment de mauvaise humeur ce soir. Le blond le regarda et Sasuke détourna les yeux, rompant le contact.

Tout le monde alla ensuite s'installer autour de la table afin de manger le repas que préparait Hinata. En invitée bien élevée, Karin se proposa de l'aider mais la brune refusa gentiment, au grand malheur de Sasuke qui ne demandait pas mieux qu'on le décolle de sa femme quelques instants. Naruto aussi apprécierait d'ailleurs car il sauterait sur l'occasion pour parler avec son ami. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Le blond le devinait facilement.

L'ambiance se plombait petit à petit. La pièce était plongée dans un silence pesant, entrecoupé par le bruit que fait de la viande occupée à cuire. Karin faisait de temps à autre des commentaires sur les objets décoratifs de la salle et Naruto la remerciait d'un ton vague. Mais il ne parvenait pas à quitter Sasuke des yeux qui n'échappait pas le moindre mot. Certes, son ami était loin d'être une pie mais le blond ne se rappelait pas l'avoir déjà vu aussi boudeur et renfermé, du moins en public. Naruto supposa un peu naïvement que Karin et lui avaient dû se disputer avant de venir. Cette explication tenait la route lorsqu'on connaissait le caractère rancunier de Sasuke.

Au grand soulagement du blond, Hinata revint rapidement avec l'entrée. Elle servit ses invités avant de prendre place à côté de Naruto. Le nez de Sasuke se plissa d'une drôle de façon tandis qu'il observait le contenu du bol qui se trouvait face à lui.

-Soupe miso ? Très original, railla-t-il.

Naruto avala trop vite et se brûla la gorge tandis que les yeux de Karin s'exorbitaient devant tant d'impolitesse. Hinata ne réagit pas à sa remarque même si durant un instant, les traits de son visage s'étaient tordus. Le blond jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa petite amie, connaissant son caractère sensible. Cette réflexion désobligeante ne semblait pas l'atteindre et il en fut soulagé. Karin se racla la gorge.

-Ta soupe est vraiment bonne, Hinata, dit-elle avec un sourire.

-Merci.

Sasuke marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible entre ses dents et Karin le toisa avec inquiétude. Naruto, désireux de détendre l'atmosphère, se mit à discuter de choses et d'autres en ignorant royalement son ami. Sasuke ne tournait pas rond ce soir.

Sasuke se passait de commentaires, au grand soulagement du blond. Bref, tout se déroulait plus ou moins bien jusqu'au moment où Karin parla du mariage. Inconsciemment, les doigts de Sasuke serrèrent la cuillère qui baignait dans le liquide marron. Ses yeux se figèrent sur la carafe d'eau qui se trouvait au milieu de la table.

-Quand est-ce qu'on ira acheter la robe ? questionna Karin d'une voix enjouée.

-Eh bien... je vais me marier avec celle de ma mère. C'est une tradition dans le clan Hyûga.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui. Cette robe a plusieurs générations déjà, expliqua Hinata.

-Oh... je vois.

Karin semblait vraiment déçue, ce qui amusait Sasuke. Non mais sérieusement, on se fichait bien de savoir d'où provenait cette stupide robe ! Il n'y avait que les femmes pour s'inquiéter d'une telle futilité. L'important était Naruto. Il ne pouvait pas se marier, il n'était pas fait pour ce calvaire mais ça personne ne semblait le remarquer. Pourquoi le félicitait-on d'ailleurs ? Il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi se réjouir.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu te marierais Naruto, lâcha Sasuke.

Le sang du blond ne fit qu'un tour. Le ton de sa voix était moqueur, à la limite de l'ironie. Naruto fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce que son ami allait lui débiter comme idiotie. Sasuke était imprévisible et ce soir plus que de coutume.

-Toi qui passait ton temps à batifoler, je suis surpris que tu aies trouvé la personne qui te convienne, continua le brun.

Sasuke ne se souciait absolument pas du malaise qu'il provoquait. Il s'étira comme un chat avant de se masser la nuque d'un air las. Naruto tentait de comprendre le véritable sens de ces mots mais le brun ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il venait de déterrer la hache de guerre. Il jeta un regard en coin à Hinata pour observer sa réaction.

-Je pense que je n'ai pas assez de doigts pour compter le nombre de filles qui ont fini dans ton lit. Il y'en a plus d'une dizaine je pense et bien sûr, je ne parle que de ces trois dernières années et tu sais ce qu'on dit, un homme volage le reste toute sa vie, enchaîna le brun en comptant sur ses doigts.

- Arrête tes bêtises, commença le blond.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Naruto. Je suis au courant de tout ça, tout le monde a un passé après tout, dit Hinata avec un sourire.

Naruto lui fit un sourire gêné, soulagé par une telle réaction, contrairement à Sasuke qui se figea complètement. Son agacement venait de grimper d'un cran. Cette femme n'était pas humaine ! Comment pouvait-elle rester de marbre devant le nombre impressionnant de conquêtes qu'avait eu Naruto ? Ne craignait-elle pas qu'il soit rattrapé par sa nature volage ?

Le poing de Sasuke se referma brutalement sur la serviette en papier de Karin. Un sourire narquois s'étira sur ses lèvres fines. Hinata se montrerait sans doute moins patiente s'il prononçait leurs noms. Prêt à attaquer, le brun entama le second round. Sans scrupules, il coupa la parole à Karin qui parlait encore une fois de son voyage à Suna dont tout le monde se fichait.

-Puisqu'on en parle Naruto, je ne réalise toujours pas que tu aies couché avec cette fille, Karui, reprit Sasuke.

Surpris, le blond sentit ses joues virer au rouge.

Sasuke n'allait tout de même pas oser ?

-Pas qu'elle soit moche mais bon je m'attendais à mieux venant de toi. Tu nous avais habitué au caviar et voilà que du jour au lendemain tu nous sert juste des œufs de poisson.

-C'est du passé, railla le blond d'une voix sèche.

-C'était le bon vieux temps ! Je me souviendrais toujours de cette soirée, celle où j'ai dû dormir dans la voiture parce que tu occupais notre chambre avec une autre fille. Une brune cette fois. J'ai oublié son nom, fit mine de réfléchir Sasuke.

-Sasuke...

-C'est quoi son nom encore à cette nana ? coupa-t-il.

-Je... ne sais pas, répondit le blond en lui donnant un discret coup de pied sous la table en espérant le faire taire.

Un sourire triomphant naquit sur les lèvres du brun. Naruto déglutit avec peine.

-Ca me revient ! Kin !

-Sas...

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle était débile celle-là ! Quoi que Ino doit battre le record. Tu devais vraiment être en manque ce jour là.

Cette fois le blond ne se fit pas discret et le fusilla du regard.

-Tais-toi Sasuke, ordonna-t-il d'une voix froide.

Stupéfait par le ton employé, Sasuke obéit et sa bouche se ferma instantanément. Naruto jeta un regard confus à Hinata qui se crispa à l'entente de ce nouveau prénom. Cela ne faisait jamais plaisir d'entendre parler des aventures passées de celui que l'on aimait. Les mots prononcés par le brun jetèrent un froid dans la pièce. Naruto et Sasuke se défiaient du regard tandis que Karin jouait avec les quelques miettes de pain éparpillées autour de son bol vide. Hinata, elle, se trouvait à deux doigts de pleurer.

Afin de masquer sa peine, elle but une gorgée d'eau sous les yeux compatissants de Karin. Naruto détaillait Sasuke avec incompréhension, cherchant la raison de son comportement méprisant. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Le brun ne semblait aucunement gêné de son attitude plus que déplacée. Il se contentait simplement de siffloter en faisant des petites boulettes avec la mie de son pain, indifférence qui agaça davantage Naruto. Ce dernier se promit de lui parler à la fin de la soirée.

Hélas, l'étape une du plan machiavélique de Sasuke venait de tomber à l'eau. Il n'avait récolté que la colère de Naruto. Hinata ne flanchait pas. L'ennemi était coriace, bien plus fort qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Malgré tout, le brun ricana sous le regard inquiet de Karin. Un Uchiha avait toujours un plan B, voilà ce que son frère aîné, Itachi, lui avait appris. Et il était temps de l'appliquer, ce plan B. Etape deux : dénigrer la future mariée afin d'ouvrir les yeux à Naruto, qui semblait plus aveuglé que jamais par ces courbes généreuses et soi-disant attirantes.

Sasuke, perdu dans ses réflexions, ne faisait plus attention à la conversation et cherchait mille et une manières d'humilier Hinata. Il ne pouvait pas attaquer la brunette sur son physique. Bien que cela le mettait hors de lui, il ne pouvait pas nier la beauté de la jeune femme. Elle avait un corps qui en faisait languir plus d'un. De nombreux hommes succomberaient à cette taille svelte et à ces formes harmonieuses.

Il évitait de s'attarder sur ses yeux d'une envoûtante couleur nacre qui constituait son principal piège à garçon. En plus de disposer d'une plastique idéale, elle était gentille et savait tenir une maison. Elle cuisinait bien et se montrait patiente, elle ne perdait pas le contrôle d'elle-même et acceptait aisément le passé tumultueux de son petit ami. Peu de femmes se seraient montré aussi sereines en entendant le nombre de conquêtes de leur futur mari.

De plus, elle supportait Naruto, chose qui était, il fallait l'avouer, miraculeuse pour une femme. Sans aucun doute, son calme et sa douceur parviendraient à tempérer le caractère impulsif et actif de Naruto. Le Yin et le Yang tout simplement. Naruto ne pouvait mieux tomber s'il désirait fonder une famille. Hinata ferait certainement une épouse et une mère parfaite. Ils auraient des enfants jolis à regarder et Naruto achèterai un labrador et un break pour partir en week-end familial. Le couple parfait.

-Kuso ! râla Sasuke.

Le regard océan de Naruto le dévisagea avec interrogation mais il ne le remarqua pas, trop occupé à se torturer les neurones et à déchirer sa serviette en papier. Ses yeux remplit de haine croisèrent un instant ceux d'Hinata. Elle ne put soutenir le regard assassin qu'il lui lança et reporta son attention sur ce que lui disait Karin.

Le sang de Sasuke se glaça lorsque Naruto passa un bras autour des épaules d'Hinata.

Ses connexions synaptiques cessèrent de fonctionner. D'un regard absent, il fixait sans ciller la main hâlée de Naruto qui allait et venait sur l'épaule nue d'Hinata. Il n'avait jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi irritant. Voir les doigts de Naruto caresser la peau d'Hinata, lents et doux, accentua sa peine déjà grande. Imaginer qu'il la touchait était déjà une torture. Le voir la toucher était insoutenable. Ses yeux ne parvenaient pas à se détacher de cette image douloureuse.

Naruto lâcha une blague idiote, faisant rire Karin et Hinata. Sasuke resta muet. Il n'entendit même pas sa plaisanterie.

Hinata se leva pour gagner la cuisine, au grand soulagement de Sasuke. Elle ne tarda pas à réapparaître avec le plat principal. Viande et légumes. Basique.

Elle leur adressa un grand sourire et Karin examina le contenu avec envie.

-Ca a l'air bon ! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas grand-chose, répondit Hinata en s'asseyant.

-Mais si ! Tu t'es donné du mal, il ne fallait pas, insista la rousse.

-On a compris Karin, râla Sasuke, tais-toi et mange si c'est si bon.

La rousse lui lança un regard froid. Ce qu'il pouvait se montrer désagréable ! Elle en avait presque honte. Ses doigts se serrèrent autour de la fourchette qu'elle s'imagina planter dans la main de Sasuke. Cette scène la fit ricaner discrètement tandis qu'elle portait un morceau de viande à sa bouche.

Seul le bruit des couverts se fit entendre. Personne ne disait mot, ce qui signifiait en général que le repas était délicieux. Cependant, Naruto fut surpris de constater que Sasuke ne touchait pas à son assiette. Il ne fut pas seul à se faire la remarque puisqu'Hinata lui jeta un regard indécis et que Karin le toisa avec inquiétude.

-Sasuke ? Tu ne manges pas ? demanda Karin.

Avec un air dédaigneux sur le visage, le brun repoussa son assiette, sous les regards interloqués des trois autres.

-Ma viande est trop cuite. Je n'aime pas ça. Si tu n'es pas capable de faire la cuisine, Hinata, tu ne seras jamais une bonne épouse pour Naruto, railla-t-il en l'assassinant du regard.

Un lourd silence suivit ces paroles. Niveau impolitesse, on ne pouvait faire mieux ! Abasourdi par la réaction de son ami, Naruto cessa de manger tandis qu'Hinata ravalait la boule qui venait de se former dans sa gorge. Son tempérament sensible prenait vite le dessus dans ce genre de situations auxquelles elle ne pouvait faire face. Sasuke était le meilleur ami de Naruto, son futur mari. Naruto voudrait-il toujours d'elle si Sasuke n'approuvait pas leur union ? À cette pensée, la jeune femme sentit les larmes inonder ses yeux.

Sasuke ne put retenir un sourire : l'ennemi était au tapis. Etape 2 réussie.

-Ex... excusez-moi, couina-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

C'en fut trop pour Naruto. Sasuke venait de dépasser une certaine limite.

-Toi ! Tu viens dehors ! Il faut qu'on parle, ordonna le blond en se levant d'un bond.

Le brun le toisa quelques secondes avant d'obtempérer. Dehors, l'air frais leur caressa docilement le visage mais ne calma pas leur colère pour autant. Furieux, Naruto faisait les cent pas.

-Tu as vraiment de la chance d'être mon ami sinon je te jure que je te collerais mon poing dans la figure ! hurla le blond, d'ailleurs je ne sais pas ce qui me retiens ! Un ami ne se comporterait pas comme ça !

Fâché, le brun ne répondit pas et se contenta de serrer les dents. Son silence énervait davantage Naruto, qui donna un violent coup de pied dans le poubelle, la faisant tomber sur le sol.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as prit ? Déjà tu parles de mes ex devant elle et ensuite tu te permets de l'insulter et de la faire pleurer ? cria le blond, pour qui est-ce que tu te prends ?

-Elle n'est pas faite pour toi !

-Bien sûr que si ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi, Sasuke ?

À cet instant, le brun aurait put lui hurler qu'en réalité, il ne voulait pas le voir marié à cette fille, ni à aucune autre d'ailleurs. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il l'aimait. Parce qu'il l'aimait bien plus qu'elle, bien plus que n'importe qui d'autre et qu'il était le seul à pouvoir le rendre heureux. Que pour lui, il était capable de tout, que son cœur n'avait d'autre souci que son bonheur et que ses rêves ne se remplissaient que de son sourire. Il voulait le rendre heureux, rien de plus. Etait-ce si mal ?

Sasuke aurait pu lui dire qu'il était son essentiel, qu'il avait besoin de lui tout autant qu'il avait besoin de respirer. Il n'avait pas besoin de le dire d'ailleurs. Si Naruto était plus patient, plus perspicace, s'il prenait le temps de lire au fond de ses yeux noirs, il remarquerait sans difficulté l'étendue de ses sentiments. Sasuke serra les poings.

Il aurait pu lui dire qu'il l'aimait, tout simplement. Il l'aimait et à ses yeux, il n'existait pas de vérité plus difficile à avouer.

-Tu veux vraiment passer le reste de ta vie avec une fille qui bégaie et rougit à tout bout de champ ? cracha le brun.

-Oui ! Parce que cette fille qui bégaie et qui rougit à tout bout de champ comme tu le dis si bien, je l'aime !

Le dernier mot cloua Sasuke sur place. Alors là, c'était le bouquet ! C'était pire que d'imaginer Naruto l'embrasser, c'était bien plus douloureux que de le voir la toucher. C'était pire que tout. Naruto l'aimait. Il mettait un mot sur ses sentiments, il leur donnait du sens. Naruto aimait Hinata. Que pouvait-il faire contre ça ?

-Tu... répète ça, articula Sasuke.

-Je l'aime, chuchota l'autre.

En prononçant ces quelques mots, Naruto fronça les sourcils, donnant l'impression qu'il ne croyait pas trop en ce qu'il disait. Sasuke, en revanche, pâlissait à vue d'œil. Rien ne pouvait lui faire plus mal. Alors c'était réel ? Naruto allait vraiment l'épouser ? Les paroles de Naruto faisaient écho dans son crâne, douloureuses et cruelles. Il ne parvenait pas à les faire taire. Ces quelques mots déclenchèrent en lui une colère froide, spasmodique.

Sasuke ne l'accepterait pas, jamais.

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je n'y crois pas une seconde ! Je vais te remettre les idées en place, sombre imbécile ! cria le brun.

Sasuke envoya son poing dans la direction du visage de Naruto, qui esquiva de justesse. En serrant les dents, il attrapa fermement les poignets de son ami afin de le contenir. Malgré sa force physique, il eut du mal à accomplir cette tâche. Sasuke semblait vraiment hors de lui, jamais Naruto ne l'avait vu dans un tel état.

-Calme-toi, Sasuke ! cria-t-il.

-Comment puis-je me calmer ? Abruti !

Sasuke se dégagea de son étreinte sans difficulté. Il releva les yeux pour affronter ceux de Naruto. Son regard azur était rempli d'interrogations et de perplexité. Sasuke n'était pas bête : il savait parfaitement que Naruto ne devinerait jamais son véritable ressenti. Ils se côtoyaient depuis des années et le blondinet croyait tout connaître de Sasuke mais il se trompait lourdement. D'un autre côté, comment Naruto pourrait-il soupçonner les sentiments de Sasuke ? Il n'était pas gay, il était marié à Karin. Si Sasuke ne lui avouait pas, Naruto ne le saurait jamais.

Les deux hommes se toisèrent en silence, Naruto cherchant une réponse à ses questions dans le regard de Sasuke, ce dernier essayant de transmettre visuellement ce que sa bouche ne parvenait à formuler. Les secondes qui défilaient leur semblaient interminables, chacun attendant que l'autre prenne la parole ou fasse un geste. Lassé, Sasuke poussa un long soupir avant de tourner le dos à Naruto.

-Je me casse. Bonne fin de soirée, siffla le brun en s'éloignant.

-Et Karin ? demanda simplement Naruto.

-Qu'elle se débrouille pour rentrer, ça m'est égal ! dit-il en claquant la portière de sa voiture.

Il alluma les phares et démarra en trombe, faisant crisser les pneus de sa Citroën. Naruto le regarda s'éloigner, le cœur lourd et la tête pleine de questions. Hinata et Karin apparurent derrière lui et la rousse poussa un cri strident, qui le fit sursauter. Il se retourna à la volée et remarqua qu'elle pleurait. Il soupira. Il ne manquait vraiment plus que ça. Il ne disposait pas de la capacité de certains à consoler les demoiselles en larmes, ne sachant quoi leur dire, il empirait souvent les choses au lieu de les arranger.

-Ce con est parti en me laissant derrière ! s'apitoya la rousse.

-C'est bon ce n'est pas si grave, tu peux dormir ici, lâcha Naruto d'une voix évasive.

Karin parut outrée.

-Comment ça, « pas si grave » ? Tu t'en irais en laissant ta femme derrière toi ?

Il n'insista pas et se contenta d'hausser les épaules avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur de la maison, laissant Hinata consoler Karin.

Sasuke roula pendant un long moment avant de s'arrêter près d'un pont. L'endroit était désert et il descendit de sa voiture pour s'appuyer à la rambarde froide et humide du pont. Il fixa l'eau noire et glacée qui s'écoulait lentement, quelques mètres plus bas. Pourquoi fallait-il que cela lui arrive ? Son poing frappa violemment le métal froid et humide de la rambarde.

La boule qui nouait sa gorge lui donna la nausée. Il ferma fortement les yeux mais aucune larme n'en sortit. Il n'arrivait pas à pleurer. Cela lui aurait fait un bien fou pourtant. Combien de fois son défunt père lui avait interdit de pleurer ? Il réalisait aujourd'hui que c'était stupide. Ce trop plein d'émotions le submergeait complètement et il ne savait pas comment l'évacuer. Il s'y noyait lentement.

La culpabilité ne tarda pas à venir le torturer davantage. Il s'était promis de garder le contrôle de lui-même, chose qu'il faisait aisément en temps normal. Mais lorsqu'il l'avait vu la toucher, lui sourire, lui parler, il était devenu comme fou. Dès lors, il ne contrôla plus ses paroles, ses gestes, il ne contrôla plus rien. Naruto le rendait fou. S'il continuait à agir de la sorte, il finirait par le perdre car désormais, Sasuke n'était plus sûr d'être sa priorité. Naruto souhaitait fonder une famille, s'engager avec Hinata.

Qui choisirait-il entre le belle Hyûga, sans doute future mère de ses enfants, et lui, misérable amoureux déchu ?

Dans cette bataille, Sasuke avait tout à perdre. Il lui arrivait de se dire qu'il valait mieux laisser tomber, qu'il valait mieux avoir Naruto dans sa vie en tant qu'ami que de ne plus l'avoir du tout. Cependant, une partie de lui-même ne pouvait se résigner à abandonner. Naruto était à lui. Cela avait toujours été comme ça et cela ne devait pas changer. Jamais.

Le cœur lourd, Sasuke leva les yeux vers le ciel. Il sentit une nouvelle vague de tristesse l'envahir lorsqu'il se rendit compte que, sans Naruto à ses côtés pour les regarder, les étoiles n'avaient plus le même éclat.

* * *

><p>Coucou :)<p>

Dans ce chapitre, Sasuke est infect, cela montre bien toute l'animosité qu'il a envers Hinata et à quel point il peut la détester ^^ j'ai un peu rabaissé les filles de Naruto, pas parce que je ne les aime pas mais parce que c'était nécessaire pour la fiction :) voilà... j'espère juste que ce chapitre vous a plu et merci beaucoup à tout ceux qui lisent et à ceux qui me laissent leur avis :)

À bientôt ^^ gros bisous.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4.**

La nuit était déjà là lorsque Sasuke atteignit le seuil de sa porte. Il avait travaillé tard pour éviter Karin et calmer les images désagréables qui défilaient dans sa tête. Il avait bu quelques verres avant de rentrer mais pas assez pour finir éméché. Il songea qu'il devait perdre cette mauvaise habitude avant de plonger dedans complètement: il ne voulait pas se noyer dans l'alcool. La maison se trouvait plongée dans un noir apaisant et dans un silence réconfortant.

En soupirant, il dénoua sa cravate et déposa son attaché-case sur la table du salon avant de grimper les escaliers pour gagner la salle de bains. Une odeur de citron planait dans la pièce. Il remarqua le miroir légèrement embué situé au-dessus du lavabo et en déduisit que Karin venait à peine de sortir de son bain. Ses yeux sombres détaillèrent avec dédain la personne qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du miroir.

Son visage tiré par la fatigue lui était presque étranger. Il ne se reconnaissait plus. De larges cernes grignotaient ses joues, à tel point qu'il pourrait presque concurrencer son frère aîné, Itachi. Affronter son reflet dans la glace lui était difficile. Il avait honte. Honte de lui-même, des sentiments qu'il nourrissait à l'égard de Naruto, de son attitude puérile, de son comportement méprisant envers sa femme... il avait honte de tout.

Ne supportant plus son double, il s'empressa de se déshabiller pour entrer dans la douche. Le jet d'eau chaude détendit ses muscles et le fit frissonner. En fermant les yeux, il laissa son crâne partir vers l'arrière, offrant son visage au pommeau. La chaleur dans laquelle il était enveloppé l'apaisa un peu mais ne suffit pas à dissiper cette angoisse permanente qui martelait son estomac. Il poussa un long soupir, évacuant la tension qui s'était accumulée en lui ces derniers jours. Il devait changer. Coûte que coûte. Le risque de perdre Naruto était trop grand, il ne souhaitait plus le prendre. Jamais le blond n'était resté si longtemps sans lui donner de nouvelles et Sasuke n'osait pas l'appeler, de plus, il était bien trop fier pour faire le premier pas même s'il avait entièrement tort.

Il sortit de la douche et s'essuya rapidement avant d'enfiler son boxer. Il espérait que Karin soit plongée dans un sommeil profond et qu'elle ne l'entende pas. Il désirait la paix ce soir. D'un pas traînant, il pénétra dans la chambre silencieuse et faiblement éclairée par la lune.

Sans bruit, il se glissa sous la couverture et fixa la pleine lune qui brillait à travers les stores. Naruto vint hanter son esprit. Il ne l'avait pas vu de la journée, le blond s'étant fait porter pâle. Hinata avait averti Jiraya par téléphone et Sasuke s'était dit qu'elle ferait une charmante épouse. Une brûlure désagréable commença à consumer sa poitrine et il se tourna sur le côté en espérant que cela la ferait fuir. Sans succès.

Les draps se froissèrent et le matelas craqua légèrement. Karin ne dormait pas.

-Sasuke ? chuchota la rousse.

-Hm ?

-Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

Il se redressa pour allumer la lampe de chevet, devinant que le « quelque chose » de Karin durerait un certain temps. Ses orbes sombres dévisagèrent la jeune femme. Elle se sentit rougir et baissa les yeux, déchargeant son stress en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux roux.

Elle hésitait, ne sachant comment aborder le problème. Sasuke avait toujours été réservé, ne confiant pas ses tracas. Elle connaissait son mari. Elle le connaissait même très bien et malgré le fait qu'il la prenait pour une idiote, elle devinait facilement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Karin ravala la boule qui s'était formé au creux de sa gorge. Elle était sa femme depuis maintenant quatre ans. Pourquoi ne lui faisait-il toujours pas confiance ?

-Bon, tu te dépêches, Karin ? Il y en a qui travaillent le jour contrairement à d'autres et qui veulent dormir la nuit ! railla Sasuke.

Ce sous-entendu lui fit drôlement mal. Sasuke ne manquait jamais de le lui reprocher. Elle ne trouvait pas d'emploi malgré son diplôme et ses recherches incessantes. Était-ce sa faute ? Karin inspira avant de se décider à parler.

-Je... qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait Sasuke ? couina-t-elle.

-Rien, fiches-moi la paix. C'est tout ce que je te demande.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu es comme ça avec moi ?

-Je suis normal.

-Non. Tu m'ignores toujours ou bien tu me cries dessus. Tu me critiques sans arrêt, tu me rabaisses devant tout le monde et en plus...

-En plus ? Ta liste n'est pas encore finie ? la coupa-t-il.

-Eh bien... cela fait des mois que tu ne me touches plus, Sasuke.

Nous y voilà. C'était donc ce sujet précis qui inquiétait tant Karin. Sasuke ne pouvait nier que de corps, ils s'entendaient plutôt bien. Mais cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne la désirait plus, bien avant l'apparition de ses sentiments vis-à-vis de Naruto. Karin avait été pour lui un soutien, une façon de ne pas craquer. Ni plus ni moins. Elle s'était trouvée sur son chemin au bon moment et il ne s'en était pas plaint, du moins auparavant, lorsqu'il n'assumait pas ses sentiments pour Naruto et qu'il préférait les voiler derrière un mariage illusoire.

Elle était parvenue à le rendre heureux quelques mois, peut-être même une année, mais ce semblant de bonheur ne dura pas plus longtemps. Ce bonheur, du moins si Sasuke pouvait le nommer ainsi, n'était pas réel. Il n'était qu'une illusion, une manière de tenir le coup quelques temps, un peu comme un toxicomane qui prend une drogue pour planer tout en sachant pertinemment qu'une fois les effets dissipés, il replongerait dans la douleur du manque parce que la cocaïne qu'il vient de consommer ne vaut pas son crack habituel. Karin n'était pas assez forte contre Naruto. Il ne pourrait jamais l'embrasser, effleurer son corps frêle de la main, lui susurrer des mots d'amour auxquels il ne croyait plus, tout en songeant à ce blondinet aux yeux bleus.

Karin le fixait en se mordillant les lèvres, impatiente. Le silence de Sasuke l'angoissait au plus haut point. Il lui avait été difficile d'aborder ce sujet mais elle avait encore plus de mal à supporter ce mutisme.

-Je n'en ai franchement aucune envie, siffla finalement le brun en se rallongeant.

Soudainement, Karin n'était plus certaine de détester son silence.

-Qu... mais pourquoi ? Est-ce que j'ai pris du poids ? C'est ma coiffure ? Tu trouves que ma lingerie est démodée ? analysa-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

-Tu es tellement superficielle ! Ce genre de bêtises n'a rien à voir là-dedans !

-Alors... pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il n'y a pratiquement plus rien entre nous deux.

-C'est toi qui dis ça Sasuke ! C'est toi qui me rejettes ! Moi, je ne veux que toi.

Sasuke la fixa avec son regard le plus froid, nullement atteint par les larmes qui glissaient le long de ses joues. La lune brillait dans ses prunelles brunes, comme une lampe noyée. Quelques gémissements désespérés s'échappaient des lèvres pincées de la jeune femme tandis que ses doigts agrippaient les draps avec force.

-Il est minuit passé Karin. Tu penses vraiment que c'est une heure pour me les casser ?

-Tu... tu es vraiment devenu méchant Sasuke. Tu n'étais pas comme ça avant.

-Cela ne peut pas marcher si je ne ressens plus rien pour toi.

-Mais on peut essayer de trouver une solution, non ? Voir un psychologue spécialisé dans les problèmes de couple ou bien partir en vacances pour se retrouver. Moi je suis prête à faire des efforts et à changer pour toi, Sasuke !

Sa voix cassée par les larmes portait un message désespéré. Sasuke avait beau être un insensible, il n'appréciait pas faire pleurer les femmes. Voir Karin dans un tel état ne lui faisait pas plaisir mais il ne supportait plus de lui mentir. Plus elle s'accrochait, plus il se débattait.

-Changer pour quelqu'un ? Il n'y a rien de plus stupide, Karin.

-Je m'en fiche, je suis prête à le faire.

-Dans le fond, tu saurais que je ne t'aimerais pas pour toi-même. J'aimerais une fausse Karin. Tu serais vraiment heureuse de vivre dans un mensonge ?

Elle serra les dents et renifla discrètement.

-Je serais heureuse... tant que tu seras à mes côtés.

-Le problème est là. Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir y rester, murmura-t-il.

Elle fut désarmée. Ses mots étaient durs, secs, méchants, ses yeux la dévisageaient avec dédain et mépris, son corps, autrefois si familier, lui devenait presque étranger. Le Sasuke qu'elle avait épousé s'était envolé et ne semblait pas décidé à revenir auprès d'elle.

Affolée par son insensibilité, elle joua sa dernière carte.

-Sasuke... je t'aime.

-Tu m'en vois ravi.

Sans demander son reste, Sasuke se leva d'un bond sous le regard ébahi de Karin, qui ne savait plus quoi penser. Il attrapa son oreiller ainsi qu'une couverture qui se trouvait dans l'armoire installée face au lit. Il la regarda une dernière fois.

-Bonne nuit, lâcha-t-il un peu ironiquement avant de quitter la chambre pour le canapé.

Karin gémit quelque chose d'incompréhensible et enfouit son visage couvert de larmes dans ses mains tremblantes. De l'autre côté de la porte, elle l'entendait descendre les escaliers. L'envie de le rattraper la titilla soudainement mais elle ne trouva pas le courage de le faire, craignant un autre rejet.

Karin se retrouva plongée dans un silence insupportable. La respiration haletante, elle remonta la couverture sur son corps tremblant et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller.

Elle pleura toute la nuit.

XxXx

Il faisait chaud en cet après-midi du mois d'août. La température avoisinait les trente degrés. Sasuke avait pris son temps pour retourner au bureau. Naruto s'étant absenté le matin, Sasuke s'était rendu au parc pour manger une glace, profitant de la douceur du vent et de la chaleur du soleil pour réfléchir à sa situation chaotique. Au bout d'une grosse demi-heure, il sortit de sa réflexion, la tête remplie de bonnes résolutions. Il ferait un effort. Il prendrait sur lui pour conserver le bonheur de Naruto. Après tout, lorsqu'on aime vraiment quelqu'un, la seule chose qui nous importe est son bonheur. Sasuke se sentait capable de tout pour que Naruto ne cesse jamais de sourire, tant pis s'il devait souffrir. Le cœur plus léger, il reprit le chemin du travail.

Personne ne le remarqua tant son talent pour dissimuler ses émotions était élevé, mais l'angoisse traversa les pupilles noirâtres de Sasuke Uchiha pendant une fraction de seconde lorsqu'il pénétra dans les bureaux. Au loin, installé derrière son ordinateur, Naruto frappait frénétiquement sur les touches de son clavier. C'est Jiraya qui allait être content, pour une fois que Naruto travaillait. Avec une peur que nul ne pourrait soupçonner, Sasuke s'approcha de Naruto.

-Naruto ?

Aucune réponse. Le blond ne leva même pas les yeux vers lui et continua de tapoter son clavier. Sasuke soupira.

-Arrêtes de bouder, tu m'en veux toujours ?

Naruto lui lança un regard assassin qui voulait tout dire. Sasuke sourit, amusé, et plaça ses mains sur les épaules fermes de Naruto, qui ne broncha pas. Il mit sa bouche à l'oreille de son ami pour lui souffler des mots qui, il le savait bien, l'animeraient un peu plus :

-Enterrement de vie de garçon.

Bingo. Le blond le dévisagea, visiblement intéressé.

-Quoi ?

-On va te faire un enterrement de vie de garçon. Enfin, je vais te faire un enterrement de vie de garçon, nous allons célébrer ta mort ensemble !

Naruto haussa un sourcil.

-Ma « mort » ? répéta-t-il.

-Un homme marié c'est presque l'équivalent d'un homme mort. Surtout pour toi qui passait ton temps à batifoler à droite et à gauche.

Naruto lui adressa un regard mauvais et sauta sur l'occasion.

-Oui, ça on avait compris. Tu ne t'es pas gêné pour le crier devant Hinata ! reprocha-t-il.

-C'est bon ! Tu ne vas pas devenir aussi rancunier que moi j'espère ?

-Peut-être bien que si.

-Dans ce cas, nous sommes foutus.

Naruto lui fit un sourire narquois.

-Sauf si bien sûr, tu me proposes des filles assez bien fichues pour mon enterrement de vie de garçon.

Un petit sourire amusé s'étira sur les lèvres de Sasuke.

-À moins que tu ne préfères les Chippendales ?

Le blond fit la grimace.

-Euh... non ça ira merci, je me contenterais des nanas !

Sasuke poussa un petit rire discret. Il comprit à cet instant qu'il pouvait se passer de son amour mais pas de son amitié. Il ne supporterait jamais que Naruto sorte de sa vie. Naruto le dévisagea. Leurs yeux se croisèrent un court instant et le brun sentit son cœur danser la rumba au creux de sa cage thoracique.

-Sasuke ?

-Oui ?

Sa voix était douce et apaisante. Un timbre que Naruto ne lui connaissait pas et qui le faisait frissonner. Mal à l'aise, il se racla la gorge.

-Tu n'as pas envie de bouger là ? demanda le blond.

Sasuke réalisa que ses mains se trouvaient toujours sur les épaules de Naruto et que seuls quelques centimètres séparaient leurs visages. Quelques regards curieux les dévisagèrent et des chuchotements arrivèrent aux oreilles de Sasuke, qui se redressa malgré lui. Car non, il n'avait pas envie de bouger. Sous ses doigts, il y avait la peau de Naruto. Seule la chemise qu'il portait les empêchait de la toucher, de la caresser. Il aimait sentir les épaules du blond se mouvoir sous ses phalanges. Le contact fut bref, rapide, mais intense pour Sasuke. Il se demanda à quel point son épiderme pouvait être doux et quel goût il pouvait avoir. Inconsciemment, sa langue humidifia sa lèvre supérieure.

Les yeux curieux tournés vers eux se baissèrent immédiatement lorsque Sasuke leur adressa son regard le plus froid. Indifférent aux quelques chuchotements audacieux qui lui montaient aux oreilles, Sasuke regagna son bureau pour se remettre au travail. De temps à autre, d'un œil brillant, il fixait Naruto. Sa bonne humeur retrouvée, le blond ne semblait plus avoir envie de travailler et Jiraya le sermonna plusieurs fois.

Et comme si rien n'avait changé, les deux amis rejoignirent la voiture de Sasuke, une fois leur journée de travail terminée.

-Sasuke ? demanda Naruto.

-Quoi ?

-Est-ce que... enfin ça va sûrement te paraître ridicule mais est-ce que tu aimes Hinata ?

Cette question lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Naruto n'était pas perspicace mais alors là, il était carrément stupide. Comment pouvait-il imaginer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que Sasuke pouvait aimer Hinata ? S'il y avait bien une personne au monde que l'Uchiha détestait, c'était elle.

-P... pardon ? bafouilla le brun.

Confus, Naruto se gratta la joue.

-Eh bien tu t'es montré grossier la dernière fois et je ne suis pas bête à ce point, je remarque très bien que ce mariage ne t'enchante pas. Est-ce que tu es amoureux d'elle ?

-Mais... enfin absolument pas ! Je n'aime pas Hinata ! Je la dé...

Sa bouche se ferma lorsqu'il prit conscience de ce qu'il allait dire. Il poussa un long soupir pendant que ses yeux se fermèrent.

-Je ne suis pas amoureux d'Hinata. Je suis très heureux que tu te maries.

« Menteur » souffla une petite voix dans son esprit. Il l'ignora.

-Je voulais simplement m'assurer que tu étais sûr de toi. Tu es mon ami et c'est normal que je sois inquiet pour ton avenir, expliqua-t-il.

-Tu parles comme mon père.

-Je le prend comme un compliment, j'apprécie Minato.

Sasuke posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami et le fixa avec le plus grand sérieux.

-Ne t'en fais pas Naruto. Je suis vraiment heureux pour toi et Hinata.

Les yeux de Naruto pétillèrent de cet éclat qui leur était si particulier. Un sourire illumina son visage d'ange. Sasuke ne put rester de marbre. Son regard s'adoucit.

-Tu es sûr ? Tu me jures qu'il n'y a rien d'autre Sasuke ? dit-il d'une voix enjouée.

Il n'aimait pas jurer lorsqu'il mentait mais c'était pour la bonne cause. Si ce bon vieux Dieu existait, il lui pardonnerait sans doute. Après tout, Dieu pardonnait toujours ou presque et il existait dans le monde des gens bien pires que lui, l' amoureux au cœur brisé.

-Je te le jure. Et si on préparait cet enterrement de vie de garçon au lieu de raconter des idioties ?

-Je te suis ! s'exclama Naruto en lui emboîtant le pas.

En riant, Sasuke passa un bras autour des épaules de Naruto. Ce dernier fut surpris. Non pas par le geste, mais par le rire que son ami venait de pousser. C'était un rire chaud, lumineux, le genre de rire qui vous réchauffait le coeur. Le genre de rire que Sasuke ne poussait jamais. Le genre de rire qui le rendait extrêmement beau et qui creusait deux petites fossettes dans ses joues.

-Ça fait du bien, souffla Naruto.

-Quoi donc ?

-De t'entendre rire de cette façon.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant simplement de détourner les yeux, ne remarquant pas le sourire qu'esquissait Naruto.

XxXx

-Un enterrement de vie de garçon ? répéta Hinata.

-Ben oui. Tu n'as jamais vu ça ? demanda Sasuke sur le ton de l'ironie.

-N...non.

-Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris ?

Installés sur la terrasse d'un restaurant, les deux couples venaient à peine de terminer leur dîner. Sasuke choisit le moment du dessert pour annoncer aux jeunes femmes ce qu'il comptait faire avec Naruto dans le courant du week-end. Visiblement, Karin n'était pas enchantée par cette nouvelle et démolissait son banana split sous le regard amusé de Naruto.

-Sasuke, je t'interdis formellement de toucher ces... traînées, dit Karin d'une voix ferme.

Le dernier mot était poli. Karin fit un effort : il y avait trois enfants en bas âge avec leurs parents installés sur la table d'à côté.

-Oui maman, répondit le brun.

Naruto pouffa et Karin frappa Sasuke à l'arrière du crâne.

-Je suis sérieuse !

-Tu rêves ! se moqua Sasuke, je ne vais pas passer pour un coincé parce que madame est jalouse. Je touche qui je veux, quand je veux et où je veux surtout.

Les lèvres de Karin se déformèrent en une grimace de dégoût.

-Tu vas aller toucher « ça » alors que tu ne sais même pas où cela a traîné avant ? s'énerva-t-elle.

-Oui Karin et plutôt deux fois qu'une.

Naruto gloussa.

-En tout cas moi je sais que cette nouvelle secrétaire, Sakura, ne demanderait pas mieux que tu la touches quelque part Sasuke ! avoua-t-il bêtement.

Le blond regretta immédiatement ses paroles lorsque les yeux embrasés de haine de Karin se posèrent sur lui. Il jurerait avoir aperçu des flammes danser au fond de ses prunelles brunes. D'un geste rageur, elle donna un énième coup de cuillère dans ce qu'il restait de sa banane. Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel devant tant d'idiotie avant de prendre une gorgée de thé, insensible à la jalousie de sa femme. Quant au blond, il se fit tout petit sur sa chaise, craignant pour sa vie.

-Je te jure Sasuke, si j'apprends que tu as posé ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur...

-Tais-toi, tu ne vois pas que tu gonfles tout le monde avec ton comportement puéril ? T'as quel âge franchement ? soupira Sasuke.

La rousse serra les dents et se tourna vers Naruto qui déglutit devant ce regard chargé de colère.

-Uzumaki écoutes-moi bien, dit-elle d'une voix menaçante, je te confie la garde de mon mari durant cette fichue nuit. Tu as intérêt à faire en sorte qu'il reste sage et décent sinon je peux te jurer sur ma vie que je t'empêcherai d'avoir des enfants. C'est clair ?

-Euh... oui, oui très clair, répondit-il.

-Des... enfants ? chuchota Sasuke.

Personne ne l'entendit.

-Quoi que je leur rendrais plutôt service à ces pauvres gosses, continua Karin avant de prendre une bouchée de banane.

-Tu sous-entends quoi là ? se vexa le blond.

Hinata pouffa avant de se blottir contre Naruto. Comme un réflexe, le regard de Sasuke se fit plus sombre. « Lâches-le » s'était-il retenu de crier.

-Elle plaisante Naruto, dit Hinata, moi je suis sûre que tu serais un merveilleux papa.

Naruto tiqua quelques secondes avant de rougir légèrement et de se gratter la joue, gêné. Karin fit de grands yeux avant de les pointer avec sa cuillère en inox.

-Oh ! C'est au programme alors ? Un mini Naruto ? Mon Dieu quelle horreur ! J'espère qu'il prendra tout chez Hinata et rien chez toi, dit-elle.

Impulsif de nature, Naruto s'enflamma instantanément, sous les rires de Karin et Hinata. Sasuke, en revanche, ne riait pas. Si cette douleur cuisante au niveau de son cœur ne se manifestait pas, il se serait cru mort. Son teint pâlit brutalement et ses oreilles bourdonnèrent. Abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il fut pris d'un vertige. Hinata se trouvait toujours lovée dans les bras de Naruto. Cela en devenait insupportable. Sa gorge s'assécha, son ventre se tordis dans tous les sens et sa respiration devint irrégulière. Il devait quitter la table. Absolument.

-Je... vais aux toilettes, annonça-t-il sèchement.

Soucieuse, Karin posa une main sur le front de Sasuke.

-Tu es tout pâle, dit-elle. Tu es sûr que ça va ?

-Oui... le plat a du mal à passer, c'est tout. Je reviens, dit-il en se levant.

Sasuke gagna les toilettes des hommes et fut heureux de constater qu'elles étaient désertes. En poussant un gémissement, il s'appuya au lavabo pour tenter de calmer les palpitations de son cœur et reprendre une respiration normale.

« Oh ! C'est au programme alors ? Un mini Naruto ? »

Les paroles de Karin gambadaient dans sa tête. Un enfant. Quoi de pire ?

Il existait tant de choses qu'Hinata pouvait offrir à Naruto et tant de choses que lui ne pourrait jamais lui donner. Un bébé, par exemple. Son poing se serra. Ses ongles pénétrèrent dans la paume de sa main. Manquant d'air, il déboutonna les premiers boutons de sa chemise, libérant son cou. Son amour inconditionnel pour Naruto finirait par le tuer.

L'idée d'abandonner Naruto lui traversa l'esprit comme une vague mais il la repoussa tout aussi rapidement.

-Je... je ne peux pas, souffla-t-il pour lui-même.

L'étau se refermait lentement autour de son cou, chaque jour davantage, l'étranglant avec plus de force dès qu'il voyait son ami en compagnie d'Hinata. Cette peur de le perdre le rongeait lentement, ce trop plein d'amour qu'il lui portait le tuait à petit feu. S'il n'agissait pas, Hinata finirait par lui prendre définitivement Naruto... en tombant enceinte, par exemple. D'un autre côté, s'il se déclarait, il prenait le risque de le perdre. Naruto n'aimait pas les hommes, rien ne lui prouvait que le blondinet ne le rejetterait pas. Ces deux situations lui étaient insupportables. Pris au piège, Sasuke ne savait quoi faire.

Il ouvrit le robinet afin de se rafraîchir le visage. Derrière lui, il entendit la porte grincer. Un homme passa à côté de lui en le dévisageant d'une étrange façon. Sasuke s'empressa de s'essuyer le visage et les mains avant de quitter la pièce, rajustant le masque froid et insensible derrière lequel il se protégeait.

Comme si de rien n'était, Sasuke se réinstalla aux côtés de sa femme et commanda une autre boisson. Un alcool cette fois.

-Bien, alors si c'est comme ça, nous allons te faire un enterrement de vie de jeune fille aussi Hinata ! cria Karin en levant le poing.

Naruto manqua de s'étrangler avec son soda tandis qu'Hinata se redressa sur sa chaise.

-Un quoi ? Minute, c'est pour les hommes ça ! dit-il.

-Sexiste ! Les femmes aussi ont le droit de profiter de leurs derniers instants de liberté ! Hinata aura un enterrement de vie de jeune fille ! beugla Karin.

-Jamais ! Hinata est pure, hors de question que tu ailles la pervertir !

Karin haussa un sourcil et ricana.

-Pure ? Parce que tu comptes me faire croire que quand vous êtes ensemble, vous cumulez les parties de Monopoly ?

Le restant de la soirée se déroula dans une ambiance de chamailleries stupides sur la question de l'égalité des sexes. Finalement Naruto céda aux exigences de Karin : Hinata aurait bel et bien un enterrement de vie de jeune fille et cela ne semblait pas l'enthousiasmer beaucoup. La future mariée n'avait d'ailleurs pas son mot à dire.

Naruto et Hinata les avaient ensuite quittés. Le blondinet salua Sasuke avec son habituel « on se voit au boulot », comme si rien n'avait changé dans leurs vies, comme si tout était normal. Il lui adressa alors un sourire remplit d'une tristesse que Naruto ne vit pas. Il les regarda s'en aller, bras dessus, bras dessous, jeunes et amoureux.

En silence, Karin et Sasuke parcouraient le chemin jusqu'à leur voiture. Dans un élan de courage, la rousse attrapa la main de son mari, qui se crispa à ce contact soudain. Il lui adressa un regard menaçant mais elle ne le lâcha pas pour autant et trouva la force de le regarder dans les yeux.

-Je l'ai vu, dit-elle.

-Tu as vu quoi encore ?

-J'ai vu que ton regard a changé lorsque nous avons parlé des éventuels enfants de Naruto et Hinata. Tu as beau dire ce que tu veux de moi Sasuke, il n'empêche que je te connais bien.

Sasuke soupira avant de se dégager de l'étreinte de Karin. Il accéléra le pas. Elle courut pour se placer devant lui et l'empêcher de passer. Blasé, Sasuke croisa les bras et la toisa de toute sa grandeur.

-Tu nous tapes la honte Karin. Nous sommes en public et j'ai horreur de me faire remarquer, dit-il d'un ton froid, pousses-toi de mon chemin.

-Un bébé, articula-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

-Pardon ?

-Je veux... que l'on ait un bébé. Tu ne veux pas être père Sasuke ?

En quatre ans de mariage, Karin lui en avait lâché des imbécillités mais jamais elle n'était allée aussi loin dans l'idiotie. Il se figea quelques instants avant de passer une main sur son visage blême.

-Karin... commença-t-il.

-Cela fait quatre ans que nous sommes mariés Sasuke, le coupa-t-elle. Fonder une famille, c'est ce que tous les couples qui s'aiment font, non ?

Il se retint de relever la dernière partie de sa question. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'existait plus le moindre amour dans leur couple mais il jugea que la blesser davantage ne servirait à rien.

-Un bébé, répéta-t-il.

-Je me suis dit que... enfin...

-Un bébé n'est pas une solution pour réparer un couple, Karin.

-Je le sais très bien ! Mais certains couples s'en sortent une fois qu'ils deviennent parents !

-C'est stupide, dit-il, penses-tu une seule seconde aux sentiments de cet enfant ?

Confuse, elle baissa les yeux.

-Je... souffla-t-elle... je...

- Je ne suis pas prêt à être père. Oublies ça.

-Mais moi je suis prête à tout pour te garder, chuchota-t-elle.

Il feignit de ne pas l'entendre et reprit tranquillement sa marche. N'entendant pas les talons de Karin claquer sur le béton, il regarda par-dessus son épaule. La jeune femme se tenait toujours au même endroit, ses yeux fixant le sol d'un air absent. Sasuke s'arrêta. Fatigué et hâtif de rentrer chez lui, il revint sur ses pas et attrapa Karin par le poignet. Elle le suivit sans broncher, mordant sa lèvre inférieure pour ne pas éclater en sanglots.

Malgré les supplications de Karin, Sasuke préféra le canapé au lit conjugal. La jeune femme passa la nuit à contempler la lune, le front collé à la fenêtre, se remémorant ses plus beaux souvenirs, songes que jamais elle n'oublierait. Car aujourd'hui, entre elle et Sasuke, il ne restait plus que les souvenirs d'un passé heureux, temps que jamais elle ne retrouverait.

* * *

><p>Bonsoir tout le monde :)<p>

Ce chapitre est arrivé un peu vite, j'ai posté l'autre il y a peu de temps mais comme il était écrit, je me suis dit que ce serait pas plus mal de le publier x) Sasuke est assez cruel avec Karin dans ce chapitre, ça fait beaucoup de cruauté en peu de temps je trouve ^^ le chapitre suivant sera plus... gai(y) x) j'espère que vous avez aimé lire celui-ci :)

Bisous, à bientôt ^^


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5.**

Vendredi soir. Après avoir fait la tournée des bars, Naruto et Sasuke regagnèrent la maison de ce dernier afin de terminer la nuit en agréable compagnie. Car évidemment, on ne pouvait imaginer un enterrement de vie de garçon digne de ce nom sans jolies filles aux obus généreux et aux courbes parfaitement galbées. Et ce fut la raison pour laquelle le blond entra à la volée dans la demeure jusqu'à présent calme et plongée dans le noir. L'alcool n'aidant pas, il se mit à hurler sous le regard –quand même un peu vaseux- de Sasuke.

-Bon ! Où sont les coquines ? cria Naruto.

Sasuke soupira.

-Jiraya a une mauvaise influence sur toi.

-Youhouuuuu les filles ! Naruto, votre esclave est prêt à répondre à tous vos désirs ! continua-t-il de crier sans s'occuper de Sasuke.

Le brun ne put réprimer un léger sourire. Il ferma la porte avant de rejoindre son ami dans le salon. Visiblement, il cherchait avec véhémence tout ce qui pouvait ressembler à une femme. Malheureusement pour lui, il risquait d'être déçu.

-Essaie la chambre, suggéra Sasuke.

Le blond lui fit un sourire pervers tout en agitant les doigts.

-Oh les petites vicieuses ! Je ne vais pas les faire attendre plus longtemps ! cria-t-il en grimpant les escaliers d'un pas assuré.

-Non, c'est sûr Naruto. Tu ne me feras pas attendre plus longtemps, chuchota le brun en le suivant.

Le cœur battant, Sasuke regagna la chambre où il trouva un Naruto boudeur. Celui-ci soupira, perplexe.

-Dis Sasu ?

-Hm ?

-Les nanas se sont perdues ?

Le brun ricana.

-Peut-être bien que tu leur as fait peur en hurlant comme un possédé.

Le blond haussa les épaules et se plaça face à la fenêtre, scrutant les environs avec espoir tandis que Sasuke fermait la porte. Cette nuit Naruto serait à lui. Il avait tout prévu. Bien qu'il ne se sentait pas fier de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, le brun ne reculerait pas si près du but. Il souffrait déjà atrocement alors un peu plus ou un peu moins, quelle différence ? Il était même prêt à endurer cette douleur pour le reste de ses jours s'il s'offrait le privilège de posséder Naruto au moins une fois. Le posséder entièrement. Ce soir. Parce qu'il n'y en aurait pas d'autres ensuite. C'était le moment ou jamais. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il finirait par lui échapper alors, autant tenter le tout pour le tout tant qu'il en avait l'occasion.

Naruto soupira à nouveau devant l'horrible fatalité qui se présentait à lui : pas de filles. Sasuke déglutit avec peine et s'approcha de son ami. La lueur de la lune éclairait timidement la pièce et faisait pétiller les prunelles azurées de Naruto. Sasuke savait le risque qu'il prenait. Il s'apprêtait sans doute à tout perdre ce soir. L'amitié que Naruto lui portait ne serait certainement plus qu'un souvenir demain matin, lorsque ce dernier réaliserait ce qu'il allait vivre dans quelques instants.

Le ténébreux se doutait également qu'après cet acte, il ne parviendrait plus à se regarder dans un miroir mais qu'importe ! Il était prêt à tout pour caresser chacune des courbes de ce corps qui hantait ses nuits depuis plus d'un mois... voire des années. Naruto était la pomme et il était le misérable qui allait la croquer à pleines dents. Il se moquait des conséquences.

Et ces yeux. Ces yeux aux multiples nuances cobalt. Il ferait tout et n'importe quoi pour briller à travers eux. Il donnerait le monde pour qu'ils le voient autrement que comme un ami. Il voulait tout représenter pour eux. Il souhaitait que ces pupilles ne voient que lui et il désirait n'exister qu'à travers elles. Pour Naruto, il se donnerait corps et âme. Il l'aimait. Bien plus que la raison, bien plus que les préjugés des autres, bien plus que lui-même. Il voulait le hurler au monde entier. Il l'aimait beaucoup trop pour nier ce sentiment destructeur qui l'animait continuellement et sacrifier leur amitié pour une seule nuit d'amour. Un amour à sens unique, peut-être, mais un amour tout de même.

Ne parlons même pas de ces lèvres finement tracées qui lui faisaient envie depuis si longtemps. Il ne cessait d'essayer de deviner leur goût. Il s'attendait à une saveur à la fois douce et amère, sucrée et acide. Un délice qui le ferait décoller de la Terre mais qui le blesserait davantage lorsqu'il reprendrait contact avec la réalité. Naruto se remit à parler mais Sasuke ne l'écoutait plus. Toute son attention se concentrait sur les mouvements que produisaient cette bouche gourmande. Il frissonna en imaginant les lèvres de Naruto se balader sur sa peau. Inconsciemment, il passa la langue sur sa lèvre supérieure, avide du corps qui se trouvait devant lui.

Son corps, sa vie, son âme n'étaient guidés que par l'amour qu'il lui portait. Et si la luxure n'était qu'un vulgaire péché, il se fichait bien de brûler en enfer. Il était même prêt à se jeter de lui-même dans la fournaise si, en échange, il obtenait le droit de posséder cette peau hâlée pour l'éternité et de la faire sienne. Il n'aurait d'autre Paradis que ce corps sculpté à la perfection et son seul Dieu serait cet homme aux cheveux ambrés, auquel il obéirait sans rechigner. Il se donnerait corps et âme aux commandements qui seraient les siens : l'aimer de tout son être et le protéger au péril de sa vie. Il lui ferait cadeau de tout ce qui le constituait. Son âme, son cœur, ses yeux, ses poumons... Naruto pouvait tout lui voler s'il l'acceptait à ses côtés.

Sasuke s'apprêtait à mettre un terme à tout ce qu'ils avaient connu jusqu'à présent.

-Oh Sasuke ! Tu m'écoutes ? râla Naruto.

-Non. Désormais, je ne veux plus t'écouter.

Le blond haussa un sourcil.

-Hein ?

Sasuke ne réfléchit plus. À quoi cela servait après tout puisqu'il était définitivement perdu ? Ce sentiment l'absorbait entièrement. Il succombait. Il poussa violemment Naruto sur le lit. Ce dernier étouffa un son de douleur lorsque son dos heurta le matelas. Il n'eut pas le luxe de bouger d'un poil. Sasuke se trouvait déjà à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. Sous le regard interloqué de Naruto et avec une grâce naturelle, il fit glisser sa cravate le long de sa nuque.

Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent. Il ne trouvait pas le côté humoristique de cette blague stupide que lui faisait son ami. C'était bien une blague, non ? Quoi d'autre ? Le regard sombre de Sasuke brillait d'une drôle de façon. Le blond se perdit un instant dans ces orbes mystérieux et profonds, cherchant un sens à cette situation.

Sasuke, en revanche, ne perdait plus de temps à analyser quoi que ce soit. Ni ses sentiments, ni sa moralité, ni ses intentions. Le peu de rationalité qu'il lui restait se trouvait recroquevillé dans un coin de son cerveau, inactif. Il agissait, laissant parler son corps et son désir. La raison ne faisait plus partie de lui. Il ne voulait qu'une seule chose : Naruto. Et il l'obtiendrait. Ce soir. Maintenant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda le blond.

-C'est ton enterrement de vie de garçon non ? Ca veut dire que tu peux encore t'envoyer en l'air avant ton mariage ! dit Sasuke en retirant sa chemise.

S'envoyer en l'air ? Avec qui ? Il n'y avait aucune fille dans la maison, Naruto l'avait bien remarqué. Il écarquilla les yeux en comprenant ce que voulait dire Sasuke. Impossible ! Coucher avec un homme ? Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il n'aimait pas les hommes et Sasuke non plus d'ailleurs ! Du moins, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

-Qu... quoi ? Mais... une minute !

-Tais-toi, Naruto ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire de toute façon ? Demain à cette heure-ci, tu seras marié à cette dinde inutile et bégayante !

-Dinde ? Tu parles de ma future femme, je te signale !

-Pas la peine de me le rappeler !

Sasuke ne laissa pas le temps à Naruto de répondre et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes avec brutalité. Son corps tout entier l'appelait. Il le désirait à tel point qu'il en avait mal au ventre. Son âme ne voulait qu'une seule chose : fusionner avec la sienne. Rien qu'une seule fois. Etait-ce un crime ? Et pour ça, il se sentait prêt à tout perdre. Rien que pour sentir son corps collé au sien le temps d'une nuit. Après, il pourrait tout affronter, tout supporter. Le seul souvenir d'avoir déjà possédé Naruto suffirait à l'apaiser. Il se sentait prêt à vivre dans l'ombre de ce songe qui serait, il le savait, aussi douloureux que plaisant. Il se constituerait un souvenir impérissable qu'il se repasserait en boucle lorsque la solitude se ferait sentir, comme un film dont on ne se lasse jamais.

Choqué, Naruto ne réalisait pas totalement ce qui était en train de se passer. Il reprit contenance lorsque les dents de Sasuke commencèrent à mordiller le lobe de son oreille. En poussant un cri, Naruto tenta de le repousser mais, avec un sourire sur les lèvres, Sasuke le plaqua contre le matelas, l'écrasant de tout son poids et lui emprisonnant les poignets dans ses mains.

-Trop lent, souffla Sasuke.

-Lâche-moi. Immédiatement.

-Oh ça non.

La langue du brun vint caresser lentement l'oreille de Naruto, qui ne put réprimer un frisson de plaisir, tandis qu'il s'occupait déjà de déboutonner la chemise qui faisait obstacle à sa main exploratrice. Naruto avait beau se tortiller dans tous les sens, Sasuke parvenait à le garder sous son contrôle.

-Tu sens... à quel point mon âme brûle pour toi ? chuchota le brun.

Ses mains moites écartèrent les pans de la chemise de Naruto, laissant apparaître un torse purement masculin. Le brun passa la langue sur ses lèvres en contemplant les pectoraux du blond ainsi que ses abdominaux finement dessinés. Les mots qu'ils souhaitait lui dire, ses sentiments inavoués qui demeuraient en lui depuis toutes ces années se bousculaient dans sa gorge mais sa bouche tenait encore à garder le secret quelques temps. Ses orbes onyx croisèrent un instant ceux de Naruto, se perdant dans le bleu infini.

Il comprit qu'il était perdu à jamais. Naruto l'avait eu. Définitivement. Ce soir, le fruit défendu serait croqué et bouleverserait à jamais sa vie.

Sans quitter le regard azur et remplit d'interrogations, il effleura de ses lèvres la peau bouillante et humide de Naruto, la faisant frémir. Ses lèvres goûtèrent au cou parfumé de Naruto, suçotant sa peau, la mordillant parfois. Un soupir atteignit ses oreilles, faisant battre son cœur plus rapidement. Encouragé par cet halètement, il continua à explorer la chair frissonnante, caressant la région de l'aine à l'aide d'une de ses mains, cherchant les zones sensibles. Sa langue rejoignit le pectoral droit de Naruto pour titiller quelques instants un mamelon déjà durcit par le plaisir.

-Sasuke tu as beaucoup trop bu, arrête ça tout de suite, dit le blond sans grande conviction.

-Oh non, je sais parfaitement ce que je fais et ce que je dis, détrompe-toi.

-Non ! Si tu ne me lâches pas, je vais... ah !

Le blond écarquilla les yeux, surpris par le léger cri qu'il venait de pousser. Sasuke releva la tête et un discret sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Le corps ne mentait pas.

-Ta bouche dit non mais ton corps dit oui, souffla Sasuke.

-Je suis un homme. Comment pourrai-je ne pas réagir à ça ?

Le brun ricana discrètement avant de retourner à son occupation. Il suçota la peau hâlée et frissonnante de Naruto, y laissant quelques traces rougeâtres. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir un peu au contact de cet épiderme qu'il désirait tant. Plus sa bouche entrait en contact avec ce corps chaud et humide, plus son cœur accélérait dans sa cage thoracique.

Allait-il s'enfuir de sa poitrine pour rejoindre celui du blond ?

Ses lèvres remontèrent avec lenteur du ventre de Naruto jusqu'à son cou, laissant derrière elles un fin sillon de salive. Sasuke s'attarda un instant sur le visage du blond. Le plaisir –et peut-être la gêne- teintaient ses joues de pourpre, le rendant délicieusement adorable. Sasuke sentit l'envie grimper d'un cran en dévorant des yeux le torse de Naruto, sur lequel quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient par endroit. Il allait toutes les absorber. Il n'en resterait plus rien. Il voulait tout goûter de lui.

Sa langue redessina la clavicule de Naruto, remontant ensuite jusqu'à son cou qu'il mordilla pour finalement retracer les contours fins de ses mâchoires. Sasuke se rapprochait davantage de la folie en sentant le blond se cambrer sous ses baisers. Il aimait tant sentir son corps bouger contre le sien. Son chemin s'arrêta au niveau de la commissure des lèvres de Naruto, qui lui lança un regard en biais.

-Savoir qu'une autre personne que moi occupera cette place me rend... complètement dingue, susurra le brun d'une voix rauque.

-De quelle place parles-tu Sasuke ? Tu disjonctes !

-La place de la personne la plus chère à ton cœur.

Le blond le fixa avec incompréhension et surprise. Le ton de sa voix tombait de plus en plus dans l'aigu. Sa voix tremblait tout comme l'entièreté de son corps, soubresauts qui faisait légèrement frissonner Naruto. Trop fier pour montrer une once de faiblesse, Sasuke détourna les yeux tandis que ceux du blond ne le lâchaient pas une seule seconde. Il allait craquer. Pourquoi maintenant ? Même s'il s'était promis d'ignorer, le temps de cette nuit, les conséquences de ses actes, la crainte de perdre à jamais Naruto le paralysa soudainement. N'était-ce pas pire ? Son estomac se tordait dans tous les sens tandis que les larmes noyaient ses iris obscurs. Il entrouvrit la bouche afin de respirer un peu. Un murmure presque inaudible en sortit, accroissant un peu plus la douleur qui le faisait intérieurement saigner.

-Naruto...

Il venait de prononcer son nom d'une façon misérable, presque suppliante. Comme s'il se trouvait à deux doigts de pleurer. Jamais Sasuke n'avait laissé couler ses larmes devant lui. Il semblait toujours si fort, si intouchable, si insensible. Alors, pourquoi ? Pourquoi laissait-il tomber le masque ce soir alors qu'il devait se montrer plus fort que jamais ? Le blond leva la main avec la volonté de ramener le visage de Sasuke vers le sien mais il la laissa retomber, tout aussi rapidement, contre le matelas tiède.

Lui non plus, ne comprenait rien.

-Naruto, j'ai besoin de toi. Tu comprends ?

En même temps qu'il prononça ces quelques mots un peu maladroits, Sasuke rencontra les yeux brillants de Naruto et y trouva du réconfort. Il serra les dents afin de ne pas éclater en sanglots. Il ne pouvait pas. Pas ce soir. Pas maintenant. Presque par réflexe, son front rencontra celui du blond. Ils se fixèrent sans rien dire. Ils dialoguaient silencieusement, chacun lisant avec aisance dans les prunelles de l'autre.

Cet échange visuel ne dura que quelques secondes mais il parut une éternité pour les deux amis. Les orbes céruléens de Naruto suffirent à apaiser Sasuke, qui reprit contenance. Leurs souffles se mélangèrent pour n'en former qu'un seul unique, tandis que leurs bouches se rapprochaient dangereusement l'une de l'autre. Le blond ne réalisait pas ce qu'il faisait. Il sentit une goutte de sueur chuter le long de sa colonne vertébrale lorsque Sasuke retraça les lignes de ses lèvres à l'aide de sa langue chaude et humide.

-Je ne veux pas... que tu aimes une autre personne que moi, lâcha Sasuke. Je ne veux pas que tu la touches, que tu la regardes, je ne veux même pas que tu penses à elle une seule seconde !

-Mais...

-Avant c'était moi, celui qui comptait le plus pour toi, c'était moi que tu venais voir lorsque tu allais mal. Tu ne voyais que par moi. Et, du jour au lendemain, cette... gonzesse aux formes généreuses apparaît et veut me voler ma place ?

-Il n'a jamais été question que je mette notre amitié de côté, Sasuke !

-Je ne te parle pas de ça, idiot ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas comprendre ce que tu représentes réellement pour moi ?

-Tu as raison ! Je ne comprends pas un traître mot de ce que tu racontes !

Sasuke lui fit un sourire provocant.

-Ce n'est rien. Tu n'as pas besoin de comprendre quoi que ce soit. Juste subir. Et t'amuser un peu.

Ses lèvres parcoururent une nouvelle fois le torse de Naruto, peau qu'elles connaissaient presque par cœur désormais. Avec hâte, il retira le jeans du blond, qui écarquilla les yeux. Naruto se redressa subitement et une expression de stupeur naquit sur son visage.

-Sasuke ! Qu'est...

Sa phrase se termina en un long soupir. Avec légèreté, il se rallongea sur le lit et ferma les yeux. La langue chaude et humide de Sasuke allait et venait lentement sur sa virilité déjà gonflée de désir. Il était un homme avant tout. Comment pouvait-il rester de marbre ?

Une chaleur nouvelle traversa son corps. Elle naquit dans son bas ventre et remonta jusqu'à ses joues en passant par son cœur pour accélérer ses battements. Il avait l'impression de se trouver à deux doigts d'exploser tant le plaisir qu'il ressentait était intense. Par réflexe, il passa une main dans les cheveux noirs et humides de Sasuke. Ses jambes commencèrent à trembler un peu. Son corps tout entier se cambrait au rythme des vas et viens de Sasuke. Et justement parce que c'était Sasuke qui se trouvait à cet endroit, son plaisir n'en était que plus fort.

Sasuke accéléra ses mouvements, le faisant gémir. Ses doigts agrippèrent les draps, ses dents mordirent sa lèvre inférieure. Sa respiration se faisait plus forte, plus irrégulière, il manquait d'air. Il ne tarda pas à se libérer dans un ultime halètement, pour le plus grand bonheur de Sasuke.

La sensation de volupté et de bien-être dans laquelle Naruto baignait prit fin brutalement lorsque Sasuke s'aventura un peu plus au sud. Le blond rouvrit les yeux et serra les dents sous ce contact aussi étrange que désagréable.

-Tu ne comptes quand même pas aller jusqu'au bout ? s'étrangla le blond.

-Tu ne crois pas que tu seras le seul à en profiter ? Je ne te savais pas si égoïste.

-Hors de question ! Je ne suis pas une femme ! Et puis regardez qui parle d'égoïsme !

-Arrêtes ton char, tu vas apprécier j'en suis sûr, rétorqua l'autre.

Fermement, Sasuke l'obligea à se rallonger. Un peu honteux, il se cacha les yeux à l'aide d'une de ses mains mais ne résista pas plus que ça. Sans doute parce qu'il s'agissait de Sasuke et que tout expérience était bonne à prendre avant sa vie de marié. C'était ce qu'il se répétait afin de se sentir mieux. Il n'aimait pas les hommes. Il allait épouser Hinata. Il était... quel était ce mot que les gens aimaient répéter encore ? _Normal_. Voilà. Il était _normal_. Il aimait les femmes non ? Mais alors pourquoi ne se défendait-il pas ? Etrangement il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y prendre un certain plaisir, un peu comme un fantasme de jeunesse. Il aimait que Sasuke le touche. Il se crispa en sentant le doigt de Sasuke se mouvoir en lui.

-Non je ne veux pas que tu me fasses ça ! Vires ta main de...

-Tu ne tiendras plus le même discours lorsque j'aurais trouvé ton point sensible, coupa-t-il d'une voix rauque.

-Et d'abord... où as-tu appris toutes... ces choses ?

Le brun lui sourit.

-Je te montrerais ma bibliothèque un de ces jours, souffla-t-il en lui léchant l'oreille.

-Sasuke... pervers !

Le concerné ricana.

-Tu es un homme, pas vrai Naruto ? Si tu détestes tant ce que je te fais, repousse-moi et cogne-moi. N'est-ce pas ce que ferait un homme digne de ce nom ?

Et il appuya sur la prostate du blond en prononçant le dernier mot. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de bien-être.

-F... ferme-la ah ! haleta le blond.

Le brun passa une nouvelle fois la langue sur ses lèvres avec appétit.

-Tient ? On dirait que je l'ai enfin trouvée. Ca va devenir... nettement plus intéressant maintenant.

Haletant, le blond ne trouva pas le courage de lui répondre, encore chamboulé par ce qu'il venait de ressentir. Très vite, le pantalon de Sasuke alla rejoindre celui de Naruto. Le brun balaya une nouvelle fois des yeux le corps qui s'offrait à lui. Jamais Naruto n'avait été aussi beau. Ses cheveux plus en bataille que d'habitude lui donnaient un air légèrement sauvage. Son visage rosi et ses yeux à demi fermés appelaient à la luxure. Sa bouche charnue et entrouverte laissait passer l'air et se voulait tentatrice. Le son que produisait sa respiration le déconnectait définitivement de la raison. Ses oreilles frémissaient déjà à la simple idée que le souffle de Naruto allait bientôt se saccader sous la force de ses mouvements.

Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait beaucoup trop.

Le blond rouvrit les yeux au contact d'une main sur sa joue. Le regard de Sasuke reflétait l'intensité de son amour. Comme une lueur, une lumière, qui l'éclairait dans l'obscurité. En souriant Sasuke se pencha vers le visage de Naruto.

-Est-ce que je peux ? chuchota-t-il.

-Tu ne m'as pas demandé... la permission pour agir jusqu'à présent.

-Je te le redemande : est-ce que je peux ?

Le mélange de peur et d'excitation que ressentit le blond à cet instant précis fit accélérer son cœur. Il savait que s'il l'autorisait à franchir cette limite, tout changerait entre eux. Plus rien ne serait pareil. Au fond de son crâne, une petite voix lui murmura de stopper la machine tant qu'il le pouvait encore. Mais Naruto semblait déjà trop loin pour l'entendre.

Guidé par une force inconnue, le blond déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Sasuke qui l'interpréta comme une réponse positive. En appui sur les coudes, il rentra délicatement à l'intérieur de ce corps tant convoité. Il se figea en voyant Naruto serrer les dents. Sa main trouva la joue du blond, qui ferma les yeux au doux contact de ses doigts. Ces phalanges moites et délicates le rassurèrent. Il se relaxa un peu et toucha du bout des doigts la main de Sasuke qui se trouvait toujours contre sa peau colorée de pourpre. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille, cette main.

-Je te fais mal ? s'enquit Sasuke.

-Non, menti l'autre.

-Je... vais bouger.

Il commença son premier va et viens. Naruto ne bronchait pas mais ne le touchait pas non plus. Sa main s'en était allée soudainement. Sasuke sentit sa peine grandir encore. « Touches-moi » se retint-il de murmurer. Il voulait sentir les mains de Naruto sur son corps, il désirait que le blond passe ses bras autour de sa nuque afin de se sentir en sécurité, qu'il l'embrasse jusqu'à lui voler tout son souffle et qu'il lui hurle son amour au point de s'en exploser la carotide. Très vite, le plaisir qu'il ressentit stoppa ses réflexions. Il gémit doucement en accélérant sa cadence.

Leurs corps s'emboitaient parfaitement comme s'il se destinaient l'un à l'autre. Sasuke bougeait avec facilité. Petit à petit, au gré des mouvements du brun, Naruto se détendit. Son ami allait et venait en lui. Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Ils étaient unis. Il rouvrit doucement les yeux et chercha ceux de Sasuke mais les mèches ébène collées à son front emperlé de sueur dissimulaient ses prunelles d'encre. Le souffle saccadé de Sasuke rendait ses tympans hystériques tandis que de son regard chaud et embué, il admirait les muscles tendus des bras qui portaient le poids de ce corps embrasé. Quelques gouttes chaudes et salées glissaient lentement sur sa peau brûlante, adoptant le rythme de ses vas et viens.

Jamais les mouvements de Sasuke n'avaient été aussi violents, aussi puissants. Il faisait preuve d'une telle masculinité, d'une telle virilité, que personne n'aurait put y résister. À la fois ferme et délicat, il prenait garde à ne pas lui faire mal. Tendre et sauvage, alternant morsures et baisers, chacun de ses gestes pourraient rendre fou d'amour n'importe qui. Même lui.

Soudainement, Sasuke percuta son point sensible. La bouche de Naruto s'ouvrit pour laisser sortir un gémissement mêlant surprise et plaisir. Il sentit Sasuke se figer en lui pendant une fraction de seconde. Puis il toucha sa prostate une nouvelle fois. Plus fortement, sans hésitation.

-Sas...ke, gémit-il.

Le brun releva un peu la tête. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Même s'il peinait à distinguer correctement le visage de Naruto à cause du léger voile de sueur qui embrumait sa vue, Sasuke fut prit d'un étrange frisson.

-Sasu...ke.

Il prononçait son nom avec sensualité. Sasuke eut l'impression que sa peau brûlait et que sa tête allait exploser. « Touche-moi » s'apprêtait-il à crier. Ce fut un gémissement de plaisir qui s'échappa de ses lèvres. Le regard de Naruto était intense, brillant d'un éclat nouveau. Il peinait à garder les yeux ouverts mais l'image que lui offrait le blond valait bien cet effort. Il le sentit se cambrer sous son poids. Son souffle devint plus haché, ses doigts agrippèrent les draps. Naruto ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Jamais Sasuke n'avait été si beau. La lueur argentée de la lune redessinait les contours de ses muscles tendus, accentuant le mystère qui l'entourait perpétuellement. Sasuke resterait à ses yeux cette énigme qu'il ne se lasserait jamais d'essayer de déchiffrer.

-Sasuke !

Ses bras vinrent entourer le cou du concerné. Ce dernier ne put réprimer un soupir de soulagement : Naruto le touchait enfin. Son cœur battit plus rapidement. Sentir sa peau contre la sienne lui faisait perdre tout contact avec la réalité. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent un bref instant, timides et hésitantes, avant de se percuter totalement. Enfin. Sasuke gémit contre la bouche de Naruto. Leur plaisir augmenta encore.

Sasuke accéléra davantage et les lèvres de Naruto se perdirent dans son cou humide.

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Ils n'avaient plus conscience de rien d'autre que de leurs corps qui bougeaient ensemble. Quelques soupirs se perdaient dans le néant et se remplaçaient parfois par des gémissements plus forts. Les ongles de Naruto malmenèrent le dos de Sasuke tandis que son plaisir augmentait encore. Il en avait le vertige. Brûlant de désir, Naruto le pressa davantage contre lui. Sasuke bougeait avec difficulté tant les bras de Naruto le serraient mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu qu'ils le lâchent.

Ils étaient ensemble et rien d'autre n'importait. Rien d'autre n'existait. Ils ne percevaient que la chaleur de l'autre, l'humidité de la peau collée à la leur, le souffle rauque et saccadé qui faisait vibrer leurs tympans et battre leur cœur, les yeux brillants d'amour qui plongeaient dans les leurs. Ils ne ressentaient que cette passion opprimante et inconnue qui traversait leur corps de part en part, y laissant une marque indélébile. Sasuke n'avait conscience que des ongles de Naruto qui griffaient un peu l'épiderme de son dos. Naruto ne se rendait compte de rien sauf de ces yeux pétillants et humides qui le regardaient avec une lueur nouvelle.

Ils étaient ensemble.

Les mains de Naruto remontèrent lentement des reins de Sasuke jusqu'à ses omoplates. Il sentait les muscles du brun rouler sous ses doigts fins. Une bouche humide s'égara dans son cou pour y déverser quelques soupirs. Naruto ferma les yeux. Sasuke bougeait en lui avec une telle aisance, une telle souplesse qu'il en perdait presque la tête. Sentir le corps de Sasuke ancré dans le sien le remplissait d'une euphorie inconnue et effrayante. Sasuke entrait, ressortait, entrait encore, plus brutalement, plus sauvagement. Chacun de ses mouvements s'accompagnait d'un halètement plus fort ou d'un doux mot d'amour. Naruto était désorienté. Le plaisir qu'il ressentait le consumait entièrement, à tel point qu'il se demandait s'il ne rêvait pas. Joue contre joue, il n'entendait plus que les soupirs de Sasuke et n'avait conscience que du souffle chaud qui s'écrasait contre son oreille. Buste contre buste, le cœur de Sasuke battait à toute allure contre sa peau.

Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de Naruto lorsque Sasuke cogna sa prostate. Le front de Sasuke se colla au sien. Deux orbes sombres et embrasés de passion se plantèrent dans les siens. Ses cinq sens s'en trouvèrent chamboulés. Son air se parfumait de l'haleine mentholée et chaude de Sasuke qui se mêlait à son propre souffle. Sa bouche contenait encore le goût de ces lèvres sucrées et douces. Ses mains parcouraient cette peau humide pour tenter de calmer le feu ardent qui la consumait. Ses yeux ne distinguaient rien d'autre que ce visage déformé par le plaisir et rougit par l'effort. Un si beau visage. Un visage que personne d'autre n'avait vu.

Oui, il était chamboulé comme jamais.

Le plaisir atteignit son apogée. Dans un ultime coup de reins, Sasuke les fit basculer dans la jouissance.

Essoufflé, Sasuke se laissa retomber sur Naruto, qui reprenait peu à peu une respiration normale. Même si le visage trempé de sueur de Naruto se trouvait tacheté de points multicolores, Sasuke le trouvait toujours aussi beau. Non. Magnifique.

-Tu es magnifique, lâcha-t-il d'une voix cassée par l'effort.

Naruto le regarda avec des yeux brillants. Sasuke ferma les siens.

-Ne te marie pas, chuchota-t-il, ne te maries pas... ou alors marie-toi avec moi. Je te rendrais heureux.

Le ton de sa voix était désespéré et tremblait légèrement.

-Pardon ? parvint à articuler le blond.

-Naruto... tu ne vois pas que je t'aime comme un fou ?

-Sasuke...

Une larme coula sur la joue du blond. Sasuke la balaya de son pouce et lui fit un triste sourire auquel Naruto répondit. À la fois troublé et surpris par cette réaction, il laissa son visage se déposer sur la poitrine hâlée et suante du blond. Le cœur qu'il désirait gagner cognait tranquillement contre son oreille. Si proche et si loin à la fois. Il écoutait chaque son que produisait cet organe inaccessible en imaginant que chacun de ses battements lui était destiné. Bercé par le buste qui se soulevait lentement sous lui, Sasuke ferma les yeux. Il frissonna en sentant une main hésitante caresser sa chevelure ébène.

Quelques gouttes de sueur glissèrent le long de sa joue. Un soupir lourd de sens arriva jusqu'à ses tympans mais paradoxalement une main remonta de ses reins jusqu'à ses omoplates, laissant derrière elle une agréable chair de poule. Il aurait pu rester contre sa peau jusqu'à ce que la mort vienne le chercher. Mais il ne disposait que d'une simple nuit. La plus belle de toute son existence, pensa-t-il. Sasuke entremêla ses doigts dans ceux de Naruto. Il les serra fortement. Sans doute craignait-il que le blond disparaisse soudainement. Il ne voulait pas se réveiller de ce rêve magique.

Sasuke tentait de le repousser loin de lui pour se protéger, pour éviter de souffrir davantage, mais ce sentiment semblait s'accrocher à sa peau avec véhémence : l'espoir. Bien qu'il se l'était interdit, un mince espoir naquit en lui. Pourquoi toute cette tendresse ? Sans doute aurait-il préféré que Naruto se montre froid et sec avec lui après ce qui venait de se passer. Il aurait eut moins de mal à le quitter. Mais ce qui se produisait en ce moment alimentait davantage son amour et rendrait son souvenir plus douloureux encore. Sa peau, sa bouche, sa langue, ses cheveux, son cœur... chaque partie de son corps portait la marque de Naruto. Son essence même s'en trouvait modifiée. Il ne serait plus jamais le même.

Rien d'autre n'existait autour de lui. Il ne ressentait plus rien. Juste le contact doux et rassurant de la main de Naruto qui allait et venait sur son dos dénudé. Une sensation inespérée. Il eut l'impression que cette paume qui le cajolait avec douceur ne disparaîtrait jamais. Les phalanges du blond semblaient faîtes pour parcourir sa peau. Cela lui faisait autant de mal que de bien car dès que le soleil se lèverait sur le monde, il devrait se séparer définitivement de cette main qui frôlait son épiderme pâle.

Si seulement cette nuit pouvait ne jamais finir...

Prenant enfin conscience de la réalité, Sasuke se redressa. Il évita le regard de Naruto, sachant que cela le ferait succomber une nouvelle fois. Il roula sur le côté, mettant fin à leur contact. Naruto ne le retint pas. Il frissonna. Il faisait beaucoup plus froid à présent. Il tremblotait malgré l'épaisse couverture qui recouvrait son corps. Leurs visages ne se trouvaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Sasuke le contemplait inlassablement, hypnotisé par une telle beauté. Il voulait en connaître les moindres détails. Il voulait être l'indispensable de Naruto. Il voulait lui être vital.

Il se surprit à se rendre jaloux de tout. Il voulait devenir l'oxygène que respirait Naruto. Il voulait devenir le sang qui courrait dans ses veines. Il voulait devenir l'eau qu'il buvait et frôlait ses lèvres. Il voulait habiter ce cœur qui n'avait encore jamais aimé réellement. Il désirait que ce corps soit le sien dans sa totalité. Il voulait être l'unique, la personne avec laquelle Naruto souhaitait faire sa vie. Il voulait que Naruto n'ait besoin que de lui, tout comme c'était son cas. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un rêve qu'il nourrissait depuis des années. Seulement, la réalité était bien plus cruelle : jamais Naruto ne serait à lui.

-Est-ce que tu aimes vraiment Hinata ? demanda Sasuke.

-Je... je ne sais plus.

-Alors c'est non, répondit-il avec un léger sourire.

Naruto détourna les yeux et Sasuke en profita pour embrasser son épaule. Un courant électrique traversa son corps au simple toucher de cet épiderme chaud et au goût salé.

-Pourquoi... est-ce que tu m'as laissé faire ? souffla le brun.

-Parce que c'est toi. C'est étrange. Je n'en avais pas envie mais d'un autre côté, je ne pouvais pas te repousser. C'est parce que c'est toi, si tu avais été un autre mec, je t'aurais tué.

-Tu regrettes ?

-Non.

Les yeux de Sasuke s'écarquillèrent un peu. Pensif, Naruto fixait le plafond. Le brun n'insista pas davantage, devinant que Naruto ne lui fournirait pas d'autres explications. Son index s'égara sur le torse encore humide du blondinet, retraçant les contours de ses pectoraux.

-Tu es tout pour moi Naruto. Ca a toujours été comme ça. Depuis qu'on est gosses, chuchota Sasuke.

-Je ne peux pas, répondit-il d'une voix cassée.

Le brun se força à sourire malgré la douleur qui le tenaillait de toute part. Il remit en place une mèche blonde et rebelle qui masquait la vue de Naruto.

-Je le sais. Je te demande juste de rester près de moi cette nuit, rien de plus.

Naruto se perdit une nouvelle fois dans ce regard brillant et humide. Comment pouvait-il refuser ? Sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, sa main se retrouva sur la joue de Sasuke. Il fit des yeux ronds en prenant conscience de ce qu'il était occupé à faire. La douceur de sa peau réchauffa son cœur. Sasuke lui sourit tendrement. Le sourire qu'il lui présentait... il n'avait jamais rien vu de plus beau et de plus sincère.

L'odeur qui émanait de ce torse à la musculature fine et discrète rendait sa respiration irrégulière. Un mélange de mandarine et d'épices. Sans doute « Obsession » de Calvin Klein. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il abandonnerait tout pour se nicher contre Sasuke et respirer cette senteur un peu plus fortement. Mais il ne pouvait pas.

Ce jeu s'avérait bien trop dangereux. Il avait peur de ce qu'il ressentait. L'inconnu, il préférait s'en tenir éloigné. Naruto allait retirer sa main mais le brun fut plus rapide et l'enveloppa dans la sienne. Les doigts fins de Sasuke glissèrent jusqu'au poignet du blond. Lentement, il fit descendre la main de Naruto jusqu'à son pectoral gauche.

-Mon cœur ne bat que pour toi Naruto, chuchota-t-il, tu sens comme il bat vite ?

En effet. Il cognait férocement contre la paume de Naruto. Le brun avait beau scruter ces prunelles océan, il ne parvenait pas à deviner les pensées de Naruto. Une première. Ne pouvant en supporter davantage, le blond tourna le dos à Sasuke et recula jusqu'au bord du lit pour se trouver le plus loin possible de lui. Peiné par cette réaction de rejet, le brun soupira.

« À quoi t'attendais-tu, sombre crétin ? » souffla une voix dans sa tête.

Inconsciemment, Sasuke fronça les sourcils avant de lui répondre mentalement : « va te faire voir. »

Il se rapprocha timidement, au grand désespoir du blond qui poussa un grognement lorsque le torse de Sasuke entra en contact avec son dos. Le brun déposa un baiser remplit de tendresse sur sa joue.

-Naruto ? chuchota-t-il.

-Quoi encore ?

Sasuke glissa une main dans ses cheveux ambrés et encore mouillés.

-Tu ne veux pas... me prendre dans tes bras et me serrer jusqu'à ce que j'étouffe ?

Le blond se retourna pour le fusiller du regard.

-Tu te fiches de moi ?

-S'il te plaît Naruto. Juste ce soir. Après, c'est elle que tu...

Le brun n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Les bras de Naruto entouraient déjà sa taille. Sasuke enroula ses bras autour du cou de son ami et se blottit contre lui. Leurs torses se trouvaient complètement collés l'un à l'autre, tandis que le menton de Naruto prenait place sur le crâne de Sasuke. Ce dernier sourit. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien. Ces bras corpulents autour de son corps l'enveloppaient dans une chaleur presque irréelle. Entendre Naruto respirer de manière lente et régulière l'apaisait. Sentir son cœur battre contre le sien le remplissait de bonheur. Le Paradis était là : contre sa peau. Il ne pouvait pas en exister d'autre. Tout le reste n'était qu'un interminable Enfer.

-Serre-moi, supplia-t-il dans un souffle.

Les bras rassurants de Naruto se refermèrent plus fortement autour de son corps. Le blond en avait presque mal mais ne bougea pas. Il ferma les yeux. Il se sentait si bien lui aussi mais ne l'avouerait jamais. Il frissonna un peu au contact de la bouche chaude et humide de Sasuke contre son pectoral. Sasuke sourit contre cette peau à l'odeur agréable et naturelle.

-Dis-moi que tu m'aimes, souffla le brun.

-N'en demande pas trop Sasuke.

Il sourit une dernière fois et resserra son étreinte.

Le cœur en vrac et l'esprit vidé de tout sens moral, Sasuke s'endormit.

Il s'endormit dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait tant. Tant pis si ce n'était qu'une illusion. Lorsque le soleil se lèverait, il devrait subir les conséquences de son acte.

Qu'importe si ce n'était qu'un rêve acide qu'il nourrissait et chérissait plus que tout.

Qu'importe si ce souvenir le consumerait tout entier pour finalement le détruire un jour.

Tant pis si demain serait dur, c'était un risque à prendre. Et qu'est-ce que la vie sinon une prise de risque perpétuelle ?

Demain était encore loin. En attendant, il y avait ses bras. Juste ses bras. Tout ce dont il avait besoin.

* * *

><p>Bonjour tout le monde :)<p>

Ce chapitre est, comme vous avez pu le voir, 100% yaoi. Ecrire ce chapitre n'a pas été facile parce que je voulais faire en sorte que ce lemon stimule l'imagination des yaoistes mais aussi qu'il transmette certains sentiments, certaines émotions et j'avais toujours peur de privilégier l'un de ces deux aspects au détriment de l'autre. D'habitude, je n'écris pas des lemons autant axés sur les émotions mais dans ce cas, ça me paraissait important de faire ressortir les sentiments de Sasuke. De plus, les sentiments de Naruto sont confus, il fait mine de résister mais finalement finit par tomber dans les bras de Sasuke. C'est le début des problèmes ^^ J'espère que vous l'apprécierez :) je vous remercie de lire ma fiction et de me laisser des reviews qui me font vraiment plaisir :) c'est très gentil ^^

Bisous ^^


	7. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6.**

Le soleil brillait ce matin là. Un mince rai se faufila à travers les stores couleur beige pour venir illuminer la toison ébène qui dépassait de l'épaisse couverture. Sasuke poussa un long soupir et serra un peu plus fortement ce qu'il tenait entre les bras. Péniblement, il ouvrit les yeux. Comme il s'en était douté Naruto ne se trouvait plus à ses côtés et ce qu'il étreignait n'était rien d'autre qu'un stupide oreiller. Un mince sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il porta le tissu à son nez. L'odeur épicée du blond était ancrée sur le coussin aux tons pâles.

Combien de temps resta-t-il dans cette position, le cœur battant contre cet oreiller tiède et à l'odeur familière ? Il ne le savait pas. Il aurait pu rester ainsi pour l'éternité, seul, plongé dans le plus beau de ses souvenirs. Le plus douloureux aussi. À cette pensée, une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Il lui faudrait affronter Naruto dans peu de temps et faire semblant. Encore. Combien de temps pourrait-il mentir à tout le monde ? Serait-il capable de se taire et de sourire hypocritement lorsque son ami exprimerait ses vœux à Hinata ?

Mais il n'eut plus le temps de se torturer l'esprit. Son téléphone portable se mit à vibrer et, sans grande conviction, il l'attrapa. Automatiquement, il grimaça en lisant le nom de sa femme sur l'écran. Agacé, il décrocha.

-Allô ?

-_Sasuke ? Tu es réveillé ?_demanda Karin.

-À ton avis ? Idiote !

-_Je voulais simplement m'assurer que tu serais à l'heure étant donné que tu as passé la nuit à festoyer. N'oublies pas les alliances surtout !_

-C'est ça, ouais ! Tu as le don de me les casser dès le matin !

-_À ce que je vois, tu es encore d'une humeur remarquable aujourd'hui. À tout à l'heure._

Et elle raccrocha, au grand bonheur du brun qui se laissa retomber sur le lit. Toutes ces idioties le fatiguaient. Il jeta négligemment son téléphone sur la table de chevet et serra une nouvelle fois cet oreiller à défaut du corps de Naruto. Ses yeux se fermèrent. Il se remémora la tendresse de son ami et il eut l'impression que sa main lui caressait encore le dos. Il se perdit dans une légère somnolence alimentée de ce songe si particulier qui torturait son cœur. Il frissonna un peu, se souvenant de l'électricité qui parcourait son corps lorsque les lèvres de Naruto le frôlaient. Il respira à pleins poumons cette senteur sauvage et épicée ancrée sur ce stupide oreiller. Tout ce qui lui restait.

Il se sentait ivre de lui à tel point que le coma éthylique le guettait dangereusement. Pris dans la spirale infernale d'un amour à sens unique, il n'accordait plus d'importance au reste. Bien qu'il le faisait atrocement souffrir et qu'il le conduirait sans doute à l'autodestruction, Sasuke ne voulait pas sortir de ce rêve à la saveur acide. Naruto lui avait appartenu. Cela ne dura que quelques heures mais elle furent riches en intensité.

Naruto...

Que pensait-il de lui à présent ? Quelle serait sa réaction en le voyant ?

En soupirant, il se leva du lit et, comme tout mari qui venait de commettre un adultère, s'empressa de mettre les draps dans la machine à laver. Il se glissa sous la douche et revêtit le costume que Karin lui avait acheté deux ans auparavant. Cadeau d'anniversaire. Sur la table du salon, les alliances attendaient dans leur écrin de velours. D'une main hésitante, Sasuke ouvrit la boîte. Les bagues des futurs mariés brillaient de mille feux. Naruto ne se moquait pas d'Hinata : il s'était ruiné.

Voici ce qui le séparerait, peut-être définitivement, de Naruto. Une stupide bague. Cet anneau d'or qu'elle glisserait à son annulaire gauche lui prendrait son ami. Peut-être pour toujours. Et cette bague qui s'apprêtait à sceller leurs avenirs, c'était lui qui la détenait. C'était lui qui l'apporterait au mariage, un peu comme celui qui creusait sa propre tombe avant de mourir. Quelle ironie.

Sasuke ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Le sourire de Naruto apparut devant ses paupières closes, accélérant les battements de son cœur blessé. Naruto lui adresserait-il à nouveau ce sourire que Sasuke aimait tant ? Le regarderait-il seulement ? Tant de questions auxquelles il ne pouvait répondre se pressaient dans sa tête. Il avait eu ce qu'il désirait et en connaissait les conséquences, il ne regrettait rien. Naruto fut à lui. Le blondinet avait fait son choix : Hinata. Il devait à présent le laisser tranquille. Déterminé à respecter cet engagement, Sasuke ferma la petite boîte pour la fourrer au fond de sa poche.

Les rues étaient vides en ce samedi matin. De nombreuses familles partaient en vacances, d'autres profitaient de leur week-end ensoleillé, rares étaient ceux qui s'enfermaient dans une voiture. Sasuke alluma la radio. Il reconnut immédiatement la musique planant dans l'habitacle. Cette musique particulière, comment pourrait-il l'oublier ? C'était la mélodie qu'il jouait cet après-midi là, lorsque Naruto lui sauva la vie au sommet de la colline. Ses doigts avaient longuement titillés les cordes de la guitare à la recherche d'une dernière mélodie. Ils jouèrent celle-ci._._

Lorsqu'il atteignit enfin l'Eglise, il ne fut pas surpris de voir une foule de personnes qui attendait patiemment de pouvoir y entrer. Tous vêtus de costumes chics et de robes élégantes, les invités papotaient entre eux, riaient de temps en temps, donnant un peu de vie à cet endroit habituellement calme. Sasuke se fraya un chemin dans la cohue, désireux de discuter avec Naruto avant le début de la cérémonie. Il fallait qu'il mette les choses au clair une fois pour toutes. Il sursauta lorsqu'une main attrapa son bras.

-Bonjour Sasuke, le salua un grand homme blond.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il reconnut Minato Namikaze, le père de Naruto. C'était un homme très beau et très chaleureux, tout comme son fils qui avait hérité de ses cheveux blonds et de ses magnifiques yeux bleus.

-Désolé, je ne vous avais pas vu, répondit le brun.

-Ce n'est rien. Tu m'as l'air bien pressé.

-Oui. Je cherche votre fils... et ma femme, aussi.

Les sourcils de Minato se froncèrent un peu. Il semblait soucieux.

-Kushina aussi cherche Naruto partout. Il n'est toujours pas arrivé.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous apprends rien si je vous dis que Naruto est toujours en retard.

-Oui mais il s'agit de son mariage tout de même.

-Excusez-moi mais je dois trouver Karin, dit Sasuke en tournant les talons.

Minato lui sourit avant de reprendre la conversation qu'il entretenait avec le père d'Hinata, Hiashi Hyûga. Tant bien que mal, Sasuke parvint à pénétrer à l'intérieur du bâtiment froid et résonnant. Il n'avait jamais aimé la religion et se sentait toujours mal à l'aise à l'intérieur d'une Eglise. Le froid et le silence oppressant qui y régnait l'angoissait au plus haut point. Il scruta les environs. Il vit l'organisatrice du mariage, le type qui jouerait de l'orgue dans plus ou moins une heure, la décoration et un tas d'autres choses désagréables à ses yeux. Mais pas de Naruto.

En soupirant, il fit demi-tour et sortit du bâtiment. Il traversa la rue pour se retrouver dans un immeuble. Les parents de Naruto louaient un appartement qu'ils avaient prêté au jeune couple pour leur mariage, jugeant que cela rendrait les préparatifs plus facile. Sasuke grimpa les escaliers qui le séparaient du deuxième étage et pénétra dans l'appartement sans même frapper à la porte. Dans le salon, il trouva Karin, Hinata et la sœur de cette dernière, Hanabi. Karin aidait Hinata à s'habiller pour le mariage tandis qu'Hanabi la maquillait, le sourire aux lèvres. Dès qu'elle vit Sasuke, la rousse s'approcha de lui, faisant claquer ses talons sur le carrelage blanc.

-Sasuke, où est Naruto ? chuchota-t-elle, je viens d'aller à l'Eglise et personne ne l'a vu.

Surpris, le brun haussa un sourcil.

-Quoi ? Il n'est pas ici non plus ?

-Non. Il était bien avec toi cette nuit ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, et parle moins fort, Hinata risque de t'entendre et elle est déjà assez angoissée comme ça.

-Il n'était plus à la maison lorsque je me suis réveillé. Je pensais qu'il était ici.

Un léger gémissement se fit entendre derrière le couple. Affolée, Karin se retourna. Sasuke avait visiblement parlé trop fort. Son regard croisa celui d'Hinata. La robe blanche qui recouvrait son corps lui allait à merveille, Sasuke devait bien l'avouer. Ses cheveux noirs retombaient souplement dans son dos, tel un épais voile noir sur un tissu d'un blanc pur. Elle était parfaite, lumineuse. Pourtant, la mine à la fois triste et décontenancée qu'elle affichait ne cadrait pas avec la tenue qu'elle portait. Ce jour aurait dû être le plus beau de sa vie mais sans doute serait-il le pire.

Ses yeux nacres et inondés de larmes questionnèrent Sasuke. Il ne put soutenir son regard et baissa les yeux pour étudier ses pieds. Hinata porta une main à sa bouche pour étouffer un cri, laissant ses larmes couler sans retenue. Naruto ne viendrait pas. Elle l'avait compris. Sa sœur s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras en lui chuchotant des mots réconfortants auxquels elle ne croyait pas.

-Hi... Hinata, ne pleure pas, souffla Karin, Naruto va arriver, tu le connais, tu sais qu'il n'est jamais à l'heure.

-Je vais aller voir dehors, proposa Hanabi, peut-être qu'il est là. Allons, calme-toi Hinata.

Sasuke regarda le spectacle pathétique qui se déroulait sous ses yeux insensibles. Karin serra Hinata contre elle. Cette dernière tâcha de son mascara la robe aux tons pourpres de la rousse qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux. Hinata releva son visage balafré de traces noires vers Sasuke. Ils échangèrent un regard. Le brun put lire la grande tristesse qui lacérait le cœur de la jeune femme à l'intérieur de ces orbes opalins. De ses yeux noyés de larmes, elle lui demandait une explication. Sasuke ne pouvait la lui offrir. Ses lèvres restèrent pincées. Etait-ce par lâcheté ou par plaisir sadique ? Hinata comprit le sens de ce silence et recommença à sangloter. Sasuke avait beau la mépriser, la haïr de toute son âme, Hinata ne méritait pas ça. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine joie, ce qui était cruellement humain.

Agacé, Sasuke leur tourna le dos et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Il sortit le téléphone portable qui gisait au fond de sa poche et composa le numéro de Naruto. Il n'entendit que la voix irritante du répondeur qui lui demandait de laisser un message. Il fronça les sourcils, inquiet. Où pouvait-il bien être à cette heure cruciale de sa vie ?

Les yeux de Sasuke s'écarquillèrent. Il ne voulait pas y croire mais serait-il possible que Naruto ne choisisse pas Hinata ?

Se pourrait-il qu'il le choisisse lui ?

Impossible. Son regard brillant se promenait sur la rue à la recherche de cette bouille blonde si familière. Naruto arriverait certainement à la bourre. Il leur servirait une excuse bien ficelée, son père lui passerait un savon, Hinata sècherait vite ses larmes et se remaquillerait. La cérémonie commencerait. Ensuite, Sasuke et Naruto tenteraient de discuter mais à cause de son caractère impulsif, Naruto lui flanquerait un coup de poing dans la figure avant même de lui laisser le temps de parler. Finalement, le temps emporterait ce qu'il restait de leur amitié. Oui, il allait venir. Sasuke en était certain, il n'imaginait aucune autre possibilité.

Parce que s'il ne venait pas...

-Crétin, souffla Sasuke.

... cela signifiait peut-être qu'il l'avait choisi.

Le plancher grinça. Moulé dans son impeccable costume blanc, Neji Hyûga posa les yeux sur sa cousine anéantie. Sasuke se retourna lentement, mâchoires serrées et cœur emballé.

-Où est Naruto ? questionna Neji d'un ton glacial.

Son regard nacre croisa celui de Sasuke.

-Je n'en sais rien, répondit Sasuke sur le même ton.

Ils se toisèrent avec froideur et dédain. Les sourcils de Sasuke se froncèrent et sa main serra le téléphone. Neji Hyûga ne lui avait jamais inspiré confiance. Il fallait dire qu'il n'était pas n'importe qui : c'était un caïd. Bien qu'il expliquait sa richesse par le succès de son entreprise, Sasuke n'ignorait pas les trafics de drogue et d'armements que Neji commandait dans le dos des autorités. À ses heures perdues, il tuait les témoins gênants et ceux qui osaient se mettre en travers de sa route. Du moins, c'était ce que racontait les commères du quartier. Sasuke ne parierait pas sur leur bonne parole mais cette fois, il se pourrait qu'elles soient proches de la vérité. Neji Hyûga n'était pas quelqu'un de bien. Dès qu'il l'apercevait, dès qu'il se trouvait dans la même pièce que lui, Sasuke se sentait pris de nausée. Cet homme le rendait malade. Il dégageait quelque chose d'effrayant.

Neji détourna les yeux pour les poser sur Hinata. La pauvre jeune femme ne cessait de pleurer, tentant de contrôler le désagréable hoquet qui la faisait discrètement gémir. Les mâchoires du mafieux se serrèrent en même temps que son poing gauche.

-Ce misérable... je t'avais dit qu'il n'était pas pour toi, cracha Neji à l'égard d'Hinata.

Il pouvait bien être riche, être un caïd redouté ou encore dissimuler un Magnum sous sa veste blanche, il existait certaines limites que Neji Hyûga ne devait pas franchir.

-Je ne te permet pas de l'insulter, intervint Sasuke.

-Est-ce que tu me cherches, Uchiha ?

-Pas le moins du monde, Hyûga. Mais n'insulte pas Naruto devant moi. Tu risques de le regretter.

Nullement impressionné par le ton sec et glacial de Sasuke, Neji s'approcha de lui, un sourire mesquin au coin des lèvres.

-À qui crois-tu t'adresser ? souffla Neji, ne sais-tu pas qui je suis ?

-Ca m'est égal. Ne l'insulte pas, c'est tout.

La tension était palpable entre les deux hommes. L'atmosphère s'alourdit subitement. Derrière ses lunettes, Karin les dévisageait sans comprendre tandis qu'Hinata frottait son visage marqué de larmes déjà sèches. Sasuke ne baissa pas les yeux une seconde.

-Je n'aime pas ton regard, Uchiha, reprit Neji.

-Et moi, je n'aime rien chez toi.

Un sourire narquois s'arqua sur les lèvres de Neji.

-N'y serais-tu pas pour quelque chose dans cette histoire, Uchiha ? siffla-t-il.

Sasuke tiqua. Il serra les dents et fronça les sourcils. Il avança d'un pas. Le visage de Neji se trouvait si proche du sien qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle mentholé sur sa peau et apercevoir le minuscule morceau de pain qui se trouvait coincé entre ses dents. En temps normal, ce détail l'aurait fait rire mais là, il ne ressentait que de la colère. Une colère froide que ses yeux trahissaient. Son poing droit se serra, prêt à écraser la face d'abruti de Neji s'il osait se moquer de lui encore une fois. L'Hyûga venait de percuter le point sensible et le sourire qu'il affichait témoignait qu'il l'avait compris.

Hinata s'interposa entre eux, craignant une altercation plus violente, et plaqua ses mains tremblantes sur le torse de Neji, qui baissa sur elle ses billes opalines embrasées de haine.

-Arrête Neji, couina-t-elle, Sasuke n'a rien fait.

« Si tu savais », pensa le concerné. Il ne put se retenir de sourire devant la naïveté de la jeune femme. Elle semblait à deux doigts d'exploser. D'une main tremblante, elle sécha ses larmes avant de se tourner vers Sasuke. Ses yeux nacres brillaient encore, baignant dans un liquide lacrymal. Hinata aurait été parfaite pour Naruto. Sasuke le savait, dans le fond. Il l'imaginait très bien attendre le retour de son mari, assise près de la cheminée, sur un rocking-chair, tricotant des chaussettes pour le bébé qu'elle portait. Oui, elle aurait été parfaite. Sasuke se sentit mal à l'aise en se disant que, peut-être, la prochaine conquête de Naruto serait une garce.

La culpabilité lui serra le cœur et, pendant un bref instant, il songea à tout lui avouer et lui demander de le pardonner. Mais il ne le fit pas. Il se contentait simplement de la regarder avec un mépris qui dissimulait sa compassion. Karin s'approcha de Sasuke et l'interrogea du regard. Il l'ignora et, en lançant un dernier coup d'œil dédaigneux à Neji, il sortit de la pièce sans oublier de claquer la porte.

Il marcha quelques instants, le pas traînant et les yeux vides. Au loin, l'orage murmurait discrètement. D'épais nuages gris cachaient désormais le soleil. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il attrapa une nouvelle fois son téléphone portable, le cœur rempli d'espoir.

Où se trouvait donc Naruto ?

-Réponds Naruto, chuchota Sasuke.

Il n'entendit aucune sonnerie. Juste la voix féminine et agaçante du répondeur, encore une fois.

-Bordel !

D'un geste rageur, il ferma le clapet de son téléphone avant de le fourrer dans sa poche. Inutile d'essayer de le joindre ce soir : il avait coupé son portable. Etait-ce réellement de sa faute ou bien existait-il une autre raison pour expliquer l'absence de Naruto ? Au fond de lui-même, Sasuke espérait qu'il se soit passé quelque chose. Une jambe cassée, une incertitude paralysante, une panne de réveil après s'être endormi ailleurs. N'importe quoi d'autre. Il ne voulait pas être la source de cette catastrophe.

Et pourtant, une petite voix lui chuchotait que le seul coupable, c'était lui, Sasuke Uchiha, l'être le plus égoïste de la Terre. Il se dégoûtait. Non, il se répugnait carrément. Cette impression dérangeante d'avoir volé le bonheur de son meilleur ami lui collait à la peau comme une sangsue. Il regrettait. Oui, il regrettait sincèrement son acte. Ce qu'il craignait le plus était en train d'arriver : Naruto lui échappait.

Mais peut-être que Naruto ne s'était pas présenté parce qu'il l'avait choisi lui.

Sasuke secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de cette idée incongrue. Naruto ne le choisirait pas, jamais. Son amour resterait à sens unique et il avait accepté cette idée depuis bien longtemps. Il n'aurait pas dû agir cette nuit là, non, il n'aurait pas dû.

Cependant...

Un frisson parcourut son corps alors qu'il se remémorait la douceur de sa peau et l'odeur de ses cheveux. Il arrêta de marcher et ferma les yeux, offrant son visage au ciel noir. L'orage se rapprochait, il s'exprimait avec plus de fermeté, ses précédents murmures laissant la place à des grondements inquiétants. La pluie commença à tomber. Sasuke songea que Naruto devait se sentir mal en ce moment, lui qui craignait l'orage. Sasuke aimerait se trouver à ses côtés pour le réconforter et lui dire à quel point il était désolé, pour lui demander de pardonner son égoïsme et sa faiblesse. Des gouttes roulaient sur sa joue et il ne put distinguer la pluie des larmes qu'il était en train de verser.

Sasuke pleurait pour la première fois depuis des années.

À quelques kilomètres de là, Naruto tremblotait. Il ne faisait pourtant pas froid, au contraire, l'air était lourd et malsain. Il n'aimait pas l'orage et détestait carrément les éclairs. Lorsqu'il était petit, le tonnerre était sa phobie et il se blottissait dans les bras de sa mère, attendant qu'il disparaisse. Que faisait-il là ? Bien sûr, il habitait dans la maison située de l'autre côté de la rue mais n'avait pas le sentiment d'être chez lui. L'avait-il déjà été ou n'était-ce qu'une illusion ? Une illusion depuis le début ? Il ne voulait pas y penser.

Il entendit une voiture approcher et il plissa les yeux afin de mieux voir. Il la connaissait, cette Mercedes noire. Il la connaissait même très bien puisque c'était la voiture de Neji Hyûga. Encore vêtue de sa robe de mariée, Hinata descendit du véhicule, gracieuse et malheureuse. Il n'avait jamais voulu lui faire de mal. Il était simplement lâche. Trop lâche.

De l'autre côté du trottoir, caché derrière un arbre, Naruto observait celle qui avait partagée sa vie pendant presque deux ans. Celle qu'il avait cru aimer et qu'il s'était juré de chérir à jamais. Il ne trouva pas le courage suffisant pour la confronter et lui avouer, qu'en réalité, il ne l'aimait pas. Malgré le ciel menaçant qui planait au-dessus de sa tête, Naruto la trouvait toujours aussi belle. De là où il était, il devinait les nombreuses larmes que ses yeux avaient versés. Le blond sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine et il n'eut qu'une envie : traverser la route et lui demander pardon. Mais il ne le ferait pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Plus maintenant.

-J'espère que tu me pardonneras, Hinata. Aujourd'hui, je ne peux plus être avec toi.

* * *

><p>Bonjour tout le monde ^^<p>

Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres et il est assez transitoire. Sasuke a semé le trouble chez Naruto et celui-ci ne sait plus qui il aime et qui il n'aime pas. Il y a aussi l'apparition de Neji Hyûga qui n'a pas fini de faire parler de lui. Hinata me fait un peu de peine mais bon... j'espère que vous apprécierez ce petit chapitre :)

Bisous ^^


	8. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7.**

Un silence morose régnait dans la demeure Uchiha. Karin lisait le dernier Stephen King afin de se changer les idées. De larges cernes violacées grignotaient son visage blême et tiré par la fatigue. Hinata restait inconsolable. Karin passait ses nuits au téléphone avec elle. Bien que la jeune brunette ne le lui demandait pas, la rousse faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour lui venir en aide. Souffrir à cause d'un homme, Karin ne connaissait cela que trop bien.

Installé au fond du fauteuil, Sasuke lui jeta un regard en biais tandis qu'elle tournait une nouvelle page. En soupirant, il laissa son crâne retomber sur le cuir verdâtre. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux ébène pendant que sa jambe gauche commençait à se mouvoir. Son agitation attira l'attention de Karin qui leva le nez de son épais bouquin. Peut-être que Sasuke passait son temps à la rejeter mais il restait son mari. Et Karin connaissait son mari.

Elle retira ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux.

-Tu as une idée d'où il peut être, pas vrai Sasuke ? demanda-t-elle.

Le brun se massa la nuque.

-Peut-être bien, répondit-il d'une voix lasse.

-Tu mens très mal.

Il la regarda d'un œil froid et calme. Oui, il savait où se trouvait son ami. Karin referma son livre d'une traite et le déposa sur la table basse avant de s'approcher du canapé. Elle s'installa aux côtés de Sasuke qui leva les yeux au ciel pour montrer son agacement. Cette attitude ne la repoussa pas. Sa détermination impressionnait grandement son mari.

Certes, Karin était une femme forte mais Sasuke n'ignorait pas que sous cette apparence dure et souriante se cachait une très grande sensibilité. Elle souriait en public et fondait en larmes dès qu'elle se trouvait seule. C'était ce qui la rendait si vulnérable auprès de Sasuke qui connaissait tous ses points faibles et c'était également la raison pour laquelle il arrivait à la perturber si facilement.

Il n'aimait pas la faire souffrir et pour être honnête, il se demandait ce qu'elle faisait encore aux côtés d'un homme qui la méprisait tant. Autrefois, pourtant, leur couple connaissait de véritables moments de bonheur et c'était de ce temps là que Karin se souvenait. C'était ce temps là qu'elle voulait récupérer et qui la poussait à se battre continuellement pour garder Sasuke auprès d'elle. Elle se sentait prête à aimer pour deux.

Ne supportant plus ce regard insistant, Sasuke se leva du fauteuil et attrapa la veste qui reposait tranquillement sur un dossier de chaise. Karin l'imita. La bouche de Sasuke fit une étrange grimace. Visiblement cela ne lui plaisait guère.

-Que fais-tu ? questionna-t-il de son habituel ton calme et glacial.

-Allons-y ! répondit Karin en enfilant son blouson.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil.

-« Allons-y » ? Parce que tu crois que tu fais partie du voyage ?

Ses prunelles noisette se plantèrent dans celles de Sasuke.

-Hinata est mon amie, elle n'a pas mérité une telle humiliation. Je viens avec toi un point c'est tout, décida-t-elle en sortant de la maison.

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais la referma aussitôt. À quoi bon lutter après tout ? Lorsque sa femme se mettait une idée en tête il était impossible de lui faire changer d'avis et en plus, il avait d'autres choses plus urgentes à faire que de se disputer avec elle. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Karin gagna la bataille.

En silence, ils sillonnaient à travers la ville en direction d'un quartier de Konoha que Sasuke connaissait bien contrairement à Karin qui n'y était venue que deux fois lorsque Naruto y vivait encore. Ses yeux curieux scrutaient les lieux avec intérêt. Visiblement, elle cherchait le blond avec véhémence. Sans doute avait-elle envie de lui dire le fond de sa pensée. Au bout de quelques minutes Sasuke se gara en face d'un immeuble à l'allure plutôt banale avec la certitude que son ami se cachait là.

En soupirant, il coupa le moteur et toisa Karin avec dureté.

-Tu m'attends dans la voiture, ordonna-t-il en détachant sa ceinture de sécurité.

Elle s'offusqua immédiatement, comme Sasuke l'avait prévu. Karin possédait un caractère bien trempé et ne se laissait pas faire. Ce trait de personnalité faisait partie de leurs rares points communs. Cependant, elle ne devait pas s'attendre à triompher une deuxième fois : il s'agissait de Naruto. Sasuke ne céderait pas. Rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de le protéger. Connaissant son ami, il devait sans doute mourir de culpabilité. Il ne la laisserait pas le détruire davantage.

-Quoi ? Hors de question ! répondit-elle.

Il lui lança un regard menaçant.

-Karin ! Ne m'énerve pas ! Tu restes ici c'est tout ! Naruto n'est pas ton ami, c'est le mien, tu n'as rien à faire chez lui ! Tu ne servirais à rien de toute façon !

-Comment oses-tu...

-Tu vas descendre et faire quoi ? Chialer et l'insulter de tous les noms parce qu'il a abandonné Hinata ?

-C'est ce qu'il mérite non ?

-Non ! Il n'a pas besoin de ça et ça ne va rien arranger du tout ! Si c'est pour agir de manière aussi stupide, reste ici ! Fin de la discussion !

Un sourire mauvais s'étira sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

-Et toi alors ? Que vas-tu faire ? Le consoler et lui dire qu'il n'a rien fait de mal ?

Sasuke la détailla avec mépris avant de sortir de la voiture. Karin n'insista pas. Elle ouvrit la vitre.

-Laisse-moi au moins les clés de la voiture ! Que je puisse écouter la radio en t'attendant ! cria-t-elle.

En levant les yeux au ciel, il obéit avant de s'éloigner. Tandis qu'il grimpait les quelques marches qui le séparaient de la porte d'entrée, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Karin. Elle boudait et croisait les bras, telle une petite fille.

Sasuke fouina dans les poches de sa veste à la recherche de son trousseau de clés. Jadis, Naruto lui avait donné le double des clés de son appartement au cas où il y aurait un problème. Sasuke les garda précieusement. Il pénétra dans le hall désert et grimpa les escaliers pour finalement atteindre le troisième étage.

Il leva une main tremblante avec l'intention de frapper à la porte. Il ferma les yeux. L'angoisse le rongeait de toute part et il avait l'impression que son estomac allait exploser d'une minute à l'autre tant il lui faisait mal. La nostalgie des souvenirs passés l'envahit brutalement, serrant son cœur. Cet appartement était auparavant leur petit monde à eux, remplaçant bien vite cette falaise au milieu de la forêt où ils aimaient se ressourcer. Après les cours, ils prenaient l'habitude de se retrouver entre ces murs colorés de pourpre et de blanc pour travailler ensemble avant de disputer quelques parties de jeux vidéo.

Ces cloisons entendirent leurs moindres secrets et leurs rêves les plus fous. Sasuke passa toute sa jeunesse à l'intérieur de cet appartement, loin des querelles incessantes de ses parents et près de Naruto. Le blond, contrairement à son ami, entretenait de bonnes relations avec ses parents mais l'envie de liberté le gagna soudainement et il quitta le nid familial pour ce petit deux pièces confortable et chaleureux. Sasuke s'y sentait comme chez lui, bien mieux que dans une grande maison glaciale.

Aujourd'hui y avait-il encore sa place ?

Il prit une grande inspiration et se décida à toquer. Il ne reçu aucune réponse. Il tourna la poignée et pénétra à l'intérieur.

Le parfum de Naruto flottait dans l'air. Il s'en enivra. Ses yeux se posèrent un instant sur un cadre. Un petit sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il se reconnut aux côtés de Naruto quatre ans plus tôt. Ils venaient d'obtenir leur diplôme. Ils souriaient en brandissant leur certificat de fin d'études, l'air heureux.

L'époque où tout allait bien.

Une voix enrouée le ramena dans le présent.

-Comment tu as su que j'étais ici ?

Ses yeux sombres quittèrent la photo pour se poser sur Naruto. Debout, tournant le dos à la fenêtre, il le fixait avec un mélange d'orgueil et de colère. Remarquant la légère barbe qui recouvrait ses joues et son menton ainsi que les cernes qui creusaient leur chemin sur sa peau, Sasuke jugea qu'il ne s'occupait plus de lui depuis un certain temps.

-Une intuition. Alors comme ça, tu n'avais toujours pas résilié le bail de ton appartement ? questionna-t-il en s'approchant de lui.

Naruto ne lui répondit pas. Il n'avait de toute façon pas besoin de le faire. Sasuke lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert et bien que cela ne lui plaisait pas, il ne pouvait rien y changer. Sasuke connaissait chacun des chapitres de sa vie, les plus resplendissants comme les plus sombres. Si Naruto rencontrait de nombreuses difficultés à déchiffrer les pensées de son ami, ce dernier y parvenait aisément. Frustrant.

-C'est que tu n'étais pas vraiment prêt à t'engager, lâcha Sasuke.

Naruto ricana.

-Epargne-moi ton analyse psychologique à deux balles. Ne fais pas comme si tu savais tout de moi.

-Je ne fais pas « comme si ». Je sais tout de toi Naruto sinon, je ne serais pas ici.

Le blond éclata d'un rire nerveux. Ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver par moment ! Son attitude calme et légèrement arrogante le mettait hors de lui.

Inquiet par le silence de son ami qu'il savait si bavard, Sasuke posa une main sur son épaule. Il le sentit se raidir sous sa paume.

-Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Sasuke.

-Non. Non ça ne va pas.

-Naruto... commença-t-il.

-C'est de ta faute ! cria soudainement le blond.

Les sourcils de Sasuke se froncèrent, peignant sur son visage une mine mécontente.

-Ma faute ? répéta-t-il.

-Oui, ta faute ! C'est à cause de toi si ma vie part dans tous les sens !

-Personne ne t'a empêché de te présenter à ton mariage pauvre imbécile ! cria à son tour Sasuke.

Ces mots énervèrent davantage le blond qui empoigna Sasuke par le col. Il le plaqua sans délicatesse contre le mur et le foudroya de ses yeux céruléens.

-Comment pouvais-je y aller après ce qui s'est passé entre nous hein ? Qu'est-ce que j'étais censé faire, dis-le moi Sasuke, toi qui sait toujours tout mieux que les autres ?

-Assumer ! Tu es un lâche Naruto !

-Quelle humiliation aurait été la plus grande pour Hinata ? Que je lui pose un lapin ou que je me refuse à elle devant sa famille entière ?

-La deuxième est respectable au moins ! Tu aurais eu des couilles pour une fois !

-C'est facile pour toi de dire ça ! Ce n'est pas ta vie qui s'écroule mais la mienne ! J'étais prêt à m'engager, à me construire une vie heureuse et tranquille avec elle ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu viennes tout foutre en l'air ? hurla-t-il.

Sasuke serra les dents. Se disputer ne mènerait à rien, il n'était pas venu pour ça et les mots qu'il entendait le blessaient atrocement. Naruto faisait preuve d'une grande naïveté. Ne s'apercevait-il pas de sa souffrance ? Sasuke sentait son cœur saigner un peu plus chaque jour et se noyait lentement dans la culpabilité et les remords. En voyant Naruto dans un tel état, il réalisait l'étendue de son égoïsme. Lui qui ne souhaitait que son bonheur ne faisait que l'entraîner dans la douleur.

-Tu aurais dû me repousser ce soir là, souffla Sasuke, mais pourtant tu n'as rien fait. Je ne suis pas le seul fautif dans cette histoire.

-Voilà ce que j'appelle de la mauvaise foi !

-Il fallait me repousser si tu n'en avais pas envie, je ne t'aurais pas violé ! Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends ? Tu ne m'as pas rejeté, même après... tu t'es montré tendre avec moi alors, ne me mets pas tout sur le dos.

Désarmé par cette phrase qu'il savait véridique, Naruto baissa les yeux et lâcha Sasuke.

-C'est étrange, murmura-t-il. C'était à la fois l'envie d'être dans tes bras et la peur de m'y retrouver prisonnier. Le cœur contre la raison. À ton avis Sasuke, lequel des deux vais-je écouter ?

-Alors à ce que je vois, ça te fiche toujours autant la trouille.

-Quoi ?

-L'amour.

Naruto tiqua.

-Ce n'est pas de l'amour !

-Ah non ? Dis-moi ce que c'est dans ce cas.

Il avait toujours eu le don de lui clouer le bec. Naruto chercha ses mots sans vraiment les trouver.

-Tu aurais dû me le dire, chuchota-t-il.

-Te dire quoi ? répondit le brun sur un ton plus agressif.

-Que tu étais gay.

Sasuke resta figé. Alors c'était comme ça que Naruto le voyait à présent ? Comme un gay refoulé qui ne savait pas se contrôler ? Il n'avait décidément rien compris. La situation était pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il perdait Naruto. Il le sentait. À chaque seconde qui passait, Naruto lui échappait un peu plus. Il lui glissait entre les doigts et même si Sasuke fermait la main de toutes ses forces, il parvenait encore à se faufiler jusqu'à l'extérieur.

Il le perdrait. Tout n'était qu'une question de temps.

-Je ne suis pas gay, je n'aime pas les hommes, c'est différent avec toi. Ne me colle pas d'étiquette sur le dos. Je suis juste Sasuke qui aime Naruto, ni plus ni moins.

-Cesse de dire ce genre de chose !

-Non. Pourquoi devrais-je me taire ? Tu m'as toujours reproché de ne pas m'exprimer assez sur mes sentiments et maintenant que je le fais, tu me rejettes !

-Ce n'est pas pareil et tu le sais parfaitement !

Un éclat menaçant brilla dans le regard sombre de Sasuke.

-Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas pareil Naruto ? Qu'un mec en aime un autre ? Cela te conviendrait mieux si j'avais une paire de seins, une taille fine et des jambes de dix kilomètres de long ? Cela te semblerait plus « normal » ? Même si ça te dérange je ne vais pas la fermer pour autant parce que oui, je t'aime !

Ce fut la phrase de trop. Le poing de Naruto partit subitement, guidé par une force invisible. Il s'écrasa brutalement sur le visage de Sasuke qui se rattrapa au mur afin de ne pas tomber par terre. Un son mêlant stupéfaction et regret s'échappa d'entre les lèvres de Naruto. Comme choqué par son geste, il regarda son poing encore serré pendant de longues secondes avant de relever les yeux vers Sasuke, attendant sa réaction.

Le brun n'était pas du genre à se laisser battre. Il rendait les coups avec deux fois plus de force lorsque quelqu'un titillait ses nerfs. Cependant même s'il réunissait toute sa volonté, il ne pourrait jamais frapper Naruto.

Abîmer un tel visage serait un crime qu'il ne se pardonnerait pas.

Ce visage qui alimentait ses cauchemars. Ces traits fins et délicats qui lui échappaient lentement. Ces yeux d'un bleu profond qui ne le voyaient plus réellement. Ce cœur inaccessible qui ne serait sans doute jamais à lui. Tout ce qu'il désirait ne se trouvait qu'à quelques pas de lui et pourtant, Naruto lui restait inaccessible.

Cela faisait mal. Bien trop mal.

-Tu vas trop loin Sasuke.

Le brun essuya le filet de sang qui s'échappait de ses lèvres avant de se redresser, un sourire crispé sur le visage. Méfiant, Naruto recula d'un pas, s'attendant à une contre-attaque qui ne vint pas.

-Tu te souviens de cette nuit là, Naruto ? Quand on avait dix sept ans, dit Sasuke.

Le blond tiqua un peu avant de baisser les yeux. Il se dit à cet instant qu'il aurait préféré recevoir un coup de poing en pleine figure ou un coup de pied dans le ventre plutôt que de ressasser un passé qui lui manquait.

-Pourquoi... pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles de ça ? répondit-il.

Heureux que Naruto s'en souvienne, Sasuke afficha un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Il y avait de l'orage cette nuit là, reprit le brun. Encore aujourd'hui, tu trembles dès qu'un éclair déchire le ciel. Tu dormais chez moi et tu t'es faufilé dans mon lit, apeuré, pour te coller à moi.

-Arrête ça. Tout de suite.

Il n'obéit pas.

-Je ne m'étais jamais senti si bien Naruto. Ta peau touchait la mienne et me réchauffait doucement. Ta joue reposait sur mon épaule et ta main entourait ma taille. Petit à petit, tes tremblements se sont calmés et tu t'es endormi contre moi. Entendre ta respiration était si apaisant, tu sais, j'étais si bien. C'est cette nuit là que j'ai pleinement pris conscience de mes sentiments pour toi.

-Alors... pendant toutes ces années...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, écarquillant seulement les yeux.

-Oui. Je t'ai menti, murmura Sasuke, j'ai menti à tout le monde, à moi-même aussi.

Sasuke s'interrompit quelques secondes, laissant la place à un silence pesant.

-J'aurai tant voulu t'embrasser cette nuit là, Naruto, reprit-il. T'embrasser toute la nuit, caresser les courbes de ton corps et te susurrer mon amour au creux de l'oreille. J'aurais voulu te dire à quel point je pouvais t'aimer et que chacune de mes pensées se dirigeait vers toi.

Le blond croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils, n'y croyant pas une seconde.

-Tu parles ! Tu sors cette phrase directement d'un bouquin à l'eau de rose ? Parce que ça sonne faux ! Tu es sorti avec une blondinette le week-end suivant, je te rappelle ! rétorqua-t-il d'un ton sec.

Visiblement amusé par cette réaction inattendue, Sasuke sourit. Avait-il une tête de lecteur de romans guimauves ?

-J'avais juste honte du sentiment qui déferlait dans mon corps cette nuit là en sentant ta peau contre la mienne, s'expliqua-t-il. Je me disais qu'éprouver ça pour un mec ne devait pas être normal, l'excitation qui m'envahissait dès que ton corps frôlait le mien me dérangeait.

Naruto émit un espèce de grognement situé entre le « mouais » et le « hum ». Sasuke déteignait sur lui : il ne parvenait plus à formuler des phrases complètes et répondait par de vulgaires onomatopées. Le froncement de ses sourcils firent comprendre à Sasuke qu'il ne le croyait toujours pas. En soupirant, Sasuke s'approcha de lui, ses semelles faisant couiner le parquet.

-Naruto... les sentiments que j'ai pour toi sont bien plus forts que lorsque j'avais dix sept ans et que je ne les assumais pas. Ils ont sommeillé en moi durant toutes ces années et maintenant, ils refont surface avec beaucoup plus d'intensité. À cette époque, j'avais honte et j'ai épousé Karin par la suite, parce que je me rendais compte que le temps ne parvenait pas à estomper ce que je ressentais pour toi. Je voulais juste être comme tout le monde, rien d'autre. Mais lorsque tu m'as annoncé ton mariage, j'ai reçu une claque en plein visage et un coup de couteau dans le cœur, tous ces sentiments que j'avais essayé de refouler sont revenus brutalement. Jamais je n'accepterais de te voir aux côtés de quelqu'un d'autre. Aujourd'hui Naruto, je suis un homme, plus un gamin. Je sais ce que je veux et je réalise que tu es la seule personne au monde qui compte pour moi.

Il reprit son souffle et passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs.

-Pardonne-moi, souffla-t-il, j'ai conscience que te balancer ça en pleine figure après dix ans de mensonge n'est pas très correct mais je ne peux plus me taire. J'aurai juste voulu t'embrasser cette nuit là. Penses-tu que ce soit si mal que ça ?

Le blond n'eut pas le luxe de répondre. Sasuke posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Naruto gémit quelque chose d'incompréhensible contre la bouche du brun mais ce dernier n'en tint pas compte. Frustré, il tenta de le repousser mais cette fois, Sasuke fut plus rapide. Il attrapa les poignets de Naruto et les plaqua fermement contre le mur, les serrant de toutes ses forces afin qu'il ne puisse plus bouger. Leurs fronts rentrèrent en contact. Si les yeux du blond se voilaient de colère, ceux de Sasuke brûlaient de passion et de désir. Naruto s'énervait et commençait à gigoter. Sasuke resserra son étreinte. Il ne payait pas de mine mais il possédait plus de force physique que son ami.

La bouche de Sasuke vint chatouiller l'oreille du blond.

-Tu n'es pas en position de force. Ne lutte pas, chuchota-t-il.

-Sasuke tu n'es qu'un...

-Je sais, coupa-t-il, répète-toi ce genre de chose autant de fois que tu le veux si ça te permet de dormir tranquille. Répète-toi simplement que je suis le seul responsable de ton malheur. J'endosse toute la responsabilité si tu me laisses t'embrasser jusqu'à ce que j'en perde haleine.

Le blond le dévisagea avec colère, ce qui le fit sourire une nouvelle fois. Il aimait ce regard offensé et presque sauvage qui témoignait de son caractère impulsif. Plus délicatement, Sasuke déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Naruto qui n'opposa aucune résistance. Leurs langues se trouvèrent et dansèrent ensemble. Dès que leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact, Sasuke oublia la peur immense qui lui tordait l'estomac. Naruto mit de côté sa culpabilité et ses bonnes excuses qui ne convainquaient personne, pas même lui.

Ils oublièrent un instant leur crainte commune de perdre l'autre. Ce baiser à la saveur douloureuse et acide les transportait dans une autre dimension. Il les blessait aussi mais qu'importe leur souffrance, ce baiser valait bien le pincement qui leur serrerait le cœur lorsqu'il serait terminé. Ils espéraient simplement qu'il ne se termine pas trop vite.

Le brun relâcha les poignets de Naruto et glissa ses mains sous le pull de ce dernier, caressant son dos doux et frissonnant. Contre toute attente la chevelure ébène de Sasuke se retrouva ébouriffée avec tendresse. Naruto le touchait, il ne rêvait pas. Il mourrait d'envie de lui crier de le toucher encore, de le griffer, de le mordre même. Mais il ne le fit pas. Sa peau périssait loin de ces doigts de fée et de cette bouche experte. Son âme brûlait pour lui. Ses yeux ne voyaient que son visage et ses oreilles n'entendaient plus que son souffle déjà saccadé. Son cœur battait si vite qu'il le sentait cogner dans ses tempes.

Il l'aimait bien trop, à tel point que cela l'effrayait.

-Sasuke... souffla Naruto d'une voix étouffée.

Sasuke entoura la taille du blond à l'aide de ses bras et avec force, il le rapprocha de lui. Leurs torses se trouvaient entièrement collés l'un à l'autre. Leurs souffles tièdes se rencontrèrent entre deux baisers. Naruto gémit contre la bouche du brun qui descendit jusqu'à son cou. Il tourna la tête sur le côté,  
>laissant un libre accès à Sasuke qui malmenait sa peau sans relâche. Ses mains cramponnèrent la toison noire et soyeuse qui lui chatouillait la mâchoire. L'odeur légèrement épicée de Naruto devint l'air de Sasuke. Son visage aurait voulut ne plus jamais sortir du creux qui se trouvait entre l'épaule et le cou de Naruto. Inconsciemment Sasuke resserra son étreinte.<p>

-Je... t'aime Naruto. Si tu savais à quel point je peux t'aimer.

-Arrête, supplia l'autre d'une voix douloureuse.

-Jamais. Je me suis retenu déjà bien trop longtemps.

Les jambes de Sasuke se dérobèrent sous lui. Jamais son cœur n'avait battu aussi vite. Il le désirait ardemment. Son âme débordait d'amour pour lui. Ses mains titillèrent les mamelons durcis de Naruto. Ce dernier soupira une nouvelle fois et Sasuke ferma les yeux afin de profiter pleinement de cet instant de douceur. Il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter en sentant une main glacée se faufiler timidement sous son t-shirt. Les doigts de Naruto rencontrèrent le creux de ses reins avant de remonter jusqu'à ses omoplates. Il résistait à Sasuke, luttait contre son désir mais ne parvenait pas à s'éloigner de ses bras. Il avait beau lui hurler son désaccord, au fond de lui, il espérait que Sasuke l'embrasse encore. Il avait beau combattre ses envies les plus secrètes, dès qu'il se trouvait dans les bras de Sasuke, il laissait tomber les armes. Parce que c'était Sasuke.

Les mains du brun encadrèrent ce visage déjà teinté de pourpre afin d'approfondir encore leur échange. Il entrouvrit les yeux pour s'assurer que c'était bien Naruto qu'il tenait entre ses bras. Son regard humide en rencontra un autre. Une deuxième main vint rejoindre sa compagne sous le t-shirt parfumé de Sasuke. Sa peau se retrouva un peu griffée, marquée. L'index de Naruto glissa lentement de sa nuque jusqu'au galbe de ses reins, ne se lassant pas de ce toucher doux comme du satin. Son doigt s'arrêta sur le grain de beauté qui se trouvait entre les reins de Sasuke. Il l'avait longuement regardé dormir avant de fuir comme un lâche. Il l'avait trouvé si joli, ce grain de beauté.

Combien de temps l'avait-il contemplé avant de prendre la fuite ?

Leurs corps étaient déjà en ébullition. Sasuke se décolla quelques instants de la bouche de Naruto, haletant. Un mince filet de salive les unissait encore. Ils échangèrent un regard brûlant de désir. Le souvenir de cette nuit particulière leur revint, tel un boomerang. N'y tenant plus, Sasuke le plaqua brutalement contre le mur et Naruto retint un gémissement de douleur. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes tandis que la bouche du brun descendait le long de son cou humide. Les bras de Naruto se refermèrent autour de sa nuque et il n'exista plus le moindre espace entre leurs deux corps ébouillantés. Sasuke se sentait bien contre cette peau et entre ces bras.

Il voulait passer le restant de ses jours au creux de ces bras.

Pendant ce temps, Karin s'impatientait. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une demi-heure que Sasuke était rentré à l'intérieur de cet immeuble, l'abandonnant dans la voiture. Lassée et agacée, elle descendit du véhicule avec la ferme intention de dire ses quatre vérités à Naruto et qu'importe ce qu'en pensait Sasuke. Après tout leur couple battait de l'aile depuis quelques temps alors elle ne pouvait pas empirer la situation.

Elle grimpa les escaliers et entra discrètement dans l'appartement. Elle se figea comme une statue, ne croyant pas à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Sasuke embrassait Naruto. Pire, il ne faisait pas que l'embrasser simplement, non, chacun de ses gestes débordait de passion. Jamais elle n'avait eu ce privilège durant ces quatre années de mariage. Jamais Sasuke ne l'avait touchée et embrassée de la sorte. Pas une fois, elle s'en souviendrait sinon. Les deux hommes étaient tellement perdus dans leur baiser qu'ils ne l'avaient même pas entendue entrer. Elle ne savait quoi penser ni comment réagir. Que devait-elle faire ? Les interrompre ou fuir ?

En murmurant quelque chose, elle porta une main à sa bouche, choquée, tandis que les larmes commençaient déjà à noyer ses yeux. Sans bruit, elle recula lentement pour finalement s'enfuir en courant sans oublier de claquer la porte. Ce bruit soudain ramena Naruto à la réalité. Brutalement, il repoussa Sasuke.

-Lâche-moi, Sasuke ! cria-t-il.

Sasuke recula de quelques pas sans le quitter des yeux. Le souffle saccadé, Naruto semblait désorienté. Il porta une main à son front légèrement humide et déglutit avec peine.

Jusqu'où leur baiser les aurait-il amené si ce bref claquement de porte n'était pas intervenu ?

Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'il n'essayait même pas de résister aux caresses délicieuses de Sasuke. Il aimait trop se trouver dans ses bras et respirer son odeur. Il frissonnait de désir en songeant à la douceur de sa peau et à la force de ses mouvements lorsque leurs corps ne faisaient plus qu'un. Cela ne devait pas  
>continuer. Cela ne <em>pouvait<em>pas continuer. Il voulait une vie normale. Il voulait être comme tout le monde : épouser une femme et fonder une famille. Etait-ce trop demander ?

-Tu devrais t'en aller ! Tout de suite ! cria le blond.

Ces mots résonnèrent dans la petite pièce. Il fallut un certain temps pour que Sasuke en comprenne le sens. La nausée le gagna instantanément une fois que ce fut fait. Il chercha ses mots. La peur le traversa comme une vague. Il sentit monter en lui un sentiment d'affliction proche du désespoir. Il se trouvait à deux doigts de s'agenouiller pour lui demander pardon mais sa fierté l'en empêchait.

Allait-il le perdre définitivement ?

-Je... Naruto...

-Va t'en ! répéta-t-il.

Sentant son cœur se déchirer dans sa poitrine, il serra les dents pour ne pas hurler. Il trouva en lui le courage de lui souffler quelques mots dans un murmure presque inaudible.

-Je ne m'excuserais pas pour ça. Je ne m'excuserais pas de t'aimer. Ca m'est tombé dessus sans prévenir, je ne l'ai pas décidé. J'en souffre aussi tu sais.

Le blond déglutit avec difficulté. Le regard de Sasuke l'écrasait littéralement. L'air était bien trop lourd. Il suffoquait presque. Auparavant, il nourrissait une admiration sans égal pour Sasuke. Ses yeux brillaient de mille feux lorsqu'il le voyait. Il voulait devenir comme lui. Le brun était son modèle... jusqu'à maintenant. Aujourd'hui, il ne savait tout simplement plus de quelle façon le regarder.

Qu'était Sasuke pour lui ? Son meilleur ami ? Ou plus ? Lui-même ne le savait pas. Cela le rendait fou. Hier encore, il bavait devant les formes généreuses des demoiselles avec lesquelles il travaillait. Aujourd'hui, il se rendait compte que son cœur n'avait jamais battu aussi vite et il battait pour un homme. Son meilleur ami. Aimer quelqu'un c'était accepter de le perdre. L'amour était instable, imprévisible et cruel contrairement à l'amitié qui, lorsqu'elle était sincère, ne disparaissait jamais. Pourtant qu'était-il en train de faire en ce moment même ? Il le chassait de sa vie. N'était-ce pas contradictoire ?

Il avait peur. Encore une fois, Sasuke avait raison.

Etait-ce réellement l'amour qui faisait battre son cœur aussi vite ?

-Est-ce que tu m'accordes au moins ton amitié ? questionna le brun d'une voix tremblante.

Naruto le regarda quelques instants avant de détourner les yeux. Sasuke comprit le message. Malgré la peine qui lui poignardait le cœur, il s'efforça de sourire. Même s'il savait d'avance que la réponse lui ferait terriblement mal, il osa poser la question qui brûlait ses lèvres.

-Tu sauras vivre sans moi Naruto ?

-Il faudra bien. Je m'en remettrai.

La douleur qui martelait sa poitrine s'amplifia encore. Naruto savait se montrer cruel lorsqu'il le voulait. Ses mots étaient de véritables poignards qui lui transperçaient le cœur sans scrupules.

-Eh bien ce n'est pas mon cas, souffla Sasuke.

-Arrête ton charabia et prends la porte.

Sasuke tourna les talons. Cette dernière phrase lui porta le coup fatal. Il n'insisterait pas davantage. Comme il s'y attendait, Naruto l'éjecta de sa vie, chose compréhensible. Il eut mal. Affreusement mal. Il s'y était préparé mais cela ne rendait pas sa souffrance plus supportable. Jamais l'espoir aurait dû établir refuge en lui.

Et pourtant...

L'espoir permit son existence jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Qu'allait-il faire à présent ?

-Au revoir Naruto, chuchota-t-il avant de quitter l'appartement.

La porte claqua.

-Adieu... Sasuke.

Naruto se laissa tomber sur le sol, silencieusement. Le vent d'août pénétra dans l'appartement à travers la fenêtre, ébouriffant docilement sa chevelure ambrée. Il sentit quelque chose de froid sur ses joues et y porta sa main. Il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait.

-Sasuke, murmura-t-il une dernière fois.

Une partie de lui venait de s'envoler... pour toujours, peut-être.

Sasuke resta immobile durant quelques secondes, fixant simplement les escaliers qui se trouvaient en face de lui. Ses iris s'humidifièrent et il balaya d'un revers de manche la larme qui perlait au coin de sa paupière. Il passa une main sur son visage tiré par la fatigue et inspira une bonne fois avant de rajuster son masque d'indifférence.

Hâtif d'arriver chez lui afin de laisser libre court à sa peine, il descendit les marches en courant. Le trajet en compagnie de Karin serait long. Trop long. Il se dépêcha de s'installer sur le siège conducteur et le silence de Karin le surprit. Le visage livide et les yeux écarquillés, elle fixait le tableau de bord sans cligner des paupières, la bouche entrouverte, comme si elle venait de voir un fantôme.

Il démarra.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as encore ? questionna-t-il d'une voix agacée.

-R...ien, bafouilla-t-elle.

-Si. Tu es pâle comme un linge et tu es silencieuse, bien que je ne m'en plaigne pas. Cela ne te ressemble pas.

-Tu... tu n'as rien à me dire, Sasuke ? tenta-t-elle.

Les sourcils du concerné s'arrondirent.

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Tu es sûr ?

-Tu as tes règles ou quoi ? Tu es plus lourde que d'habitude.

Karin détourna le visage. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il remarque les larmes qui déferlaient sur ses joues. Elle serra les mâchoires en maudissant sa lâcheté. Avait-elle rêvé ? Elle ne parvenait pas à croire en ce qu'elle avait vu. Sasuke embrassant Naruto. Cela expliquait bien des choses, pourtant. Non, elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Elle ne voulait pas y croire. D'une manière peu élégante, Karin venait d'apprendre que son mari aimait un homme. Et pas n'importe quel homme. Il aimait Naruto Uzumaki.

Aucun son ne se fit entendre durant le reste du trajet.

À peine arrivé à la maison Sasuke grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bains. Une cascade de larmes brûlantes déferlait sur ses joues. Il s'écroula sur le sol froid et carrelé d'un bleu ciel qui lui rappelait _ses_yeux. Recroquevillé en position fœtale, il n'avait plus conscience de rien. Ni de la froideur du sol, ni de la peine qui lui grignotait l'âme, ni de son infinie solitude... ni du manque qui le consumait insatiablement. Il s'y était attendu. Il savait que tôt ou tard, Naruto finirait par l'abandonner mais le fait qu'il s'y soit préparé ne réduisait pas l'ampleur du choc.

Quelques gouttelettes salées s'écrasaient dans sa bouche de temps à autre. Ses mains serrèrent fortement son ventre qui se tordait de tous les sens, conséquence du vide qu'il ressentait. Ses yeux étaient éblouis par ce cobalt trop envoûtant qui l'entourait. Il les ferma fortement pour fuir cette teinte trop magique,  
>trop cruelle. Le visage de Naruto se dessina dans son esprit, le faisant saigner davantage. Il pleurait comme un enfant après un cauchemar. Sauf que dans son cas, personne ne viendrait le consoler.<p>

« Je te l'avais bien dit » chuchota une petite voix sournoise au fond de son crâne.

Il roula sur le dos, le souffle court et la poitrine en feu. Ses pupilles baignées de larmes fixèrent le plafond beige. Ses lèvres sèches se murent mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. « Je t'aime ». Voilà ce qu'elles hurlaient silencieusement. Pourquoi _ces_oreilles ne les entendaient-elles pas ?

Qu'allait-il devenir ?

Le sang affluait rapidement dans ses tempes. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Sa bouche entrouverte aspirait l'oxygène avec difficulté, il avait l'impression qu'une lourde enclume se trouvait posée sur sa poitrine tant respirer s'avérait pénible. Sa chemise blanche et trempée de sueur collait à sa peau, redessinant la musculature de son ventre. Son cœur battait à rythme irrégulier. Il avait froid malgré les trente degrés qui assénaient la ville.

Il tremblait comme une feuille mais il savait que plus rien ne parviendrait à le réchauffer désormais. Parce quand on a connu la chaleur des bras de celui qu'on aime, rien ne peut la remplacer une fois qu'elle s'évapore. Rien. Lorsqu'on a aimé avec force, avec une passion démesurée, aimé à tel point que cette personne habitant notre cœur devienne le sens de notre vie, plus rien d'autre ne compte. Et si cette âme si particulière à nos yeux s'envole en nous laissant derrière elle, c'est comme si une partie de nous se fendait en mille morceaux. Et au bout du compte, il finit par ne plus rien rester de nous, pauvre victime de l'amour.

Sasuke n'avait pourtant besoin que d'une seule chose pour être heureux. Une seule. Et c'était justement la seule chose qu'il ne pouvait posséder. Il avait joué avec le feu et s'était brûlé. Fin de l'histoire. Naruto ne lui appartenait pas. Il n'appartenait à personne d'ailleurs, et sans doute était-ce mieux comme ça. Le savoir seul l'aidait un peu. Juste un peu. Il serait égoïste jusqu'au bout, apparemment.

Il la sentait revenir, cette bonne vieille solitude. Elle flottait sournoisement autour de lui tel un vautour survolant sa future proie en attendant qu'elle s'écroule pour la dévorer sans scrupules. Cette garce l'avait poussé, un jour, à grimper en haut de la falaise à l'extérieur de Konoha. Si Naruto était arrivé ne serait-ce que quelques minutes plus tard, Sasuke aurait certainement fait le saut de l'ange suivi d'une collision avec une mer plus dure que le béton.

Sans le savoir Naruto lui sauva la vie ce jour là. Parce que cet après-midi là, lassé de subir une fois de plus les querelles de ses parents, fatigué de la banalité de sa vie et ne supportant plus cette maudite solitude, Sasuke traversa la forêt verdoyante et peuplée de fleurs multicolores. Il s'était éloigné, guitare sous le bras, sans se retourner une seule fois. Il fuyait ses soucis. Il fuyait la vie qui le pesait tant à un âge aussi jeune.

Quand enfin il atteignit le point culminant de la montagne avec la ferme intention d'en finir avec la vie, il s'installa tranquillement à l'ombre d'un arbre. Ses doigts titillèrent délicatement les cordes sensibles de la guitare. Ses notes mélodieuses s'égarèrent à travers le vent, parfois perturbées par le bruit des vagues cognant les rochers. Et alors qu'il n'espérait plus rien de la vie, qu'il la détestait plus que tout autre chose et qu'il s'apprêtait à y mettre un point final, elle lui offrit son plus beau cadeau. Il se souviendrait toujours du kaléidoscope d'émotions qui le submergea lorsqu'ils se rencontrèrent pour la première fois. Dès que ses yeux croisèrent les siens, il devina qu'ils deviendraient amis.

« -Salut. J'ai entendu ta musique et je dois avouer qu'elle est très belle. « Stand by me », c'est ça ? » telles furent les premières paroles de Naruto, maladroites et polies, auxquelles il répondit par un regard méprisant. N'importe qui aurait tourné le dos à cet adolescent mélancolique et froid mais pas Naruto. Au lieu de s'enfuir, il découvrit ses dents par un sourire lumineux avant de s'installer à ses côtés sans se préoccuper de son agacement pourtant visible.

D'abord irrité d'être dérangé, Sasuke s'égaya ensuite de cette compagnie inattendue. Mais il fut surtout impressionné car malgré son comportement désagréable, Naruto n'avait cessé de lui sourire. Un sourire rempli de sincérité et de bienveillance. Un sourire qui réchauffait le cœur et qui nous faisait penser que peut-être, la vie valait le coup. Il ne fuyait pas devant le regard menaçant de Sasuke. Il l'écouta jouer ses airs de guitare. Même s'il se sentait parfois mal à l'aise sous ces prunelles d'un bleu limpide, un réel soulagement traversait son corps entier. Enfin il existait. On le regardait. Vraiment. Dès lors, les notes mélancoliques auxquelles il donnait naissance se transformèrent petit à petit en mélodie plus joyeuse, plus vivante, comme si soudainement il avait pardonné à la vie.

« Je sais chanter et toi, tu sais jouer. On devrait arrêter l'école et monter un groupe », souffla le blond. Naruto le dévisagea ensuite, un index sur le menton. « Ouais... avec ta belle gueule ça pourrait le faire ». Un sourire narquois s'était écarquillé sur les lèvres de Sasuke avant qu'il ne réponde : « c'est clair qu'avec la tienne, on irait pas loin ». Naruto tiqua quelques secondes avant d'éclater d'un rire cristallin. Il tendit ensuite une main que Sasuke attrapa sans hésiter « Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki ». « Sasuke Uchiha », répondit-il alors. « Tu chanterais pour moi, Naruto ? ».

Sa vie, il ne la devait qu'à Naruto. S'il vivait encore aujourd'hui, c'était grâce à lui. Comment pouvait-il avancer sans sa présence ? Naruto lui était vital, tout comme l'air qu'il respirait. Sans lui, il ne pourrait pas continuer.

Sasuke laissa son visage rouler sur le côté. Sa joue entra en contact avec le carrelage froid. Il ne ressentait plus rien à part cette tristesse poignante. Ce vide immense qui commençait à s'agrandir au creux de sa poitrine. Ce pincement qui lui serrait le cœur. Et ce n'était que le début de sa douleur. Le temps était venu de subir les conséquences de son acte. Peut-être qu'il aurait mieux fait de plonger ce jour là. Il aurait mieux fait.

Ce souvenir le brûlait de toute part.

Comment arriverait-il à respirer désormais si celui pour qui il vivait lui tournait le dos ?

Il cacha ses yeux injectés de sang à l'aide de ses mains et tenta de récupérer une respiration normale, en vain. Il n'y avait plus rien pour le soutenir. Le pilier sur lequel reposait sa vie venait de s'écrouler comme un château de cartes. Et Dieu savait qu'un château de cartes était extrêmement difficile à reconstruire. Etait-ce seulement possible ?

« Va t'en ! »

La voix de Naruto résonna encore une fois dans les profondeurs de son esprit.

Il ferma les yeux.

* * *

><p>Coucou tout le monde ^^<p>

Les choses commencent à se compliquer pour notre couple favori ^^ les sentiments de Naruto sont toujours très flous, le pauvre ne sait plus où il en est, mais ils s'éclairciront au fil des chapitres, ne vous en faîtes pas ^^ Karin n'a pas de chance non plus mais sa découverte ne restera pas sans conséquences. J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre :)

Bisous, à bientôt ^^


	9. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8.**

La vie reprit doucement son court, comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Pour Sasuke, les journées s'écoulaient plus lentement que d'ordinaire, rythmées par une ennuyeuse routine. Il se levait tôt le matin –lorsqu'il parvenait à dormir-, prenait la salle de bains avant Karin afin d'arriver à l'heure au bureau et passait son temps à épier les moindres mouvements du bourreau de son cœur.

Au travail, Naruto faisait de son mieux pour éviter Sasuke. Bien que l'indifférence du blond le détruisait jusqu'à la moelle, les yeux de Sasuke restaient fixés sur lui. Il n'essayait même pas de se faire discret. Il multipliait les tentatives pour le frôler du bout des doigts comme ce midi à la cafétéria lorsque, _par hasard_, leurs deux mains se rencontrèrent sur le même yaourt au chocolat. Ou encore cette fois où Sasuke dut se rendre, tout à fait _hasardement_ bien sûr, à la photocopieuse au même moment que Naruto. Son doigt avait alors _involontairement_frôlé la paume de sa main.

Il ne minimisait pas non plus ses efforts afin de sentir son odeur sauvage et épicée. Il se rendait aux toilettes en même temps que lui afin de respirer son parfum à pleins poumons. Il se ruait dans l'ascenseur lorsqu'une bouille blonde s'y dessinait et lançait des regards menaçants à ceux qui essayaient d'entrer dans l'étroite pièce.

Il était pathétique. Il était fou amoureux et ne pouvait sans doute pas tomber plus bas.

Affalé sur son bureau, le regard brillant et le teint pâle, il contemplait Naruto qui ne cessait de taper sur les touches de son clavier, ses yeux bleus fixant l'écran. Les orbes onyx de Sasuke glissèrent de son visage jusqu'à son cou, lui rappelant sa saveur et comment il aimait le couvrir de baisers. Ce souvenir lui semblait si lointain à présent qu'il se demandait presque si cette nuit particulière avait bien eu lieu. Un long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis qu'il se redressait pour se masser la nuque. La scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux le sortit de ses pensées.

Une jeune femme s'approchait de Naruto. Sasuke la détailla d'un mauvais œil. Son cœur se retourna dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il la vit passer les bras autour du cou du blond afin de renouer sa cravate correctement. Personne n'ignorait que Naruto était de nouveau célibataire et libre comme le vent. Ces garces tentaient toutes leur chance les unes après les autres. Sasuke serra les dents. Tel un automate, il se leva de son siège avec quelques feuilles vierges dans les mains. Lentement, il s'approcha du bureau de Naruto. Ce dernier lui lança un regard assassin et cela fit rire la cruche blonde. Elle lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille mais il n'y prêta pas attention, trop occupé à dévisager Sasuke avec mépris.

-J'ai remarqué que ton imprimante n'avait plus de papier alors je t'en ai ramené, dit calmement le brun.

Naruto ne rétorqua pas et Sasuke fit mine de les déposer sur le bureau. La catastrophe se produisit. Sa main dérapa soudainement. Cela devenait une habitude apparemment. Elle partit toute seule. L'innocent gobelet de café qui trônait sur le bord du bureau alla se renverser sur le tailleur impeccablement repassé de la bimbo maquillée à l'excès. Un cri strident s'échappa de sa bouche chargée de rouge à lèvres et Naruto se leva brutalement de sa chaise pour lui donner un mouchoir. Sa galanterie était admirable. « Le parfait petit playboy » pensa Sasuke. Faussement désolé, l'auteur de cette catastrophe porta une main à sa bouche tandis qu'elle le fusillait de son regard émeraude.

-Comme je suis maladroit. Excusez-moi, dit-il d'une voix froide.

-Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention, pauvre idiot ! s'énerva-t-elle, mon tailleur revient du pressing !

-Et bien on dirait qu'il va falloir l'y reporter, souffla le brun.

-Vous vous moquez de moi ?

-Ce n'est pas grave ça va sécher, intervint Naruto en se grattant la joue.

-Pas grave ? Savez-vous combien ce tailleur m'a coûté ?

Sasuke ricana, s'attirant ainsi le regard foudroyant de Naruto et la colère de la jeune femme.

-Je peux savoir ce qui vous fait rire ? beugla-t-elle.

-Vous feriez mieux de me remercier au lieu de me blâmer. On peut dire que je vous rend service. Vu votre gabarit, ce n'est pas un tailleur collant au corps que vous devriez porter mais un poncho bien large. Est-ce que vous pensez aux yeux des malheureux qui croisent votre route ?

Naruto écarquilla les yeux devant tant de grossièreté. La jeune femme serra les poings pendant que son visage se colorait d'une teinte pourpre. Sasuke étouffa un rire mesquin lorsque ses lèvres pulpeuses se déformèrent en une grimace hideuse. Sa main trouva aisément le chemin jusqu'à la joue du brun. La claque qu'elle venait de lui attribuer produisit un bruit impressionnant, attirant les regards curieux des autres journalistes.

-Pas la peine de se montrer violente ! cria Naruto.

Ses yeux verts envoyaient des éclairs et Naruto n'insista pas. Il n'aimait pas vraiment s'attirer la colère des femmes, surtout lorsque la demoiselle en question entretenait une liaison avec son chef de service qui devait sans doute sentir des cornes percer la peau de son front. Elle marmonna une insulte entre ses dents avant de tourner les talons, mécontente. Naruto passa une main dans ses cheveux, soulagé que cette altercation n'aille plus loin. Il se tourna vers Sasuke. Une grimace de douleur déformait son visage. Il massait sa joue endolorie qui portait l'empreinte de la jeune femme.

-Non mais ça ne va pas ? le sermonna Naruto, tu te prends pour qui ?

-Désolé. C'était plus fort que moi.

-Tu devrais laisser tomber tout ça et t'occuper de ta femme Sasuke.

Un sourire discret se courba sur les lèvres du brun.

-Jamais je ne renoncerai à toi.

-Pourquoi ?

Il resta muet.

Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes. Naruto attendait une réponse qui n'arrivait pas. Blasé, il haussa les épaules avant de passer à côté de Sasuke.

Le brun le regarda s'éloigner vers le distributeur de boissons, le cœur gros et les yeux vides.

XxXx

Tout comme la météo l'avait annoncé, la pluie tombait sur la ville en cette fin de journée. Prévoyant, Sasuke avait emporté son parapluie –ou plutôt, Karin l'y avait obligé-. Paré à franchir les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de sa voiture sous une cataracte de pluie glacée, il sortit du bâtiment et déploya son ombrelle à la couleur sombre. Il marchait tranquillement lorsque son regard croisa la silhouette de Naruto.

Trempé jusqu'aux os, il attendait patiemment sous un arbre que la pluie cesse. Il semblait frigorifié. Il fallait dire que la température avait subitement chuté ces derniers jours. Connaissant la nature fière de son ami, Sasuke se dit qu'il ne rentrerait jamais à l'intérieur du bâtiment dans un tel état. Sasuke s'arrêta. Sans réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, il se dirigea vers lui. Naruto se crispa en le voyant approcher. Une fois à sa hauteur le brun le toisa quelques secondes, hésitant.

Incorrigible amoureux déchu, il ne put s'empêcher de le dévorer de son regard embrasé de désir. Sa chemise blanche collait sa peau hâlée, laissant deviner ses abdominaux à la symétrie parfaite. Sa cravate dénouée pendouillait de chaque côté de son cou et lui donnait un air rebelle qui lui allait plutôt bien. Quelques gouttelettes froides roulèrent de son cou jusqu'à son torse en s'insérant dans la brèche faîte par quelques boutons défaits. Les souvenirs de cette nuit particulière lui revinrent en mémoire, réveillant du même coup la douleur qui comprimait sa poitrine. Il se remémora la douceur de cette étreinte et la fusion de leurs corps brûlants.

C'était doux. C'était intense. C'était beau. C'était _lui_.

Si ses sentiments étaient réciproques il n'attendrait pas une seconde de plus pour le coller violemment contre l'arbre et l'embrasser sur tout le corps.

Mais au lieu de cela, Sasuke sortit un trousseau de clés de sa poche et l'agita sous le nez de Naruto. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et l'ignora.

-Tu es à pied ? demanda Sasuke.

Naruto marmonna quelque chose situé à mi-chemin entre le grognement et un « oui » forcé. Un discret sourire se courba sur les lèvres de Sasuke.

-Je te laisse les clés de ma voiture, dit-il, car je suppose que tu n'accepteras pas que je te ramène chez toi.

Naruto tiqua légèrement mais ne lui répondit pas. Sasuke inséra les clés dans la poche du jeans du blondinet qui se crispa au contact de ses doigts un peu trop familiers. Il ne retira pas sa main tout de suite. Les yeux bleus de Naruto s'ancrèrent dans les siens pendant de longues secondes qui lui parurent une éternité.

Naruto était beau. Il était un piège auquel Sasuke s'était laissé prendre avec un plaisir non dissimulé. La chair de poule hérissa toute la surface de sa peau et un frisson glacé traversa son corps entier. La réponse à la question posée par Naruto lui apparut soudainement, tel un éclair dans le ciel obscur.

-Je ne sais pas faire autrement que t'aimer Naruto, souffla-t-il avant de reculer, voilà pourquoi je ne peux pas renoncer.

Le concerné ne répondit pas et se contenta de baisser les yeux, perplexe. Sasuke lui sourit une dernière fois avant de tourner les talons pour s'éloigner sous l'ondée. Il devait marcher une bonne demi-heure avant d'arriver chez lui. Sans doute attraperait-il la grippe mais cela lui était égal du moment que Naruto allait bien.

Du moment qu'il irait bien Sasuke continuerait de vivre. Il s'accrocherait à ses souvenirs. Il vivrait pour veiller à ce que rien ne ternisse le bonheur de cet homme aux yeux magnétiques. Il s'agripperait au passé et ne lâcherait prise que lorsque Naruto aurait trouvé la bonne personne. Une fois cela fait il se laisserait sombrer dans la folie d'un amour inaccessible et finirait sans doute par mourir à petit feu. Triste avenir.

Dégoulinant et un peu tremblotant, Sasuke fut heureux de retrouver son foyer. Il sortit une clé de sa poche et la tourna dans la serrure. Il pénétra dans le hall d'entrée et enleva ses chaussures afin de ne pas salir le sol parfaitement propre, sachant pertinemment que dans le cas contraire, sa femme n'oublierait pas de lui faire la morale.

-Karin tu es là ? cria-t-il.

Il tendit l'oreille. Aucune réponse. Elle devait sans doute être sortie. Le bonheur pour Sasuke. Ce soir, il ne l'entendrait pas brailler dans ses oreilles, ni déballer son malheur et ne se ferait pas insulter de salaud insensible et sans cœur. Il retira sa veste sombre et s'empressa de rejoindre la salle de bains, hâtif de se glisser sous une douche bien chaude. Ensuite, il s'installerait devant son écran plat et regarderait un film d'action en compagnie d'une pizza quatre fromages. Décidemment, cette soirée s'annonçait parfaite.

XxXx

Karin regardait la pluie s'écraser contre la fenêtre, l'air pensif. Cela faisait une semaine maintenant que le sommeil la fuyait. Dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle revoyait la scène horrible à laquelle elle avait assisté et qu'elle tentait d'oublier, en vain. Sasuke embrassant Naruto. Un frisson désagréable traversa son corps et elle frotta son bras, espérant le faire partir. Elle ne savait comment aborder le sujet avec son mari. Ils ne se parlaient déjà pas beaucoup en temps normal mais jamais le silence ne s'était autant imposé qu'en ce moment. Sasuke se montrait froid et distant, il était un véritable mur de pierre dans lequel creuser une brèche s'avérait difficile, voire infaisable. Elle devait mettre les choses au point mais ne savait comment s'y prendre. Elle ne s'imaginait pas débarquer devant Sasuke et lui hurler en plein visage « je t'ai vu tripoter Naruto et ça semblait te plaire ». Cela dégénèrerait rapidement.

Elle ne voulait pas le perdre même si vivre à ses côtés signifiait vivre dans le mensonge. Seule pendant trop longtemps, elle donnerait tout pour garder Sasuke auprès d'elle. Elle ne souhaitait plus connaître la solitude, elle la fuyait comme la peste. Il n'existait rien de pire à ses yeux que de n'avoir personne à qui parler, personne à prendre dans ses bras dans les moments difficiles, personne à aimer. Rien de pire. Elle préférait vivre aux côtés d'un homme qui la méprisait et la trompait, même si cela la réduisait au statut d'objet, plutôt que de se retrouver seule au monde. Sasuke comptait plus que tout autre chose pour elle.

Elle l'aimait et se fichait bien de ce qu'elle devrait endurer pour rester à ses côtés et partager ses nuits. Elle se sentait prête à tout affronter, même si quitte à être cocue, elle aurait préféré que ce soit avec une autre femme. Récupérer le cœur de Sasuke s'avérerait certainement plus facile s'il fréquentait une femme plutôt qu'un homme. Or, ce n'était pas le cas. Karin n'était pas un homme. Comment pourrait-elle rivaliser ?

-Tu veux que je te serve autre chose ? demanda soudainement Hinata.

Karin sursauta. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux d'Hinata, rieurs et pétillants de vie. Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, reprenant conscience de la réalité. Le sourire de la brunette se métamorphosa en inquiétude.

-Ca ne va pas, Karin ?

-Si... si ça va très bien. Euh... ça ira, merci.

Hinata l'étudia quelques instants avant de se laisser tomber sur son canapé, à côté d'elle. Cela devait faire plus d'une heure que les deux jeunes femmes regardaient la pluie tomber, échangeant parfois quelques mots. Bien qu'elle n'osait lui en faire part, Hinata s'inquiétait beaucoup pour Karin qu'elle trouvait étrangement silencieuse. D'habitude, la rouquine avait la langue bien pendue et nul ne parvenait à la faire taire, si bien qu'elle se faisait souvent appeler « la pie ». Hinata ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir déjà vue si muette et surtout si pensive. Ce n'était pas tant son mutisme qui perturbait Hinata mais plutôt le vide de son regard. Karin semblait absente.

-Hem... Karin ? l'interpella Hinata.

La concernée reporta ses yeux sur elle.

-Est-ce que tu veux me dire ce qui t'inquiète à ce point ?

Abasourdie, Karin écarquilla les yeux. Elle sentit les larmes inonder ses cristallins et détourna le visage. Coudes sur les genoux et visage dissimulé dans ses mains, elle essayait de garder son calme.

-Naruto est... il est... c'est un... bafouilla-t-elle.

-Oublie cette histoire. Naruto n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais, souffla Hinata.

Outrée, Karin se frappa sur la cuisse, faisant sursauter son amie.

-Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment tu peux éprouver de la compassion pour ce type ! Quel salaud, quand on pense à ce qu'il t'a fait ! Il me sort par tous les trous ! cria-t-elle.

-Ne dis pas ce genre de chose s'il te plait, je n'aime pas que l'on dénigre Naruto.

-Tu aimes encore ce type hein ?

Hinata baissa les yeux. Oui. Elle aimait encore Naruto, qu'y pouvait-elle ? Le brusque changement d'attitude de Karin la surprit. Quelques minutes auparavant, son regard morne semblait ailleurs et à présent, une haine froide le traversait. Effrayant. Et le ton de sa voix, encore tremblotant deux minutes avant, était dur et sec, trahissant la colère qu'elle éprouvait. Hinata comprit qu'il valait mieux éviter de parler de Naruto. Cependant, il y avait quelque chose qu'elle désirait savoir.

-Karin, je... je peux te demander quelque chose ? Après je te promet de te laisser tranquille.

-Quoi ?

-Sais-tu... sais-tu où se trouve Naruto ?

Karin poussa un soupir agacé.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit bon pour toi de le revoir, Hinata.

La brune lui sourit gentiment.

-Il a oublié des vêtements ici, expliqua-t-elle, je voudrais juste les lui rendre. C'est tout. Je… je n'ai pas vraiment envie de débarquer à son travail, tu comprends ? Je ne voudrais pas l'embarrasser.

-Je...

Karin fut interrompue par un claquement de porte. Les deux amies orientèrent leur regard vers le couloir et la silhouette de Neji Hyûga ne tarda pas à se dessiner. Hinata tressaillit. La présence de son cousin l'affolait. Elle n'appréciait pas sa compagnie et il la mettait toujours mal à l'aise.

-Bonjour Hinata. J'espère que je ne te dérange pas, dit-il presque dans un murmure.

-Non.

Elle cherchait ses mots. Le regard insistant de Neji ne la quittait pas une seconde, comme s'il attendait qu'elle lui délivre une quelconque information sur Naruto. Karin fixait Neji avec un mélange de fascination et d'inquiétude au fond des yeux. Sa prestance intimait le respect et sa carrure musclée se voulait rassurante pour la femme qu'il aimait –du moins s'il possédait un cœur- et effrayante pour ses ennemis. Neji Hyûga n'était pas n'importe qui. Il était le parrain d'un des quartiers peu fréquentables de Konoha.

-Comment vas-tu ? questionna-t-il en s'approchant d'Hinata.

-Je vais bien. Merci.

L'atmosphère s'alourdit brutalement. Quelque chose d'angoissant flottait dans l'air et Karin ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose : prendre ses jambes à son cou. Ses yeux noisette se posèrent sur la hanche droite de Neji et elle y décela une bosse discrète. Sans doute son Magnum. Elle frissonna.

Et pourtant, en même temps que la peur déferlait en elle, une idée diabolique traversa son esprit. Le problème qu'il y avait entre Sasuke et elle, n'était autre que Naruto Uzumaki. Et Neji Hyûga nourrissait une haine sans égale à l'égard de ce blond aux yeux pétillants depuis le jour où il avait abandonné Hinata à l'Eglise. Chose compréhensible. Ne pourrait-elle pas en tirer profit ? Si Naruto disparaissait, peut-être que ses problèmes s'évanouiraient. Peut-être que Sasuke lui reviendrait.

Peut-être...

Cette idée saugrenue lui donna la nausée et elle poussa un soupir en secouant la tête, comme pour se raisonner. La peine la rendait exécrable et remplissait ses pensées d'idées morbides. Elle ne devait pas penser à ce genre de chose bien qu'éliminer Naruto ne soit pas impossible. Il lui suffisait simplement de tout avouer à Neji Hyûga. Rien de plus. La voix rocailleuse du cousin d'Hinata la ramena à la réalité.

-Heureux de savoir que tu vas bien. Je ne vais pas m'attarder dans ce cas. J'ai du travail.

Délicatement, il se baissa pour déposer un doux baiser sur la joue d'Hinata. Les traits de son visage se crispèrent et elle tenta vainement de réprimer une grimace de dégoût. Elle détestait que Neji la touche. Elle détestait tout en lui et il en avait parfaitement conscience. La brune lui jeta un regard en coin et remarqua son sourire. La bouche de Neji frôla l'oreille d'Hinata et les mots qu'elle échappa la firent trembler.

-Je tiendrai la promesse faite à ton père. Je ferai toujours tout pour te protéger.

Hinata déglutit et baissa les yeux. Visiblement satisfait de l'impact de ses paroles, Neji se redressa. D'un geste de la tête, il salua Karin avant de tourner les talons. Ses pas grincèrent sur le parquet et résonnèrent dans le couloir. Puis, la porte d'entrée claqua une nouvelle fois.

Karin étudia Hinata. Ses mains entouraient ses coudes et elle se mordait frénétiquement les lèvres. Perdue dans ses songes, elle ne se rendait pas compte des larmes qui jaillissaient de ses yeux nacres. Karin reporta son regard sur la fenêtre et le dos de Neji ne tarda pas à entrer dans son champ de vision. Elle le voyait s'en aller. À chaque pas que faisait l'Hyûga, elle sentait son cœur s'affoler un peu plus. Elle devait prendre une décision et vite. Machinalement, elle rongea l'ongle de son index.

Ce qu'il restait de sa conscience s'évapora subitement. Elle bondit sur ses pieds, ne prêtant pas attention au regard stupéfait d'Hinata, et courut jusqu'à l'extérieur.

-Monsieur Hyûga ! cria-t-elle.

Il se retourna. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, témoignant de son agacement.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? questionna-t-il d'un ton glacial.

Quelque chose brillait au fond de ses yeux nacres. Quelque chose d'effrayant, à tel point que Karin peinait à les confronter. La partie rationnelle de Karin lui soufflait de prétexter une excuse bien ficelée et de tourner les talons. Elle ne pouvait pas mettre Naruto en danger par égoïsme, c'était ridicule. Cependant, la partie machiavélique de Karin, celle à laquelle résister était difficile, lui chuchotait sournoisement de tenter le coup. Après tout, que pourrait bien faire Neji à Naruto si ce n'était une peur bleue ? Certes, la plupart des gens craignait Neji et ses activités paraissaient douteuses mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas exécuter un homme parce qu'il ne se présentait pas à son mariage. La seconde entité de Karin fut la plus forte.

-Je voudrais prendre rendez-vous avec vous, il faut que nous parlions de...

-Je n'ai rien à vous dire, coupa-t-il. Barrez-vous.

-C'est à propos de Naruto Uzumaki.

Neji la dévisagea avec un intérêt soudain. Elle retint son souffle.

-Qu'est-ce que vous savez ? questionna-t-il.

-Pas ici.

Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle le vit serrer les mâchoires. Elle devait prendre des gants avec lui, elle ne pouvait pas s'adresser à un caïd comme elle le voulait. Néanmoins, Neji semblait troublé par ce qu'elle venait de déblatérer. En poussant un soupir, il plongea une main dans la poche de sa veste claire et en ressortit une carte qu'il tendit à Karin.

-Passez à mon bureau, dit-il. Rapidement.

-D'a... d'accord, balbutia-t-elle en attrapant le papier cartonné.

Il monta dans sa Mercedes et démarra en trombe sous la pluie battante.

* * *

><p>Bonjour à tous ^^<p>

C'est le début des complications :p Certains avaient deviné ce que Neji comptait faire ^^ Naruto a du souci à se faire, le pauvre. Dans le chapitre suivant, Hinata rendra visite à Naruto et lui permettra de réaliser certaines choses, notamment sur sa relation avec Sasuke. Je voulais vous remercier encore une fois de suivre cette fanfiction et de me laisser vos avis :) ils me font vraiment très plaisir et j'adore y répondre héhé ^^ Merci aussi aux gens n'ayant pas de compte FF et qui prennent quand même le temps de donner leur avis :) je répondrai à vos commentaires à chaque fin de chapitre :)

Gros bisous ^^

Réponse à Yuu: Coucou ^^ désolée, je n'ai pas répondu à ta review sur le chapitre 6 pour cause d'oubli mais je le fait maintenant :) tout d'abord je suis contente que la fiction te plaise :) j'ai été agréablement surprise de voir à quel point tu as cerné Sasuke O.O C'est un personnage assez complexe mais tu as parfaitement cerné son caractère ^^ comme tu le dis très justement, il pratique "l'auto-défense". À travers ses remarques mesquines et méchantes, il se protège. Il n'est plus capable de mentir parce que les sentiments qu'il éprouve pour Naruto sont beaucoup trop puissants pour qu'il puisse les dissimuler comme il le faisait autrefois. Karin, quant à elle, se fiche bien de vivre dans un mensonge si ça l'empêche de se retrouver à nouveau seule (je reviendrai plus loin sur le passé de Karin car je pense que c'est essentiel pour mieux comprendre ce personnage). Il a du mal à exprimer ses sentiments et il est assez maladroit dans ses mots, dans ses démarches. En fait, il ressemble à un adolescent vivant son premier amour ^^ certaines de ses réactions sont puériles mais je les trouve vraiment très humaines même si tout le monde n'agit pas comme lui ^^" oui, tu as raison, Sasuke n'est pas d'accord avec Karin sur le fait d'avoir un enfant, ça prouve une fois de plus jusqu'où la rouquine est prête à aller pour lui. En tout cas, je te tire mon chapeau, tu as parfaitement cerné le personnage et ce n'est pas le plus facile à comprendre dans cette fiction ^^

Réponse à Mei: Salut :) merci beaucoup ^^ je suis contente que tu aies aimé le lemon, moi j'ai adoré l'écrire niark niark. Oh non, pas du tout lol, je déteste les lemons où le seme est brutal et où le uke est à la limite de pleurer et de hurler "au viol", c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que Sasuke dit "Est-ce que je peux, Naruto ?" c'était pour enlever toute ambiguité ^^ si Naruto n'avait pas voulu coucher avec Sasuke, il ne l'aurait pas fait, c'est un homme et il n'aurait pas eu de mal à le repousser :) Naruto était timide voire un peu coincé mais il était consentant, ça oui XD les sentiments de Naruto sont flous, oui :) mais dès le chapitre suivant, ils s'éclaircissent un peu ^^ eh bien je suis heureuse que tu l'aies ressenti comme ça parce que c'était le but recherché ^^ un lemon émotionnel et assez tendre, teinté de désespoir ^^ héhé et ben non XD ils ne finiront pas tout de suite ensemble :D j'aime bien prendre mon temps pour mettre les personnages ensemble :) et puis Naruto a besoin de temps pour comprendre ce qu'il ressent vraiment et accepter ses sentiments vis-à-vis de Sasuke :) ah :p contente que tu apprécies Karin, c'est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup aussi ^^ elle souffre bien plus que Naruto et Sasuke, c'est certain, et c'est cette souffrance qu'elle ne parvient pas à canaliser qui va l'amener à agir de manière cruelle et déraisonnée. Non, je peux t'affirmer que Sasuke ne se suicidera pas ^^ quant à Naruto... ses sentiments deviendront plus clairs dès le chapitre suivant :) ah, j'ai vu que tu avais aussi lu mon OS "Le temps d'un été" ^^ je suis contente qu'il t'ai plu et je te remercie de m'avoir laissé ton avis :)

Merci pour vos encouragements et vos reviews :) Gros bisous :)


	10. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9.**

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que la pluie s'abattait sur Konoha. En ce samedi après-midi, Naruto ne savait pas quoi faire pour tuer le temps, enfermé entre les murs de son appartement. Installé derrière son écran plat, il écoutait d'une oreille distraite les commentaires de l'animatrice d'un jeu télévisé stupide. Ses yeux fixaient l'écran sans vraiment prêter attention aux tâches que les candidats effectuaient. Il était ailleurs.

Son regard voilé d'amertume s'égara sur la table basse. Il fixa quelques secondes le trousseau de clés qui s'y trouvait posé et se mit à penser qu'il devait rendre ces fichues clés à Sasuke. Il le revoyait, marchant sous la pluie glacée, un sourire sur les lèvres. Toutes ses pensées appartenaient à cet homme brun et mystérieux. La nuit, il se réveillait en sursaut, ayant l'impression qu'une bouche familière recouvrait sa peau de baisers humides ou qu'une main rassurante ébouriffait ses cheveux. Mais quand sa main cherchait à tâtons le corps de Sasuke, elle rencontrait seulement les draps froids. Il comprenait alors qu'il venait de sortir d'un rêve. Un rêve avec Sasuke.

Bien souvent, lorsqu'il soulevait la couverture après s'être réveillé de ce genre de rêve, il se rendait compte avec dépit que son ventre était mouillé. Il prenait alors le chemin de la douche et terminait la nuit derrière son ordinateur portable, n'osant pas se rendormir. Ce genre de mésaventure ne lui était plus arrivée depuis la puberté. À l'époque, son père le charriait souvent avec ce genre de chose dont les hommes étaient victimes. Il surnommait ce phénomène « les rêves humides ». Sauf qu'à l'époque, Naruto ne rêvait pas de Sasuke mais d'une actrice de films X qui le faisait fantasmer.

Sasuke lui manquait. Il ne pouvait le nier. Repenser à lui le mettait mal à l'aise et engendrait tout un tas de questions dérangeantes auxquelles il ne trouvait aucune réponse. Sasuke ne lui parlait plus, ne lui téléphonait plus, ne lui rendait plus visite, tout comme Naruto le lui avait demandé, il le laissait en paix. Cependant, quelque chose chez Naruto, sans doute la partie de son cœur qui succombait au charme de ces orbes noirs comme la nuit, se tordait de douleur devant l'ignorance de Sasuke.

Quelque part, Naruto aimerait que Sasuke se batte pour lui, qu'il le harcèle jour et nuit au téléphone, qu'il ne cesse de multiplier les déclarations. Il se sentait bien égoïste : Sasuke souffrait atrocement par sa faute et il savait parfaitement qu'il ne suffirait que d'un mot pour tout changer. Mais que ce soit par crainte du ridicule ou simplement par fierté, Naruto ne ferait rien. Absolument rien. Il continuerait à contester ce sentiment dérangeant tenaillant son estomac. Il était lâche et le resterait sans doute encore un certain temps.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit, le sortant de ses rêveries. En soupirant, il se leva du canapé pour aller ouvrir.

Il se raidit en l'apercevant sur le pas de sa porte. Ses doigts se crispèrent autour de la poignée et il battit des cils, incrédule.

-Hinata ? Que... fais-tu là ? questionna-t-il.

Elle lui sourit et il remarqua que ses longs cheveux noirs, ondulants habituellement dans son dos, se réunissaient en une queue de cheval, mettant ainsi en valeur son visage au teint de porcelaine. Elle portait un carton remplis de vêtements.

-Je... Karin m'a dit que tu étais ici. Je suis venue te rapporter les affaires que tu as oubliées à... la maison, articula-t-elle.

Le dernier mot peina à sortir de sa bouche. « À la maison ». Cette courte phrase sonnait d'une drôle de façon dans ses tympans et n'avait désormais plus le moindre sens. Naruto ne répondit pas, se contentant de la regarder avec stupéfaction. Elle baissa les yeux mais son sourire ne s'effaça pas.

-Tu me laisses entrer ? demanda-t-elle.

Il opina de la tête et dégagea le passage. Les petits talons d'Hinata claquèrent sur le parquet tandis qu'elle parcourait le salon d'un regard curieux.

-C'est ici que tu vis, souffla-t-elle plus pour elle-même qu'à l'égard de Naruto.

-Est-ce que tu veux boire quelque chose ? demanda-t-il poliment.

Elle déposa le carton sur le canapé et attrapa un pantalon.

-Non merci. Je ne vais pas traîner.

-Tu ne me déranges pas, Hinata.

Contre son gré, ses joues se teintèrent de pourpre. Elle détourna le regard et se concentra sur le jeans qu'elle tenait entre les mains. Le voir lui faisait mal, lui parler la déchirait. Elle ne devait pas rester trop longtemps en sa présence sinon, elle finirait par s'effondrer contre son torse en le suppliant de revenir auprès d'elle. Hinata aimait Naruto et elle le respectait plus que quiconque. Elle ne voulait l'obliger à rien sinon qu'il lui laisse une place, même minime, dans sa nouvelle vie.

D'un œil brillant, Naruto la regardait plier son linge avec beaucoup de soin. Hinata l'aurait rendu heureux. Il n'en doutait pas une seconde. Les mots se pressaient dans sa gorge. Des mots d'excuse, des mots de remords. Il voulait lui dire à quel point il était désolé et lui demander de lui pardonner sa lâcheté. Les souvenirs passés aux côtés de la jeune femme envahirent sa mémoire et un léger sourire flotta au coin de ses lèvres. Il n'était pas amoureux d'elle. Mais il ne pouvait ignorer qu'une partie de son cœur l'aimait tout de même un peu.

-Hinata ? l'apostropha-t-il.

Elle releva les yeux pour le toiser, le cœur battant.

-Je te demande pardon.

Le pull orange que ses mains agrippaient glissa sur le sol. Cette phrase s'était échappée de ses lèvres en un long soupir, comme si la prononcer soulageait grandement son propriétaire. Hinata ravala la boule qui venait de se former dans sa gorge. Les larmes tièdes noyant ses yeux floutaient sa vue. Le voir la détruisait. Elle pouvait presque entendre son cœur se briser en mille morceaux dans sa poitrine. En soufflant doucement, elle balaya les gouttes d'eau salées qui commençaient à briller au coin de ses paupières. Gêné, Naruto se gratta la joue, cherchant des mots à lui susurrer.

-Hinata... je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser.

C'était sincère. Avec douceur, il attrapa sa main. Elle releva la tête et retint ses larmes. Elle rencontra son regard bleu et y remarqua une lueur de tristesse. Il n'y avait que ça dans ses yeux. Une infinie tristesse. Naruto n'allait pas bien. Le voir si malheureux la remplissait de chagrin et de compassion et si Karin était là, elle l'insulterait certainement d'idiote ou d'imbécile. Hinata ne ressentait pas la moindre colère envers Naruto bien que son humiliation fut grande. Elle ne désirait qu'une seule chose : revoir les yeux de Naruto briller comme autrefois, lorsque le bonheur faisait encore partie de son existence.

-Sois heureux, Naruto. Même si j'aurais préféré que tu le sois à mes côtés. Je suis fière d'avoir partagé ta vie. Merci pour tout le bonheur que tu as pu m'offrir.

Il parvint à lui sourire malgré la souffrance qu'il ressentait devant toute cette douceur qu'il jugeait imméritée. Elle s'approcha de lui et embrassa tendrement sa joue. Elle le prit dans ses bras et il ne la repoussa pas. Sa bouche s'approcha de l'oreille de Naruto et elle lui chuchota quelques mots sortis tout droit de son cœur pur et brisé.

-Je t'aime Naruto. Je t'aime vraiment. Je ne suis pas fâchée contre toi, tout ce que je souhaite c'est ton bonheur. Prends soin de toi.

Elle se décolla de lui et ses mains caressèrent ses joues, redécouvrant la chaleur de sa peau autrefois si familière. Il la fixait, abattu et confus. Elle lui sourit une dernière fois avant de tourner les talons. Il l'attrapa par le poignet. Hinata le dévisagea avec un mince espoir. À cet instant, elle se dit qu'elle pourrait lui pardonner sa trahison s'il lui demandait de tout recommencer à zéro.

-Je fais sans aucun doute une bêtise en te laissant partir, souffla le blond, je ne rencontrerai plus jamais une fille comme toi Hinata.

Ces mots l'atteignirent de plein fouet, comme un poignard aiguisé qui lui perçait la poitrine. Ces mots lui firent mal. Ils firent mal parce qu'elle savait qu'ils ne mèneraient à rien, sinon au désespoir. Elle devinait aisément qu'elle l'aimerait davantage une fois sortie de cet appartement désordonné. Une partie d'elle-même continuerait de l'aimer. Simplement parce qu'il était son premier amour et que personne n'oubliait son premier amour. Elle baissa les yeux, ne pouvant affronter les siens.

-Il y a pourtant quelqu'un d'autre non ? couina-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Naruto se figea, subjugué.

-Je...

-Si tu n'es pas venu à notre mariage... c'est parce qu'il... y a quelqu'un d'autre dans ta vie. Quelqu'un que tu aimes, pas vrai ? Si je compte un peu pour toi, sois honnête avec moi Naruto. Tu me dois bien ça.

Désarmé, il n'essaya même pas de démentir. À quoi bon ? Les mains jointes contre sa poitrine et les yeux brillants, Hinata retint son souffle.

-Oui. Il y a... peut-être bien qu'il y a quelqu'un en effet, confessa-t-il.

L'expression de son visage reflétait toute sa tristesse intérieure. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Naruto Uzumaki craquait. Il semblait sur le point de pleurer. Au fil de ses mots, sa voix tremblait de plus en plus et grimpait dans l'aiguë.

-Mais tu sais, je fais toujours n'importe quoi. Je ne pense pas... que cette personne me pardonnera un jour. Je l'ai chassée de ma vie avec tant de violence que je ne pense pas mériter son amour. Et puis, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir être avec elle. Je suis paumé, je ne sais plus où j'en suis, je ne sais pas quoi faire... il s'est passé tant de choses en si peu de temps que je ne suis plus sûr de rien.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ressens en sa présence, Naruto ?

-Hinata, je ne crois pas que...

-Dis-le moi, coupa-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu ressens ?

Le blond sentit le feu lui monter aux joues. Ça aussi, il croyait l'avoir abandonné à la puberté.

-Je... je n'en sais rien. C'est comme si je voulais rester avec cette personne toute ma vie mais d'un autre côté, une partie de moi ne cesse de la fuir et de la rejeter. Parce que cette personne n'est pas comme les autres. Mais je pense qu'avant tout, je voudrais la protéger... faire en sorte qu'il ne lui arrive rien parce que je sais pertinemment que dans le cas contraire, je deviendrais fou.

Hinata ignora la douleur cuisante occupée à ronger son cœur et trouva la force de lui sourire.

-Naruto, tu es amoureux, répondit-elle. Tu fais la plus belle erreur de ta vie si tu ne rattrapes pas cette personne. La femme de ta vie.

Naruto manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive. Hinata le toisa d'une drôle de façon. La « femme » de sa vie. Oui. Peut-être que Sasuke était la « femme » de sa vie mais dans ce cas, les rôles devraient s'inverser lors de leurs ébats. Imaginer Sasuke soumis à lui le rendait presque euphorique. Cette vision d'extase le fit tressaillir. Sans qu'il n'en soit conscient, un sourire béat naquit sur son visage.

-Naruto ? l'interpella Hinata.

Subitement ramené à la réalité, il sursauta. L'image d'un Sasuke en totale soumission, cambré sous ses mouvements s'envola.

Il soupira et baissa les yeux.

-Tu vois je suis un idiot. J'ai le culot de te parler de cette personne si spéciale à mes yeux alors que... après ce que je t'ai fait.

-C'est moi qui te l'ai demandé, non ? N'attends pas que quelqu'un d'autre te la vole.

-Et si elle ne veut pas de moi ?

-C'est un risque à prendre. Mais dans ce cas, c'est elle qui ferait la plus belle erreur de sa vie Naruto. J'aimerais tellement être à sa place, chuchota-t-elle d'une voix aiguë.

Naruto releva brutalement la tête. Hinata ne parvint pas à ravaler ses sanglots. Confus, Naruto balbutia des excuses maladroites et voulut l'étreindre dans l'espoir de calmer les tremblements de son corps frêle mais elle recula. Elle recula. Les bras tendus vers l'avant et les yeux affolés, Naruto la regardait s'effondrer. S'effondrer par sa faute. Il ne savait que dire. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que la regarder, impuissant, déverser ses larmes.

Elle ressemblait à une fleur fanée, désormais. Une fleur dont les pétales ne souriaient plus au soleil de l'été et dont le parfum s'évaporait. Il avait été jusque là le soleil qui lui permettait d'éclore et de s'épanouir pleinement, la rendant belle et douce. Mais sans soleil, une fleur ne valait plus grand-chose. Son soleil l'avait abandonnée et dès lors, elle ne pouvait que se faner.

-Hinata...

D'un geste de la main, elle lui ordonna de ne pas l'approcher. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit pour aspirer l'air. Elle inspira profondément, tentant de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû venir, pas dû le revoir mais elle n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Son désir de contempler à nouveau son visage aux traits délicats avait été plus fort que la raison ou la souffrance qu'il occasionnerait. Et bien qu'elle souffrait atrocement, elle ne le regrettait pas. Elle sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et avec une certaine élégance, tapota ses joues humides et balafrées de traces noires puis remonta jusqu'à ses yeux.

-Les filles comme moi... hoqueta-t-elle, les filles comme moi qui passent leur temps à pleurnicher ne devraient pas se maquiller.

-Je... je suis tellement désolé, Hinata, bafouilla-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Hinata releva la tête et lui sourit. Un sourire dénué de toute lumière.

-Je t'ai dis de ne pas t'en faire, dit-elle. Maintenant, je vais m'en aller. Je t'ai causé assez de souci comme ça.

-Je...

Hinata secoua la tête et il se tut, comprenant le message. Elle attrapa son sac à main abandonné sur le canapé et se dirigea vers la porte sous le regard meurtri de Naruto.

-Je suis aussi venue pour t'avertir, murmura-t-elle.

-M'avertir de quoi ?

-De Neji.

Les sourcils en circonflexe, Naruto attendait la suite. Visiblement, il ne saisissait pas le sens de ces mots. Il fallait dire qu'il n'était pas très perspicace.

-Il... il s'est mis en tête qu'il devait me protéger de tout et n'importe quoi à cause de mon père, continua Hinata.

-Ton père ?

-Mon père vit à l'étranger, il ne revient ici que pour les évènements importants comme... comme notre mariage. Avant de quitter le pays, il a placé l'entreprise Hyûga entre les mains de Neji. Il y aussi placé ma vie en lui faisant promettre de tout faire pour me protéger. Naruto, ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que Neji est en rogne contre toi alors, s'il te plaît méfie-toi.

-Je n'ai pas peur de lui.

-Méfie-toi quand même. Au revoir, Naruto.

Naruto n'insista pas. Elle lui adressa un dernier sourire avant de le saluer d'un signe de tête presque gracieux. Le blond la regarda disparaître de l'autre côté de la porte, laissant derrière elle un silence impitoyable.

Ici s'achevait leur histoire.

XxXx

Devant un building à l'allure luxueuse situé au centre de la ville, Karin hésitait. Ses yeux marron scrutaient les immenses lettres de verres quelques mètres au-dessus de sa tête : « Hyûga entreprise ». Elle pouvait encore reculer. Quelque chose au fond d'elle-même lui hurlait de reculer. La peur sans doute. Oui, elle tremblait de peur à l'idée de rencontrer une nouvelle fois ce regard remplit de haine.

Ses yeux se perdirent sur le béton encore humide des averses récentes. La scène qui hantait ses nuits se dessina devant ses prunelles sombres, anéantissant tout espoir de renoncement. Déterminée, elle fronça les sourcils et pénétra à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Le hall d'entrée était pratiquement désert et elle n'en fut pas surprise. Les rares personnes qui s'y trouvaient étaient soit les employés, soit d'importants hommes d'affaires tirés à quatre épingles. Au milieu de tout ce beau monde, elle se sentait comme un cheveu dans la soupe.

En passant une main dans ses longs cheveux roux, Karin s'approcha du comptoir incapable de répondre au sourire que lui adressait la secrétaire.

-Bonjour, dit-elle, j'ai rendez-vous avec M. Hyûga.

La secrétaire la regarda par-dessus ses lunettes noires avant de plonger le nez dans l'agenda. Les doigts de Karin pianotèrent sur le comptoir de bois, trahissant sa nervosité.

-Êtes-vous Mme Uchiha ? demanda-t-elle.

Karin se raidit. « Madame Uchiha ». Oui. Elle l'était. Sasuke était son mari, il lui avait offert son nom et la bague enserrant son annulaire gauche en témoignait. Oui, elle était « Madame Uchiha » et le resterait. Coûte que coûte.

-Oui, répondit-elle d'une voix dure, oui, je suis Mme Uchiha.

La blonde assise de l'autre côté du comptoir la regarda et elle put lire la surprise sur son visage pâle. Sans doute avait-elle employé un ton beaucoup trop sec pour répondre à sa question idiote. Bien qu'elle fut gênée et un peu honteuse de son comportement, Karin ne baissa pas les yeux, elle ne les détourna même pas. La secrétaire poussa un long soupir avant de reporter son attention sur son ordinateur.

-Dernier étage, indiqua-t-elle, première porte à droite. C'est le bureau de M. Hyûga.

Karin tourna les talons et grimpa l'escalier, sa jupe couleur parme ondulant à chacun de ses pas. Les couloirs déserts firent naître en elle un sentiment d'effroi. Seul le claquement incertain de ses talons hauts se faisait entendre sur le carrelage.

Face à la porte de Neji Hyûga, Karin hésita encore pendant une fraction de seconde mais se résigna à toquer, le cœur battant.

-Entrez, ordonna la voix froide du caïd.

Karin s'exécuta. Ses yeux noisette balayèrent la pièce et elle fut sûre que la surprise s'inscrivit sur son visage lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de sa grandeur. Spacieux et bien éclairé, le bureau de Neji Hyûga donnait une vue splendide sur Konoha. Il pouvait aisément surveiller les alentours de son building de là où il se trouvait, un peu comme cet Œil de la Providence, au sommet de sa pyramide.

Confortablement installé dans son siège en cuir, derrière un bureau de verre, Neji la toisait avec dureté. Karin remarqua une jeune femme brune coiffée de deux macarons assise dans un coin de la pièce. Elle aussi la dévisageait sans scrupules, un éclat menaçant brillant dans ses yeux obscures.

-Fermez la porte et approchez, dit Neji.

Karin déglutit avec peine avant d'obéir. Au fur et à mesure que la distance entre elle et Neji se raccourcissait, la peur prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur. Les doigts crispés autour de la lanière de son sac Chanel et les jambes raides comme du bois, elle arriva finalement à la hauteur de l'Hyûga. Seul le bureau de verre les séparaient. Le regard de Neji se voulait menaçant et glacial, pesant lourdement sur elle, comme un poids qu'elle garderait sur la conscience.

D'un geste de la main, Neji lui pria de s'asseoir, ce qu'elle fit. Elle plaqua son sac à mains sur ses cuisses et fixa ses doigts entremêlés, ne pipant mot.

-Alors ? souffla Neji de son éternelle voix doucereuse, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?

-J... je... je...

Neji haussa un sourcil.

-Ne me faîtes pas perdre mon temps, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire vous savez.

Un frisson glacé parcourut le corps de Karin. Elle tenta de calmer les légers tremblements de son corps paralysé par une peur démente. Neji Hyûga l'effrayait. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira calmement avant de relever la tête, sourcils froncés et regard brillant.

-Vous voulez venger votre cousine et je veux récupérer mon mari. Je veux que Naruto Uzumaki disparaisse, lâcha-t-elle d'une traite.

Neji poussa un soupir avant de s'enfoncer dans son siège, mains jointes sur ses genoux.

-Je veux venger ma cousine, certes. Mais quel est le rapport avec votre mari ? demanda-t-il.

Karin baissa les yeux.

-Suis-je obligée de vous le dire ? couina-t-elle, c'est très gênant pour moi d'en parler. Je veux juste... je veux juste que Naruto disparaisse de notre vie, c'est tout.

Un silence angoissant suivit ses paroles. Neji jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune femme aux macarons et échangea un sourire avec elle avant de reporter son attention sur Karin.

-Non, décida-t-il, vous n'avez aucune explication à me fournir. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si votre mari m'intéressait. Vous avez vos raisons et j'ai les miennes.

Le cœur en émoi, Karin mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, attendant le verdict.

-Naruto Uzumaki ne sera bientôt plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

-Souvenir ? Vous ne comptez pas le tuer ? hallucina-t-elle.

Neji lui répondit par un sourire à la fois narquois et terrifiant. Elle déglutit avec peine, sentant une sueur froide glisser le long de son dos. Elle ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, c'était impossible. Si seulement elle avait su ce que Neji prévoyait, jamais elle ne serait venue le voir. Elle ne souhaitait pas la mort de Naruto, juste récupérer Sasuke. Fallait-il vraiment en arriver là ?

-M... mais ce que je voulais dire c'était... qu'il change de ville ou quelque chose comme ça mais... pas qu'il soit...

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase, trop choquée.

-Dans ce cas, nous n'avons pas la même définition du mot « disparaître ». On ne déshonore pas la famille Hyûga impunément, dit-il froidement.

Karin ne répondit pas, consternée. Elle maudit son idiotie, à quoi s'attendait-elle ? Elle connaissait parfaitement la réputation de Neji Hyûga, comment pouvait-elle croire qu'il allait se montrer tendre avec Naruto ? Dès qu'il s'agissait de son clan, le caïd perdait tout contrôle de lui-même, la rousse ne l'ignorait pas.

Peut-être qu'au fond d'elle-même, elle désirait que Naruto meurt. Elle le désirait mais préférait taire cette envie meurtrière et effroyable. Mais elle tremblait encore en se remémorant le sentiment qui l'envahissait dès qu'elle se mettait à penser à Naruto Uzumaki. La haine. Une haine démente dépourvue de limite. Sasuke lui appartenait, il l'avait épousée et jamais elle ne laisserait un homme le lui prendre. Jamais. D'ailleurs elle ne comprenait toujours pas l'égarement de Sasuke. Pourquoi un homme ? Depuis quand aimait-il les hommes ? Depuis quand le trompait-elle ? Avait-il déjà couché avec Naruto ? Combien de fois ? Pourquoi ? Ne le comblait-elle pas ?

Autant de questions sans réponse qui se pressaient dans sa tête et la rendaient folle. Incapable d'en parler à Sasuke, elle se murait dans un silence angoissant, affrontant seule ses idées noires. Elle voulait stopper la machine infernale, faire taire toutes ces interrogations insupportables, elle n'en pouvait plus. La haine la dévorait. Alors si Naruto Uzumaki devait y passer, qu'il en soit ainsi. Elle était prête à tout pour récupérer Sasuke. Même à porter ce poids sur sa conscience durant le restant de ses jours.

-Écoutez je... je ne suis pas quelqu'un de mauvais, expliqua Karin, mais... j'aime mon mari plus que tout au monde et je veux le récupérer. Si éliminer Naruto est le seul moyen qui s'offre à moi, eh bien je suis prête à l'accepter. Faîtes en sorte que mon mari me revienne.

-Je ne vous juge pas et je me fiche royalement de votre mari. Si je m'apprête à exécuter ce bon à rien ce n'est pas pour vous rendre service mais parce que ma cousine et mon clan ont été publiquement humiliés. Je ne pardonnerais pas cet affront.

Sa voix démunie d'émotion fit tressaillir Karin. Elle se demanda soudainement si Neji Hyûga possédait un cœur ? Cependant, elle ne pouvait nier sa présence dans ce bureau dernier cri : elle aussi souhaitait la disparition de Naruto.

-Vous... vous ne ferez aucun mal à Sasuke ? couina-t-elle.

-Il n'est pas ma cible. Il n'y a que le sang de Naruto Uzumaki que je veux voir couler. Je veux que son sang inonde le trottoir tout comme les larmes ont inondé le visage d'Hinata lorsqu'elle a comprit qu'il ne viendrait pas.

Elle baissa les yeux. Cette phrase jeta un froid dans la pièce et elle sursauta lorsque le fauteuil de cuir de l'autre côté du bureau se mit à grincer. Elle voulait en finir, quitter cet endroit au plus vite et oublier ce rendez-vous. Elle ne supportait plus cette atmosphère lourde et suffocante. Ses mains reliées en un gros poing crispé allaient et venaient sur ses cuisses, trahissant son angoisse. Une flopée de scénarios désagréables gambadèrent dans sa tête et elle se mit à imaginer les différents procédés utilisés par Neji Hyûga pour faire disparaître un corps. Incroyable ce que le cerveau humain peut travailler intensément dans ce genre de situation.

-Est-ce que... est-ce que vous allez me tuer aussi ? balbutia-t-elle.

-Vous ne pensez qu'à vous, hein ?

Oui. Karin pensait à elle mais qui ne le ferait pas à sa place ? Si l'envie lui prenait, elle pouvait très bien tout raconter à la police, Neji le savait. Soudainement, elle eut conscience de l'importance de la vie et se dit qu'elle ne voulait pas perdre la sienne. Neji ricana, lui arrachant un désagréable frisson.

-Je n'ai aucune raison de vous tuer, dit-il. Quand bien même vous iriez trouver la police, ce serait ma parole contre la vôtre et puis, j'ai de quoi vous faire chanter.

Karin ravala ses larmes, réfléchissant sur la seconde partie de la phrase qui venait de percuter ses oreilles.

-Me... me faire chanter ? répéta-t-elle.

Neji regarda derrière lui et elle suivit son regard nacre. La brune tapie dans l'obscurité agita la main et Karin y décela quelque chose qui ressemblait à un magnétophone. Elle était piégée.

-Vous... vous nous avez enregistrés ? s'étrangla-t-elle.

-Exact. Évidemment, nous n'avons gardé que les parties intéressantes, ma voix n'apparaît pas sur l'enregistrement. Alors, si j'étais vous, je me garderais d'aller parler à la police parce que, voyez vous, vous pourriez être accusée de crime organisé.

La bouche entrouverte et les yeux exorbités, elle semblait sous le choc. Neji Hyûga surveillait toujours ses arrières, il faisait partie de ceux qui appliquaient la devise « mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. » Autrement dit, il disposait toujours d'une longueur d'avance sur ses adversaires et c'était sans doute ce tempérament prudent et soucieux qui le rendait si intouchable.

-Je crois que nous en avons terminé, conclut Neji. Si vous n'avez rien d'autre à ajouter, je vous demande de partir. J'ai pas mal de boulot qui m'attend.

Karin ne se fit pas prier. Elle se leva d'un bond et toisa Neji. La peur traversait son regard et ne tarda pas à être rejointe par le remord. Le ténébreux la dévisageait, insensible, attendant simplement qu'elle s'en aille. Comme pour trouver un quelconque réconfort, Karin jeta un coup d'œil à la brune coiffée de deux macarons mais ne reçut en retour qu'un regard méprisant. Karin s'inclina poliment avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la pièce.

D'un pas hâtif, elle traversa le couloir et descendit les escaliers. Ses yeux, bien que sans larmes, la picotaient atrocement. Elle se dépêcha de sortir de ce bâtiment froid et sombre, se jurant de ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds. Dehors, le vent frôla docilement son visage, telle une pensée. Les jambes en coton, elle se laissa tomber sur un banc public. La respiration saccadée et le cœur battant au rythme de l'angoisse, elle tentait de calmer les légers tremblements qui parcouraient ses mains. Sans réellement savoir pourquoi, elle songea à Naruto et à ce qu'il adviendrait de lui. Serait-elle vraiment capable de mener une vie normale à présent ? Ses yeux pourraient-ils affronter ceux de Sasuke et d'Hinata, eux qui aimaient tant ce blondinet nuisible ? Elle enfouit son visage pâlit par le malaise entre ses mains et ravala ses larmes.

Désormais, elle n'avait plus le choix.

* * *

><p>Konnichiwa ^^<p>

Hinata est mise en avant dans ce chapitre et grâce à elle, les choses vont un peu évoluer entre Sasuke et Naruto mais ils ne seront pas ensemble tout de suite (patience XD). Karin est dans de sales draps et Naruto a du souci à se faire pour la suite ^^ j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre :) dans le chapitre suivant, Neji mettra son plan à exécution. Je peux déjà vous dire que le chapitre 10 vous éclairera davantage sur les sentiments du blondinet.

Gros bisous et merci d'avoir lu ^^


	11. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10.**

Cela devait être un jour comme les autres. Naruto s'était levé tôt, aux environs de sept heures, bien décidé à arriver à l'heure au bureau. Il s'était ensuite glissé sous la douche et avait englouti son habituel petit-déjeuner avant de prendre le chemin du travail. Une journée qui commençait normalement, rien ne laissait prévoir ce qui allait se passer d'ici quelques instants.

Naruto jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son reflet avant de sortir de l'appartement. Machinalement, il leva les yeux vers le ciel et remarqua avec un certain soulagement que le soleil brillait inlassablement, sans aucun nuage pour perturber la chaleur de ses rayons. Il préférait nettement le soleil d'août aux averses orageuses. Le cœur léger, il traversa la rue sans apercevoir les deux hommes occupés à suivre ses pas.

En sifflotant un air de musique, il songea à Sasuke. La conversation qu'il avait eue avec Hinata l'avait beaucoup fait réfléchir, à tel point qu'il enchaînait les nuits blanches. Il devait rétablir la situation. Evidemment, il ne comptait pas se jeter dans les bras de Sasuke en lui présentant des excuses, sa fierté était bien trop grande, mais il lui parlerait. Il se l'était juré. Il parlerait à cette personne si chère à son cœur et tenterait de recoller les morceaux. Il ne voulait perdre son unique ami pour rien au monde.

Comme à chaque fois lorsqu'il pensait à Sasuke, les souvenirs de cette nuit particulière se bousculèrent dans sa tête. Ses joues se teintèrent légèrement de pourpre et inconsciemment, il sourit. Désormais, se remémorer la chaleur de son corps ne l'angoissait plus, ne l'énervait plus. Au contraire, cela faisait naître en lui un sentiment d'invincibilité. Aux côtés de Sasuke, il se sentait prêt à faire n'importe quoi. Juste parce que Sasuke était là et qu'il désirait briller à travers ses yeux noirs. Oui, il devait lui parler. Absolument.

Il se sentait comme un adolescent vivant son premier amour, des papillons tournoyant joyeusement dans son ventre et le cœur tambourinant au rythme de la passion. Peut-être que c'était le cas après tout. Peut-être que Sasuke était son premier amour. Mais surtout peut-être devrait-il lui laisser une chance.

Sasuke accepterait-il ses excuses ? Accepterait-il de se lancer dans une histoire avec lui ? La réponse pouvait sembler évidente mais l'amour de l'être humain contenait de nombreuses failles, il ne suffisait que d'un mot de travers, d'une insulte sortie délibérément de notre bouche ou d'une trop longue absence pour qu'il s'effrite. Cependant, Naruto espérait de toutes ses forces le pardon de Sasuke. Sans s'en rendre compte il accéléra le pas, pressé d'arriver au bureau.

Les deux hommes vêtus de noirs se rapprochaient dangereusement pendant qu'il tournait à l'angle d'une rue. Il se retrouva dans une ruelle déserte, raccourci habituel qui lui permettait d'arriver à l'heure ou presque. Il connaissait parfaitement cette route, il la prenait tous les jours alors pourquoi s'inquiéterait-il ?

Il arrivait au bout de la ruelle lorsqu'une douleur aigue perça son dos. Il s'arrêta. Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'il reçut un second coup dans le flanc droit. Naruto toussota et ses doigts lâchèrent son attaché-case. L'un de ses agresseurs marmonna une phrase incompréhensible avant de prendre la fuite, son collègue sur les talons.

Naruto porta une main à sa poitrine et y sentit quelque chose de chaud, ne réalisant pas qu'il venait de se faire poignarder. Du sang jaillissait de son flanc droit. Sa vue se brouillait petit à petit et il parvint à faire quelques pas pour s'extraire de la ruelle. Un cri retentit dans ses oreilles. Il s'effondra sur le béton poussiéreux, face contre terre, baignant dans une petite flaque couleur pourpre. Un filet de sang chaud s'échappait de la commissure de ses lèvres sèches. Malgré l'effort que cela lui demandait, il réussit à garder les yeux entrouverts et distingua les chaussures de cuir marron accourant vers lui.

-Est-ce que vous m'entendez ? beugla l'inconnu.

Oui, il l'entendait. Sa voix était lointaine mais il l'entendait. Cependant, il ne pouvait lui répondre. Sa bouche pâteuse et envahie par une saveur amère de cuivre n'échappait pas le moindre mot, pas même un son ou un gémissement. Il se contentait de fixer le bon samaritain venu à son secours de ses yeux bleus à demi fermés, priant silencieusement pour sa survie. L'inconnu s'agenouilla à côté de lui et prit son pouls en appuyant deux doigts contre sa carotide. Un odeur de tabac mélangée à celle du romarin flottait autour de cet homme vêtu d'un complet chic.

-Je suis médecin ! l'informa-t-il, j'ai appelé une ambulance, vous comprenez ? Je vais vous retourner !

Dans un autre contexte, cette dernière phrase pourrait porter à confusion. Apparemment Sasuke l'avait définitivement corrompu, ce pervers ! Naruto songea avec tristesse qu'il ne pourrait certainement pas lui livrer ses sentiments aujourd'hui. Dommage. Il était pourtant sûr de lui et de ce qu'il voulait. Une autre fois peut-être, si la vie lui en laissait l'occasion.

Oui. Une autre fois. Il le lui dirait.

Avec une délicatesse extrême, le médecin le déplaça un peu, veillant à ne pas faire de gestes brusques. De ses deux mains habiles et expertes, il compressa la plaie sanguinolente en hurlant de reculer aux passants trop curieux.

-De l'air ! Il lui faut de l'air !

Si Naruto pouvait parler, il lui demanderait de se taire. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient bien assez comme ça, nul besoin d'en rajouter. Il toussota une seconde fois et le médecin lui intima de « rester avec lui », discours sorti tout droit des séries américaines. Il eut envie de rétorquer « je fais ce que je peux » mais ses lèvres restèrent scellées.

Tandis qu'il percevait faiblement la sirène de l'ambulance, ses pensées se dirigèrent vers Sasuke. Il se dit à cet instant que s'il mourrait sur le trottoir comme un vulgaire chien errant, les dernières paroles qu'il aurait adressées à Sasuke seraient « Va t'en ! ». Le dernier souvenir qu'il lui laisserait serait amer et douloureux, effaçant sans aucun doute les autres, bien plus lumineux.

« Va t'en ». Juste une parole de travers. Une parole de travers dépassant ses pensées mais qui changeait tout. Une parole de travers, une fierté mal placée, un ego démesuré parvenant à anéantir des années d'amitié... et d'amour. Oui, d'amour. À bien y regarder, il n'existait rien d'autre que de l'amour entre eux. Rien d'autre. L'amitié n'était rien de plus qu'un amour déguisé. Il n'y avait jamais eu d'amitié mais toujours de l'amour.

Il commençait à regretter. Il n'aurait jamais dû le rejeter. À l'idée qu'il allait peut-être mourir ici, sur ce trottoir poussiéreux aux côtés d'un type qu'il ne connaissait pas lui donna les larmes aux yeux. Il ne reverrait peut-être plus jamais le visage de Sasuke et cela le rendait plus malheureux que l'idée de terminer sa vie comme un vulgaire animal.

Il se souvint de la citation de Schmitt, un de ses écrivains préférés dont il partageait les pensées et les réflexions sur la vie. Cette citation disait « _La seule chose que nous apprend la mort est qu'il est urgent d'aimer_» et prenait actuellement tout son sens. Tout lui paraissait évident à cet instant, tandis qu'il se vidait lentement de son sang, fixant sans réellement le voir le ciel bleu au-dessus de sa tête endolorie. Il ne voulait pas mourir maintenant, pas avant d'avoir dit à Sasuke ce qu'il ressentait vraiment, pas avant de s'être excusé de sa méchanceté et de son égoïsme.

Soudain, il fut traversé par une telle volonté de vivre que c'en était presque effrayant.

Vivre... pour le revoir encore. Juste pour le revoir et embrasser ses lèvres.

Il se rappela également des paroles de sa mère, véridiques et dérangeantes pour les hommes. Elle se plaisait à répéter « les hommes ignorent le problème et espèrent qu'il s'en ira tout seul, aussi vite qu'il est apparu. Les hommes aiment se voiler la face, cela fait partie de leur nature. » Il la contredisait peut-être auparavant, histoire de la provoquer, mais aujourd'hui, pendant que les ambulanciers déplaçaient son corps meurtri sur une civière, il avouait sa défaite : sa mère avait totalement raison. Nier le problème en attendant qu'il s'évapore, telle était la philosophie des hommes.

Mais Sasuke ne s'évaporerait jamais : il faisait partie de lui.

Les paupières lourdes, Naruto peinait à rester éveillé. Il sentait son esprit basculer vers l'inconscient. L'ambulance roulait à vive allure, toute sirène hurlante. La main de l'infirmière approcha un masque à oxygène de la bouche ensanglantée de Naruto. Il devait parler. Il devait saisir cette chance. Ignorant le feu occupé à brûler sa poitrine et la douleur de ses lèvres, il recracha un mince jet de sang avant de mouvoir sa bouche.

-Sa...ke, tenta-t-il.

-Vous avez dit quelque chose ? questionna l'ambulancière, saké ?

Non, pas « saké », bougre d'imbécile, eut-il envie de rétorquer. Que venait faire le saké là-dedans ? Et puis cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'en buvait plus.

-Sasu... ke.

-Sasuke ? Vous voulez qu'on appelle Sasuke ? Qui est Sasuke ?

Comme si Naruto allait lui répondre. Ne serait-ce que prononcer son nom lui était extrêmement difficile. D'ailleurs, sa question n'était pas idiote dans le fond : qui était réellement Sasuke ? Pas son meilleur ami en tout cas ou du moins plus maintenant.

Pas la « femme de sa vie » comme le croyait naïvement Hinata.

Plutôt « l'homme de sa vie. »

La Terre se mit à tourner étrangement vite et les néons blanchâtres de l'ambulance l'éblouirent atrocement. Des palpitations désagréables martelaient ses tempes et la douleur lancinante au niveau de sa poitrine se dispersa dans tout son corps.

Il sombrait.

-On le perd ! hurla l'ambulancière, monsieur restez avec nous !

Ses paupières se fermèrent, dissimulant le cobalt envoûtant de ses iris.

XxXx

Sasuke scrutait les environs avec véhémence, ne parvenant pas à se concentrer sur l'article minable ayant comme sujet « Epilation : faut-il privilégier la cire chaude à la cire froide ? ». Qu'en savait-il ? Cire chaude ou cire froide, quelle importance du moment que les poils disparaissaient ? Les femmes resteraient décidément un éternel mystère. En poussant un soupir, il se laissa aller sur sa chaise, fixant le bureau de Naruto.

Il consulta sa montre et ses sourcils se froncèrent un peu. Presque onze heures. Où pouvait bien être Naruto ? Il n'avait jamais été autant en retard et le brun espérait qu'il ait une bonne excuse sinon, Iruka Umino ne lui ferait pas de cadeau. En sifflotant, il passa les mains derrière sa nuque.

-Hey Sasuke ! l'interpella une voix.

Le concerné se retourna et aperçut Sakura Haruno, la nouvelle secrétaire. Vêtue d'une belle robe couleur pourpre, elle se déplaçait avec élégance. Elle s'approcha du bureau de Sasuke avec un large sourire sur les lèvres. Il marmonna un « bordel, pas elle » entre ses dents et l'ignora superbement mais cela n'arrêta pas la jeune femme qui passait la plupart de son temps à le draguer ouvertement.

Ses grands yeux verts le contemplaient continuellement et le mettaient mal à l'aise. Il avait beau lui faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle, Sakura ne semblait pas enregistrer l'information. Elle insistait, multipliant les tentatives. Son petit jeu de séduction commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs.

-Je viens voir où en est ton article, dit-elle.

-En quoi ça te concerne ? maugréa-t-il de mauvaise humeur.

En poussant un rire discret, elle s'assit sur le coin du bureau. Elle se trouvait si proche de Sasuke qu'il pouvait aisément sentir l'arôme vanillé de son parfum. L'ourlet de sa robe lui chatouillait le genou. Elle croisa les jambes, prenant ainsi une position aguicheuse qui laissait Sasuke totalement indifférent.

-Eh bien... Jiraya-sensei est assez nerveux aujourd'hui. Tu ne devrais pas rendre ton article en retard, conseilla Sakura.

-Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire que venir me saouler ?

-Non.

-Encore une qui est payée pour se tourner les pouces.

-C'est l'heure de ma pause, c'est tout. J'en profite pour venir te voir.

Il soupira.

-J'en ai de la chance, bougonna-t-il.

-N'est-ce pas ?

Sasuke la toisa quelques secondes d'un air dédaigneux avant de se redresser. Il commençait à pianoter sur le clavier de son ordinateur lorsqu'un souffle chaud et mentholé lui chatouilla l'oreille. Les mains douces de la rosette massèrent ses épaules, pendant qu'il examinait d'un œil sceptique la manucure parfaite de ses ongles vernis de rose.

-J'ai entendu dire que ça n'allait pas fort avec ta femme, souffla Sakura.

-Et alors ?

-Et alors... tu sais que je suis disponible Sa-su-ke. Si tu veux des conseils pour savoir comment les filles s'épilent... ou savoir à quels endroits elles s'épilent... je me ferais une joie de te faire une démonstration.

Un sourire narquois se courba sur les lèvres du brun.

-Si je laisse tomber une bonne femme, ce n'est pas pour qu'une autre vienne me casser les pieds. Tu ne m'intéresses pas, Sakura, rétorqua-t-il froidement. À vrai dire, je te trouve ennuyeuse.

Elle se figea comme une statue. La bouche entrouverte et les yeux hébétés, elle se redressa sans le lâcher de son regard émeraude. Sakura serra le poing et eut envie de le lui flanquer dans son visage de prétentieux mais pour une raison inconnue, elle se retint et se contenta de le fixer sans ciller.

La voix rauque de Jiraya interrompit ce combat visuel.

-Sasuke, peux-tu venir dans mon bureau ? l'appela-t-il.

Surpris, le brun haussa les sourcils mais ne posa aucune question, ravi qu'on le débarrasse de sa groupie attitrée. Il leva les yeux vers elle et constata avec un amusement sadique que sa mine outrée se trouvait toujours sur son visage maquillé à l'excès, comme si le temps s'était figé. Il ricana et se leva de son siège pour gagner le bureau de Jiraya, en espérant qu'il ne le blâme pas pour son retard. Quand l'inspiration faisait défaut, cela ne servait à rien de se forcer à écrire.

Le bureau de Jiraya était assez spacieux mais une odeur continuelle de cigarette flottait dans l'air. Il se vantait d'essayer d'arrêter de fumer mais à en juger par cet effluve désagréable qui titillait les narines de Sasuke, ses efforts ne menaient à rien. Tout comme avec les femmes, d'ailleurs. Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de glousser à cette pensée.

Installé derrière son bureau, Jiraya lui intima de fermer la porte derrière lui. Sasuke obéit avant de s'approcher, s'attendant à une sévère réprimande. Tout comme Iruka Umino, Jiraya n'appréciait pas le retard, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait du travail. Sasuke décida donc de prendre les devants, désireux d'en finir.

-Jiraya-sensei, pardonnez mon retard, je vous promet que l'article sera sur votre bureau ce soir, s'excusa-t-il.

-Je ne t'ai pas convoqué pour ça Sasuke. Je demanderai à Rock Lee de terminer ton article, l'épilation ça le connait.

Sasuke sourit malgré sa stupéfaction. Cela ne ressemblait pas à son patron de se montrer si indulgent.

-Avez-vous remarqué ses sourcils énormes ? Je ne crois pas que ce type connaisse l'épilation.

Jiraya ne rit pas, il ne lui rendit même pas son sourire. Pourtant, Sasuke travaillait pour lui depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qu'il n'était pas le dernier à se moquer des autres. La gravité inscrite sur son visage creusé par les rides affola quelque peu Sasuke, même s'il ne laissa rien paraître de ses émotions. Jiraya n'y allait pas par quatre chemins. En général, il jouait cartes sur table directement, sans tourner autour du pot alors pourquoi ce silence oppressant ? Sans doute cherchait-il les bons mots pour lui annoncer une nouvelle des plus mauvaises.

La tristesse déferlant dans ses pupilles sombres ne rassura pas Sasuke. Une idée lui vint alors à l'esprit. Une idée terrifiante. Etait-il possible que quelque chose soit arrivé à Naruto ? Comme pour se raisonner, il secoua légèrement la tête. Naruto allait bien, il en était sûr, hier encore il se trouvait installé derrière son bureau et lui lançait des regards haineux. Un frisson désagréable parcourut son corps entier. Le regard vide de Jiraya était figé sur la photo se trouvant devant ses yeux noisette. Il fixait sans vraiment le regarder le visage doux de sa défunte femme, Tsunade. Il joignit les mains, ses doigts boudinés s'entremêlèrent.

Sasuke retint son souffle, le cœur battant et la tête envahie d'idées noires.

-Sensei... ne me dîtes pas que...

-Naruto est à l'hôpital, coupa le vieil homme. Il a été agressé.

Sasuke se raidit. Cette phrase lui fit l'effet d'un poignard en plein cœur. Sous l'effet de la surprise, sa bouche s'entrouvrit, laissant échapper un discret gémissement. Ses yeux noirs s'exorbitèrent d'au moins cinq millimètres pendant qu'il sentait son cœur pousser un nouveau sprint au sein de sa poitrine brûlante. Inconsciemment, il serra les poings sous le regard peiné de son patron. Il eut envie de crier mais demeura muet. Aucun mot ne parvenait à s'extraire de sa gorge désormais sèche.

-Les infirmiers ont trouvé sa carte de journaliste dans son portefeuilles et m'ont téléphoné, continua Jiraya.

Sasuke ne répondit pas, encore sous le choc. Ses orbes onyx toisaient toujours ceux, bien plus brillants, du vieil homme. La peur écrasait son estomac et les larmes brouillaient sa vue. Naruto ne pouvait pas être mort, ce n'était pas possible. C'était tellement impossible que cela semblait absurde, presque risible. Imaginer une seconde que Naruto ne s'assoirait plus sur sa chaise de bureau inconfortable et qu'il ne lui adresserait plus le moindre sourire... absurde, pas vrai ?

Soucieux, Jiraya rompit le silence.

-Ils... les médecins ne m'ont rien dit Sasuke. Je ne sais pas comment il va, je suis désolé.

Sa voix tombait dans l'aigu. Cela pouvait être drôle d'entendre la voix habituellement rauque de Jiraya se briser en éclats sous le coup de l'émotion mais Sasuke n'avait aucune envie de rire. Le brun serra les mâchoires et essuya de la paume les larmes glissant sur ses joues. Ses jambes tremblaient un peu et un pincement aigu serrait son cœur. Son cerveau semblait s'être mis au repos, soudainement. Il ne parvenait plus à réfléchir, ni à réagir. Il n'avait plus conscience de rien. Juste de la phrase « Naruto est à l'hôpital, il a été agressé » défilant sans cesse dans ses oreilles.

De plus en plus inquiet face à son manque de réaction, Jiraya se leva de son siège pour s'approcher de lui. Il posa une main ferme sur son épaule et lui adressa un sourire compatissant auquel il ne répondit pas.

-Sasuke, est-ce que...

-Je dois y aller ! coupa-t-il brutalement en tournant les talons.

Sa vivacité revenue, ses connexions synaptiques parfaitement opérationnelles, il sortit du bureau et claqua la porte sans le vouloir.

Il ne songeait plus qu'à une seule chose : Naruto.

* * *

><p>Bonsoir tout le monde =)<p>

Tout commence à se compliquer dans ce chapitre 10 :) je ne suis pas du tout satisfaite de la scène d'agression, mais je vous avoue que c'est la première fois que j'en écris une. Sinon, il y a une petite incohérence que j'espère, vous me pardonnerez: en toute logique, les agresseurs devraient faire disparaître le corps de Naruto XD mais disons que ça m'aurait posé problème... j'espère que cette petite incohérence ne vous dérangera pas trop =) et j'espère aussi que vous appréciez toujours autant cette fiction =)

Gros bisous =)


	12. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11.**

Le soleil martelait encore la ville lorsque Sasuke commença à courir dans la rue. Les gens le dévisageaient comme s'il était fou. Il courrait comme si quelqu'un de dangereux le poursuivait avec une arme en main. La respiration haletante et les jambes douloureuses, il sillonnait à travers la ville, obsédé par l'idée que Naruto puisse être mort.

Si Naruto ne faisait plus partie de ce monde, il s'en voudrait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il s'en voudrait de ne pas l'avoir protégé, il s'en voudrait de l'avoir fait fuir, il s'en voudrait de ne pas lui avoir répété combien il l'aimait. Il s'en voudrait atrocement pour un tas de choses qui deviendraient dérisoires si Naruto fermait définitivement les yeux. Son cœur brûlait d'amour pour lui, encore et toujours. Il voulait le lui dire, le hurler au monde entier même si le prix à payer s'avérait élevé.

Il avait encore tant de choses à lui dire... Naruto ne pouvait pas quitter ce monde avant de les avoir toutes entendues. Tant pis s'il le rejetait encore, s'il l'insultait, s'il le frappait ou s'il se moquait de lui, Sasuke se sentait prêt à se dévoiler entièrement, à mettre son âme à nu parce que sinon, il finirait par le regretter.

Heureusement pour lui, l'hôpital ne se trouvait pas très loin de son lieu de travail. Il pénétra dans le hall d'entrée du bâtiment et bouscula les gens occupés à patienter à l'accueil. Il passa devant tout le monde, ignorant les protestations et les jurons qu'il avait engendrés. Essoufflé, il s'appuya contre le comptoir, les muscles douloureux et les mains tremblantes. La secrétaire le dévisagea avec incrédulité, comme s'il s'était échappé de l'asile ou de l'étage réservé aux maladies mentales.

-Donnez-moi... donnez-moi la chambre de Naruto Uzumaki, haleta-t-il.

L'infirmière toussota et, en reportant son attention sur l'écran de son ordinateur, lui pria de faire la file comme tout le monde. Sasuke s'irrita et tapa du poing sur le comptoir.

-Donnez-moi le numéro de sa foutue chambre ! s'impatienta-t-il, grouillez-vous ! Vous êtes payée pour ça, non ?

La secrétaire ne sursauta même pas. À vrai dire, cette soudaine violence ne l'étonnait pas, elle avait vu bien pire au court de sa carrière. Avec un air sévère sur le visage, elle se leva de sa chaise.

-Retournez au bout de la file ! ordonna-t-elle d'une voix dure.

-Vous ne comprenez pas ce que je dis ou quoi ?

L'employée grinça des dents devant tant d'impolitesse. Ce grossier personnage ne semblait pas décidé à obéir. Ses ongles vernis de rouge pianotèrent sur le comptoir tandis qu'elle le massacrait de ses yeux verts.

-Donnez-moi son numéro ! répéta-t-il sèchement.

-Retournez au bout de la file, vous imaginez un peu comment ce serait si tout le monde agissait comme vous ?

Sasuke allait répondre lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna brutalement pour se trouver nez à nez avec un homme d'une taille de plus que lui. Il s'attendait à se faire sermonner et éjecter de l'hôpital par cet homme à la carrure impressionnante mais au lieu de ça, il reçut un sourire bienveillant.

-Vous cherchez la chambre de monsieur Uzumaki, c'est bien ça ? questionna l'inconnu.

-Oui. Qui êtes-vous ? questionna le brun.

Sasuke ne remarqua pas tout de suite sa tenue sinon il n'aurait jamais posé cette question.

-Je suis l'un des ambulanciers qui l'a amené ici. Seriez-vous Sasuke ?

Stupéfait, il haussa les sourcils pendant que l'homme l'entraînait à l'écart pour le plus grand bonheur de la secrétaire désormais de mauvais poil pour le reste de la journée.

-Comment le savez-vous ? demanda-t-il.

-Il a prononcé votre nom avant de perdre connaissance.

Cette nouvelle le fit tressaillir. Il s'arrêta pour le fixer de ses grands yeux noirs, n'y croyant pas.

-Mon nom ? répéta-t-il.

-Il a dit « Sasuke ». C'est bien vous, non ?

Il hocha la tête, plus surpris et heureux que jamais. Certes, il n'y avait pas de quoi se réjouir dans ce genre de situation où la mort frôle de près l'être que l'on aime mais tout de même, il se sentait guilleret. Son nom. Il avait prononcé son nom. Il aurait pu dire n'importe quoi d'autre mais sa bouche murmura son nom. Rien d'autre. Juste son nom. Peut-être que cela ne voulait rien dire, que Naruto l'avait chuchoté sans s'en rendre compte. Mais tout de même... c'était son nom.

Sans dire un mot de plus, l'ambulancier le conduisit jusqu'à l'étage où se trouvait la chambre de Naruto et lui indiqua qu'elle portait le numéro 145. Sasuke le remercia rapidement avant de parcourir le couloir blanc empestant les médicaments et la maladie. Les semelles de ses chaussures couinaient sur le linoléum beige tandis qu'il s'approchait de la chambre de Naruto, le cœur serré et l'estomac noué. Un médecin en sortit, un stéthoscope pendouillant autour du cou, une mine satisfaite sur son visage creusé par la fatigue. Sasuke courut vers lui et l'attrapa par le bras. Le médecin sursauta avant de le détailler d'un air interrogatif.

-Comment va-t-il ? demanda Sasuke d'une voix tremblotante.

Le médecin ne répondit pas tout de suite, semblant réfléchir à la question. Ses yeux bleus dissimulés derrière d'épaisses lunettes se posèrent sur le numéro « 145 » accroché à la porte de la chambre qu'il venait de quitter et il comprit le message de Sasuke. Il sourit.

-Il va bien, dit-il. Nous l'avons recousu, les plaies étaient profondes mais pas assez pour être mortelles cependant nous allons le garder en observation quelques jours. Votre ami a vraiment eu beaucoup de chance, cela aurait pu être grave.

Il ne put réprimer un soupir de soulagement. Naruto allait bien. Pour totalement adhérer à cette idée, il devait le voir de ses propres yeux. Compatissant, le médecin lui tapota l'épaule avant de le saluer poliment et s'éloigner vers une autre chambre. La mine enjouée qu'il affichait s'évanouit subitement, laissant place à un visage grave et voilé de tristesse. Il s'apprêtait certainement à annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.

Sasuke fixa longuement la porte blanche et entrouverte lui faisant face. De l'autre côté, des voix provenant de la télévision se faisaient entendre. Naruto était donc réveillé. Il était vivant. Un rictus s'échappa de ses lèvres, trahissant ainsi l'angoisse qui traversait son corps. Il leva le poing pour frapper à la porte mais il se figea, anxieux. Il n'osait pas toquer. Après tout, l'atmosphère était tendue entre eux et peut-être que Naruto ne souhaitait pas le voir.

Sasuke déglutit avec peine et tourna les talons avec la volonté de s'enfuir aussi vite qu'il était venu. Maintenant qu'il savait Naruto sain et sauf, il pouvait retourner au bureau. Il s'arrêta au milieu du couloir aux murs tapissés de blanc et son regard se posa sur une petite fille au crâne chauve, installée au fond d'une chaise roulante. Cette image douloureuse lui serra le cœur et il sentit un désagréable frisson hérisser la surface de sa peau lorsqu'elle lui adressa un sourire confiant. Une femme, sans doute sa mère, vint la chercher pour la ramener dans sa chambre.

La maladie gangrenait leur vie mais elles affichaient un sourire heureux. Cette fillette ne devait plus en avoir pour très longtemps à en juger par son teint pâle et ses yeux bordés de rouge. La mort l'arracherait à sa famille d'ici quelques jours ou quelques semaines. Sans doute sa mère avait-elle encore beaucoup de choses à lui avouer, beaucoup de secrets à lui dévoiler avant qu'elle ne ferme définitivement les yeux, mais peut-être que la vie ne lui laisserait pas le temps de le faire. La mort les guettait, tournoyait sournoisement autour de la fillette, menaçant de la happer à tout moment.

Naruto, lui, était encore là.

Sasuke serra les poings et regarda par-dessus son épaule. La porte de la chambre 145 était toujours entrouverte et il y vit un signe d'encouragement. Naruto avait échappé de justesse au trépas et si par malheur il n'était pas parvenu à survivre à ses blessures, Sasuke l'aurait quitté dans de mauvaises conditions. Il ne souhaitait pas que la colère soit la dernière émotion ressentie par Naruto à son égard, ni lui laisser de mauvais souvenirs. Il voulait de nouveau briller dans ces yeux d'un bleu limpide. En lâchant un soupir, il revint sur ses pas et frappa à la porte, sans réfléchir une seconde.

-Oui ? cria Naruto.

-C'est...

Sasuke se racla la gorge.

-C'est moi.

Un silence suivit ses paroles. Un silence incertain et voilé de doutes.

-Entre, décida finalement Naruto.

Sasuke poussa la porte blanche. Assit en tailleur, Naruto tourna la tête vers lui. À première vue, il paraissait entier. À l'exception de quelques égratignures sur le visage et les bras, il allait bien. Il portait la traditionnelle chemise de nuit blanche et parsemée de petits pois noirs exigée par l'hôpital.

Sasuke plongea dans le bleu de ses yeux et l'angoisse, jusque là occupée à retourner son estomac, se calma subitement. Il n'en doutait plus : ces prunelles aux multiples nuances cobalt resteraient son unique et éternel remède. Il s'approcha du lit et essaya vainement de lui sourire.

-Comment... est-ce que tu te sens ? demanda-t-il.

-Ça va, répondit Naruto. J'ai mal partout et je me sens aussi raide qu'un bout de bois mais ça va. Je suis en vie.

-Heureusement... bordel... heureusement.

Cela lui avait échappé. Sa voix tremblait un peu, teintant de peur les mots qu'elle susurrait. L'envie de l'étreindre fortement le prit d'assaut mais il la refoula tout aussi vite. Il passa une main sur son visage pour dissimuler son trouble ainsi que les larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux sombres. Les mots se bousculèrent dans sa gorge mais il n'en libéra aucun, se contentant simplement de le fixer, le cœur battant et les lèvres pincées.

Naruto baissa les yeux, ne sachant quoi dire. Il songea à ce qu'il voulut faire quelques heures plus tôt et à ce qu'il aurait sûrement fait si cette agression n'avait pas eu lieue. Il aurait parlé à Sasuke. Mieux, il lui aurait tout avoué. Il lui aurait avoué la nature de ses rêves et l'effet qu'ils provoquaient sur son corps, il lui aurait avoué à quel point son cœur pouvait battre vite lorsqu'il se trouvait dans la même pièce que lui, il lui aurait avoué ses désirs les plus secrets et les plus intimes. Il lui aurait tout avoué. Mais face à lui, Naruto se sentait désarmé. Même dix ans après, Sasuke continuait de l'intimider.

Naruto tressaillit en sentant deux orbes onyx se poser sur lui. Le noir de son regard l'absorbait, le plongeait dans un ciel dénué de couleurs dont la seule étoile n'était autre que lui. À travers les yeux de Sasuke, Naruto se sentait lui-même. Naruto avait beau le rejeter avec force, l'insulter, le cogner même, Sasuke restait à ses côtés. Il était là aujourd'hui malgré tout ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Malgré les coups, les insultes, Sasuke se tenait toujours debout, droit et fier, et le contemplait avec le même amour au fond des yeux.

Cette combativité, ce refus d'abandonner, cette lueur passionnée brillant dans les profondeurs de ses pupilles... voilà ce qui rendait Naruto fou de lui.

-Comment peux-tu être là ? chuchota le blond.

Sasuke l'interrogea du regard, ne comprenant pas le sens de sa question.

-Quoi ?

-Comment peux-tu être là après tout ce que j'ai pu te dire ?

Un sourire tendre se courba sur les lèvres de Sasuke.

À cet instant, Naruto fut tenté de lui prendre la main. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur le drap tiède recouvrant ses jambes.

-Je serais toujours là pour toi quoi qu'il puisse arriver. Il y a longtemps que je te l'ai promis, souffla Sasuke.

Le blond soupira. La tristesse déferla en lui comme une vague.

-Sans doute, répondit-il simplement.

L'émotion brisa ses paroles. Sasuke le remarqua mais se passa de commentaires.

-Un ambulancier m'a dit que... la dernière chose que tu avais prononcée avant de sombrer était mon nom. C'est vrai, Naruto ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

-Si tu le sais déjà pourquoi est-ce que tu poses la question ?

Naruto avait tenté d'adopter un ton neutre mais Sasuke perçut la tristesse derrière ce timbre morne et faussement désintéressé. Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de sourire et le blond détourna les yeux, craignant de se brûler au contact de ce sourire chargé de lumière.

-Alors tu ne me déteste pas ? questionna Sasuke.

-Comment pourrais-je te détester ? Abruti.

Le brun ne releva pas mais poussa un petit rire nerveux. Il planait entre eux une atmosphère malsaine de non-dits. Chacun attendait que l'autre fasse le premier pas. Naruto, bien trop fier, gardait la bouche scellée, craignant le rejet et le ridicule. Sasuke, de son côté, estimait qu'il en avait déjà fait assez et que c'était à Naruto de parcourir le reste du chemin. Ne supportant plus ce silence tendu, Naruto reprit la parole.

-C'est incroyable.

Sasuke s'assit au bord du lit. Naruto sursauta légèrement lorsque la cuisse de Sasuke frôla sa main. Ce simple contact engendra en lui un bien-être incomparable.

Voir Sasuke. Toucher Sasuke. N'était-ce pas pour ça qu'il s'était battu pour vivre ?

-Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce qui est incroyable, Naruto ? demanda le brun.

-C'est incroyable comme la mort peut éclairer l'esprit.

-Éclairer l'esprit ?

-Oui. La mort m'a ouvert les yeux sur...

Il stoppa sa phrase, prenant conscience de ce qu'il allait dire. « La mort m'a ouvert les yeux sur nous. » Il ne pouvait pas le lui avouer, pas encore. Il ne se sentait pas prêt. En croyant mourir, il avait vu la vie sous un autre angle, perçut les choses différemment. Désormais, il connaissait l'identité de la personne la plus importante à son cœur et avec laquelle il souhaitait vieillir. Cette personne unique se trouvait à quelques centimètres de lui, assise au bord de ce maudit lit d'hôpital. Elle était si proche de lui mais il n'arrivait pas à la toucher. La peur le paralysait.

-Sur ? relança Sasuke.

-Tes clés, lâcha Naruto.

Perplexe, le brun fronça les sourcils. Ses espoirs s'envolèrent comme de la fumée.

-Quelles clés ?

-Celles de ta voiture. Elles sont dans la poche de ma veste. Merci de me l'avoir prêtée.

-Hum...

Nerveux, Naruto jouait avec un pan de la couverture. Sasuke l'étudia longuement. Il pressentait que Naruto essayait de lui dire quelque chose sans y parvenir. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais seul un long soupir s'en échappa. Une brise légère se fraya un chemin à travers la fenêtre ouverte, caressant docilement leurs visages crispés. Le cœur de Sasuke tambourinait fortement contre sa poitrine, comme pour l'encourager à agir.

Sasuke essaya de se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il s'était senti aussi mal à l'aise et il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait encore jamais été si angoissé. Ankylosé à l'idée de le brusquer, il préférait se taire. D'ailleurs, que pourrait-il bien lui dire ? Naruto avait été clair sur ses sentiments et il ne voulait plus entendre parler de tout ça. Même si cela le déchirait, Sasuke devait respecter sa volonté. Il ne pouvait pas le forcer à l'aimer, après tout. Il était tombé amoureux de la mauvaise personne, ni plus ni moins.

Naruto se surprit à penser aux paroles lointaines de sa mère lorsqu'il lui avait posé la question qui brûle un jour les lèvres de tout enfant : qu'est-ce que l'amour ? Son regard clair fut d'abord traversé par la surprise avant de laisser place à l'amusement. Elle lui avait alors offert son plus joli sourire en lui soufflant simplement ces quelques mots de son habituelle ton calme et rassurant :

« Comme une clé dans une serrure. L'amour est la clé qui ouvre ton cœur. Du jour au lendemain, tu ne respires plus que pour cette personne particulière qui a su trouver le chemin jusqu'à toi. Ton cœur ne bat plus que pour elle. Tes yeux ne voient plus qu'elle. Tes jambes semblent se dérober sous ton poids dès qu'elle te sourit. Ton souffle se coupe à chaque fois que tu la frôles. Comme une clé dans une serrure. »

Elle avait tendrement ébouriffé la chevelure blonde de son jeune fils, qui ne semblait pas tout à fait comprendre le sens de ses mots, avant de reprendre, les yeux pétillants et les joues rosies. « Chaque cœur a sa propre clé. Unique. Tu la trouveras un jour, Naruto. »

Aujourd'hui, il comprenait enfin ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Cette fichue clé se trouvait sous ses yeux depuis le début. Cela faisait dix ans qu'il la niait, l'évitait. Quelle erreur.

-Tu ne me croiras peut-être pas Sasuke mais je suis heureux que tu sois là, confessa Naruto.

Dans un élan de courage, Sasuke attrapa la main de Naruto. Un geste amical, un geste rassurant pour le convaincre que tout allait bien. Le blond releva les yeux, incrédule. Ses prunelles céruléennes rencontrèrent le sourire tendre et bienveillant de Sasuke. Les yeux de Sasuke firent naître en lui un sentiment de quiétude. Il se sentait étrangement bien, la main dans celle de Sasuke, les yeux ancrés dans les siens. Le brun pressa sa main, lui arrachant un agréable frisson. La chaleur émanant de la paume de Sasuke semblait se propager dans tout son corps.

Ils se dévorèrent du regard pendant de longues secondes, sans dire un mot. Il existait des moments où la parole n'avait pas sa place, des moments où les yeux se montraient très bavards. Inconsciemment, Sasuke se rapprocha de Naruto sans briser leur échange visuel et sans lâcher sa main. Il eut envie de l'embrasser, là tout de suite. Il se noyait dans le bleu intense de ses yeux, sentant sa main étreindre la sienne avec plus de force.

Leurs torses s'effleurèrent timidement. Naruto respirait avec aisance le parfum aux arômes orangés flottant autour de son ami. Sasuke le contemplait avec une tendresse et une fascination qui lui serrait le cœur. Le blond sentait son souffle tiède lui caresser le visage. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit, prête à happer celle du brun. Son cœur accéléra ses battements, rendu fou par cette odeur familière lui rappelant son plus beau souvenir. Il ferma les yeux, attendant avec une certaine impatience que les lèvres de Sasuke viennent se coller aux siennes. Il n'était pas en très bon état ce matin et la mort venait de le frôler mais à cet instant précis, il ne désirait qu'une seule chose : faire l'amour avec Sasuke.

Sasuke en était convaincu : il s'extasierait toujours devant sa beauté angélique. Les lèvres de Naruto semblaient l'appeler mais il n'osait y déposer les siennes. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait fait, il n'avait récolté qu'un douloureux rejet. Pourtant, une lueur nouvelle pétillait dans les yeux de Naruto. Une lueur ravivant la flamme qui s'était éteinte au fond de son cœur.

L'espoir.

Tremblante d'hésitation, sa main se leva avec l'intention de caresser la joue de Naruto. Ses phalanges le chatouillaient tant elles désiraient effleurer cette peau hâlée à la douceur du satin. Incertaine, sa main s'arrêta à mi-chemin, à quelques centimètres de cette bouche à la saveur sucrée. Naruto ne bougeait pas d'un poil. Lire en lui était difficile pour Sasuke. Il ne savait que faire ou que dire. Son esprit s'embrouillait, victime d'un dilemme impitoyable. Partagé entre le doux souvenir de cette langue tournoyant avec la sienne et celui, bien plus cruel, de ces mots acides aspergeant son visage, Sasuke ne savait s'il devait l'embrasser ou non.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'étayer davantage sa réflexion. Son téléphone portable vibra soudainement contre sa cuisse, le faisant sursauter. Naruto rouvrit brutalement les yeux et Sasuke reprit ses esprits. Il se dépêcha de reculer. L'appareil cessa de vibrer juste au moment où il le sortait de sa poche. Mal à l'aise, Sasuke bondit sur ses pieds et évita les orbes azur qui le dévisageaient avec insistance.

-Je reviens, s'exclama-t-il. Je vais appeler Jiraya pour lui dire que tu vas bien.

Il avait bafouillé cette phrase d'une voix rauque et indécise. Ses mots étaient maladroits et ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de s'exprimer difficilement. Il était journaliste après tout, l'expression, orale comme écrite, ça le connaissait. En passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs, Sasuke sortit de la chambre au pas de course, laissant un Naruto désorienté occupé à fixer le mur situé en face de lui.

-Et merde... souffla simplement le blond.

Sasuke marcha le long du couloir jusqu'à se trouver trois portes plus loin. Il ne voulait pas se montrer faible, même devant lui. Surtout devant lui. Sa main était victime de fourmillements désagréables et il plia les doigts pour les faire disparaître.

-Ce mec va finir par me tuer, murmura-t-il, cela dit je suis dans le bon endroit si je fais une attaque.

Il composa le numéro de Jiraya. Il ne s'écoula que deux sonneries avant que la voix rocailleuse du vieil homme ne résonne dans son oreille.

-_Sasuke ?_

-Jiraya-sensei... Naruto va bien.

Jiraya poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-_Je suis soulagé ! Minato et Kushina rentrent de vacances dans une semaine et je juge préférable de ne rien leur dire pour le moment étant donné que ce bon à rien est tiré d'affaire !_

-Je suis du même avis que vous.

-_Gifle-le pour moi si tu veux bien._

-D'accord.

-_Sasuke ? Sasuke, est-ce que ça va ? Ta voix est étrange._

Il perdit le fil de la conversation. La nausée gagna sa gorge et il peina à ravaler sa salive. Sa main massa son estomac douloureux tandis qu'il laissa le téléphone s'écraser sur le sol. Épuisé par ce trop plein d'émotions, il s'écroula sur le linoléum beige, les yeux inondés de larmes et la bouche tremblotante.

Ses mains serrèrent ses côtes douloureuses dans l'espoir de calmer les soubresauts dont il était victime. La respiration hachée et le cœur en vrac, il n'avait plus le contrôle de lui-même. La peur et l'angoisse n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux pour s'exprimer et quitter son esprit. La gorge nouée par une salve de mots qui ne parvenaient pas à s'en échapper, le cœur retourné par cet amour trop douloureux, il avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait l'estomac tant il le faisait souffrir.

Il essayait de se convaincre que Naruto allait bien et que tout redeviendrait comme avant. Comme avant. Une ombre voila son regard. Une ombre reflétant la nostalgie des souvenirs passés, la mélancolie des éclats de rire qu'ils avaient poussés ensemble, le manque de son sourire et la brûlure laissée par des baisers dont il finirait par oublier la douceur. Non, rien ne serait comme avant désormais. Il devait l'accepter.

Il avait vraiment faillit le perdre aujourd'hui. Naruto avait faillit mourir par sa faute. Parce qu'il le savait, il le ressentait jusque dans ses entrailles : Neji Hyûga tirait les ficelles. Si seulement il était parvenu à mentir jusqu'au bout, Naruto serait marié à Hinata et ne se trouverait pas cloué au fond d'un lit d'hôpital. Oui, il était coupable. Il porterait ce fardeau toute sa vie.

Perdu dans ses songes, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite la main occupée à tapoter son épaule. Une voix féminine souffla sur sa nuque et il se retourna à la volée, surpris par cette présence soudaine. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec une femme blonde coiffée d'une queue de cheval. Ses grands yeux bleus le scrutaient avec un mélange d'intérêt et de compassion. Cette empathie qu'il percevait au fond de ses pupilles brillantes blessa sa fierté et il se releva avant de balayer ses larmes d'un revers de manche.

-Est-ce que ça va monsieur ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Il ne lui répondit pas et détourna ses yeux bordés de rouge. La jeune femme lui tendit son téléphone portable, accompagnant le geste d'un sourire rayonnant.

-Merci, chuchota-t-il.

Elle tenta de lui remonter le moral mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Sasuke tourna les talons et s'éloigna sans dire un mot. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air et de faire le vide dans son esprit avant de confronter Naruto.

En sortant de l'hôpital, il songea que cet homme au regard magnétique finirait par le tuer d'un seul sourire.

Parce que son sourire était son arme la plus redoutable.

* * *

><p>Coucou tout le monde ^^<p>

La scène du baiser romantique n'est pas encore pour tout de suite comme vous avez pu le lire, mais on s'en rapproche XD Pauvre Sasuke, il faut croire que j'aime le faire souffrir.

Réponse aux reviews anonymes:

Réponse à Melany: Coucou =) merci, je suis contente que cette fiction te plaise =) oui, c'est pour ça que je ne l'ai pas fait disparaître x) Sasuke sera-t-il heureux ? Bonne question... si oui, avec ou sans Naruto ? Héhé... Naruto aime Sasuke, ça c'est certain, c'est juste qu'il n'arrive pas vraiment à exprimer ses sentiments =) encore un peu de patience, il finira bien par y arriver... =) j'espère que tu as apprécié cette suite =)

Réponse à Akai Tenshi: Hello =) mais si, j'ai osé terminer un chapitre de cette manière x) les chibi-eyes m'ont beaucoup fait rire mouhaha x) je suis contente que tu aimes en tout cas =)

Réponse à Pouet: Coucou =) ok ok x) je retiens, la prochaine fois, je ne dirai rien mais je tâcherais surtout de faire en sorte qu'il n'y ait plus d'incohérence. C'est vrai, j'aurais pu le faire mais j'avoue ne pas y avoir pensé =) je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai quand même plû et j'espère que tu as apprécie celui-là.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews =) Gros bisous !


	13. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12.**

Derrière le rideau de pluie ondulant sur la vitre froide de la chambre 145, Sasuke fixait les éclairs déchirant le ciel noir. Avec l'âge, Naruto contrôlait mieux son stress face à l'orage et malheureusement, Sasuke n'eut pas besoin de le prendre dans ses bras pour le calmer. Autrefois, Naruto paniquait au moindre murmure du tonnerre. Plus maintenant. Il fallait dire qu'à vingt cinq ans, il aurait l'air vraiment ridicule s'il tremblotait encore à la simple vue d'un éclair. D'ailleurs, le blond lui avait dit un nombre incalculable de fois qu'il pouvait rentrer chez lui. Sasuke refusa tout autant de fois et prit un congé maladie pour rester à son chevet.

Deux jours auparavant, la police vint questionner Naruto. Ce dernier leur répondit qu'il ignorait l'identité de ses agresseurs et qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de voir leurs visages. Sasuke ne pipa mot durant ce court interrogatoire mais n'en pensa pas moins. L'agresseur, ou du moins le chef de file, n'était autre que ce cher Neji Hyûga. Le brun n'en doutait pas une seconde, bien que Naruto lui riait au nez et l'insultait de « paranoïaque » dès qu'il mentionnait le nom « Hyûga ».

Parfaitement rétablit, Naruto sortait demain. Mais où pourrait-il aller ? Sasuke ne lui avait pas encore avoué que le propriétaire de son appartement l'avait expulsé sans scrupules. Coup du sort ou coup de Neji Hyûga ? Incorrigible cartésien, Sasuke ne croyait pas au hasard et remettait cette « malchance » sur le dos de Neji. Encore et toujours lui. Qui d'autre, après tout ?

Sasuke échappa un long soupir. Son haleine dessina un cercle de buée sur la vitre froide. Naruto allait bien et c'était l'essentiel. Il espérait juste que Neji Hyûga resterait à sa place et cesserait de mettre sa vie en danger. Sasuke culpabilisait de ne pas l'avoir protégé et puis il devait bien assumer sa part de responsabilité dans cette histoire. Voilà pourquoi il ne rentrait pas chez lui. Il tenait à être là au cas où Neji pointerait le bout de son nez, il pourrait ainsi lui refaire le portrait et évacuer sa haine. Il veillerait sur Naruto et si Neji tentait encore une fois de le tuer, Sasuke serait là pour le protéger au péril de sa vie. Parce que sans lui, sa vie ne valait rien.

Son estomac gronda furieusement, le ramenant à la réalité. Depuis combien de temps se trouvait-il devant la fenêtre, le regard inexpressif et l'esprit à mille lieues de cette chambre d'hôpital ? Trop longtemps déjà. En baillant, il s'étira comme un chat.

-Naruto, je vais me chercher un truc à grignoter. Est-ce que tu veux quelque chose ?

Seules les gouttes froides s'écrasant contre la fenêtre se firent entendre.

-Naruto ?

Sasuke se retourna pour voir un Naruto endormi. Le brun fut surpris que Morphée soit arrivé à ses fins malgré les grognements furieux de l'orage. Les battements de son cœur s'affolèrent bêtement alors qu'il s'approchait du lit d'un pas hésitant.

Naruto gambadait au pays des rêves. Ses cheveux blonds et soyeux plus en broussaille que jamais lui donnait un air négligé qui lui allait parfaitement. Sa bouche entrouverte laissait passer l'air, émettant de temps à autre un léger ronflement. Endormi, Naruto semblait paisible. La quiétude qu'il dégageait envahissait lentement Sasuke. Sa main s'égara sur celle de Naruto avant de remonter le long de son bras nu. Ses doigts effleuraient déjà l'épaule du blond lorsque sa conscience se manifesta.

« Arrête ça », marmonna une petite voix au fond de son crâne.

Il ne pouvait lui obéir. Il ne voulait même pas essayer, à vrai dire. Naruto dormait profondément. La tentation était trop forte. Son regard brilla d'une lueur passionnée lorsqu'il s'arrêta sur son visage au teint hâlé. Ces lèvres insolentes qu'il savait douces et sucrées l'appelaient sournoisement. Naruto était beau. Incroyablement beau. Endormi, les traits détendus et la respiration régulière, il était résolument magnifique. L'index de Sasuke retraça les contours de ses lèvres et il se pencha vers son visage, fasciné.

Il déposa un tendre baiser sur son front. Il ne put y résister. Ses lèvres glissèrent sur la joue de Naruto puis s'arrêtèrent au niveau des mâchoires. Sa langue fut tentée d'explorer son cou parfumé mais la raison l'en empêcha. Il le touchait à peine que déjà son cœur battait des records de vitesse au sein de sa cage thoracique. Il ancrait la saveur de sa peau et son toucher délicat, se demandant si ces baisers tendres seraient les derniers qu'il lui offrirait. Il ferma les yeux, profitant pleinement de son ivresse.

-Naruto... chuchota-t-il.

Il aimait tout en lui. La suavité de ses lèvres et la chaleur de sa peau. Le souffle de sa respiration et les battements de son cœur. L'ambre de ses cheveux et le bleu de ses yeux. L'éclat de son rire et la mélodie de sa voix. Le charme de ses courbes et la douceur de son corps. Il aimait tout en lui, de sa plus grande qualité jusqu'au moindre de ses défauts. Il l'aimait entièrement.

Le temps d'une nuit, la nuit de son enterrement de vie de garçon, ce qui était autrefois une lubie devint une véritable obsession, l'amour noble et sincère remplaçant ce fantasme d'adolescent. En l'espace d'une nuit, Naruto devint tout pour Sasuke. Le souffle de Naruto devint son air et ses éclats de rire, sa raison de vivre. Les prunelles de Naruto furent sa lumière et sa peau, son refuge.

Naruto était tout. Absolument tout.

Aimer comme il l'aimait... cela devrait être interdit.

Sa bouche plongea dans le cou du blond et le peu de raison qu'il lui restait encore disparut. Il s'enivra de son parfum singulier. Fiévreuse, sa main parcourut le torse de Naruto. Sasuke avait envie de lui. Terriblement envie. Un doigt prétentieux abaissa la chemise de nuit recouvrant le corps du blond, dévoilant ainsi le haut de son torse. La langue de Sasuke ne tarda pas à retracer les contours de sa clavicule. Naruto semblait toujours endormi mais sous les baisers tendres de Sasuke, son cœur s'emballait. Sa main agrippa l'épaule de Naruto tandis que sa bouche remontait lentement jusqu'aux mâchoires du blondinet, laissant derrière elle un léger sillon humide.

Le visage penché au-dessus de celui de Naruto, Sasuke le contemplait avec un désir non dissimulé. Leurs bouches ne se trouvaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. L'embrasser était si tentant. Il hésitait, paralysé par la crainte de rencontrer deux billes azures. Si Naruto se réveillait... Sasuke n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'il lui ferait. C'était une chance qu'il ne se soit pas encore réveillé et d'ailleurs, ce manque de réaction blessait l'ego de Sasuke.

Il l'avait déjà perdu une fois et ne souhaitait pas réitérer l'expérience. L'absence de Naruto avait laissé une marque indélébile au fond de son cœur et il se souvenait encore de la douleur cuisante gangrenant sa poitrine lorsqu'il lui avait hurlé « Va t'en ! ». Ce jour là, Sasuke crut leur amitié définitivement terminée. Cependant, Naruto semblait lui offrir une seconde et ultime chance. Il ne voulait pas tout gâcher.

Et, dans un soupir lourd de sens, Sasuke se redressa.

Il attrapa sa veste qui reposait sur le dossier d'une chaise et l'enfila, prêt à affronter la cataracte de pluie glacée. Il jeta un dernier regard à Naruto, le cœur toujours retourné par le désir, et s'enfuit de la chambre avant de changer d'avis et de se jeter sur lui.

Une fois seul, Naruto ouvrit lentement les yeux, l'esprit chamboulé et l'estomac noué. Sasuke n'était plus là mais son parfum continuait de flotter autour de lui. S'il fermait très fortement les yeux, il était certain de ressentir à nouveau la douceur de ses lèvres contre sa peau. Sasuke n'avait pas été jusqu'au bout, cette fois. Quel dommage.

Naruto se redressa sur son séant et regarda à travers la fenêtre, le cœur serré.

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas embrassé, Sasuke ? chuchota-t-il d'une voix évasive.

Il baissa les yeux, peiné, regrettant de ne pas avoir répondu à ses caresses. Ce qu'il ressentait le terrorisait mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y succomber. Un peu comme ces jeunes femmes qui font régime mais n'arrivent pas à rester de marbre devant un bon gâteau au chocolat et ce malgré tous leurs efforts pour y résister. Sasuke était le chocolat. Naruto désirait le manger mais la culpabilité était au rendez-vous. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à se dévoiler, sa gorge se nouait dès qu'il rencontrait ces orbes noirs.

Sasuke venait à peine de s'en aller mais il lui manquait atrocement. S'il pouvait retourner quelques minutes en arrière, il le ferait immédiatement et, au lieu de le laisser partir, il l'embrasserait follement en lui susurrant des mots doux au creux de l'oreille. « Je t'aime, appartiens-moi ». Voilà ce qu'il souhaitait lui dire. Il n'existait rien de plus sincère au monde mais rien de plus difficile à avouer.

Sans doute lui fallait-il encore un peu de temps.

Marchant sous l'ondée, mains dans les poches, Sasuke se dépêchait de gagner la boulangerie-pâtisserie située à quelques mètres de l'hôpital. Il y avait bien trop de monde à la cafétéria du rez-de-chaussée et il détestait patienter. Autour de lui, les gens s'agitaient drôlement, se mettant à courir pour se protéger de la pluie. Un éclair déchira le ciel obscur et quelques personnes se pressèrent davantage afin de se mettre à l'abri. Sasuke les observait avec un léger sourire. Il aimait la pluie. Il l'avait toujours aimée. Mais il devait bien avouer lui préférer l'orage.

C'était grâce au grondement menaçant du tonnerre et à la lumière des éclairs que Naruto était venu se coller à lui, une nuit d'été. Il aimait la mélodie de la pluie, cantilène ayant le pouvoir de l'apaiser immédiatement. Il aimait la fraîcheur de ces gouttes d'eau tombées du ciel et le gris des nuages. L'orage et sa pluie diluvienne étaient ce qui avait rapproché Naruto de lui. Voilà pourquoi il les aimait tant.

Il pénétra à l'intérieur de l'établissement et une agréable odeur de pâtisserie mélangée à celle de la cannelle vint titiller ses narines. Tout comme les enfants, Sasuke adorait le sucre. Il se pencha un peu et scruta d'un œil gourmand les nombreuses pâtisseries qui s'offraient à lui. Entre les éclairs au chocolat, les tartelettes aux fruits, les muffins ou encore les chaussons aux pommes, il ne savait que choisir.

L'employée apparut derrière le comptoir en zinc et il la salua avec un sourire charmeur. Ses joues à moitié dissimulées par d'épaisses mèches rousses s'empourprèrent légèrement. Sasuke plaisait aux femmes et il le savait. Il songea un instant à jouer de son charme légendaire afin de se faire offrir les pâtisseries, puis il s'insulta de profiteur. Il opta finalement pour un beignet au sucre glace. Il allait payer lorsqu'il se souvint de l'amour inconditionnel que Naruto portait au chocolat.

Tout sourire, il tourna le visage en direction de la jeune femme qui, sous le choc, laissa tomber sur le sol la baguette de pain qu'elle tenait en main.

-Cela vous ennuierait de rajouter un muffin au chocolat... s'il vous plaît ? souffla-t-il d'une voix suave.

-Oh... mais pas du tout ! balbutia-t-elle en s'empressant d'obéir.

-Vous êtes charmante.

Elle rougit violemment et bafouilla un « merci » maladroit avant de fourrer la pâtisserie dans un petit sac marron sur lequel « Boulangerie-pâtisserie Akimichi » était inscrit en grosses lettres noires. Sasuke paya uniquement son beignet : elle lui fit don du muffin. Il la remercia gentiment avant de tourner les talons. Elle le regarda s'enfuir sous la pluie glacée et ne le quitta pas des yeux avant un moment, encore sous le charme de cet homme mystérieux.

Soigneux, Sasuke glissa les pâtisseries dans les poches de sa veste afin qu'elles restent sèches. Il ne cilla pas en voyant une voiture familière s'arrêter à sa hauteur. La Mercedes noire commença à rouler au rythme de ses pas et la vitre teintée côté passager s'ouvrit lentement, dévoilant le visage blême de Neji Hyûga.

-Tu es trempé, Uchiha, constata-t-il d'une voix faussement enjouée.

-Très aimable de me le faire remarquer. Sans vous, je ne me serais rendu compte de rien, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix froide.

Neji laissa s'échapper un rictus mesquin. Sasuke lui jeta un regard en coin.

-Ne te montre pas aussi caustique, cela ne te va absolument pas.

Sasuke ricana à son tour avant de s'arrêter. La Mercedes l'imita. Sasuke se courba et son visage se trouva à la même hauteur que celui de Neji. Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard pendant de longues secondes. Quelques gouttes d'eau froide dégoulinaient de la chevelure ébène de Sasuke et s'écrasaient sur le sol tandis que les essuie-glaces de la Mercedes restaient impuissants face à l'averse.

-Je sais que c'est vous, siffla Sasuke.

Neji lui sourit, dévoilant sa dentition parfaitement blanche.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Laissez-moi juste vous dire une chose : si vous touchez encore à un seul de ses cheveux, vous le regretterez amèrement. Croyez-moi.

Sa voix était dure et dénuée d'hésitation. Neji le fixa d'un regard intense et rempli de haine. Sasuke ne baissa pas les yeux, les muscles de ses mâchoires roulant le long de ses joues.

Un éclair éblouit le ciel noir.

-Tu te montres bien arrogant, que comptes-tu me faire ?

-Je mettrai votre jolie petite gueule dans une bassine d'eau bouillante, histoire que vous mourriez lentement et dans d'atroces souffrances.

-Tu es très créatif Uchiha. Une douce et lente torture avant le trépas... pourquoi n'y ai-je pas songé plus tôt ?

-Je suis sûr que vous êtes bien pire que moi. Vous me rendez malade.

-Merci du compliment.

Un sourire narquois s'arqua sur les lèvres de Sasuke pendant qu'il approchait son visage de celui de Neji. Le souffle tiède et parfumé de menthe du caïd caressait docilement sa peau.

-Tentez quoi que ce soit d'autre Hyûga et vous vous en mordrez les doigts. Parce que la prochaine fois, je serais là et je ne vous louperais pas. Je le protégerais et vous n'en ressortirez pas indemne.

-C'est très bien Uchiha. Vraiment très bien. Il faut protéger ceux que l'on aime, parce qu'il peuvent disparaître en un clin d'œil.

Neji claqua du pouce et du majeur en même temps qu'il prononçait les derniers mots de sa phrase. Sasuke serra les poings et se demanda ce qui le retenait d'ouvrir la portière pour lui fracasser le crâne. Il gardait le contrôle de lui-même, ne souhaitant pas se retrouver dix pieds sous terre avant l'âge. Naruto avait besoin de lui.

Neji lui sourit une dernière fois avant de remonter la vitre de sa portière. Sasuke recula vivement avant de mourir étranglé.

-Salue Naruto de ma part, railla Neji.

Et son sourire mesquin disparut derrière la vitre teintée. La Mercedes s'engagea dans la circulation. Trempé jusqu'aux os et grelottant de froid, Sasuke jura avant de reprendre le chemin de l'hôpital. Il ne pensait pas un seul instant que son discours glacial effrayait Neji. Après tout, Neji Hyûga n'était pas n'importe qui, contrairement à lui, pauvre petit journaliste victime d'un amour qu'il croyait à sens unique.

Il pénétra à l'intérieur du bâtiment et refréna sa colère, ne voulant pas inquiéter Naruto. Heureusement, il était assez doué dans l'art de masquer ses émotions. Le blond sortait à peine de la douche et une agréable odeur de fruit planait dans la petite chambre. Sasuke secoua la tête, faisant valser quelques gouttes de pluie froides et retira sa veste. Naruto s'assit sur le lit et le toisa avec insistance.

-Tu en as mis du temps, se plaignit le blond sur un ton de reproche.

-Tu ne dormais pas ? s'étonna Sasuke.

Naruto rougit violemment et se mordit la langue, confus.

-Si, si, si mais quand je me suis réveillé, tu n'étais déjà plus là, balbutia-t-il maladroitement.

Sasuke haussa les épaules, indifférent. L'esprit toujours préoccupé, il tourna le dos à Naruto afin qu'il ne remarque pas les traits tendus de son visage et fit mine de compter la monnaie gisant au fond de ses poches. Les sourcils en circonflexe, Naruto ne le quittait pas des yeux. Le brun regarda par-dessus son épaule avant de lui lancer le muffin emballé dans le papier marron.

-Tiens ! dit-il.

Naruto rattrapa le sac et l'ouvrit, curieux.

-Un muffin ? questionna-t-il.

-Triple chocolat.

-Merci.

Ses yeux pétillèrent immédiatement. Le chocolat et lui, c'était une grande histoire d'amour. Mais, en plus d'aimer passionnément les sucreries, il était content que Sasuke ait pensé à lui. Ce stupide gâteau au parfum divin faisait bondir son cœur de joie. C'était le genre de petite attention qui le rendait heureux.

Naruto se frotta les mains avant d'entamer son muffin. Sasuke le regarda engloutir sa viennoiserie et ne put résister au sourire qui le gagnait. Apparemment, Naruto n'avait pas ressenti les baisers de tout à l'heure. Sasuke en fut soulagé mais d'un autre côté, cela le déprimait. Une pointe de regret titilla son cœur mais n'effaça pas son sourire bienveillant.

-C'est bon ce truc ! s'enthousiasma Naruto.

-Je l'ai eu gratuitement, avoua Sasuke.

-Gratuitement ?

Sasuke passa une main dans ses cheveux humides afin de les remettre en place.

-Va savoir pourquoi, elle n'a pas voulu me le faire payer, dit-il d'une voix innocente.

Soudainement, Naruto cessa de manger. Ses sourcils se froncèrent un peu et Sasuke n'eut aucun mal à déceler la colère dansant au fond de ses prunelles azur.

-Tu n'as pas payé ? répéta le blond en levant les yeux vers son ami.

-Si, j'ai payé mon beignet, dit Sasuke en agitant ledit beignet. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle m'a offert ton muffin.

-Pff... c'est ça. Je suis sûr que tu l'as draguée, railla-t-il d'une voix mauvaise.

-Moi ?

-J'ai plus faim tout à coup.

Surpris par ce brusque changement d'attitude, Sasuke s'approcha de lui, une mine inquiète sur le visage. Naruto déposa ce qu'il restait du muffin sur le petit guéridon situé à côté du lit.

-Naruto ? Ça ne va pas ? demanda le brun.

Le blond le fusilla du regard et, d'un geste rageur, repoussa la main qui s'apprêtait à se déposer sur son épaule. Sasuke recula d'un pas.

-Fiche-moi la paix, abruti ! s'énerva-t-il, je n'ai juste plus faim ! Pas de quoi en faire un plat !

-Tu as la nausée ? C'est à cause de tes blessures ?

-Et après tu oses dire que je ne suis pas perspicace, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents. Ce que tu peux être con, bon sang !

Sasuke ne l'entendit pas.

-Tu as mal quelque part ? insista le ténébreux, parce que si c'est le cas, je vais chercher une infirmière tout de suite.

Agacé, Naruto l'insulta copieusement avant de bondir sur ses pieds. Il combla la courte distance le séparant de la petite salle de bains mais avant d'y pénétrer, il se retourna pour assassiner Sasuke de son regard brûlant de colère.

-Ouais ! Ouais, j'ai mal quelque part ! cria-t-il, un organe vital qui se situe en haut à gauche de ma poitrine ! Pauvre imbécile !

Et la porte claqua derrière lui. Sasuke resta figé un instant, revivant mentalement la scène pour y trouver un sens. En poussant un long soupir, il se laissa tomber sur le lit et ferma les yeux, bercé par la mélodie de la pluie.

-J'ai rien compris, murmura-t-il pour lui-même, je lui rapporte un muffin et voilà ce que je récolte. Pire qu'une gonzesse.

Un muffin...

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent subitement et il se redressa sur les coudes. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit comme un éclair et il ne put réprimer un sourire.

Ses baisers l'avaient peut-être atteint, finalement.

XxXx

Assise au milieu de son canapé en cuir, un album photo sur les genoux, Karin écoutait la pluie tomber. Cela faisait maintenant presque une semaine que Sasuke avait déserté le domicile conjugal sans lui donner la moindre nouvelle. Elle se demandait où il pouvait bien être mais n'essayait pas de lui téléphoner, sachant pertinemment que cela serait inutile.

Ces derniers temps, le sommeil la fuyait comme la peste. L'esprit grignoté par le remord et la culpabilité, elle ne cessait de songer à Naruto. Allait-il bien ? Sasuke se trouvait-il avec lui ? L'avait-il définitivement quittée ? Tant de questions se bousculant dans sa tête auxquelles elle ne pouvait répondre.

Elle tourna une page de l'album répertoriant ses plus beaux souvenirs en compagnie de Sasuke. Leurs premières vacances ensemble, un baiser passionné parmi tant d'autres, leurs sourires innocents figés sur le papier, leurs bouches pressées l'une contre l'autre, la main de Sasuke caressant son bras... toutes ces tranches de bonheur se trouvaient loin derrière elle, désormais.

Vivre dans le passé, cela n'est possible qu'un temps.

Un sourire dépourvu de lumière s'arqua sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle regardait d'un œil brillant les clichés de leur mariage. Son index effleura le visage serein de Sasuke. Quelques lignes de mélancolie s'inscrivirent au fond de ses prunelles sombres. Elle se souviendrait toujours de leur première rencontre.

FLASHBACK

-Comment ça, « tu te lasses » ?

Suigetsu lâcha un long soupir tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux étrangement bleus. Ses yeux aux multiples nuances parme la dévisageaient avec une pointe de pitié.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans cette phrase, Karin ? dit-il d'un ton persifleur, je me lasse de toi, c'est pourtant clair.

La rouquine écarquilla les yeux, stupéfaite. Cela faisait déjà quelques mois que son petit ami, Suigetsu Hôzuki, se montrait distant mais jamais elle n'aurait pu croire qu'il irait jusqu'à la quitter. Elle étudia ses pieds, ne sachant quoi dire. Le retenir ne servirait à rien, elle le savait, le ressentait. Suigetsu avait pris sa décision depuis un moment déjà et il fallait être sacrément aveugle pour ne pas remarquer la dérive de leur couple. Irrité par le silence de Karin, le jeune homme remonta le col de sa veste et tourna les talons.

-Bon... salut Karin.

Elle ne réagit pas, encore sous le choc. Derrière ses lunettes noires, les larmes noyaient ses iris noisette. Suigetsu la quittait. Il la quittait vraiment. Il ne reviendrait plus et elle se retrouverait à nouveau plongée dans la solitude douloureuse et insupportable dont il l'avait sauvée. Lorsqu'elle prit conscience du sort qui l'attendait, elle releva brutalement la tête mais il n'était déjà plus là. Elle scruta les environs, le cœur en étau, mais ne le trouva pas. Dans une tentative désespérée, sa bouche tremblotante hurla le nom du garçon.

-Suigetsu !

Elle tendit le bras vers l'avant et sa main se referma sur le vide.

-Ne t'en va pas... murmura-t-elle d'une voix brisée par les larmes.

La nausée noua sa gorge et elle déglutit avec difficulté, ravalant le temps d'un battement de cil le cri qu'elle s'apprêtait à pousser. Elle commença à marcher au milieu du square peuplé de verdure. Elle passa devant un couple occupé à se bécoter sur la pelouse et cette vision d'horreur lui retourna l'estomac.

Karin s'arrêta sur un banc, face à la fontaine. Ne pouvant retenir ses sanglots, elle enfouit son visage entre ses mains et pleura de tout son saoul. Son cœur battait au rythme de sa peine, elle avait l'impression que ses myocardes se sectionnaient un par un. Son corps tremblait un peu et, la respiration saccadée, elle laissait échapper des petits gémissements douloureux.

Du haut de ses dix neuf ans, Karin venait de connaître la douleur du premier amour et redécouvrirait bientôt celle que procure la solitude. Au sein d'un couple, elle avait toujours été le cœur qui aime le plus et dès lors, victime de son amour démesuré, elle finissait inévitablement par souffrir.

Elle aimait Suigetsu mais pour comprendre la véritable raison de ses larmes, il fallait remonter dix ans en arrière, lorsque sa mère l'abandonna lâchement à un homme malfaisant. Un homme qui s'était enfuit, lui aussi en la laissant derrière. À l'âge de seize ans, elle fut livrée à elle-même. Elle se démena pour trouver un boulot de serveuse et payer ses études de lettres. D'un tempérament combatif et volontaire, elle caressait le rêve de prendre une revanche sur la vie. Elle voulait s'en sortir.

L'abandon était sa plus grande crainte et elle s'enferma dans une solitude impénétrable afin de ne plus revivre la douleur du rejet. Mais au moment où sa route croisa celle de Suigetsu, elle eut envie de s'ouvrir un peu plus afin de découvrir cette chose merveilleuse appelée « amour ». Il l'avait rendue heureuse pendant un an avant de l'abandonner à son tour. Elle n'avait de cesse de se demander pourquoi les gens partaient sans elle et ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire de mal pour mériter leur mépris.

Karin voulait juste être aimée mais n'en avait visiblement pas le droit. Son tempérament sensible prenait rapidement le dessus et elle avait la larme facile. Elle se remettait en question, se détestant elle-même, commençant à croire que finalement, si tout le monde finissait par s'en aller, cela devait être de sa faute.

L'abandon d'une mère, puis celui d'un père et enfin Suigetsu. Le suicide devenait presque tentant mais sa volonté restait intacte, l'empêchant de commettre l'irréparable. La solitude redeviendrait son unique compagne. Après tout, si elle n'était pas capable de rendre les autres heureux, mieux valait qu'elle reste recroquevillée dans son coin, comme autrefois.

-Hey, est-ce que ça va ? l'interpella une voix.

Surprise par cette présence soudaine, Karin sursauta un peu avant d'essuyer ses joues couvertes de larmes à l'aide de sa paume. Elle releva le visage et resta un instant troublée par la beauté angélique face à elle.

Le jeune homme qui la fixait devait avoir à peu près son âge. Mains sur les genoux et dos légèrement courbé, il la fixait avec interrogation, ses orbes noirs pétillants de curiosité. Son teint pâle contrastait parfaitement avec l'ébène de ses cheveux. Il était beau. Vraiment très beau. Voyant qu'elle ne lui répondait pas, il prit place à côté d'elle. Il la dévisagea, toujours avec cette même lueur au fond des yeux.

-Tu pleures ? demanda-t-il.

-Euh... non. Plus maintenant.

Il lui sourit gentiment avant de lui tendre un mouchoir.

-Tant mieux.

La caresse du vent ébouriffa sa chevelure sombre, divulguant ainsi les traits harmonieux de son visage fin. Karin aurait pu rester des heures ainsi, à simplement le regarder. Elle se demandait pourquoi il était venu lui parler et ce qu'il pouvait bien lui trouver d'intéressant. Il la stoppa dans ses réflexions en lui présentant une main qu'elle toisa avec perplexité.

-Je m'appelle Sasuke.

Elle répondit à son sourire et lui serra la main avec une certaine tendresse.

-Karin, répondit-elle.

Le sourire de Sasuke ne ternissait pas. Elle n'en avait jamais vu de plus beau. Une chaleur inconnue traversa son corps et elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Sans qu'elle ne puisse expliquer pourquoi, une nouvelle larme perla au coin de sa paupière mais Sasuke la balaya de l'index. Le cœur battant, elle le contemplait, envoûtée par la douceur de ses phalanges.

-Tu as de jolis yeux, tu sais, souffla-t-il.

FIN FLASHBACK

La pluie tombait toujours sur le monde, ses gouttelettes froides s'écrasant sur les carreaux avec plus de hargne. Les mains entourant ses côtes, le corps prit de tremblements, Karin ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'elle pleurait. Pourtant, son album photo était trempé de larmes.

Le jour de sa rencontre avec Sasuke, elle aurait dû être terriblement malheureuse à cause de sa rupture avec Suigetsu mais pourtant, jamais le bonheur n'avait été aussi intense. Sasuke l'avait amenée sur un autre chemin, l'attrapant par la main pour la sauver des ténèbres de la solitude. À ses côtés, elle s'était sentie revivre. Elle se souvenait encore que ce jour-là, elle se jura de ne plus jamais laisser fuir celui qu'elle aimait. Elle ferait toujours tout pour le retenir, même si elle avait conscience de son égoïsme et de son égocentrisme. Elle ne supporterait plus un nouvel abandon.

En reniflant discrètement, Karin inspira une bouffée d'air avant de tourner une nouvelle page. Son regard s'arrêta sur une photo prise à l'université. Elle souriait, belle et rayonnante, et se trouvait entre Naruto et Sasuke. Eux aussi souriaient. Une ombre passa sur son visage. Naruto Uzumaki. Bien qu'elle fut à côté de lui, ce n'était pas elle que Sasuke regardait avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

La colère prit le pas sur la tristesse et, en criant quelque chose d'incompréhensible, elle jeta l'album photo à travers la pièce. Les photos s'éparpillèrent sur le sol et elle recommença à pleurer bruyamment, rongée par la douleur. Les paroles de Sasuke gambadèrent dans sa tête et accélérèrent les battements de son cœur brisé.

« Tu as de jolis yeux, tu sais. »

S'il les trouvait si beaux, pourquoi les faisait-il autant pleurer ?

* * *

><p>Bonsoir :)<p>

Et voici le chapitre 12 ^^ Sasuke est à bout là, le pauvre ^^ je suis aussi revenue sur le passé de Karin comme vous avez pu le lire, je pense que ça permet de mieux cerner le personnage, même si ça n'excuse rien :) le chapitre suivant devrait normalement vous plaire =) le fait que je vous dise ça devrait vous orienter sur ce qui s'y passera =) j'espère que vous avez apprécié =)

Gros bisous =)


	14. Chapitre 13

**Chapitre 13.**

Naruto sortait de l'hôpital aujourd'hui après avoir subi de nombreux examens qu'il jugeait inutiles. Une infirmière avait vérifié ses points de sutures en lui déblatérant quelques conseils qui tombèrent dans une oreille sourde. Elle lui intima de rester au repos les jours prochains et de minimiser ses efforts. Naruto opina de la tête sans vraiment l'écouter. De toute façon, têtu comme il était, il savait pertinemment qu'il ne suivrait pas ces recommandations.

Sasuke était venu le chercher après son travail, Jiraya l'ayant forcé à reprendre son activité. Visiblement, l'article sur l'épilation n'inspirait pas assez Rock Lee, ce dernier ne parvenait pas à pondre une seule ligne convenable. Sasuke s'était donc dépêché d'écrire ce maudit article afin de terminer plus tôt cependant, le soir était déjà là lorsqu'il rejoignit Naruto à l'hôpital.

Le crépuscule tombait lentement sur la ville, peignant le ciel d'une couleur pourpre. Sasuke se gara sur le parking et gagna rapidement le bâtiment. Naruto l'attendait sagement dans le hall d'entrée, les yeux vides et le visage fatigué. Il n'avait pas dormi durant son séjour à l'hôpital, l'esprit agité par de multiples questions restées insolubles. Le blondinet semblait perdu dans ses pensées et ne remarqua pas tout de suite la présence de Sasuke. Ce dernier tapota sur son épaule, le faisant involontairement sursauter.

-Tu n'as rien oublié ? demanda le brun en connaissant le caractère tête en l'air de son ami.

Naruto fit mine de réfléchir quelques secondes.

-Non, je ne crois pas, répondit-il.

-Alors on y va.

Naruto opina de la tête avant de lui emboîter le pas. Dehors, la douce brise d'été effleura leurs visages. Naruto se remplit les poumons d'air frais. Il n'était plus sorti depuis plusieurs jours et respirer cette bouffée d'oxygène lui fit le plus grand bien. Il se sentait vivant. Sasuke le regardait discrètement, un sourire presque imperceptible flottant au coin de ses lèvres. Marcher à côté de lui n'avait jamais été si merveilleux.

Si seulement il pouvait attraper sa main...

Un oiseau passa devant eux avant de prendre de l'altitude pour s'enfuir vers le rayon de soleil perçant à travers les quelques nuages opacifiant le ciel. Silencieux mais heureux d'être ensemble, ils parcoururent les quelques mètres les séparant de la voiture. Impatient de rentrer chez lui, Naruto se précipita vers le véhicule mais Sasuke ralentit son pas.

-Veux-tu rester chez moi ce soir, Naruto ? demanda-t-il d'un ton hésitant.

-C'est gentil mais je préfère rentrer.

Raté.

Sasuke passa une main sur son visage, cherchant les bons mots. La diplomatie ne faisait pas partie de ses qualités, cependant Naruto venait de vivre des moments difficiles et il ne souhaitait pas en rajouter. Arrivant à la conclusion qu'il n'existait sans doute pas de mots assez doux ou assez délicats pour annoncer une telle nouvelle, il opta finalement pour la franchise.

-Je suis désolé de te l'annoncer mais le bail de ton appartement... enfin, je pense que Neji t'a fait expulser, lâcha-t-il.

Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent d'au moins cinq millimètres et son cœur se glaça d'horreur. La surprise se lut aisément sur son visage et c'était une chose compréhensible. Sasuke s'approcha de lui et essaya de sourire. Hélas, sa bouche se déforma en une grimace horrible et crispée.

-Qu... quoi ? C'est une blague ? s'exclama Naruto.

Sasuke lui jura qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Il n'était pas assez stupide pour faire ce genre de blague ridicule, même s'il aurait préféré que ce soit le cas. Mais non, il ne plaisantait pas. Naruto se retrouvait bel et bien à la rue. Le silence s'installa entre eux un court instant, le temps que Naruto réalise l'état de la situation. Sasuke ne savait quoi lui dire, remonter le moral des autres n'avait jamais été son fort. Y avait-il seulement quelque chose à dire dans ce genre de malheur ? Agacé et épuisé, Naruto donna un coup de pied dans la voiture stationnée à côté de celle de Sasuke. Ce dernier fut soulagé qu'il épargne la sienne.

-Super ! s'énerva Naruto, je viens de frôler la mort et à ma sortie de l'hôpital, je n'ai plus de toit ! Il ne me reste...

-Il te reste un ami, coupa Sasuke en posant une main sur son épaule.

Naruto toisa la main du brun avec perplexité mais ce dernier ne la retira pas pour autant. Il ne put cependant soutenir son regard et détourna ses yeux remplis d'espoir.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, articula finalement le blond.

-Tu ne vas pas dormir sous un pont tout de même ?

- C'est une éventualité.

Sasuke soupira.

-Tu préfères dormir dehors plutôt que chez moi ? Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre.

Naruto se contenta de baisser les yeux, gêné. Il devinait facilement la tournure que prendraient les événements s'il dormait chez Sasuke, ou plutôt s'il y passait la nuit. « Dormir » n'était pas le terme approprié. Il se trouvait à deux doigts de craquer. L'envie de fondre en larmes et tomber dans les bras de Sasuke en lui présentant ses excuses le titilla dangereusement mais sa fierté intervint à temps pour l'en empêcher.

Très loin d'imaginer ce à quoi pensait Naruto, Sasuke laissa échapper une idiotie.

-Naruto je... ne te toucherai pas si c'est ça qui te fait peur.

Naruto le dévisagea avec un certain désespoir. Plus jamais il ne voulait entendre Sasuke se moquer de son soi-disant manque de perspicacité.

-Cela n'a rien à voir, répondit Naruto d'un ton neutre. Je ne veux pas m'imposer chez vous, c'est tout.

Sasuke ne put réprimer un sourire. Pour une raison inconnue, son cœur s'allégea d'un poids.

-Chez « nous » ? Tu veux dire « chez moi ».

-Je ne te savais pas sexiste à ce point, Sasuke.

Sasuke ricana avant de grimper dans la voiture. Naruto l'imita.

-J'ai quitté le domicile conjugal, expliqua le brun en bouclant sa ceinture de sécurité. Je loue un appartement depuis plusieurs semaines et ce sera sans doute définitif.

Naruto cligna des paupières, incrédule. Sans fournir davantage d'explications, Sasuke quitta le parking et se fondit dans la circulation. Le trafic était assez fluide et il roulait tranquillement, fenêtre grande ouverte et cheveux au vent, insouciant, tandis que Naruto commençait seulement à comprendre le sens de sa phrase.

Sasuke ne vivait plus avec Karin et semblait décidé à mettre un point final à leur idylle. Malgré lui, Naruto fut traversé par une joie inespérée. Sasuke était donc officieusement célibataire et il allait « dormir » chez lui. Rien que le terme le faisait sourire. Comme s'il allait sagement dormir sans rien tenter, il fallait être bien naïf pour croire une chose pareille et Sasuke s'y attendait certainement. Sa petite scène de jalousie ridicule marqua l'esprit du brun, à tel point que Sasuke ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire stupidement en le regardant avec cette lueur amusée au fond des yeux. Ils n'avaient décidément pas besoin de mots pour communiquer.

-Est-ce que tu veux en parler ? demanda finalement Naruto.

Sasuke tourna la tête dans sa direction et lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

-Pourquoi ? Je me sens bien mieux sans elle tu sais.

-Hum...

-Et puis... tu sais très bien quelle personne j'aime en réalité, non ? souffla-t-il.

Naruto ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de regarder par la fenêtre, l'estomac envahit par une sensation inconnue, comme si des milliers de papillons y virevoltait avec frénésie. Le cœur de Sasuke s'emballa subitement lorsque sa bouche libéra ces mots :

-Tout ce que j'ai pu te dire ces derniers temps... ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air.

-Quoi ?

-Je t'aime.

-Tais-toi.

Sasuke gloussa, l'émotion qu'il ressentait n'ayant rien trouvé d'autre qu'un rictus amer pour s'exprimer. Naruto, quant à lui, se sentit stupide. Cette phrase s'était échappée de ses lèvres contre son gré. L'amour le rendait vraiment cocasse. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la main de Sasuke entourant le levier de vitesse. Il se remémora l'habileté de ses doigts et la caresse délicate de sa paume. Le rouge lui monta aux joues et il reporta son attention sur le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux, ne remarquant pas le sourire au coin des lèvres de Sasuke.

Le reste du trajet se passa dans un silence voilé de non-dits. Sasuke ne cessa pas de sourire. Pas une seule fois. Naruto dû résister à l'envie de le baffer mais ce fut sans encombre qu'il arrivèrent devant l'immeuble de Sasuke.

L'appartement de Sasuke se situait dans un quartier calme et proche du square de la ville. À travers la fenêtre de la cuisine, on pouvait apercevoir la falaise qui conservait leurs plus précieux souvenirs. Naruto eut un pincement au cœur en l'apercevant de loin. Ce temps-là était derrière lui désormais, tellement de choses avaient changées. Mais il y en avait tout de même une qui demeurait intact : l'amour que Sasuke éprouvait à son égard et la peur immense qu'il ressentait à chaque fois que son regard croisait ces orbes onyx. Que ce soit à quinze ou à vingt cinq ans, il s'agissait toujours de la même crainte et du même amour.

Du même amour... cela pouvait-il vraiment être possible ? Aimer une personne en secret durant toutes ces années et être prêt à tout pour la rendre heureuse, cela n'existait que dans les films romantiques ou les bouquins à l'eau de rose. Et pourtant, Sasuke était là, juste derrière lui, en train de déblatérer des paroles qu'il n'entendait pas. Jamais Naruto n'aurait pu croire se faire aimer de quelqu'un un jour et encore moins se faire aimer aussi fort. Il n'aurait jamais cru non plus aimer un homme. L'aimer follement, sans condition. L'aimer aveuglément, sans se soucier du lendemain, caressant l'espoir de vieillir à ses côtés et de s'éteindre avec lui.

La vérité lui apparut, claire et évidente. Il n'avait pas peur de se déclarer à Sasuke. Après tout, il connaissait les sentiments du brun et ne craignait pas le rejet, il était même prêt à parier que Sasuke lui ouvrirait les bras avec joie. Il avait juste peur de l'aimer pleinement, peur du chemin que cet amour pourrait lui faire prendre. Jusqu'où pourrait-il aller pour Sasuke ? Son cœur accéléra ses battements et il porta une main à sa poitrine douloureuse. Lorsqu'il trouvait la réponse à sa question, il tremblait de peur. Il pourrait tuer pour lui. Il en était certain.

N'était-ce pas effrayant ?

L'estomac de Naruto gronda furieusement, le ramenant brutalement à la réalité. La tête absorbée par de nombreuses interrogations, il ne s'était pas rendu compte de la proximité de Sasuke. Il pouvait presque sentir son souffle caresser sa nuque.

-Tu as faim ? demanda le brun.

Naruto se racla la gorge avant de se retourner pour lui faire face.

-Ben... un peu, répondit-il.

Sasuke sourit gentiment.

-Désolé, je n'ai que des nouilles instantanées.

Naruto lui rendit son sourire. Le premier depuis longtemps.

-Elle est dure la vie d'homme célibataire, pas vrai ?

-À qui le dis-tu, soupira Sasuke.

Sasuke sortit un pot de nouilles du placard pour y rajouter de l'eau avant de le déposer dans le micro-ondes. Il tourna le bouton et s'approcha de l'évier en retroussant ses manches.

-Ce sera prêt dans deux minutes, dit-il.

Naruto le dévisagea, stupéfait. Ses yeux bleus jonglèrent entre le micro-ondes et Sasuke. Il ressemblait à une véritable petite femme d'intérieur.

-Tu vas faire la vaisselle, Sasuke ? osa demander Naruto.

-Hn. Oui, marmonna le brun.

Naruto plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer le rire qui le gagnait. Voir Sasuke dans une telle posture le remplissait d'euphorie. Sa virilité en prenait un fameux coup. En feignant ne pas remarquer son hilarité, Sasuke l'informa que ses nouilles étaient chaudes. La vaisselle sale s'empilait depuis plusieurs jours. C'était dans ces moments-là que Karin lui manquait. Uniquement dans ces moments-là où il trouvait enfin un intérêt à l'existence des femmes. Avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, Naruto lui dit qu'il allait s'installer devant la télévision avec ses nouilles. Sasuke grinça des dents mais se passa de commentaire, il attrapa une nouvelle assiette, refrénant l'envie de la lancer au visage de ce parfait abruti.

Les assiettes s'entrechoquaient, provoquant quelques bruits timides. Le regard sombre de Sasuke se figea un instant sur les bulles de savon citronnées flottant à la surface de l'eau. Sans qu'il n'en connaisse la raison, son cœur fut prit d'une vive accélération. Il serra les poings tandis que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

Savoir Naruto à quelques pas de lui et ne pas pouvoir le toucher était une vraie torture. Cette épreuve s'avérait plus difficile que ce qu'il croyait. Non, Sasuke Uchiha n'était pas si fort. L'avait-il déjà été ? Il n'en pouvait plus de ces discours conformistes qui adoraient rappeler qu'un homme, un vrai, ne pleurait jamais. Foutaises. Il rêvait de verser toutes les larmes de son corps afin de soulager sa peine. Son père devait sûrement se retourner dans sa tombe s'il le voyait : son fils aimait un homme et pleurnichait en faisant la vaisselle. Il n'en pouvait plus d'être fort. Son masque venait de tomber définitivement. Il ne trouvait pas le courage d'en fabriquer un autre.

Il en avait assez de faire semblant et de sourire tandis qu'à l'intérieur la colère bouillonnait à n'en plus finir. Il jura avant de jeter rageusement son éponge dans l'eau savonneuse et de rejoindre le petit salon. Naruto riait comme un imbécile, scotché devant la télévision en compagnie d'un bol de nouilles. L'homme dans toute sa splendeur. Lentement, Sasuke s'approcha de lui et le regard céruléen qui se posa sur son visage lui coupa le souffle.

-Sasu...

-Merde ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais ça ?

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Sasuke était à bout de forces. Ce combat l'épuisait plus que jamais. Il devait se délivrer de tout cet amour ou il finirait par devenir fou.

-Je n'ai pas un corps de femme mais mes bras sont prêts à cogner pour toi et mon torse sera aussi dur que la pierre lorsqu'il s'agira de te protéger. Je ne peux pas donner la vie mais je ferai tout pour rendre la tienne plus belle que jamais. Je ne peux pas t'épouser mais tu ne connaîtras jamais un amour plus fidèle et plus vrai que le mien. Je n'ai pas une jolie petite voix fluette mais aucune bouche au monde n'est plus sincère que la mienne lorsqu'elle te dit « je t'aime ». Je... ne suis pas une femme Naruto et je ne peux pas le devenir. Mais je suis prêt à tout te donner de moi. Je suis prêt à te consacrer ma vie entière. Je t'aime alors... s'il te plaît ne m'abandonne pas encore une fois.

Sa voix basculait de plus en plus dans l'aigu. Retenir les larmes brûlantes qui noyaient ses yeux était une véritable épreuve. Les yeux ronds et la bouche entrouverte, Naruto le regardait sans rien dire. Sasuke aurait voulu se taire et continuer de mentir, après tout, il commençait à s'y habituer mais c'était comme s'il ne contrôlait plus rien, comme si sa langue fonctionnait toute seule, déliant des mots trop longtemps resté coincés dans sa gorge.

-Aime-moi Naruto. Je... prendrai soin de toi. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi.

Naruto déposa son bol vide et bondit sur ses pieds pour le serrer contre lui. Sasuke s'agrippa fortement au t-shirt qui empestait le dernier Armani avant d'enfouir son visage au creux de l'épaule du blond. Ce dernier lui caressa tendrement les cheveux pour essayer de le calmer. Tandis qu'il sentait les larmes tièdes percer son t-shirt, son cœur se déchirait dans sa poitrine. Jamais il n'aurait soupçonné que Sasuke souffrait autant par sa faute. Il était si doué pour dissimuler sa peine. Ou peut-être qu'il n'avait rien remarqué parce qu'il ne le voulait pas.

Comme il avait été bête. Il aurait dû lui avouer ses sentiments plus tôt mais son courage s'évaporait à chaque fois qu'il essayait de le faire. Aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Le voir si vulnérable et si fragile lui donnait envie de le protéger. S'il arrivait la moindre chose à Sasuke, Naruto ne le supporterait pas. Même si cet amour dépourvu de limites lui fichait une trouille monstrueuse, il ne pouvait pas reculer... et il n'en avait de toute façon aucune envie. L'avenir se dessinait devant lui, flamboyant et radieux : plus jamais il ne tournerait le dos à ce futur plein de promesses.

-Bien sûr... que je t'aime Sasuke, souffla-t-il comme une délivrance.

-Tu ne m'aimes pas de la même manière que moi je t'aime.

-Tu te trompes.

Stupéfait par cette révélation, Sasuke se décolla de lui pour l'interroger du regard. Le sourire de Naruto l'apaisa immédiatement. Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de comprendre les paroles du blond mais sa gorge sèche ne laissait plus échapper le moindre son.

-J'étais juste... perdu, tout s'est passé si vite, confia Naruto. Je ne savais plus où j'en étais. Penses-tu que si je ne ressentais rien pour toi je me serais laissé faire cette nuit-là ?

Sasuke ne pipa mot. Qu'aurait-il pu répondre après tout ? Cette nuit-là, il n'avait pas vraiment laissé le choix à Naruto et il s'en était longtemps voulu. Il tressaillit lorsque la main de Naruto caressa sa joue. Un contact léger, remplit d'une douceur unique, engendrant une chaleur singulière à l'intérieur de son corps.

-Je ne suis qu'un lâche, c'est toi qui a raison Sasuke. Mais je dois te dire que la nuit que nous avons passée ensemble était juste incroyable. C'était la plus belle nuit de toute mon existence. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais l'impression de ne faire qu'un avec une personne. Le manque que je ressentais continuellement s'est comblé. J'ai compris que c'était d'être aimé et d'aimer en retour. Depuis que je t'ai chassé de ma vie, tu ne fait que me hanter... tu me manques, Sasuke.

-Je... commença le brun.

Mais Naruto le fit taire en posant un index sur sa bouche entrouverte.

-Je pensais à toi la nuit en fermant les yeux, songes qui me guidaient vers des rêves érotiques. Très agréable je dois dire. Je pensais à toi avant de m'endormir, me rappelant de la chaleur de tes bras entourant mon corps. Je pensais à toi au bureau, te lançant des regards discrets quelque fois, en espérant que tu les remarque. Je pensais à toi dans ma salle de bains, nous imaginant en train de faire l'amour sous la douche. Je pensais à toi en regardant la pluie tomber, priant pour te voir apparaître sous la fenêtre. Je pensais à toi en marchant dans la rue, serrant les doigts sur le vide comme si les tiens s'y trouvaient entremêlés. Je pense à toi tout le temps. Nuit et jour. Tu es... mon obsession. Vivre sans toi est inconcevable, Sasuke, je l'ai bien compris. Plutôt que de m'imaginer ces moments, je préfère les vivre avec toi. Faisons en sorte que ces pensées deviennent réelles. Tu es d'accord ?

-Naruto...

Le blond lui sourit.

-Je... je suis tombé amoureux de toi, Sasuke. Si tu as raison, si le motif de mon agression est bel et bien la blessure que j'ai infligé à Hinata, sache que je suis prêt à recommencer. Parce que c'est à ce moment là que j'ai réalisé à quel point tu comptais pour moi et la vraie nature de mes sentiments. Je suis prêt à me faire poignarder encore et encore si c'est le prix à payer pour être avec toi.

La simple idée que Neji puisse encore toucher un seul cheveu de Naruto le paniqua.

-Ne dis pas ça ! cria presque Sasuke, imbécile... il n'y aucun prix à payer pour être avec moi. Je te protégerai !

Naruto attrapa les mains de Sasuke et colla son front au sien, ignorant ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Tout cela n'avait plus d'importance désormais. Ils avaient déjà perdu assez de temps.

-Alors ? murmura le blond, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Es-tu d'accord de régner sur mon cœur pour l'éternité ?

Un sourire discret se courba sur les lèvres du ténébreux.

-Pour l'éternité et plus encore, répondit-il simplement.

Naruto l'étreignit doucement et le sentit sourire contre son cou. À partir de cet instant, tout leur parut évident. Tout semblait écrit dès le début. Naruto le serra plus fortement contre lui, respirant son odeur épicée et savourant le bonheur de sentir à nouveau son cœur battre contre le sien. À ses yeux, il n'existait rien de plus magique que de sentir le cœur de Sasuke cogner contre le sien, comme s'ils n'en formaient qu'un.

-Pardon Sasuke. Je te demande pardon pour tout le mal que j'ai pu te faire. Je vais me rattraper maintenant.

Trop ému pour parler, Sasuke se contenta de hocher la tête, plus heureux que jamais. Les lèvres de Naruto déposèrent un tendre baiser sur sa joue, le faisant tressaillir.

-Mon corps et mon âme t'appartiennent. Fais-en ce que tu veux, murmura le brun.

Naruto lui sourit.

-Ce que je veux, hein ?

Sasuke répondit à son sourire.

-Ce que tu veux.

-Je te prends au mot.

Sasuke ne demandait pas mieux mais n'insista pas. Naruto attrapa sa main et l'entraîna avec lui. La vaisselle ne serait sans doute pas nettoyée avant un bon moment mais qu'importe, il avait plus urgent à s'occuper. Ils se trouvèrent bien vite dans la chambre de Sasuke. À la fois excité et troublé, le brun ne savait quoi faire, tel un adolescent lors de sa première fois. Lassé d'attendre un geste de sa part et rongé par l'impatience, Naruto l'enlaça timidement.

Naruto captura les lèvres de Sasuke dont la stupéfaction se lisait sur le visage. Ce geste le surprit tellement qu'il en resta troublé quelques secondes avant de répondre au baiser de Naruto avec une passion démente. Ce baiser avait la saveur d'une douce et délicieuse promesse. Une promesse d'éternité. La promesse de parcourir le chemin de la vie ensemble, main dans la main, surmontant les obstacles qu'elle leur imposerait. Parce que la vie était bien plus agréable à traverser à deux.

Aider les autres, apporter de la joie, protéger les animaux et la nature, défendre un pays, donner la vie, mettre sa vie en danger pour sauver celle des autres en s'engageant dans l'humanitaire, chercher un médicament pouvant guérir le cancer, découvrir un vaccin... il existait tout un tas de raisons pour lesquelles une personne respirait. Sasuke avait trouvé la sienne. Il respirait pour Naruto. Il existait pour rendre cet homme heureux et le regarder sourire. Il existait pour lui.

Uniquement pour lui. Cela avait toujours été ainsi et jamais cela pourrait être autrement.

Le cœur de Sasuke battait follement contre celui de Naruto, à tel point qu'il menaçait d'exploser. Sasuke l'étreignit plus fort, griffant sa nuque, et sentit quelques larmes rouler sur ses joues. Dans chacune des larmes qu'il versait résidait un espoir immuable en l'avenir et le bonheur de le rendre enfin heureux.

Il tenait entre les bras ce qu'il avait de plus précieux. Naruto était ce pour quoi il respirait, ce pour quoi il s'était battu avec tant de hargne et malgré le fait que sa bouche mordillait son cou hâlé, il ne parvenait toujours pas à le croire entre ses bras. Il était comme un rêve menaçant de s'évaporer subitement, ne laissant aucune trace derrière lui sinon une douleur cuisante. Sasuke le savait, il le sentait jusque dans ses entrailles : si Naruto disparaissait encore de sa vie, il n'y survivrait pas.

Naruto passa un bras derrière la nuque de Sasuke et se laissa tomber sur le lit, l'entraînant avec lui. Sasuke se retrouva au-dessus de lui, laissant libre court à son désir, l'embrassant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Leurs souffles se rencontrèrent, leurs langues se mêlèrent, leurs corps s'appelaient ardemment. Chacun cherchait en l'autre l'air qui lui faisait défaut, la chaleur qui lui manquait. L'âme de chacun était absorbée par celle de l'autre, devenant sa propriété absolue. À ce stade de l'amour, il n'existait plus de retour en arrière possible.

Leurs bouches ne se lâchèrent pas une seconde, s'appelant éperdument, heureuses de se retrouver enfin après une absence bien trop longue. Sasuke ouvrit les paupières. Son regard sombre et brillant rencontra brièvement celui de Naruto et il se rappela la raison de son existence, l'envie pour laquelle son cœur battait aussi rapidement. L'envie d'être à ses côtés. Pour toujours. Un sentiment mêlant excitation et angoisse traversa son corps comme une vague et il resserra son étreinte. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Naruto encadra son visage entre ses mains et approfondit encore leur échange.

Sasuke redécouvrit la douceur de sa peau et le goût de ses lèvres, saveurs qui lui étaient désormais vitales. Les mains de Naruto se perdirent sous son t-shirt, caressant son dos avec frénésie, le griffant parfois. Sasuke couvrit son cou de baisers humides, bercé par les soupirs franchissant la barrière de ses lèvres. Ses doigts parcouraient les moindres recoins de ce corps brûlant et tant convoité. Il sentait la peau de Naruto frissonner sous le toucher délicat de ses phalanges pendant qu'il glissait les mains dans ses cheveux noirs et légèrement humides.

En laissant échapper un discret gémissement, Naruto le poussa fermement et les rôles s'inversèrent. Sasuke se retrouva sous son poids, une mine surprise et quelque peu offensée peinte sur son visage. Un léger sourire se courba au coin de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne reprenne possession du cou de Sasuke. Il n'avait jamais connu plus douce saveur que celle de sa peau opaline. Goût légèrement salé, parfois un peu sucré, il l'ancrait en lui, l'absorbait dans l'espoir d'en garder une trace impérissable. Ses dents remplaçaient parfois sa langue, mordillant cet épiderme tentateur qui lui faisait perdre la tête. Il suçota son cou, laissant sa marque sur la peau de Sasuke, signe d'une extrême possessivité. Cet homme lui appartenait, le monde entier devait le savoir.

Avec une hâte incontrôlée, il se redressa sur les genoux pour retirer son t-shirt. Sasuke l'imita, victime lui aussi de cet excès de passion et le pauvre tissu rejoignit bien vite celui de Naruto, déjà étendu sur le sol. Le cœur battant à n'en plus finir et l'estomac martelé par le désir, Sasuke étreignit Naruto avec force avant de mordiller sa clavicule. Buste contre buste, leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson. La bouche sèche et impudique du blond laissait échapper des gémissements de plaisir, ses mains cramponnant la toison ébène de Sasuke, l'incitant à l'embrasser toujours plus.

-Sa... suke, haleta-t-il.

La langue de Sasuke s'égara sur son flanc gauche, ses lèvres se refermèrent sur sa peau pour en ancrer le goût pendant que ses mains se promenaient dans son dos. En lâchant un soupir plaintif, Naruto força Sasuke à se rallonger et n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour descendre le long de son torse, suçotant au passage les tétons durcis par le plaisir. En gémissant un peu, il fit glisser sa langue sur le ventre musclé de Sasuke. Haletant, le brun se redressa et passa une main dans la chevelure couleur blé de Naruto, l'encourageant à continuer. Ses abdominaux se contractaient sous la bouche de Naruto, témoignant de son plaisir et de son impatience.

Naruto retira vivement le pantalon et le boxer de Sasuke, les jetant négligemment sur la moquette jonchant le sol. Sa main entoura la cheville fine du brun pour la masser avec douceur. Sa bouche ne tarda pas à remplacer sa paume prétentieuse pour y déposer quelques baisers humides. En faisant rouler sa langue contre la peau de Sasuke, il remonta le long de sa jambe, couvrant ses cuisses de caresses délicates et titillant l'aine sensible. Le brun prononça son nom d'une manière si sensuelle que Naruto en frissonna. Les doigts moites de Sasuke glissèrent dans ses cheveux blonds, trahissant son souhait.

Le souffle chaud de Naruto caressa timidement sa virilité gonflée de désir et il suffoqua, impatient. La langue hésitante du blond découvrit le sexe masculin, d'abord avec appréhension, ensuite avec gourmandise. Sasuke se cambrait sous son poids, libérant son plaisir en des soupirs de moins en moins discrets. Naruto accéléra le rythme de ses mouvements et, proche de la jouissance, Sasuke ne put retenir un cri.

-Nar... uto, soupira-t-il.

Le concerné ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur les zones les plus érogènes. Sasuke se tortillait dans tous les sens, victime d'un plaisir sans précédent. Une chaleur nouvelle se propageait dans tout son corps et le faisait frissonner comme jamais. Un courant électrique déferla dans son corps lorsque la langue de Naruto insista sur le bout rosi et sensible. Il se libéra en susurrant son prénom, les mains crispées contre son crâne humide.

-Naruto...

Leurs regards se croisèrent et les lèvres de Naruto capturèrent à nouveau celles de Sasuke. Leurs langues se trouvèrent et entamèrent un combat passionné. Celle de Sasuke gagna la bataille avant de descendre dans le cou du blond. Le corps tremblant de passion et le cœur débordant d'amour, Naruto se délectait des baisers de Sasuke et sentait sa peau fondre sous ses caresses expertes.

-Sasuke, je... je te désire tellement... j'ai l'impression que je vais exploser.

Cette simple phrase suffit à le rendre fou.

Sasuke fit basculer Naruto sur le côté avec une certaine brutalité avant de couvrir son cou de baisers. Ne pouvant plus attendre davantage, le blond attrapa sa main et happa son index et son majeur. Sasuke frissonna au contact de sa langue sur ses phalanges et avec une délicatesse qui lui était propre, il explora pour la seconde fois l'intimité de son amant, veillant à ne pas le brusquer. Naruto serra les dents. Il ne ressentait qu'une légère douleur tant Sasuke se montrait doux et attentionné. Le brun entama ses va et viens, savourant le magnifique spectacle que lui offrait Naruto.

La respiration saccadée, la voix hachée et les yeux à demi-fermés, la beauté de Naruto atteignait son apogée. Sasuke ne le trouvait jamais aussi beau qu'entre ses bras, lorsqu'il succombait à ses caresses. Il pourrait rester des heures à le contempler, envoûté par sa beauté. Mais l'impatience de son bas ventre le ramena à la réalité et lorsqu'il sentit Naruto complètement détendu, il retira les doigts de son intimité. La surprise se lut sur son visage lorsque Naruto se redressa, une lueur nouvelle au fond de ses pupilles dilatées.

-Je... je veux faire autrement, souffla le blond.

Sasuke ne comprit pas ce qu'il voulait mais décida de lui faire confiance. Naruto allongea Sasuke et se plaça sur lui avant de reprendre ses lèvres avec avidité. Son regard azur croisa celui de Sasuke et il se redressa sur son séant, le souffle court et le cœur proche de l'explosion. Sans crier gare, Naruto s'empala sur la virilité de Sasuke, qui ne put retenir un petit cri étonné. Naruto n'attendit pas avant de bouger. D'un mouvement de hanches, il commença ses va et viens, les mains plaquées sur le torse humide de Sasuke.

La bouche du brun ne pouvait se retenir et laissait échapper des gémissements crescendo. Les soupirs de Naruto ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre ceux de Sasuke, donnant lieu à un concert érotique. Les mains de Sasuke se perdirent sur les hanches de Naruto, l'incitant à accélérer sa cadence. Le blond obéit et sentit son plaisir augmenter en même temps que celui de Sasuke.

Les yeux ouverts mais voilés d'humidité, Naruto admirait Sasuke. Le voir réagir au moindre de ses mouvements et contempler son visage déformé par le plaisir l'inondait de bonheur. Il ne pouvait expliquer ce sentiment. Cela ne s'expliquait d'ailleurs pas, cela se vivait, tout simplement. Il sentait les ongles du brun percer la peau de son bassin pendant que le plaisir faisait trembler l'entièreté de son corps. Leurs corps, tout comme leurs âmes, ne faisaient plus qu'un.

Ils firent l'amour intensément, jusqu'à en être couvert de sueur, jusqu'à s'en exploser le cœur, jusqu'à s'en user la voix. Entendre Sasuke crier son nom de cette manière le rendait presque fou. Yeux dans les yeux, ils n'avaient plus conscience de rien. Sasuke se redressa pour étreindre Naruto, approfondissant ainsi leur échange déjà brûlant. La bouche du ténébreux se perdit dans le cou de Naruto et glissa lentement jusqu'à son oreille.

-Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il d'une voix cassée.

Victime d'un plaisir incontrôlé, Naruto était incapable de lui répondre. Sa bouche ne libéra rien d'autre qu'un soupir de bien-être et il se contenta de serrer Sasuke plus fortement. Ils vinrent en même temps, dans une parfaite synchronisation. Épuisé, Naruto laissa son front masqué de mèches blondes retomber sur l'épaule suante de Sasuke. La vue embrumée par de multiples points multicolores, le brun enlaça Naruto avec un mélange de tendresse et de fermeté avant d'embrasser son cou.

Ils restèrent dans cette position de longues minutes, sans dire un mot, profitant simplement de la chaleur de l'autre et essayant de calmer les effets secondaires du plaisir intense qu'ils venaient de ressentir. Son vertige presque dissipé, Naruto se redressa pour déposer quelques baisers chastes sur le visage de Sasuke dont les lèvres s'arquèrent en un sourire.

-Quitte-la, Sasuke. S'il te plaît, quitte-la, chuchota Naruto d'une voix tremblante.

-Oui. Je vais demander le divorce, répondit l'autre en enfouissant son visage au creux de l'épaule du blond.

Ces mots le soulagèrent et il sourit à son tour. Sasuke se rallongea, l'entraînant avec lui. Naruto se colla à lui, prenant place entre ses bras. Les légers soubresauts de sa poitrine trahirent le rire qui le gagnait. Naruto releva la tête et plongea dans ses perles noires.

-Pourquoi tu te marres ? questionna le blond.

-C'est comme si je parvenais enfin à respirer après avoir retenu mon souffle pendant toutes ces années.

Naruto déposa un baiser sur son torse.

-Et moi j'ai l'impression de tenir le bonheur au creux de ma main.

Il ne reçut qu'une caresse sur la joue en guise de réponse et cela lui suffit amplement. Cependant, les quelques lignes de tristesse qui s'inscrivaient dans ses iris n'échappèrent pas à Sasuke. Il glissa une main dans ses cheveux ambrés et l'interrogea du regard.

-Tu vas vraiment quitter Karin hein, Sasuke ?

-Bien sûr que je vais la quitter. Le mariage n'est finalement qu'un bout de papier Naruto, ça ne veut rien dire. Les sentiments que j'ai pour toi eux, sont bien réels. Crois-moi.

-D'accord, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Naruto l'embrassa du bout des lèvres, étouffant son sourire. Il colla son front au sien et leurs cheveux s'emmêlèrent un peu. Les orbes sombres de Sasuke plantés dans les siens, Naruto n'avait plus peur de rien.

-Sais-tu ce qui me maintenait éveillé, Sasuke ? Sais-tu ce qui me poussait à me battre pour vivre le jour où l'on m'a agressé ?

Sasuke caressa sa joue avec une infinie douceur.

-Non, souffla-t-il.

-Toi, confessa Naruto. Je me battais pour toi. Je luttais pour te revoir, te toucher, t'embrasser et surtout, pour te dire que je t'aimais. Mais quand tu es venu me voir à l'hôpital, les mots me manquaient. Je...

-Arrête, le coupa Sasuke. Ne pense plus à tout ça. Nous sommes ensemble, là et maintenant, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Naruto baissa les yeux.

-Oui mais... je t'ai fait tant de mal, Sasuke.

-Hum... là tu viens plutôt de me faire du bien.

-Pervers ! rétorqua Naruto en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

Sasuke pouffa discrètement. La peine demeurait pourtant au fond de ses yeux bleus et Sasuke sentit son cœur se serrer. Avec un sourire au coin des lèvres, il poussa Naruto, qui poussa un cri de surprise, et s'allongea sur lui.

-On recommence ? chuchota le brun.

Naruto le scruta quelques secondes et ne put résister au rire qui se bousculait dans sa gorge. Sasuke ne tarda pas à le rejoindre dans son euphorie et se nicha dans ses bras.

-On recommence ! chuchota Naruto, mais...

Sans prévenir, il fit basculer Sasuke sur le côté et l'écrasa de tout son poids. Le brun haussa un sourcil, amusé par l'étincelle perverse brûlant dans les pupilles de Naruto.

-Mais ? relança Sasuke.

-C'est à ton tour d'être soumis !

Sasuke pâlit à vue d'œil mais Naruto ne lui laissa pas le loisir de rétorquer. Il captura ses lèvres et son troisième bras ne tarda pas à se réveiller. Sasuke n'objecta pas mais se maudit intérieurement de l'avoir provoqué. Il offrit son corps à Naruto et espéra silencieusement que les voisins étaient absents. Parce qu'il le devinait : Naruto ne lui ficherait pas la paix avant un bon moment.

Mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

><p>Bonsoir tout le monde :)<p>

Et voici le chapitre qui s'est tant fait attendre =) j'espère qu'il a été à la hauteur de vos espérances malgré le fait qu'il soit un peu (beaucoup) guimauve =) en tout cas, les voilà enfin ensemble mais pour combien de temps ? =) héhé =)

Réponse aux reviews anonymes:

Réponse à Chik: Coucou =) crever le pape ? x) je ne veux pas avoir sa mort sur sa conscience mouhahaha non sérieusement, merci, ça me fait plaisir =) je suis contente que tu aimes ce que je fais =) j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre =)

Réponse à Melany: Hey =) et oui, Naruto réalise enfin qu'il aime Sasuke, il lui a fallut du temps mais je pense qu'il s'est bien rattrapé =) Sasuke est maladroit, c'est un homme quoi x) faut pas trop lui en demander lol x) je ne sais pas pourquoi, dans le SasuNaru, j'ai toujours imaginé un Naruto super nunuche qui aimait les grandes déclarations et les petites attentions du genre "il m'a acheté un muffin" et un Sasuke super maladroit qui ne sait pas parler à son conjoint et qui commet toujours des gaffes x) lol comme tu as pu le lire, tu ne t'es pas fait de films, vous avez la preuve en écrit que Sasuke et Naruto s'aiment x) j'espère que ce chapitre bourré de déclarations sirupeuses répond à tes attentes :) quant aux filles, Karin et Hinata, je reparlerai d'elle assez vite... =) pas de problème pour le roman, j'adore ça héhé =)

Gros bisous =)


	15. Chapitre 14

**Chapitre 14.**

Le soleil brillait timidement sur la ville de Konoha, le vent ayant chassé les tristes nuages gris de la veille. Sasuke ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté avant de les refermer, savourant la douceur du matin. Un long soupir franchit ses lèvres et il s'étira comme un chat avant de se redresser sur les coudes. Son regard quelque peu vaseux s'attarda sur le réveil, il n'était que neuf heures. Il tourna la tête en se grattant la nuque et un léger sourire illumina son visage fatigué lorsqu'il prit conscience de la présence de Naruto.

Sur le ventre, la respiration lente et régulière, Naruto dormait encore. La couverture ne dissimulait que ses jambes et ses reins, laissant son dos musclé à l'air libre. Les rayons de l'astre chaud filtrèrent à travers les stores couvrant la fenêtre, balafrant son dos de larges tracés lumineux. Un sentiment de soulagement déferla en Sasuke. Naruto ne s'était pas lâchement enfuit, aujourd'hui. Il avait encore du mal à y croire.

En appui sur un coude, la joue reposant sur son poing, Sasuke le contemplait, le regard brillant, et il réalisait à quel point Naruto avait pu le transformer. Il était rentré dans sa vie pour ne plus jamais en sortir, illuminant tout sur son passage, telle une étoile filante traversant le ciel obscur. La souffrance qu'il avait enduré ces derniers mois se trouvait à mille lieues de lui désormais, rapidement remplacée par un bonheur incandescent.

Sasuke se colla à lui et glissa une main dans ses cheveux blonds et soyeux. La bouche de Sasuke trouva le creux de ses reins. Ses lèvres habiles remontèrent jusqu'au milieu du dos de Naruto pendant que ses mains parcouraient ses épaules frissonnantes. Naruto ouvrit un œil et échappa un soupir de bien-être lorsque la bouche de Sasuke redécouvrit la saveur de sa nuque. Les lèvres toujours plaquées contre sa peau délicate, Sasuke leva les yeux vers lui, guettant son réveil.

-Réveille-toi, Na-ru-to, chuchota-t-il.

Naruto ne répondit pas, se contentant simplement de refermer les yeux, succombant aux caresses de Sasuke. En souriant, Sasuke couvrit son cou de baisers, effleurant ses flancs du bout des doigts. Sa bouche se retrouva bien vite sur la joue de Naruto, ses mains parcoururent l'étendue de son dos, laissant derrière elles une agréable chair de poule. La chevelure sombre de Sasuke fut ébouriffée avec une tendresse singulière et Naruto lui décocha un sourire dont lui seul avait le secret. Le ténébreux caressa l'oreille de Naruto du timbre suave de sa voix.

-Bien dormi ?

Naruto opina de la tête.

-Et je ne te parle même pas du réveil, susurra-t-il.

La tête penchée au-dessus de celle de Naruto, Sasuke le détaillait avec une fascination aisément perceptible au fond de ses orbes onyx. Le blond se sentait rougir sous la chaleur de son regard, son cœur en palpitait d'émotion, sa gorge nouée par des mots qu'il n'arrivait pas à prononcer s'asséchait dangereusement. Sasuke déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, un baiser chaste, un baiser doux. Il closit les paupières et effleura ses joues du bout des doigts, le sentant frissonner. Les mains de Naruto s'égarèrent dans son dos, sa bouche quitta celle de Sasuke pour lui souffler quelques mots à l'oreille. Il espérait lui faire comprendre, à travers la douceur de ses gestes, que jamais plus il ne s'enfuirait. Un « je t'aime » timide s'échappa de la bouche du blond et se perdit sur la nuque de Sasuke, lui arrachant un sourire discret.

-Sasuke... fais-moi l'amour.

Le concerné se figea le temps d'une seconde avant de hausser les sourcils, amusé.

-Eh bien... tu es en forme dès le matin, répondit-il.

-Tu m'as voulu alors, ne te plains pas.

Sasuke embrassa sa joue, y laissant un instant les lèvres.

-Oui, je t'ai voulu. Et maintenant je t'ai enfin, je compte bien te garder, murmura-t-il.

Naruto poussa un petit rire avant d'attirer Sasuke à lui, étouffant son sourire. Les lèvres de Sasuke happèrent celles de Naruto, gourmandes et avides de lui. Un frisson hérissa toute la surface de son dos lorsque les mains du blond s'y perdirent, le parcourant avec un mélange de tendresse et de sensualité.

Respirations qui se saccadent, yeux qui se ferment, bouches échappant de nombreux soupirs, les voilà perdus dans une bulle charnelle dans laquelle ils aimaient s'enfermer. Une bulle d'amour, un zeste de douceur venant apaiser le feu qui consumait leurs corps, une poignée de tendresse parmi la brutalité de leurs gestes passionnés, un mot d'amour ébréchant leurs soupirs de plaisir, un instant qu'ils désiraient ne jamais interrompre.

Quelques minutes, quelques heures, blotti dans les bras de l'autre. Les bras de l'autre, le plus bel endroit du monde.

XxXx

Dès le moment où ses yeux s'ouvrirent, Karin devina que ce début de journée ne serait pas comme les autres. Elle se glissa sous la douche et un jet d'eau froide agressa sa peau, la faisant hurler de colère et de surprise. Elle avait encore oublié de payer sa facture. Elle avait ensuite fait brûler les pancakes qu'elle cuisinait pour le petit-déjeuner puis laissa tomber au sol sa tasse de café, la brisant en mille éclats de verre. Autant dire que la malchance lui collait au corps depuis le réveil.

L'humeur maussade, Karin regardait le temps défiler, attendant sans véritable espoir le retour de Sasuke. Depuis son départ, la maison semblait vide, plongée dans un silence impitoyable. La rouquine sursautait au moindre bruit et dès qu'elle entendait une voiture se garer non loin de chez elle, elle se précipitait à la fenêtre, le cœur battant. Mais elle était toujours déçue. Il lui manquait terriblement et pourtant, elle ne faisait rien pour tenter de le récupérer, priant seulement pour son retour.

Malgré sa souffrance et l'insupportable mépris de Sasuke, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y croire et d'espérer le revoir. Ils étaient mariés, après tout. Ses yeux se voilaient de colère lorsqu'elle songeait à Naruto. Elle n'était pas stupide : elle se doutait de l'endroit où se cachait Sasuke. Il se trouvait sans aucun doute aux côtés de ce blondinet. Ce blondinet détestable qui lui avait volé toutes ces années de bonheur. Neji Hyûga n'était vraiment pas professionnel.

Le souffle du vent se faufila à travers la fenêtre ouverte et caressa ses cheveux roux. Assise dans le canapé, ses yeux humides fixant la télévision sans réellement y prêter attention, elle revivait la scène de son départ. Sasuke était rentré du travail et elle avait passé la journée à lui cuisiner un bon repas, souhaitant lui faire plaisir. Mais il ne mangea pas. Il la toisa avec cette pitié insupportable au fond des pupilles et lui annonça d'un ton glacial qu'il s'en allait. Elle ne sut quoi lui répondre. Elle se contenta de le regarder faire ses valises et quitter la demeure, impuissante. N'y croyant pas, ne réalisant pas l'ampleur de la situation, elle resta de longues heures prostrée dans le hall d'entrée à écouter la pluie tomber sur la ville, avant de goûter une nouvelle fois à la douleur cuisante de la solitude, une souffrance qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

On frappa à la porte. Karin sursauta brutalement et renversa son verre d'eau. Elle jura avant de se lever d'un bond, prête à envoyer l'enquiquineur sur les roses. Elle ne voulait voir personne, s'enfermant dans une solitude illusoirement protectrice.

Elle ouvrit à la volée mais se figea comme une statue en apercevant Sasuke sur le pallier. Les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte, Karin crut rêver. La stupéfaction se lisait aisément sur son visage pâle. En portant une main à sa bouche, elle murmura son prénom et Sasuke baissa les yeux, confus.

-Bonjour Karin, souffla-t-il.

Il ne reçut aucune réponse. Choquée, Karin ne parvenait à articuler le moindre mot. Sasuke la fixait, un mélange de compassion et de tristesse pétillant dans les profondeurs de ses yeux. Il lui tendit quelques feuilles agrafées l'une à l'autre et se racla la gorge avant d'ancrer son regard déterminé dans celui de la rousse.

-Signe-moi ça au plus vite, Karin. Je ne veux pas me battre avec toi, je te laisse tout, dit-il d'un ton catégorique.

Les doigts tremblants de Karin agrippèrent les feuilles pendant que ses yeux sombres scrutaient avec une panique facilement perceptible les mots « demande de divorce ». Alors c'était réel ? C'était vraiment terminé, désormais ? Sasuke allait la quitter pour de bon ? Une ombre glissa sur le visage de Karin lorsqu'elle aperçut une tête blonde assise sur le siège passager de la Citroën.

Ils échangèrent un regard à travers lequel on pouvait déceler une véritable flopée de sentiments. Les années passées ensemble, ces quatre ans de vie commune et de partage venaient de s'éteindre en une seconde. Tirer une croix sur leur passé et en effacer les plus beaux souvenirs était impossible pour Karin. Si Sasuke avait oublié jusqu'au premier de leurs baisers, elle conservait précieusement le moindre de leurs souvenirs communs. Il représentait tout pour elle, elle n'était plus qu'un passé encombrant pour lui. Encore une fois, elle avait été le cœur le plus aimant et encore une fois, elle souffrait atrocement.

Sasuke tenta de lui sourire, en vain. Il la salua avant de s'éloigner. Elle attrapa son poignet et le força à la constater. Juchée sur ses talons hauts, le regard brûlant de haine et le cœur éclaté en mille, elle l'affrontait sans crainte.

-Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? demanda-t-elle.

Surpris, Sasuke haussa les sourcils.

-Qui ça ?

-La... la personne pour laquelle tu me quittes ?

-Oui. Oui, je l'aime.

Ces mots la percutèrent de plein fouet. Elle ricana nerveusement tandis que Sasuke fronçait les sourcils, perplexe. Depuis quand savait-elle qu'il fréquentait quelqu'un ? Le connaissait-elle si bien que ça ? Masquer ses émotions était un art que Sasuke maîtrisait à la perfection mais à cet instant, il ne parvenait pas à dissimuler sa stupéfaction. Karin serra les poings et toujours avec ce sourire narquois flottant au coin de ses lèvres, elle l'assassina du regard.

-Tu l'aimes ? Et moi alors ? railla-t-elle d'un ton persifleur.

Sasuke soupira.

-Ne te méprends pas Karin. Tu sais très bien que j'ai de l'affection pour toi, je ne t'ai jamais menti sur ce point là. Mais cela n'a rien à voir avec l'amour que je ressens pour cette personne. Je ne veux plus jamais être loin de...

-Tais-toi ! rugit-elle, je ne veux pas en entendre davantage !

-Mais je...

Karin ne lui laissa pas le luxe de continuer. Sa main heurta sans aucune retenue la joue de Sasuke, produisant un claquement impressionnant. La respiration saccadée et les joues rouges de colère, elle sentait les larmes inonder ses cristallins. Un mot de plus et elle succomberait à la folie. Abasourdi par cette soudaine violence, Sasuke ne bougea pas durant quelques secondes, le temps de retrouver ses esprits. La gifle qu'il venait de recevoir teinta le monde de points colorés et fit palpiter ses tempes. Ils n'étaient jamais allés aussi loin dans l'affrontement, jamais ils n'en étaient venus aux mains. Les larmes de Karin s'écrasaient sur le sol, impudiques et tièdes, emmenant avec elles ses dernières espérances.

-Pourquoi ? chuchota-t-elle.

-Je... je suis désolé Karin, balbutia-t-il.

Il tourna les talons, silencieux. Il pénétra dans la voiture et le regard de Naruto croisa celui de Karin pendant une fraction de seconde. La Citroën démarra en trombe dans la rue déserte. La rouquine poussa un cri de rage et pénétra dans la maison, hors d'elle. Elle jeta négligemment le tas de feuilles chiffonnées sur la table avant d'empoigner son sac à main.

Elle marcha en direction du centre ville, ignorant les regards curieux occupés à la dévisager. Le cœur bouillonnant de haine et les yeux aveuglés par le ressentiment, elle n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête : se venger. Le vent effleura timidement son visage empourpré de colère mais ne parvint pas à l'apaiser. Elle gagna le bureau de Neji Hyûga sans avoir besoin de l'aide de la secrétaire.

En inspirant une bonne bouffée d'air, Karin toqua frénétiquement. La voix rauque de Neji Hyûga lui permit d'entrée. Il ne semblait pas surpris de sa visite et lui intima de s'asseoir. Karin refusa. Elle croisa les bras sous sa poitrine et le fixa sans ciller. Neji plissa les paupières, méfiant. Où était donc passée cette femme au cœur sensible ? Elle ne se trouvait pas en face de lui, en tout cas. Karin avait changé, Neji l'avait compris dès qu'elle avait franchi le seuil de sa porte.

-Vous avez raté votre coup ! cria la rousse, Naruto Uzumaki est toujours en vie et m'a définitivement pris ce que j'avais de plus cher !

-Etes-vous consciente que vous mettez votre vie en danger à me parler de la sorte ? répondit Neji d'un ton calme et froid.

Furieuse, elle tapa du poing sur la table, réaction puérile qui n'impressionna pas le caïd. Au contraire, cela l'amusait beaucoup. Un sourire narquois s'arqua sur ses lèvres fines.

-Tuez-le ! hurla-t-elle, je veux qu'il crève !

Pas la moindre hésitation. Sa voix ne cillait pas, elle ne tremblait même pas. Karin était sûre d'elle cette fois, ne doutant plus de sa volonté. Persuadée que la mort de Naruto ramènerait son mari auprès d'elle, elle s'engageait sur un chemin sinueux, prête à dépasser des limites interdites. Le peu de conscience demeurant en elle s'était évaporé comme de la fumée, laissant place à une haine sans précédent. C'était l'abandon de trop. Elle ne le supportait pas. La solitude la tétanisait, le rejet la rendait acerbe et cruelle. Karin n'était plus la même femme qu'autrefois. Sa douceur et sa gentillesse s'envolaient au gré de ses paroles teintées de rancœur.

Neji se leva lentement, faisant craquer le cuir de son siège. Il s'approcha d'elle et la toisa de toute sa grandeur.

-Personnellement, j'en ai fini avec Uzumaki, siffla-t-il. J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter en ce moment et l'éliminer ne vous ramènera pas votre mari.

C'était vrai. Neji rencontrait de sérieux problème avec un client qui refusait de payer ses dettes. En plus de ça, il devait faire tourner sa compagnie et affronter le gang de la ville voisine. Autant dire que le cas Uzumaki ne le préoccupait plus. Il l'avait fait souffrir et selon lui, Hinata était vengée.

Cependant, Karin ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle fouina dans son sac à main et en ressortit un chéquier qu'elle jeta sur le bureau de verre. Neji suivit son geste du regard, victime d'un étonnement qu'il ne laissait paraître.

-Votre prix sera le mien, souffla-t-elle.

-Vous êtes prête à aller jusque là pour un homme ? La Terre en est peuplée, vous êtes jeune et belle, vous trouverez facilement quelqu'un à aimer.

-Vous ne comprenez pas ce qu'il représente pour moi, je me fiche bien des autres hommes de la Terre entière, je n'en désire qu'un ! Alors oui, je suis prête à aller jusque là et plus loin encore s'il le faut ! Si vous refusez ma proposition, j'irais trouver quelqu'un d'autre, la ville grouille de personnes prêtes à se faire du fric facilement.

Le timbre de sa voix trahissait l'émotion qu'elle s'attachait à contrôler. Neji connaissait moult femmes blessées par l'amour, il en était parfois le bourreau. Mais jamais il ne s'était retrouvé face à ce genre de situation. Sasuke Uchiha n'aimait plus Karin, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche mais malgré tout, elle ne baissait pas les bras. L'égoïsme mêlé à la ténacité n'engendrait rien de bon.

Debout, face à Karin, il s'attendrit soudainement. Il avait pitié d'elle. Il lisait dans ses pupilles les vestiges d'un passé heureux qu'elle tentait de conserver, un passé qu'elle ne désirait pas oublier. Elle n'acceptait pas que Sasuke Uchiha devienne son passé. Elle le voyait encore comme son avenir, un avenir lumineux bien qu'illusoire. À la recherche d'un amour inexistant, en quête perpétuelle d'affection et de considération, elle se sentait prête à tout pour briller dans le regard de Sasuke.

Neji sourit et s'approcha d'elle.

-Vous êtes belle, vous savez ? Vous l'êtes davantage lorsque vous vous énervez, lâcha-t-il d'une voix suave.

Karin frissonna lorsque les phalanges de Neji effleurèrent sa joue balafrée de larmes sèches. Elle recula un peu.

-Ne me touchez pas ! railla-t-elle.

-Vous avez la beauté fragile d'une femme brisée.

La gorge de Karin se noua subitement. Elle murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible et porta une main à son front, tentant de calmer le vertige qui l'assaillait.

-Vous vous occuperez de... de Naruto Uzumaki ? couina-t-elle d'une voix brisée par l'émotion.

-Oui. Je m'en occuperai.

Soulagée, Karin répondit à son sourire.

-C'est votre mari qu'on devrait tuer pour avoir fait pleurer de si jolis yeux, dit-il.

La voix de Neji était douce, caressant presque les mots qu'elle susurrait. Karin sentit le feu lui monter aux joues et détourna le regard, gênée. Ravi du trouble qu'il provoquait, Neji se montra plus audacieux. Il remit en place une mèche de cheveux roux et elle ne broncha pas.

-Ne... ne parlez pas de mes yeux. Et ne touchez pas à Sasuke, articula-t-elle.

Neji lui décocha un sourire charmeur.

-Pourtant vous avez de très jolis yeux, vous savez.

« Tu as de jolis yeux, tu sais ? ».

Le cœur de Karin bondit dans sa poitrine. Les paroles lointaines de Sasuke gambadèrent dans sa tête, cruelles et douloureuses. Elle ferma les yeux et quelques larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Neji les balaya de l'index et elle déposa une main sur son torse ferme. Elle aurait presque pu croire qu'il s'agissait de Sasuke si les cheveux de Neji n'étaient pas si longs.

En gardant les paupières closes, Karin l'enlaça tendrement et respira son odeur masculine et rassurante. Les lèvres de Neji se posèrent sur les siennes et ils échangèrent un baiser langoureux. Avec une douceur insoupçonnée, il la souleva et l'allongea sur son bureau moderne. Quelques stylos roulèrent sur le sol mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Sa bouche ne se décollait pas de celle de Karin, gourmande et désireuse.

Karin succomba. Elle s'offrit à lui sans réellement savoir pourquoi. Sans doute parce qu'il avait utilisé les bons mots. Elle lui donna son corps comme une tentative désespérée, comme pour se laisser transporter dans un passé qu'elle chérissait tendrement, comme pour essayer de se rappeler les gestes de Sasuke et la douceur de ses baisers.

« Vous avez de très jolis yeux, vous savez. »

« Tu as de jolis yeux, tu sais ? »

Elle n'eut pas besoin de faire beaucoup d'effort pour imaginer qu'elle tenait Sasuke entre ses bras.

Elle fut heureuse pendant une heure entière. Pour elle, c'était déjà beaucoup.

* * *

><p>Bonsoir =)<p>

Tout d'abord, je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe qu'il doit y avoir mais je vous avoue ne pas avoir eu le temps de relire le chapitre. J'espère que vous appréciez cette suite, comme vous pouvez le voir, notre couple favori est encore loin de la paix =) mais au moins ils sont ensemble, c'est déjà ça =) j'espère que vous ne détestez pas trop le "guimauve" parce que ce chapitre en est chargé au début x) aussi, je tiens à préciser que le fait que Karin ait couché avec Neji n'est pas une "donation" pour que Neji accomplisse ce qu'elle lui demande, elle ne vend pas son corps. Voilà =) merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic et prennent le temps de l'apprécier =)

Réponse aux reviews anonymes:

Réponse à Borderless: Coucou =) eh bien voilà lol je pense que ce chapitre répond à ta question x) se quitter ? Non, ça jamais, sois-en sûre, Naruto et Sasuke ne se quitteront pas =) en tout cas merci, je suis contente que cette fic te plaise =)

Gros bisous.


	16. Chapitre 15

**Chapitre 15.**

La nuit tombait lentement sur Konoha, plongeant la ville dans un silence religieux. Confortablement installés sur le canapé, Sasuke et Naruto regardaient la télévision ou du moins, en avaient l'air. Somnolant, Sasuke ne suivait rien du film qui défilait sur l'écran tandis que Naruto ne cessait de soupirer d'ennui.

Le blond jeta un furtif coup d'œil à sa montre, elle indiquait vingt deux heures. Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur Sasuke puis contemplèrent le ciel dénué d'étoile à travers la fenêtre entrouverte. La brise tiède de fin d'été se fraya un passage et ébouriffa ses cheveux blonds. Naruto se redressa sur son séant, feuilleta rapidement le magazine posé sur la table basse, le remit en place, s'allongea et posa sa tête sur le ventre de Sasuke avant de se redresser à nouveau pour s'asseoir en tailleur et attraper un paquet de chips. Un autre soupir franchit ses lèvres et Sasuke fronça les sourcils, agacé par les mouvements incessants de son petit ami.

-Arrête de gigoter, râla le brun, tu m'empêche de suivre le film.

Naruto ricana.

-Tu ne regarde pas, tu dors les yeux ouverts.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel et l'ignora. Frustré, Naruto croisa les bras et s'enfonça dans le canapé. Le temps était agréable et il voulait sortir. Sortir en amoureux. Malheureusement pour lui, Sasuke ne semblait pas décidé à mettre le nez dehors, préférant largement son écran plat à celui du cinéma. Épuisé par sa journée de travail, le brun souhaitait se reposer contrairement à Naruto qui, en arrêt maladie, ne cessait de tourner en rond du matin au soir, se demandant quoi faire pour tuer le temps. Il en venait presque à détester cette garce qui, de l'autre côté de l'écran, se faisait inviter au restaurant par le héros du film.

La main de Sasuke piocha dans le paquet de chips gisant sur les genoux de Naruto. Ce dernier l'observait avec une pointe de pitié dans le regard. Sasuke ressemblait à un vieillard sénile ou à un paresseux grassouillet passant tout son temps devant la télévision. Il ne manquait plus que la traditionnelle canette de bière et la caricature serait parfaitement respectée. Naruto ne put s'empêcher de glousser, s'attirant ainsi les foudres de Sasuke.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as à te marrer ? râla le brun.

Naruto lui vola un baiser avant de hausser les épaules d'un air désinvolte. Sasuke fronça légèrement les sourcils, perplexe, et reporta son attention sur le film.

-On va au cinéma ? lâcha spontanément Naruto.

Sasuke croqua une autre chips mais ne bougea pas d'un poil.

-Tu veux aller au cinéma à vingt deux heures toi ?

-Ben et alors ? Il y a une séance à vingt trois heures.

Sasuke s'étira comme un chat sous le regard blasé de Naruto.

-Je n'ai pas très envie de sortir, répondit-il en baillant, on est bien ici non ? On a la télé, on est tranquille et on a même des chips. Pourquoi aller au cinéma alors qu'on peut faire la même chose chez nous ? Et gratuitement en plus.

Naruto grinça des dents. Sasuke était bien plus coriace qu'il en avait l'air et le déloger de son maudit fauteuil s'avérait difficile. D'un naturel combatif, le blond se jura de tout faire pour le faire sortir de son trou ce soir, il était même prêt à payer les deux places de cinéma si cela permettait de le faire changer d'avis.

-Il y a « The tree of life » à l'affiche, je sais que tu aimes bien Brad Pitt, tenta Naruto.

-Rectification : Karin aime Brad Pitt, pas moi. Elle m'a obligé à regarder tous ses films.

Un frisson d'horreur parcourut le corps de Sasuke et Naruto passa une main sur son visage, dépité. L'étape une de son plan machiavélique venait de tomber à l'eau. Sasuke était tenace mais lui aussi. Nullement décidé à abandonner la partie, Naruto s'efforça d'afficher une mine déconfite, baissant les yeux et voûtant les épaules, le but de la manœuvre étant de faire culpabiliser Sasuke. Cette ruse, Naruto la connaissait pour en avoir été victime. Ses nombreuses conquêtes l'utilisèrent souvent lorsqu'il s'entêtait à leur refuser quelque chose.

-Tant pis, je vais y aller tout seul puisque tu n'as pas l'air décidé à bouger, couina-t-il d'une voix faussement triste.

Le blond joignit le geste à la parole. Il se leva du canapé et fit semblant de mettre sa veste. Un sourire provoquant s'étira sur les lèvres de Sasuke. Il n'était pas dupe et connaissait Naruto par coeur.

-Bonne soirée, l'asséna le brun.

Frustré, Naruto se retourna, poings serrés, pour le fusiller du regard. C'est qu'il allait vraiment le laisser y aller tout seul en plus ! Goujat de Sasuke ! Comment pouvait-il aimer un plouc pareil ? L'amour rendait vraiment aveugle. Naruto revint sur ses pas et se planta devant la télévision.

-Hey ! s'indigna Sasuke, t'es pas transparent ! Tu m'empêches de voir la scène du baiser entre Rachel et Steven !

Naruto lâcha un soupir agacé et marmonna quelque chose entre ses dents. Sasuke croisa les bras, amusé. Avec un sourire charmeur, Naruto se pencha à l'oreille de Sasuke, décidé à le faire changer d'avis par n'importe quel moyen. Après tout, il était un homme et savait comment les amadouer.

-En rentrant, je te laisserais me faire tout ce que tu veux, Sa-su-ke, susurra-t-il d'une voix mielleuse.

-Hum... tu sais te montrer convaincant.

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, Naruto déposa quelques baisers humides dans le cou de Sasuke, qui frissonna. Les mains du brun glissèrent dans les cheveux de Naruto tandis que ses lèvres cherchaient les siennes.

-Tu ne veux pas me laisser te faire tout ce que je veux maintenant ? miaula Sasuke.

-Non, après le cinéma. Allez Sasuke ! Cela fait super longtemps qu'on a pas été au cinéma ensemble !

Sasuke secoua la tête et le contempla, vaincu. Naruto ne put réprimer un sourire triomphant. Il était visiblement fier de lui et Sasuke n'insista pas, se contentant de se lever et d'éteindre la télévision. L'air était doux et il ne jugea pas utile de mettre une veste contrairement à Naruto qui avait déjà enfilé la sienne. Le cinéma étant proche de leur immeuble, ils décidèrent de s'y rendre à pied, profitant de la caresse du vent.

Heureux d'être enfin dehors, Naruto marchait d'un pas assuré, serrant la main de Sasuke dans la sienne. Boudeur, le brun ne pipa mot durant les premiers mètres mais sa langue se délia rapidement au gré de leurs pas. Leurs rires ébréchèrent le calme régnant sur la ville. Ils marchaient tranquillement sur le trottoir bordé de lampadaires, Sasuke racontant sa journée de travail. Il expliqua à Naruto comment il avait envoyé Sakura Haruno sur les roses alors qu'elle lui proposait un massage érotique dans la réserve.

Le regard de Naruto s'assombrit, trahissant sa jalousie, et Sasuke s'empressa de changer de sujet. Le blond avait hâte de retourner travailler. Jiraya ne lui manquait pas beaucoup mais il voulait garder un œil permanent sur Sasuke et surtout sur cette dévergondée de Sakura. Il imagina toutes les méchancetés qu'il pourrait lui faire subir une fois revenu au bureau et sa bouche échappa un rictus amer. Sasuke lui lança un regard en coin mais se passa de commentaires, habitué aux comportements étranges de son petit ami.

Sasuke étreignit plus fortement la main de Naruto, soudainement inquiet.

-Tu n'as pas peur, Naruto ? demanda-t-il.

Naruto haussa les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

-Hm ? Peur de quoi ?

-Eh bien... Neji sait que tu n'es pas mort. On a parlé de ton agression dans le journal local.

-Et alors ? Je ne vais pas m'enfermer entre quatre murs à cause de ça, répondit Naruto d'une voix évasive. Tu rêves trop Sasuke ! On est pas dans un film d'action et puis, rien ne prouve que Neji est à l'origine de mon agression.

-Tu n'es vraiment pas perspicace.

-Tu es parano.

-Et toi tu es un abruti.

-Mais un abruti que tu aimes.

-Aucun doute là-dessus.

Une brise légère ébouriffa leurs cheveux et fit tressaillir leurs peaux. Naruto déposa un baiser sur la joue de Sasuke, espérant ainsi atténuer son anxiété. Le regard sombre du brun s'ancra dans le sien, lui arrachant un léger frisson. Une constellation d'étoiles pétillait dans ses yeux noirs, comme une lueur qui le guidait dans l'obscurité.

Sasuke se plaça devant Naruto, un sourire sur les lèvres. Le brun continuait sa route à reculons, les yeux brillants et le cœur en émoi. En riant, Naruto s'amusait à essayer de lui marcher sur les pieds, sans succès.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda le blond entre deux rires.

-Je te regarde. C'est plus facile de le faire en marchant comme ç...

Le dos de Sasuke heurta violemment un poteau électrique, le coupant dans sa phrase, mettant fin à son élan de romantisme sirupeux. Naruto le dévisagea une poignée de secondes, incrédule, avant d'éclater d'un rire cristallin, les bras tenant ses côtes. Son rire résonnait dans la rue déserte. Sasuke haussa un sourcil et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Cesse de rire, se vexa-t-il.

Naruto ne s'arrêta pas. Sasuke le contempla longuement et ne put résister au sourire qui le gagnait. Voir Naruto s'émerveiller autant engendrait en lui une joie sans précédent. Ils avaient surmonté tant d'épreuves que Sasuke peinait encore à croire en la présence de Naruto à ses côtés. Le rire chaleureux du blond lui paraissait presque fictif. Être à ses côtés était trop beau pour être vrai mais pourtant, il se trouvait bien dans la réalité. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus entendu rire ainsi.

Sasuke attira Naruto à lui avec force et l'emprisonna au creux de ses bras. Naruto gloussait toujours. L'éclat singulier de son rire soufflait contre la nuque de Sasuke. Ce dernier l'étreignait doucement, souriant toujours. La brise tiède de l'été les embrassa docilement, emportant avec elle les dernières notes cristallines émanant du rire de Naruto. Le silence reprit son droit et le calme régna de nouveau dans la ruelle faiblement éclairée. Le dos toujours appuyé au poteau de métal, Sasuke ferma les yeux, savourant la douceur de l'instant. Les lèvres de Naruto trouvèrent les siennes.

Ils auraient pu rester des heures debout, au beau milieu de la rue, à s'embrasser sans s'arrêter. Chaque baiser les transportait, chaque caresse les faisait tressaillir, chaque mot susurré au creux de l'oreille leur arrachait un sourire, tels deux adolescents vivant leur premier amour.

-Je suis jaloux, souffla le brun.

Naruto se décolla de lui pour le regarder. Sasuke glissa une main dans ses cheveux blonds. Il était si beau que c'en était presque absurde.

-Jaloux ? De quoi ?

-Du vent. Il te fait frissonner.

Ces mots surprirent Naruto. Ses joues rosirent légèrement et il détourna le regard, troublé. Attendri par cette soudaine timidité, Sasuke sourit gentiment avant d'embrasser son front.

-Pas autant que toi, répondit finalement Naruto.

Un morceau de bonheur. Voilà ce qu'ils étaient en train de vivre. Un morceau de bonheur qu'ils garderaient profondément enfouit dans un coin de leur mémoire. Ce genre de moment où l'on a l'impression que rien ne peut nous arrêter, où l'on se croit invincible et capable de tout. Avec la main de Sasuke dans la sienne, Naruto se sentait prêt à relever tous les défis de la vie. Rien ne serait impossible avec lui, il le ressentait jusque dans les abysses de son esprit. Son rire résonnait dans les oreilles de Sasuke, lui arrachant un sourire tendre. Ils vivaient le genre d'instant qui, à travers les secondes le composant, les emmenait ailleurs, le genre de moment portant les promesses d'un futur lumineux.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ris ? questionna le brun.

-Je n'en sais strictement rien !

-Ne t'arrête surtout pas. Ton rire est magnifique.

Naruto ne rougit pas, cette fois. Il déposa un « je t'aime » dans l'oreille de Sasuke et attrapa sa main pour l'entraîner avec lui. Il restait encore quelques rues à traverser avant d'atteindre le cinéma et s'ils souhaitaient arriver à l'heure, ils devaient se remettre en route. Main dans la main, insouciants et plus heureux que jamais, ils ne remarquèrent pas la Mercedes noire tournant au coin de la rue qu'ils venaient de dépasser.

Sasuke gloussa suite à une blague idiote de Naruto. La voiture éteignit ses phares. Naruto ébouriffa les cheveux de Sasuke, récoltant un léger coup de poing sur l'épaule. Le Mercedes se rapprochait, silencieuse. De là où ils se trouvaient, ils pouvaient apercevoir les lumières du cinéma. La voiture arriva finalement à leur hauteur. Sasuke la détailla quelques secondes mais n'eut pas le temps de jeter Naruto sur le sol, il n'eut même pas le temps de hurler.

Un coup de feu retentit.

Dans un crissement de pneus, la voiture disparut dans l'obscurité.

Sasuke reprit ses esprits au moment où le corps de Naruto s'écroulait dans ses bras, tachetant son t-shirt de rouge. Les doigts crispés de Naruto agrippèrent le t-shirt de Sasuke tandis que ses genoux heurtaient violemment le sol. Il entraîna Sasuke dans sa chute et, suffoquant, roula des yeux. Son dos s'écroula dans un bruit sourd sur le béton tiède.

Tremblant, Sasuke fixait d'un œil absent le liquide rougeâtre colorant ses mains. Choqué, il ne réalisa pas tout de suite que Naruto s'était évanouit. En posant les yeux sur lui, il remarqua le mince filet de sang s'échappant de sa bouche entrouverte ainsi que ses paupières closes. Libéré de sa torpeur, Sasuke déchira le silence d'un cri mêlant peur et douleur. Ses doigts couverts de sang tapotèrent les joues humides de Naruto, tentant vainement de le ramener dans la réalité.

La crainte de le perdre à nouveau le traversa de toute part. Tremblotant, Sasuke murmurait son prénom, priant pour le voir ouvrir les yeux. Son regard balaya le corps de Naruto. La balle l'avait touché au niveau de la poitrine. À gauche. Le cerveau de Sasuke fonctionna à toute allure. Il composa le numéro du SAMU et leur hurla de se dépêcher. L'ambulance arriverait dans moins de cinq minutes. À l'aide de ses mains, Sasuke compressa la plaie sanguinolente de Naruto, essayant de stopper l'hémorragie. Le sang affluait, se faufilait entre ses doigts, tâchait le sol. Sasuke serra les dents, impuissant.

-Oh Naruto ! Réveille-toi, supplia-t-il d'une voix brisée.

Affolé, il secoua le corps de Naruto.

-Me... secoue pas... crétin.

Sasuke sursauta. Les paupières de Naruto s'ouvrirent difficilement, dévoilant le bleu de ses yeux. Un bleu éteint. Un léger sourire se courba sur les lèvres de Sasuke. L'espoir venait de renaître en lui. Les larmes glissaient sans retenue sur ses joues, s'écrasant de temps à autre sur le visage blême de Naruto, se mêlant au sang.

-Bordel... ça n'arrête pas de saigner, paniqua Sasuke.

Il appuya plus fortement, le visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Naruto. Ce dernier le contemplait de sa vue embrumée. Sa tête tournait dangereusement et fermer les yeux était tentant mais il luttait contre l'inconscience, ne voulant pas prendre le risque de ne plus revoir Sasuke. Il garda les yeux ouverts, luttant contre la lourdeur de ses paupières. Le magnifique visage penché au-dessus du sien valait bien cet effort.

Son visage roula légèrement sur le côté et Sasuke poussa un cri. Naruto rouvrit les yeux. Il toussa, recrachant une petite quantité de sang.

-Naruto ! Tiens le coup ! L'ambulance arrive !

-On dirait... que je vais... crever. Désolé... j'ai tâché ton... t-shirt.

-Ferme-la, imbécile ! T'as pas intérêt à te casser au Paradis parce que j'irais te rechercher par la peau des fesses !

Naruto parvint à sourire. Même au milieu d'une telle tragédie, le visage couvert de sang et de larmes, Sasuke restait beau. Il prononçait des mots que Naruto ne pouvait entendre à cause du bourdonnement assourdissant ses oreilles. Les poumons brûlants, le blond peinait à respirer. Un goût cuivré emplissait sa bouche et l'odeur du sang flottait dans l'air. Malgré ça, Sasuke rayonnait toujours et le contempler lui faisait oublier ses blessures. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas aimé plus tôt ?

Une douleur aiguë pinça son cœur et Naruto ne put retenir un cri. Sasuke bafouilla quelques mots maladroits, ne sachant quoi faire. Il ne cessait de regarder par-dessus son épaule, guettant frénétiquement l'arrivée d'une ambulance. Les yeux grands ouverts, le cœur douloureux, la poitrine en feu, Naruto ne cessait de le regarder avec amour.

-T'ai-je... déjà dit que... tu étais beau Sa... suke ? articula-t-il.

Une nouvelle pluie de larmes couvrit les joues du brun. Naruto ne pouvait pas le quitter, pas maintenant alors qu'ils commençaient tout juste à être heureux, pas comme ça au beau milieu du trottoir d'une ruelle sombre.

-Tais-toi, économise tes forces ! cria-t-il presque, Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche cette foutue ambulance ?

-Je t'aime... je m'en veux... de m'en être aperçu... si tard.

-Naruto ! Non, ne ferme pas les yeux ! Naruto !

L'inconscience l'appelait de plus en plus. Sasuke le secoua légèrement pour le maintenir éveillé, sans succès. Les yeux de Naruto roulèrent avant de se fermer. Il ne sombra pas tout de suite. Il entendit la voix de Sasuke durant quelques secondes avant de rouvrir les yeux. Il n'avait plus la force suffisante pour lutter et, bien que les sirènes hurlantes de l'ambulance lui parvenaient, il abandonna. Il ferma de nouveau les yeux pour ne plus les rouvrir.

Le monde devint noir.

* * *

><p>Bonsoir tout le monde ^^<p>

Voici le chapitre 15 qui nous replonge dans l'agonie x) pauvre Naruto. Beaucoup de guimauve aussi dans ce chapitre je trouve mais j'avoue que j'aime bien en écrire, vous avez le droit de m'en vouloir pour ça =) je trouve que j'en abuse parfois =) dans le prochain chapitre, petite apparition de Minato et Kushina ainsi que le retour de Karin et Neji (oui, je suis sûre que vous êtes contentes de l'apprendre et que vous avez hâte de les retrouver x) ) avec un retour en arrière (très bref cela dit) de la vie de Neji et un flash back sur Naruto et Sasuke. Je m'en excuse souvent mais je le fait encore une fois: désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe que je fais :/ je relis mes chapitres plusieurs fois avant de poster mais à force, je ne remarque plus mes erreurs, je songe à prendre une bêta-lectrice =) sachez aussi qu'il ne reste plus que quatre chapitres + l'épilogue puis ce sera la fin de cette fiction =)

Réponse aux reviews anonymes:

Réponse à Fan un jour, fan toujours: Hey =) merci pour la review =) contente que le chapitre te plaise =) je partage ton point de vue en ce qui concerne Karin, elle est loin d'être forte et même si ce qu'elle fait est totalement stupide, irréfléchi, dégueulasse et que sais-je encore, ça ne lui fait pas plaisir de le faire. Elle es totalement désespérée et moi aussi, quelque part, je la plaint. Neji est un substitut c'est tout à fait ça =) mais bon comme tu as pu le lire ici, ça ne durera pas entre eux =) Dès le départ, j'ai fait un Sasuke égoïste et très (trop) honnête =) c'est certain qu'il aurait pu se montrer plus diplomate en demandant le divorce mais bon... c'est made in Uchiha quoi x)

Réponse à Borderless: Coucou =) merci à toi pour la review =) c'est naturel pour moi de répondre aux lecteurs, j'aime bien le faire =) merci =) je suis contente que cette scène ô combien romantique t'ai plu =) je l'aime bien aussi x) surtout en imaginaire. Non non lol rassure-toi x) pas de fin à la Roméo et Juliette avec un Sasuke qui se suicide (ben oui, je peux pas te dire si Naruto va vivre ou pas sinon ça gâche tout mon suspense x) ) mais pas de suicide d'amour au programme x) j'ai mes limites niveau "cucul" quand même lol x) merci =) j'espère que tu es satisfaite de cette suite =)

Gros bisous à tous =)


	17. Chapitre 16

**Chapitre 16.**

Sasuke resta de longues heures dans la salle d'attente, les yeux vides et la chemise couverte de sang. _Son_sang. Son regard sombre et dénué d'éclat fixait sans ciller l'affiche punaisée au mur d'en face qui conseillait de se brosser les dents trois fois par jour sous peine de carries et autres inconforts buccaux-dentaires. Il jeta bref coup d'œil à l'horloge accrochée au-dessus du bureau de la réceptionniste. Elle indiquait minuit et demi.

L'ambulance était arrivée quelques minutes après l'évanouissement de Naruto. Les secouristes s'étaient empressés de l'installer sur une civière et de calmer l'hémorragie. Sasuke avait pu accompagner Naruto jusqu'à l'hôpital où des médecins le prirent en charge. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure que le blond était en salle d'opération, entre la vie et la mort.

Coudes en appui sur les genoux, Sasuke enfouit le visage dans ses mains et ses doigts serrèrent son crâne, comme pour l'empêcher de sombrer dans la folie. La scène défilait en boucle dans sa tête. Le coup de feu, le corps raide de Naruto s'écroulant sur le sol, l'odeur du sang, le goût de la peur. Il revivait sans cesse le kaléidoscope d'émotions qui saisit son cœur à cet instant et songeait à ce qu'il aurait pu faire, à ce qu'il aurait _dû_faire. Il ferma fortement les yeux, essayant de chasser cette culpabilité qui gangrénait son esprit.

Il s'était juré de protéger Naruto, il avait même eu l'audace de menacer Neji Hyûga. Le caïd devait d'ailleurs bien se moquer de lui à cette heure-ci. Furieux contre lui-même, Sasuke frappa sa cuisse, s'attirant ainsi quelques regards intrigués. Il n'avait pas réussi à prendre soin de la personne la plus chère à son cœur, il n'avait fait que la regarder souffrir et de depuis le début. Naruto avait toujours souffert par sa faute, depuis ce maudit enterrement de vie de garçon. Il releva un peu la tête et scruta les environs avec véhémence, espérant apercevoir le chirurgien qui opérait Naruto.

Il tentait d'imaginer un scénario plaisant. D'ici quelques minutes, le docteur Shizune tapoterait son épaule et le sortirait de sa torpeur. Il lèverait les yeux vers elle et croiserait son sourire lumineux. D'une voix à la fois douce et enjouée, elle lui annoncerait que Naruto allait bien. Il la remercierait en la serrant contre lui et courrait jusqu'à la chambre de Naruto pour l'embrasser fiévreusement.

Hélas, ses yeux noirs voilés de chagrin ne décelaient aucun chirurgien, juste une salve de patients maladroits et excessivement inquiets, sans compter quelques infirmières occupées à prendre leur pause cigarette à l'extérieur. Sasuke lâcha un long soupir, abattu. Si Naruto ne s'en sortait pas, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Comment pourrait-il affronter les regards accusateurs de Kushina et Minato ? Comment pourrait-il se lever le matin et comment pourrait-il s'endormir le soir si la mort de Naruto alourdissait sa conscience ? Comment pourrait-il continuer à vivre si Naruto ne respirait plus ? Ses songes s'orientèrent vers des souvenirs cruellement doux.

Sasuke se souvenait de tout. Du goût de ses lèvres et de la profondeur de ses yeux bleus. Du toucher délicat de sa peau et des battements irréguliers de son cœur lorsqu'il lui chuchotait ses « je t'aime ». De la chaleur de ses bras et de la douceur de ses cheveux. Du ton rauque et quelque peu mielleux qu'adoptait sa voix lorsqu'il prononçait son nom. Chacun de ses murmures, chacun de ses cris, résonnait encore dans les tympans du brun.

L'éclat particulier de son rire, aussi lointain soit-il, faisait toujours battre son cœur de la même façon. Sasuke ferma doucement les yeux. Il se souvenait de tout. De la douleur poignardant sa poitrine dès qu'il l'apercevait avec une fille. De chacun des sanglots qu'il avait pu verser pour Naruto et de chaque sourire qu'il avait fait naître sur son visage. Du temps perdu à se considérer comme de simples amis parce que c'était tellement plus facile à vivre.

Si Naruto était là, ses bras entoureraient certainement son corps tremblotant pour le réchauffer comme ils savaient si bien le faire. Sa bouche trouverait sans doute le chemin jusqu'à son cou pour y déposer un délicieux baiser qui l'aurait fait frissonner. Sa respiration aurait suffit à calmer ses angoisses et, d'une voix suave et rassurante, il lui susurrerait que tout irait bien. Sans s'en rendre compte, Sasuke tressaillit.

Sa mémoire le ramena à la semaine dernière. Il se rappela de ce samedi soir orageux. Il rentrait du travail, le cœur battant à l'idée de retrouver Naruto. Le blondinet se trouvait dans son bain, barbotant joyeusement, comme un enfant. Sasuke ne tarda pas à le rejoindre dans la baignoire débordante de mousse à l'arôme fruitée. Les doigts du brun trouvèrent les épaules de Naruto et les massa délicatement pendant que sa bouche embrassait sa nuque avec tendresse. Naruto commença à lui raconter sa journée, lui expliquant à quel point il avait pu s'ennuyer. Sasuke l'écouta d'une oreille attentive et posa la joue sur son omoplate, se délectant de la douceur de l'instant.

La conversation prit une toute autre tournure lorsque Naruto prononça le mot « mourir ».

FLASHBACK

Sasuke s'était redressé subitement. Une petite quantité d'eau vint s'écraser sur le carrelage. Surpris par la réaction de son petit ami, Naruto regarda par-dessus son épaule et l'interrogea du regard. Les orbes d'ébène de Sasuke le dévisageaient avec une pointe de reproche.

-Mourir ? répéta Sasuke, pourquoi parles-tu de mourir, Naruto ? T'es malade ou quoi ?

Naruto soupira.

-Mais non, je n'ai pas dis que j'allais mourir. Je dis juste que si cela arrivait demain, je voulais faire don de mes organes.

Sasuke marmonna une insulte entre ses lèvres pincées avant d'entourer de ses bras la taille de Naruto. Son menton prit place sur l'épaule du blond qui, tout sourire, s'amusait à couvrir de mousse blanche le nez de Sasuke, espérant ainsi détendre l'atmosphère. Mais ce petit jeu puéril ne fit aucunement rire Sasuke.

-Je n'ai franchement pas envie de discuter de ça alors que tu viens de te faire agresser, s'exclama Sasuke d'un ton froid. Tu ne dois pas quitter l'appartement pour l'instant.

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel, lassé par la paranoïa de celui qui partageait sa vie.

-N'importe quoi, soupira-t-il. Tu crois que tu vas me séquestrer longtemps ? Arrête ta parano Sasuke. Et puis... tu as dis que tu me protégerais, pas vrai ?

-Je donnerais ma vie pour toi.

Le ton qu'il avait emprunté arracha une sueur froide à Naruto. Le timbre de sa voix était sec, sans appel. Elle ne laissait place à aucune contradiction et, tandis qu'il captait le regard de Sasuke, il fut consterné par cette dureté froide pétillant dans les profondeurs de ses yeux noirs. Les traits crispés, Sasuke l'affrontait sans ciller, faisant rouler les muscles de ses mâchoires.

Un sentiment d'oppression comprima la poitrine de Naruto, sans qu'il ne sache réellement pourquoi. Imaginer qu'il puisse involontairement causer la mort de Sasuke glaça son cœur d'horreur. Se savoir aimé à ce point le tétanisait autant que cela le galvanisait. Faire don de sa vie pour sauver celle d'une autre personne. N'était-ce pas à la fois noble et effrayant ? Naruto se retourna un peu et caressa avec une infinie douceur la joue de Sasuke.

-Ne fait jamais ça, Sasuke, chuchota-t-il.

Pantois, Sasuke l'interrogea du regard, fouilla ses prunelles azur afin d'y trouver un semblant d'explication. Devant l'expression incertaine que composait son visage, Naruto ne put réfréner le sourire qui le gagnait. Il colla le front à celui de Sasuke, laissant le noir de ses yeux l'envelopper.

-Lorsqu'on aime vraiment quelqu'un, quelle différence y'a-t-il entre vivre ou mourir ensemble ? questionna finalement Sasuke.

-C'est facile de mourir lorsqu'on a tout perdu, lorsqu'on n'a plus celui qu'on aime auprès de soi. Si je meurs Sasuke, je te demande de continuer à vivre. T'en sens-tu capable ?

Sasuke le jaugea de longues minutes, réfléchissant à la question bien que la réponse lui paraissait évidente. Naruto le fixait avec insistance, un éclat malicieux pétillant dans les pupilles.

-Non, répondit-il finalement.

Naruto élargit son sourire avant de déposer un baiser sur le front de Sasuke. Ce dernier s'allongea dans la baignoire, frissonnant à la tiède caresse de l'eau savonneuse. Naruto l'imita et enfouit le visage au creux de son épaule. Le silence reprit son droit. Seul le bruit timide de l'eau se faisait entendre dans la petite salle de bains, les paroles de Naruto ayant bouleversé l'esprit de Sasuke. Ce dernier réalisait à quel point il pouvait dépendre de ce blondinet maladroit, à quel point chacun de ses gestes, chacun de ses mots, pouvait le toucher... à quel point Naruto le rendait fragile. Il était sa force mais également sa plus grande faiblesse.

-Tu veux que je vive, c'est ça Naruto ? interrogea subitement Sasuke.

Naruto se redressa pour le contempler. Sasuke fixait le plafond d'un œil absent.

-Bien sûr que je veux que tu vives ! s'indigna le blond, pourquoi...

-Alors ne cesse jamais de respirer, coupa Sasuke. Tu es tout pour moi, Naruto, tu ne peux pas me demander de rester si tu pars. Je ne mourrai pas tant que tu seras vivant, je m'éteindrai à tes côtés et te suivrai où que tu ailles. Si tu veux que je vive, vis aussi.

FIN FLASHBACK

Sasuke balaya d'un revers de manche la larme brûlante de haine qui roulait sur sa joue. Il étudiait le sol poussiéreux d'un regard morne et dépourvu de lumière, faisant défiler sur le carrelages les instants passés aux côtés de Naruto. Il s'attardait sur chaque moment, en extrayait la moindre émotion, savourait chaque seconde, respirait encore sa présence. Fâché contre le fatalisme occupé à le ronger, Sasuke se frappa la tempe, comme pour se raisonner. Il ne devait pas agir comme si tout était déjà terminé, comme si le futur qu'il s'était imaginé n'existait plus.

-Du calme, chuchota-t-il pour lui-même, du calme. Naruto n'est pas mort. Juste en salle d'opération. Naruto n'est pas mort, tu m'entends ?

-Sasuke !

À l'entente de son nom, il releva brutalement la tête. Affolée, Kushina Uzumaki courrait vers lui, le visage humide de larmes tièdes. Sasuke bondit sur ses pieds. Elle s'écroula dans ses bras, déversant un torrent de larmes contre sa poitrine. Minato arriva à leur hauteur, les traits tirés par l'inquiétude. Si Kushina ne l'avait pas remarqué, le regard azur de Minato capta immédiatement le t-shirt maculé de sang couvrant le torse de Sasuke. Le blond porta une main à sa bouche, abasourdi, comme s'il prenait conscience de la réalité de la situation. Sasuke glissa une main réconfortante dans la chevelure rousse de Kushina, espérant calmer les légers soubresauts dont elle était victime.

-Sasuke... chuchota Minato, que s'est-il passé ?

Les mots se bousculèrent dans sa gorge, douloureux et maladroits. Par où commencer ? Que dire ? Quels détails préciser ? Etait-ce le bon moment pour lui confesser la véritable relation qu'il entretenait avec son fils ? Perdu au milieu de toutes ces questions insolubles, Sasuke fut prit d'un bref vertige.

-Je... je ne sais pas, Minato, bafouilla-t-il, je... on marchait... il s'est fait tiré dessus et...

-Tiré dessus ? cria Kushina.

La voix désespérée de la rouquine fit écho dans le hall durant quelques secondes, attirant les regards curieux des médecins et des patients. Ses yeux exorbités et noyés de larmes détaillaient Sasuke avec indécision et étonnement, comme s'il venait de lui raconter la chose la plus insensée de l'année. Elle allait exploser, Sasuke le devinait grâce à l'expression paniquée de son visage, à la grimace douloureuse déformant ses lèvres, aux tremblements de ses mains.

-On a tiré sur mon fils, murmura-t-elle sans quitter Sasuke des yeux, on a tiré sur mon Naruto... mais pourquoi ? Qui en veut à notre enfant ? Pourquoi ? Nous n'avons que lui au monde !

Sa dernière phrase s'extirpa de sa bouche en un hurlement douloureux. Une nouvelle vague de sanglots s'empara d'elle et Minato se précipita pour la prendre dans ses bras. Le père de Naruto était un homme fort mais il ne put retenir ses larmes. Contrairement à ceux de sa femme, ses pleurs restaient silencieux et contrôlés. Ses larmes étaient celles d'un homme, dignes de sa fierté. Sasuke les jaugea sans savoir quoi dire. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, espérant ainsi masquer le sang qui tâchait son t-shirt. Une petite voix susurra au fond de son crâne, narquoise.

« Contemple le fruit de ton égoïsme, Sasuke. Soit un homme et dis-leur le motif des agressions de Naruto, avoue-leur que tu en es l'unique responsable. »

Le brun secoua la tête de gauche à droite, la faisant taire. Désarmé face à la détresse de ces parents effondrés, impuissant face au sort de Naruto, désemparé par ces évènements tragiques qui se succédaient et contre lesquels il ne pouvait rien, il lâcha prise. Il s'éloigna un instant du couple et versa quelques larmes, feutrées elles aussi. Cette maudite voix avait raison. Elle murmurait une vérité qu'il ne voulait pas voir, qu'il ne voulait pas accepter. Le véritable assassin de Naruto n'était pas Neji Hyûga. C'était lui, Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha qui, sans réfléchir un seul instant, mit la vie de Naruto en danger par simple égoïsme, par simple jalousie. Il avait voulu le posséder tout entier mais il allait le perdre, comme si le sort s'acharnait sur lui afin de le punir comme il le méritait.

Une jeune femme vêtue d'une blouse blanche passa devant lui sans le remarquer. Il releva la tête en reconnaissant son parfum sucré sur lequel s'élevaient quelques notes fruitées. Le docteur Shizune. Sasuke renifla discrètement avant de rejoindre Minato et Kushina, prêt à entendre le verdict.

-Naruto Uzumaki est hors de danger, annonça-t-elle.

Kushina échappa un soupir de soulagement et porta une main à son cœur bouleversé tandis que Minato chuchotait un « merci » presque inaudible. Malgré cette heureuse nouvelle, Sasuke ne se réjouit pas, méfiant. Il devina au ton de sa voix que la jeune médecin dissimulait quelque chose, quelque chose qui allait l'achever d'une minute à l'autre.

-Il est plongé dans un coma profond, reprit Shizune. Nous ne savons pas s'il se réveillera.

Le bonheur affiché sur les visages de Minato et Kushina s'évanouit brutalement, se fondant derrière une tristesse plus grande encore. Sasuke ne réagit pas. Il se contentait de fixer le docteur d'un œil vide. Et comme si la sentence n'était pas encore assez sévère, la petite voix revint le narguer :

« Admire donc, Sasuke. J'espère au moins que tu es fier de toi. »

XxXx

Le soleil se leva sur Konoha ce matin là, tirant Karin d'un sommeil agité. En baillant, elle s'étira comme un chat. Ses yeux noisette se perdirent un instant sur le plafond. Enveloppée dans ses couvertures, la tête bien calée entre les coussins parfumés de lavande, elle closit les paupières. Un léger frisson parcourut son corps et elle se couvrit davantage. Elle se sentait étrangement détendue mais ignorait la raison de ce bien-être soudain.

-Bien dormi ? questionna une voix.

Karin rouvrit les yeux. En soupirant, elle se redressa sur les coudes.

-Neji... tu es encore là ? railla-t-elle d'un ton froid.

Neji ne releva pas son sarcasme, se contentant de la contempler avec désir. La veille, il était venu lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Il s'était lui-même chargé du travail. Naruto devait être mort ou ne tarderait pas à l'être. Karin parut troublée durant un court instant mais la joie qu'elle ressentit se lut bientôt sur son visage pâle. Elle lui offrit un verre de vin. Ils terminèrent la bouteille et leurs vêtements furent de trop. Leurs corps se découvrirent une nouvelle fois, l'échange fut plus brûlant, moins timide.

Neji la considérait encore et, au fond de ses yeux nacre, Karin percevait une intensité qui la troublait. Sans dire un mot, elle se leva du lit, une fine couverture entourant son corps nu, et elle se dirigea vers la salle de bains sans accorder le moindre regard à son amant. Karin se glissa sous la douche et le jet d'eau chaude caressant sa peau arriva aux oreilles de Neji.

Le jeune homme passa une main sur son visage, lassé, et s'empressa de s'habiller. Les yeux injectés de sang et le crâne lourd, il n'avait qu'une envie : dormir. Cette nuit l'avait éreinté. Karin réapparut rapidement dans la chambre, une serviette beige autour de la taille, traînant derrière elle un doux parfum de cannelle. Ses cheveux mouillés trempaient ses épaules frêles. Elle ouvrit la penderie et attrapa hasardement un pantalon.

-Je me disais qu'on pourrait peut-être sortir quelque part un de ces quatre. Qu'en penses-tu ? demanda Neji d'une voix douce.

Karin se figea. Ses doigts humides se crispèrent sur un t-shirt. Elle se retourna et le toisa avec froideur. Neji haussa un sourcil, nullement impressionné par l'air supérieur que prenait Karin. Il n'était pas un expert dans les relations sentimentales mais il devinait facilement qu'elle s'apprêtait à le rejeter.

-Sans façon, rétorqua-t-elle. Je prends l'avion demain. Je quitte définitivement Konoha.

Neji fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Ainsi donc elle comptait fuir ? Un sourire narquois s'arqua sur les lèvres du caïd.

-Tu couvres tes arrières, pas vrai ?

Elle soupira, visiblement agacée par le comportement de son amant. Elle haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte.

-Oui, répondit-elle. Mais il n'y a pas que ça. Cette histoire a assez duré, je suis fatiguée de tout ça et puis, j'ai eu ce que je voulais.

-C'est un peu facile de dire ça maintenant. Naruto Uzumaki serait encore parmi nous aujourd'hui si tu n'étais pas venue me voir. Tu auras sa mort sur la conscience, où que tu ailles, Karin. Quel intérêt d'éliminer Naruto si c'est pour fuir une fois le boulot terminé ?

Karin ne répondit pas immédiatement. Ses paupières se plissèrent légèrement et sa bouche s'entrouvrit. Elle semblait chercher ses mots.

-Je sais que Sasuke ne me reviendra pas, lâcha-t-elle finalement. Je l'ai toujours su. Au début, je voulais récupérer Sasuke, je voulais qu'il me revienne mais... tu sais, quand il m'a balancé les papiers du divorce en plein visage sans la moindre explication, comme si j'étais un vulgaire déchet... ça m'a mise hors de moi. Je voulais juste... punir ce... cet être immonde. Je voulais le punir d'exister. Je voulais le voir crever de douleur, le voir saigner, le voir supplier ! Je voulais le détruire ! Et je suis fière d'avoir réussi !

La voix de Karin tremblait de colère tandis que ses petits poings se serraient. Neji écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait. La cruauté de Karin n'avait d'égal que sa fierté blessée. Il venait de comprendre ses véritables motivations. La rouquine dévoilait l'autre part de sa personnalité, la part sombre enfantée par les multiples blessures engendrées par la vie, la part machiavélique qu'elle tentait de dissimuler derrière une tristesse infiniment grande.

-En réalité, tu ne voulais pas récupérer Sasuke lorsque tu es venue me voir la dernière fois, chuchota Neji. Tu voulais te venger, tu voulais le punir. Tu savais qu'en touchant à Naruto, tu le ferais souffrir comme il t'a fait souffrir. C'est vicieux, Karin... c'est même... pervers.

Mains sur les hanches et regard embrasé de haine, elle le défiait sans crainte.

-Qui es-tu pour me juger, toi qui a les mains couvertes de sang ? Tu ne sais rien de moi, persifla-t-elle.

-C'est vrai. Mais pour ta gouverne, si j'ai les mains couvertes de sang, c'est parce que je n'ai jamais eu d'autre choix.

Karin haussa les épaules et attrapa la veste de Neji qui reposait sur un dossier de chaise. Elle la lui lança sans délicatesse avant de lui tourner le dos pour rejoindre la salle de bains.

-Au revoir, Neji, souffla-t-elle. Merci pour... merci.

Neji la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse derrière la porte en bois de chêne. Il lâcha un petit soupir avant de se lever. Il enfila sa veste et, avant de quitter la chambre, jeta un dernier coup d'œil en direction de la salle de bains.

-Bonne chance pour la suite, Karin, chuchota-t-il.

Il sortit de la maison. Il grimpa dans sa Mercedes et fit vrombir le moteur avant de s'engager dans la  
>circulation. Le trafic était dense et un accident embouteillait le centre-ville. Les doigts osseux de Neji pianotaient sur le volant de cuir. Prisonnier des bouchons, il passa la tête par la vitre ouverte, essayant d'estimer les mètres qui le séparaient de l'accident. La file de voitures était telle qu'il ne voyait même pas la collision. Les conducteurs mécontents ne cessaient de klaxonner, espérant naïvement que leur colère accélèrerait les choses.<p>

-C'est pas vrai, pesta-t-il.

Il regarda sa montre, elle indiquait neuf heures trente. Il avait un rendez-vous important dans une heure et n'avait pas de temps à perdre dans les embouteillages. Au bord de la crise de nerfs, Neji pressa le bouton de la radio et un air de jazz remplit l'habitacle. Epuisé, il appuya son crâne contre l'appui-tête et ferma quelques instants les yeux. Une multitude d'images défila devant ses paupières closes, des souvenirs à la fois sombres et lumineux. Le visage ridé d'Hiashi Hyûga lui apparut soudainement et, sans qu'il n'en ait conscience, ses mâchoires se crispèrent.

Il devait énormément à cet homme et s'il en était là aujourd'hui, c'était uniquement grâce au père d'Hinata. Si ce parrain de la mafia ne l'avait pas recueilli, Neji serait peut-être mort sous les coups incessants de son père. Hiashi l'accueillit chez lui alors qu'il n'avait que treize ans. Son corps portait encore les empreintes de son paternel. Hématomes, cicatrices, bras cassé, nez ensanglanté... Neji traîna sa carcasse abîmée jusqu'à la demeure d'Hiashi Hyûga, une valise sous le bras. Hiashi le confia aux bons soins de ses filles, Hinata et Hanabi. Cette dernière s'amouracha de lui mais il n'avait d'yeux que pour l'ainée.

Dès que Neji fut remit de ses blessures, Hiashi lui apprit le fonctionnement de l'entreprise « Hyûga et cie » et l'initia aux règles de la mafia. Neji prit des cours de self-défense ainsi que des cours de combat. Hinata venait l'encourager à chaque séance. Ils se rapprochèrent beaucoup mais la jeune fille ne le voyait que comme son cousin et ami.

Habituellement volage, sa timidité juvénile reprenait le dessus dès qu'il se trouvait face à sa bien-aimée cousine. Il garda ses sentiments au fond de lui, ne les laissant jamais paraître. Quelques temps après son arrivée au sein de la mafia, il apprit le décès de son père. Cirrhose. Neji ne parvint pas à pleurer. Après  
>tout, il n'aimait pas son père et ne lui pardonnerait jamais ses affronts alors pourquoi verserait-il la moindre larme ?<p>

Un beau matin de juillet, Hiashi le fit appeler dans son bureau. Âgé de vingt et un ans, Neji dirigeait un gang et ses affaires marchaient plutôt bien. Le parrain lui vouait une confiance aveugle et était prêt à lui confier la tête de l'entreprise familiale. De sa voix teintée de fatigue, il expliqua à Neji qu'il comptait quitter Konoha pour un pays étranger. Neji peina à masquer son émotion et baissa les yeux, peiné. Hiashi tapota affectueusement son épaule déjà lourde et, avec un sourire, lui donna aveuglément les clés de son Empire. En une fraction de seconde, Neji Hyûga devint riche, puissant, adulé de tous. Cependant il dut promettre une chose : veiller sur Hinata. Les paroles d'Hiashi étaient intactes malgré le temps, enfouies dans un coin de sa mémoire :

« Hinata est mon bien le plus précieux, Neji. Je te la confie. Chérit-la comme ta propre enfant, protège-la des douleurs de la vie, tue ceux qui oseront faire pleurer ses yeux. Tu me le jures, Neji ? ».

Neji jura. Qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre ? Il devait la vie à ce vieil oncle et ne pouvait que se plier à ses règles. Hiashi Hyûga quitta le pays la semaine suivant ce rendez-vous et Neji occupa ses fonctions. Hinata s'éloignait de plus en plus de lui, se rapprochait de ce Naruto Uzumaki. Ce dernier la fit pleurer, l'humilia, l'abandonna. Neji respecta la promesse faite à son oncle : il l'abattit.

La chaussée de désengorgea. Neji appuya doucement sur l'accélérateur. Le moteur ronronna et le véhicule parcourut quelques mètres avant de s'arrêter à nouveau. La douce brise de fin d'été se fraya un passage à travers la fenêtre ouverte et caressa ses cheveux, embrassa son visage. Ses souvenirs s'évaporèrent et son esprit réinvestit le présent. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, un mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres fines.

* * *

><p>Coucou tout le monde =)<p>

Je ne sais pas quoi dire sur ce chapitre à part qu'il vous en apprend plus sur Neji et son passé (avoir le béguin pour sa cousine est assez gore je trouve x) ) et qu'il ne dévoile pas grand-chose sur l'état de Naruto, juste qu'il est dans le coma =) je trouve d'ailleurs que la manière dont c'est annoncé à la famille est assez brutale x) j'aurais pu me montrer plus diplomate x) dans le chapitre suivant, je parlerai de Karin une dernière fois et Hinata réapparaîtra dans l'histoire =) j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce petit chapitre =)

Réponse aux reviews anonymes:

Réponse à Borderless: Hellow =) je suis ravie que le chapitre te plaise, merci =) héhé un couple victime de la routine x) j'imagine bien Sasuke comme un gros beauf devant sa télévision x) ça m'a fait rire d'ailleurs x) Naruto va-t-il mourir ? =) haha mystère... il reste trois chapitres encore, le chapitre 19 sera le dernier =) puis il y aura l'épilogue =) ah oui ? =) tu lis aussi cette fic ? =) eh ben merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse qu'elle te plaise aussi en tout cas =)

Réponse à fan un jour fan toujours: Coucou =) héhé merci, je suis contente que le chapitre te plaise =) moi j'aimele guimauve mais c'est vrai que ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde x) alors j'ai toujours peur de trop en mettre x) oui Naruto et Sasuke sont un vrai couple maintenant =) ah ben c'est que tu commences à me connaître en tant qu'auteur alors x) quand y'a trop de joie, c'est qu'un drame va bientôt arriver x) trop de bonheur tue le bonheur x) c'est en quelque sorte ce qui se passe: Naruto fait un peu ses adieux à Sasuke pcq il ne sait pas s'il va vivre =) dans ces moments-là, on se rend compte de ce qui importe vraiment =)

Gros bisous =)


	18. Chapitre 17

**Chapitre 17.**

Le soir tombait sur la ville, absorbant les derniers rayons de soleil. Pensive, Karin laissait son regard se perdre sur la piste de décollage de l'aéroport de Konoha. La tête pleine de songes, l'esprit rongé par le remord, elle espérait silencieusement qu'une vie meilleure l'attendait à Suna. Elle jeta un furtif coup d'œil à sa montre et constata avec un certain soulagement qu'il ne lui restait qu'une demi-heure avant de grimper dans l'avion qui la conduirait vers un futur plus flamboyant.

Un léger soupir franchit ses lèvres sèches pour former un cercle de buée sur la vitre froide. Elle frotta énergiquement son bras pour éloigner le désagréable frisson qui l'assénait. Ses pensées se dirigèrent vers Sasuke. Elle se demanda comment il allait, où il se trouvait, ce qu'il faisait. Devant ses yeux dénués d'éclat apparut le visage souriant de Naruto Uzumaki. Elle sursauta brutalement et ferma fortement les paupières avant de les rouvrir. Elle ne croisa que son insupportable reflet.

La respiration haletante, elle porta une main à son cœur bouleversé, tentant de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Sa conscience la tourmentait, peuplait ses nuits de cauchemars et ses journées d'hallucinations. Le temps ne retenait pas son souffle et bien que les hommes aient souvent essayé, il demeurait indomptable.

Pourtant, si elle avait pu retourner en arrière, elle l'aurait sûrement fait. Elle aurait rangé sa fierté, ignoré les idées sombres que lui chuchotaient sa douleur, nié sa peur de la solitude. Elle regrettait amèrement son geste. Cette partie sombre d'elle-même, cette seconde personnalité qu'elle ne se connaissait pas la faisait trembler. Elle voulait fuir, tout oublier, tout recommencer.

Son regard absent s'attarda sur le Boeing 747 qui se trouvait face à elle. Elle s'imagina monter à son bord, s'envolant pour ne plus jamais revenir. Cette simple image suffit à l'apaiser et sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, un léger sourire s'arqua sur ses lèvres. Elle posa sa main gauche sur la vitre froide et ses yeux se posèrent sur son annulaire.

L'anneau doré qui autrefois l'ornait de par sa brillance singulière se trouvait maintenant au fond d'une poubelle de l'aéroport. Elle l'avait jeté sans aucune difficulté, décidée à tirer un trait sur cette vie chaotique. Sasuke lui manquerait toujours un peu mais elle devait apprendre à vivre sans lui. Elle ne put retenir quelques larmes. Ses doigts se refermèrent, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la paume de sa main. Elle pleura silencieusement, faisant défiler devant ses paupières closes une multitude de souvenirs douloureux.

Le haut-parleur grésilla puis la voix douce d'une hôtesse de l'air se fit entendre.

_Tous les passagers du vol 747 sont priés de se présenter à la porte d'embarquement. _

Elle répéta cette phrase en anglais, puis en espagnol. À l'aide d'un mouchoir, Karin tamponna ses yeux gonflés et rougis par les sanglots avant de tourner les talons. D'un pas traînant, elle s'engagea dans la file d'attente. Elle croisa les bras comme pour se protéger. La tristesse collait son visage et elle ne parvint pas à sourire à l'hôtesse lorsque celle-ci lui demanda son billet. Karin répondit un « merci » poli lorsque l'employée lui souhaita un bon vol. Elle parcourut le long couloir, toujours de ce pas lent et incertain, et ne se retourna pas.

Elle releva la tête et fixa d'un œil morne la porte de l'avion. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine et, inconsciemment, elle accéléra le pas.

Elle fuyait pour la dernière fois.

XxXx

-« Elle se reprochait beaucoup d'avoir cru à l'amour, alors qu'elle en connaissait les pièges et les désillusions. En bonne littéraire, elle aurait dû écouter les mises en garde de Kant et de Stendhal : l'amour tourmente et fait souffrir ; l'amour n'est qu'un soleil trompeur, une drogue qui nous empêche de voir le réel. Nous croyons toujours aimer quelqu'un pour ce qu'il est, nous n'aimons en fait, à travers lui, que l'idée de l'amour. »*

Sasuke termina sa tirade en un léger soupir. Ses yeux sombres parcoururent une nouvelle fois le texte, fébriles. Ses sourcils se froncèrent un peu, témoignant de sa concentration tandis que, machinalement, ses doigts caressaient la main de Naruto. Il était arrivé à la moitié du bouquin de Guillaume Musso mais pourtant, il peinait encore à comprendre le sens de l'histoire.

Sasuke ne raffolait pas des romans à l'eau de rose et d'ailleurs, il n'aimait pas lire. Les mots, les phrases, les descriptions interminables lui donnaient la migraine et il s'endormait souvent au fil des pages. Naruto, au contraire, pouvait passer des soirées entières à dévorer livre après livre, ne s'arrêtant que pour grignoter un petit quelque chose. Il adorait la lecture. Naruto s'abandonnait aux mondes des livres, se déconnectait de la réalité et ne la réinvestissait qu'une fois le bouquin terminé.

Pour la seconde fois de sa vie, Sasuke pénétra dans une librairie afin de trouver une histoire à conter à Naruto. S'il avait choisi « Sauve-moi », c'était uniquement pour la ressemblance existant entre l'histoire fictive de Musso et sa triste vie. Sam et Juliette, les personnages principaux du roman, furent victimes d'un coup de foudre et, par crainte de l'abandon, se mentirent l'un à l'autre. Un peu comme eux, finalement.

Sasuke referma l'ouvrage avant de le jeter négligemment sur le petit guéridon de bois. Il attrapa la main de Naruto et la serra fortement. Ses prunelles noires caressaient tendrement le visage endormi du blondinet tandis que ses lèvres embrassaient la paume de sa main. Le son de sa voix lui manquait terriblement et même si cela faisait déjà deux semaines que Naruto se trouvait dans le coma, Sasuke avait l'impression que le temps restait figé, qu'il n'avançait pas. L'être humain peut s'accommoder à beaucoup de choses, s'adapter aux situations les plus extrêmes, il peut s'habituer à la douleur mais ne peut jamais accepter l'absence de ceux qu'il aime.

-L'amour, c'est bien plus fort que ce qu'en dit Musso, Naruto, murmura-t-il. Cette Juliette n'a rien compris, tout comme Kant et Stendhal même si ce sont de grands philosophes. L'amour, c'est avoir le cœur qui déborde de passion, le souffle qui se coupe devant la beauté de ton visage. L'amour, c'est avoir les entrailles en feu tant la crainte de te perdre m'anime, c'est crever de douleur à te voir allongé sur ce putain de lit. L'amour, c'est savourer chaque jour le bonheur de te tenir la main et embrasser tes lèvres. L'amour, c'est avoir ton rire pour unique remède et souffrir avec toi dans les moments les plus difficiles. C'est ça l'amour, le vrai, celui qui te crève le cœur et te noue l'estomac. Et il n'y a que cet amour là qui m'intéresse même si un monde me sépare de toi, Naruto. T'as intérêt à te réveiller parce que sinon…

Il sourit tristement.

-Je ne sais vraiment pas comment je ferai pour vivre sans toi.

Il pressa la main de Naruto. Ses yeux se levèrent vers l'écran sur lequel défilaient les constantes du blondinet et il remarqua que tout était normal. Il soupira, soulagé, avant de poser la tête sur le bord du lit. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, écoutant la respiration lente et régulière de Naruto, tentant d'ignorer les « bip » incessants produits par la machine. Le corps de Naruto était chaud, son cœur battait encore, Sasuke ne désespérait pas. Il ouvrirait les yeux. Sasuke en était certain. Ils s'étaient battus contre tellement de choses pour s'accorder le droit d'être heureux. La vie ne pouvait pas être cruelle à ce point.

Naruto se réveillerait. Il ouvrirait les yeux et dès lors, Sasuke pourrait entendre l'éclat de son rire, plonger dans le cobalt de ses iris, s'émerveiller devant son sourire, frissonner au moindre de ses baisers. Oui, Naruto sortirait de ce sommeil profond. Sommeil, pas coma. Sasuke n'employait jamais le terme « coma ».

Dormir signifie la régénérescence, la récupération. L'organisme dort pour se reposer, se requinquer pour attaquer une nouvelle journée. On finit toujours par sortir du sommeil, qu'il soit profond ou non. Coma, en revanche, se rapproche davantage de la mort. Or, Naruto ne mourrait pas.

Sasuke se redressa, un léger sourire sur le visage.

-Je vais me chercher un café Naruto, dit-il. Je reviens.

Il se leva et embrassa tendrement le front du bel endormi avant de quitter la chambre. D'un pas traînant, il traversa le couloir et attrapa l'ascenseur. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la cafétéria de l'hôpital. Tandis qu'il fouillait la poche de son jeans dans l'espoir d'y trouver de la monnaie, son regard sombre se posa sur une silhouette tristement familière. Il se figea au milieu du hall, stupéfait.

La robe aux tons parme qui épousait parfaitement les courbes de son corps virevoltait au rythme de ses pas indécis. Ses longs cheveux ébène attachés en une queue de cheval glissaient sur son dos, telle une cascade. Elle sursauta légèrement lorsque ses yeux nacre se posèrent sur lui. Pétrifiée, elle n'osa plus bouger. Ils échangèrent un regard à travers lequel une salve de sentiments cheminaient. Elle voulut faire demi-tour mais Sasuke cria son nom, s'attirant quelques regards curieux. Décontenancée, elle le détailla de haut en bas tandis qu'il se précipitait vers elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Hinata ? railla-t-il d'un ton presque menaçant, tu n'as rien à faire dans cet hôpital !

Instinctivement, Hinata recula d'un pas. Sasuke la toisait avec une haine aisément perceptible au fond des yeux. Les traits de son visage étaient tendus et les muscles de ses mâchoires roulaient le long de ses joues. Les joues de la jeune femme rougirent sous le regard dédaigneux de Sasuke mais elle ne baissa pas les yeux une seule fois. Elle l'affrontait avec une crainte soigneusement dissimulée, cherchant les mots adéquats.

-Je… je suis venue prendre des nouvelles de Naruto, articula-t-elle.

-Retourne d'où tu viens. Il ne fait plus partie de ta vie, il n'a pas besoin de toi.

Le ton de sa voix était glacial, tout comme l'expression que composait son visage. Un soupir agacé franchit ses lèvres et il tourna les talons. Hinata fronça les sourcils. Elle lui courut après et attrapa son bras. Surpris, Sasuke sursauta avant de se libérer de sa faible poigne. Les doigts fins de la jeune femme serraient la lanière en cuir de son sac à main, trahissant sa nervosité.

-Moi aussi j'aimais Naruto autrefois, souffla-t-elle. Alors si tu penses que j'y suis pour quelque chose, laisse-moi te dire que tu te trompes, Sasuke. Je ne voulais que son bonheur.

Sasuke serra les poings, irrité.

-Eh bien regarde où ça l'a mené, pauvre cruche ! cria-t-il, Naruto dort profondément, il ne se réveillera peut-être pas ! Si tu n'avais pas été là, il serait encore à mes côtés ! Je te déteste, je te hais !

-Je comprends… que tu sois…

-Ferme-la ! coupa-t-il, tu ne comprends rien !

Elle baissa tristement les yeux. Ses dents mordillaient ses lèvres et, d'une voix tremblante, elle osa demander l'impossible :

-M'accordes-tu le droit de lui rendre visite ?

La froideur peinte sur le visage de Sasuke se fondit derrière une confusion teintée de colère .

-Comment est-ce que tu oses me demander ça ? chuchota-t-il.

Hinata réunit tout son courage et inspira profondément avant de se livrer.

-Ne porte pas ça tout seul, Sasuke. Je sais que tu te sens coupable parce que tu n'as rien pu faire. Moi aussi je me sens coupable. Je me sens coupable parce que comme tu l'as dit, si je n'existais pas, Naruto ne serait pas entre la vie et la mort aujourd'hui. Même toi tu peux comprendre ça, non ?

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il se contenta de la fixer d'un œil éteint. Il se sentait vide, comme si toutes ses forces avaient quitté son corps. Les lèvres pincées et le cœur battant, Hinata attendait une réponse qui ne vint pas. Mal à l'aise, Sasuke tentait d'ignorer la douleur cuisante occupée à grignoter sa poitrine. Il passa une main sur son visage, espérant masquer son trouble et, d'un revers de manche, balaya le début de larme qui embuait sa vue.

Elle était la dernière personne face à laquelle il souhaitait craquer. Et pourtant, il se trouvait à deux doigts d'éclater en sanglots. La douceur dont elle faisait preuve, ses paroles voilées de tristesse, son regard tendre et sincère, son sourire mi-morne mi-joyeux… elle le bouleversait. Sa gentillesse le rendait encore plus vulnérable qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Les mots obstruaient sa gorge, les souvenirs embrouillaient son esprit, la culpabilité serrait son cœur. Les yeux rougis et le visage décomposé par la tristesse, il planta son regard dans celui d'Hinata, pur et brillant. Empathique, elle posa une main hésitante sur son épaule. Elle le sentit se raidir un peu sous sa paume et, d'une légère pression des doigts, lui transmit son soutien. Elle l'avait cerné en une fraction de seconde, elle l'avait compris en un regard, elle l'avait deviné à travers ses paroles méprisantes. Il lâcha un soupir et, orgueilleux, releva la tête.

-Ca te dirait qu'on aille faire un tour ? demanda-t-il.

Hinata sourit avant d'acquiescer. Il la jaugea quelques secondes avant de passer devant elle. Elle lui emboîta le pas et, en silence, ils se dirigèrent vers les portes automatiques. L'air était tiède. Le soleil réchauffait la ville de sa douce lumière, la brise de fin d'été caressait docilement leurs cheveux sombres. Mains dans les poches et sourcils froncés, il marchait, se torturait l'esprit, réfléchissait au sens de son acte et à ce qu'il pourrait lui dire. Yeux figés sur le sol poussiéreux et lèvres pincées, elle tentait de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur, se questionnait sur les intentions de Sasuke, se maudissait d'être venue mais félicitait son audace.

Les rues grouillaient de monde, la chaussée était engorgée par les voitures. Hinata fixait le dos de Sasuke, de temps à autre sa bouche s'ouvrait sur un silence ou libérait un discret soupir. Ils passèrent devant un marchand ambulant. Sasuke alla leur acheter des boissons chaudes. Café pour lui, chocolat pour elle. Ils marchèrent encore, zigzagant entre les passants, respirant la pollution, accélérant le pas. Ils atteignirent le square situé à quelques rues de l'hôpital. La nature les enveloppa, le chant des cerisiers remplacèrent les moteurs des véhicules, le sol terreux leur fit oublier la ville.

Sasuke s'installa sur un banc, Hinata prit place à ses côtés. La fontaine d'eau douce capta un instant leurs regards, apaisa leur angoisse. Sasuke but une gorgée de son café, Hinata le détailla avec insistance. Il se tourna vers elle, croisa son regard. Hinata n'y lut que tristesse et fatigue. Sasuke ressentait le besoin de se confier, le besoin de se montrer honnête envers elle qui était si sincère et si entière. Il repensa au mariage, revit son beau visage balafré de larmes, entendit la cruelle mélodie de ses pleurs, se remémora le sentiment de culpabilité qui déferla dans son corps. Il devait tout lui avouer. Maintenant. Pour elle. Pour lui. Pour Naruto.

-C'est moi qui ait fichu votre mariage en l'air, confia-t-il. J'ai tout fait pour que Naruto ne t'épouse pas, je me suis montré odieux et vulgaire avec toi, je te détestais vraiment. Si Naruto n'est pas venu ce jour là, c'est uniquement de ma faute. Je sais qu'il est un peu tard pour te l'avouer et que rien ne justifie mon comportement mais je l'aimais et je ne le voulais que pour moi.

Décontenancée, Hinata le fixa longuement sans rien dire, analysant ses propos, contrôlant les émotions qui l'envahissaient. Cette confession ne la surprenait pas vraiment. La possessivité, l'attention, la protection dont il faisait preuve à l'égard de Naruto l'avait chamboulée plus d'une fois. La colère resta silencieuse. Seul le soulagement traversa son corps comme une vague. Le soulagement de connaître enfin la raison pour laquelle Naruto l'avait abandonnée à l'autel ce jour là.

-Alors… toi et Naruto vous êtes… ensemble ? balbutia-t-elle.

De par son silence, Sasuke répondit à la question. Hinata n'insista pas.

-Je… j'aurais dû… je n'aurais jamais dû bousiller votre mariage, continua-t-il. Jamais. Naruto aurait dû rester avec toi, tu l'aurais rendu heureux et il ne serait pas dans le coma à l'heure qu'il est. Le seul responsable c'est moi. Tu n'as rien fait, Hinata.

Sa voix vacillait, ses yeux se noyaient de larmes. À bout de forces, il enfouit le visage entre ses mains, essayant de contenir l'émotion qui l'assénait, essayant de rester fort, comme un homme se devait de l'être. Il tressaillit lorsque la main d'Hinata frôla son épaule. Avec une tendresse qu'il jugeait imméritée, elle lui frotta le dos, comme une mère l'aurait fait pour son enfant. Un geste maternel, un geste protecteur pour lui dire que tout irait bien. Les doigts de la jeune femme remontèrent jusqu'à son épaule et, avec une certaine hésitation, il posa une main sur la sienne. Hinata ne put réprimer le sourire qui la gagnait.

-Tu sais, Naruto t'admirait, souffla-t-elle. Tu occupais ses pensées constamment. Même quand il était avec moi, c'était toi qu'il avait en tête.

Sasuke releva les yeux pour les ancrer dans ceux d'Hinata, attendant la suite de cette confession inattendue.

-Il me parlait toujours de toi, reprit-elle d'une voix douce. Sasuke a fait ci, Sasuke a dit ça, moi aussi un jour je ferai comme Sasuke, Sasuke pense que ceci ou cela. Ses yeux se remplissaient d'étoiles à chaque fois qu'il mentionnait ton nom… et…

Sa phrase se termina en un long soupir.

-Ca a toujours été toi, Sasuke. Ca n'a toujours été que toi, même avant qu'il n'en prenne conscience.

Ces quelques mots l'achevèrent. Sa bouche s'ouvrit mais il fut incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Son menton tremblait légèrement, tout comme ses mains. Une larme brûlante roula sur sa joue. Il céda, ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps. Les larmes déferlèrent sans retenue, emportant avec elles ses peines et ses craintes. Hinata serra les dents, résistant à sa propre tristesse, désirant rester digne de cet homme brisé, souhaitant lui donner un peu de sa force. Elle se pencha et le serra contre son cœur. Avec douceur, elle caressa ses cheveux noirs et décoiffés par le vent, ferma les yeux, écouta le cri désespéré poussé par ses sanglots.

-Je veux qu'on me le rende, Hinata ! Je veux juste qu'on me le rende ! J'aurais tellement voulu me faire tirer dessus à sa place !

-Arrête, tu n'aurais rien pu faire d'autre, Sasuke. Il va se réveiller, Sasuke. Il va se réveiller.

Ils restèrent l'un contre de l'autre durant de longues minutes, chacun trouvant en l'autre la force qui lui faisait défaut, la force de croire encore en Naruto. Entre eux venait de se former un lien impérissable. Il ne leur fallut que quelques échanges de paroles pour se comprendre, il ne leur fallut qu'un regard pour balayer les regrets du passé, il ne leur fallut qu'un sourire pour devenir amis. L'amour qu'ils ressentaient pour Naruto serait la force qui les maintiendrait debout, la foi qui attiserait leur espoir, la flamme qui ferait briller leurs yeux. Sasuke n'était plus seul. Elle était là. Et soudainement, il se sentit plus fort, plus résistant, plus optimiste. Il leva les yeux vers elle et parvint à lui sourire. Un sourire terne, un sourire tremblotant, mais un sourire quand même.

-Oui, chuchota-t-il, il se réveillera.

-Et tu sais pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix malicieuse.

-Non.

-Parce que si tu restes dans ce monde-là, il ne peut en rejoindre un autre. Ca a toujours été toi, Sasuke. Et ce sera toujours toi. Crois en ça, crois en lui. Il y a des choses qu'on ne peut expliquer, des choses que la science ne comprendra jamais, des choses que les mots ne peuvent décrire. Tu es là. Naruto reviendra toujours vers toi. Ne le sens-tu pas au fond de toi, Sasuke ?

Le cœur de Sasuke suspendit ses battements. Il ne put répondre, se contenta de sourire, sourire auquel elle répondit avec cette sincérité qui lui était propre. Elle l'étreignit plus fortement. Blottis l'un contre l'autre au milieu d'une douleur similaire, ils regardaient la vie défiler sous leurs yeux. L'espoir venait de renaître en eux après une longue absence. Leurs silences confiaient les sentiments que leurs bouches s'efforçaient de taire.

Ils restèrent dans cette position de longues minutes, voire quelques heures, avant que Sasuke ne se décide à se lever. Il lui tendit une main. Elle l'attrapa. Ensemble, ils gagnèrent l'hôpital, traversèrent les couloirs au parfum médicamenteux, pénétrèrent dans la chambre de Naruto où elle l'écouta lire la suite de l'histoire à « la Belle au bois dormant » comme il aimait le surnommer.

« Car l'éclat de quelques heures de bonheur suffisent parfois à rendre tolérables les désillusions et les saloperies que la vie ne manque pas de nous envoyer. »*

* * *

><p>*Extraits de « Sauve-moi », Musso. Ce n'est pas un auteur que j'adule particulièrement mais je trouvais que le fond du livre ressemblait un peu à l'histoire de nos deux zouaves, c'est pour ça que je l'ai choisi.<p>

Coucou tout le monde =)

Retour d'Hinata dans ce petit chapitre =) départ de Karin par la même occasion, on ne la reverra plus. Je n'avais pas envie de lui donner une mauvaise fin car Karin est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup =) Sasuke s'est enfin montré honnête et franc avec Hinata et ces deux-là vont beaucoup se rapprocher, ils vont se soutenir dans cette épreuve difficile. Le chapitre 18 sera l'avant dernier de cette fiction et dans le 19 vous saurez ce qu'il advient du sort de Naruto =) dans le chapitre suivant, petite apparition de Minato. J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre =)

Gros bisous et joyeuses fêtes !


	19. Chapitre 18

**Chapitre 18.**

Debout face à la fenêtre, Hinata écoutait le doux murmure de l'orage. Quelques éclairs déchiraient déjà le ciel obscur, éblouissant la chambre plongée dans la pénombre. Pensive, la jeune femme fixait la rue déserte, les paupières lourdes de fatigue mais l'esprit bien trop agité pour trouver le sommeil. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil au radio réveil qui indiquait deux heures du matin.

Le front collé à la vitre, elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle comptait faire le lendemain. Sa vie venait de prendre un nouveau tournant et quelque chose en elle avait changé. Elle ne bafouillait plus, ne rougissait que très rarement et reprenait peu à peu confiance en elle. Le lit grinça dans son dos et elle regarda par-dessus son épaule, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Un jeune homme émergeait du pays des rêves et cherchait à tâtons le corps de sa dulcinée. Il chuchota son prénom et elle lui intima de se rendormir. Son conseil tomba dans l'oreille d'un sourd puisqu'il se redressa sur son séant, les yeux à moitié ouverts et les cheveux en bataille. Il frissonna lorsque la couverture déserta son torse nu. En poussant un grognement mécontent, il sortit du lit et combla la courte distance le séparant d'Hinata. Il entoura la taille fine d'Hinata de ses bras corpulents. La chaleur irradiant de son corps la fit tressaillir et un sourire plus large se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il déposa un tendre baiser dans son cou.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? bougonna-t-il, y'a un truc intéressant dehors ? Un dingue occupé à traîner un cadavre au milieu de la rue ?

-Tu vas être fatigué demain matin si tu ne dors pas. Retourne te coucher, Kiba.

-Seulement si tu viens avec moi.

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face. Malgré les semaines passées à ses côtés, elle le trouvait toujours aussi séduisant. L'éclat argenté de la lune redessinait les traits de son visage et faisait ressortir la douceur de ses yeux. À travers son regard, elle se sentait belle, elle se sentait femme. Jamais un homme ne l'avait contemplée avec autant d'amour. Dans ses pupilles, elle percevait une intensité qui la troublait.

Kiba Inuzuka avait vingt huit ans. Elle l'avait rencontré un mois auparavant alors qu'elle emmenait son Jack-Russell au toilettage. Il s'était occupé de son petit chien et la tendresse émanant de ses gestes l'avait touchée. De ses doigts délicats, il massa l'animal jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Hinata se rendit ensuite au toilettage presque tous les jours mais venait rarement accompagnée de Noisette, son fidèle compagnon. Le courant passa très vite entre eux et, entre ses bras, elle oublia tout. En un regard, il lui redonna l'envie d'aimer, l'envie de faire de nouveau confiance aux hommes, chose qu'elle croyait perdue à jamais.

L'amour survient toujours au moment où on ne l'attend pas. Il apparaît au détour d'une rue, se lit à travers un regard inconnu, se dévoile en un sourire, se découvre au fil des années. Kiba avait été pour elle une véritable bénédiction, un souffle nouveau dans sa vie effilochée. Son sourire, sa douceur soigneusement dissimulée derrière une insolence presque infantile, ses yeux terriblement expressifs, le respect avec lequel il la traitait, sa manière de prononcer son prénom, sa façon de rire... toutes ces petites choses qui faisaient qu'elle tombait de plus en plus amoureuse de lui au fil des jours. À ses côtés, elle n'avait plus peur. Elle l'aimait et se sentait prête à tout lui offrir jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Elle avait besoin de lui et il avait besoin d'elle. Pour la première fois, elle se sentait aimée en retour.

Hinata passa les bras autour de la nuque de Kiba et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres, frissonnant à la délicatesse de ses caresses. Elle se nicha contre lui et ferma les yeux, respirant son odeur masculine et singulière, tandis qu'il refermait les bras autour de son corps fragile. Il déposa un doux baiser sur ses cheveux, elle tressaillit.

-Alors ? chuchota-t-il, tu retournes au lit avec moi ?

Elle posa le menton sur son torse et leva des yeux brillants vers lui.

-Je n'ai pas sommeil, répondit-elle.

Un sourire malicieux flotta au coin de ses lèvres.

-Qui te parle de dormir ?

Le sourire d'Hinata se transforma en un rire discret. Il captura ses lèvres avant de la soulever sans aucune difficulté. Il l'allongea sur le lit et redécouvrit les courbes de son corps, balayant en un baiser expert les pensées sombres qui animaient son esprit quelques minutes auparavant, chassant en une étreinte les nuages gris qui assombrissaient son cœur.

Dehors, la pluie commençait à tomber.

XxXx

Installé derrière l'écran de son ordinateur, Sasuke se dépêchait de terminer l'article sur les régimes. « Soyez au top pour la rentrée : dix trucs et astuces pour faire fondre vos bourrelets en un clin d'œil ! », rien que le titre lui filait la migraine. Il n'avait jamais compris cette obsession du poids commune à toutes les femmes. Autour de lui, les bureaux se vidaient les uns après les autres. Les journalistes terminaient leur journée, le saluant au passage. Bientôt, il se retrouva seul.

D'une oreille attentive, il écoutait le silence religieux régnant dans la pièce. Dans sa tête résonnait encore le brouhaha incessant de la journée, le bruit des doigts tapotant frénétiquement les claviers d'ordinateur, les sonneries de téléphone, les hurlements de Jiraya à l'égard des retardataires. Epuisé, Sasuke se tassa dans son siège et ferma les yeux, profitant de ce calme voluptueux. Une douleur lancinante martelait son crâne et il se massa les tempes, espérant l'éloigner.

La porte claqua et Sasuke rouvrit les yeux. Sakura Haruno avançait vers lui d'un pas hésitant. Sasuke fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Les yeux rivés sur le sol et les joues teintées de pourpre, elle cherchait ses mots. En poussant un soupir, Sasuke se leva difficilement, ne souhaitant pas s'éterniser. Après tout, Naruto l'attendait.

-Salut Sasuke, souffla-t-elle.

-Bonsoir Sakura. Désolé, je m'en vais.

Il voulut la dépasser mais, dans un élan de courage, elle saisit sa chemise. Surpris, Sasuke s'arrêta et l'interrogea du regard. Ses iris émeraude reflétaient sa tristesse intérieure. Sakura semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, les traits de son visage se détendirent subitement.

-Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? demanda-t-il.

Elle planta son regard dans le sien. Sasuke put y lire une sincère compassion.

-Je... je voulais juste savoir comment allait Naruto, articula-t-elle. Je lui ai acheté un petit cadeau. Je sais que c'est stupide puisqu'il ne le verra pas tout de suite mais... enfin...

Sakura ne termina pas sa phrase. Les derniers mots se perdirent dans sa souffrance. Sasuke lui décocha un sourire tendre et ses yeux verts brillèrent avec plus d'intensité.

-Ce n'est pas du tout stupide, Sakura, répondit-il. Je suis certain que Naruto sera heureux lorsque tu lui offriras ton cadeau. Pour l'instant, il va bien.

Un léger sourire s'arqua sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

-Oui... il va bien, répéta Sasuke comme pour s'en convaincre.

Sakura baissa les yeux. Sasuke posa un index sous son menton et la força à le regarder. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent durant un bref instant avant qu'il ne lui susurre d'une voix douce :

-Merci, Sakura.

Nerveuse, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Ses orbes émeraude se noyèrent de larmes et Sasuke tapota gentiment son épaule. Elle attrapa sa main. D'un œil dubitatif, il la détailla avec insistance tandis qu'elle osait enfin formuler la question qui brûlait ses lèvres :

-Est-ce que... je peux te serrer dans mes bras, Sasuke ?

Stupéfait, le concerné haussa les sourcils. Sakura fuit son regard mais ne cessa de sourire. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une tentative de drague, cette fois. Le visage pâle de Sakura composait des expressions différentes. La tristesse tendait ses traits harmonieux, l'empathie brillait dans ses pupilles, la douceur étirait ses  
>lèvres en un sourire. Gênée par ce mutisme oppressant, elle poussa un rictus.<p>

-Promis, je garderai les mains au-dessus de tes jolies petites fesses, plaisanta-t-elle.

Elle le serra contre elle avec tendresse et il ne la repoussa pas. Le cœur de la jeune femme battait à vive allure mais elle devinait que celui de Sasuke restait insensible à son étreinte.

-Je sais qu'on ne se parle pas souvent, chuchota-t-elle, et je sais qu'à tes yeux, je ne suis qu'une femme parmi les autres. Même si je dois avouer que mon comportement a été puéril, sache que je suis là pour toi, Sasuke. J'apprécie Naruto, et toi... enfin, je suppose que tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi. Tu n'es pas seul. Nous sommes tous avec toi. Je tenais à ce que tu le saches.

-C'est très gentil, souffla-t-il. Prends soin de toi.

Sasuke se décolla d'elle et la salua courtoisement avant de quitter la pièce. Il se précipita à l'extérieur et frissonna au contact du vent. L'air était froid pour un mois d'octobre. Il courut jusqu'à sa voiture et démarra en trombe, déchirant le silence. L'hôpital se situait à quelques rues du bureau et il ne mit que très peu de temps pour y arriver. La chaleur étouffante du hall l'enveloppa et il retira sa veste. Il traversa les couloirs, salua quelques infirmières, et rejoignit enfin la chambre de Naruto.

Lorsqu'il se trouvait loin du blondinet, l'angoisse ne le quittait pas. Il songeait aux pires horreurs, regardait sans cesse son téléphone portable, se préparait à apprendre une terrible nouvelle. Il craignait toujours que le pire arrive lorsqu'il n'était pas aux côtés de Naruto. En lâchant un soupir mêlant fatigue et soulagement, il se laissa tomber sur la chaise en bois et caressa du bout des doigts la main de Naruto. Il avait besoin d'être constamment à ses côtés, comme pour se persuader qu'il était encore là, en vie. Endormi mais en vie.

-Salut Naruto, commença-t-il. Dure journée aujourd'hui, hein ? Enfin, je parle surtout pour moi puisque tu ne fais que dormir, espèce de fainéant. Ce matin, j'ai été faire un tour au centre commercial avec ta mère et elle m'a acheté une nouvelle chemise en disant que « je faisais pitié avec mes vieilles fringues ». Charmante femme. Enfin, je te la montrerai quand tu te réveilleras, cette foutue chemise rouge. Parce que tu vas te réveiller. Je le sais. Quoi qu'ils en disent, je ne douterai jamais de toi Naruto et j'attendrai à ton chevet, jour après jour, année après année, que tu ouvres les yeux et que tu me dévoiles à nouveau ce bleu si intense dans lequel j'aime me perdre. Oui, tu vas te réveiller. Allez... ouvre les yeux... laisse-moi de nouveau plonger dans leur bleu, Naruto.

Il approcha la main de Naruto de son visage pour y déposer un tendre baiser. Le goût de sa peau n'avait pas changé et sa douceur était toujours la même. Il ferma les yeux, apaisé, écoutant attentivement la respiration lente et régulière de Naruto, laissant les souvenirs peupler sa tête.

Il se demandait si, de là où il se trouvait, Naruto l'entendait. Il se plaisait à croire en cette aberration, aussi irrationnelle soit-elle. Ces dernières semaines, il avait feuilleté plusieurs revues médicales, lu différents articles sur le coma et il avait constaté que tous les médecins tombaient d'accord sur un point : il fallait parler. Parler aux gens profondément endormis. Alors Sasuke alternait lecture et « racontage » de vie, s'interrogeant sur le sens de cet acte, imaginant Naruto en train de se moquer de lui dans son monde parallèle. Il avait prié, aussi. Il ne croyait pas en Dieu mais, comme un réflexe, il avait levé les yeux vers le ciel et susurré quelques souhaits. Mais aucun ne fut exaucé. Cela ne le surprit pas.

On toqua à la porte. Sasuke regarda par-dessus son épaule. Minato Namikaze s'approcha de lui avec un sourire aux lèvres.

-Je n'ai jamais vu mon fils si silencieux, dit-il avec une pointe de malice dans la voix.

Sasuke soupira.

-Il n'y a que vous pour plaisanter dans une telle situation, Minato.

-À quoi bon la rendre plus tragique qu'elle ne l'est déjà, cette situation ?

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Minato s'installa à ses côtés. Sasuke n'avait pas lâché la main de Naruto. Les yeux du blond glissèrent sur leurs mains scellées et son sourire s'élargit.

-Kushina est partie chercher à manger. Tu veux quelque chose ? demanda Minato.

-Non merci. Je vais rester ici.

Le blond éclata d'un petit rire.

-Bien sûr, répondit-il. Quelle question.

Le silence s'installa entre eux. Les orbes azur de Minato ne quittaient pas le visage de Sasuke. Nerveux, ce dernier serra plus fortement la main de Naruto.

-Sasuke... j'apprécie beaucoup ce que tu fais pour mon fils, reprit Minato. Dans le monde où nous vivons, avoir des amis sur lesquels nous pouvons compter à chaque instant est devenu un luxe. L'amour que tu lui portes me touche énormément et savoir que tu fais partie de sa vie me soulage beaucoup.

Sasuke sourit.

-Vous savez, Naruto est pour moi ce que le soleil est au monde. Il m'est indispensable.

Minato inspira profondément avant de poser la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis un certain temps.

-Sasuke... Naruto et toi êtes plus que des amis, pas vrai ?

Sasuke se figea sur sa chaise. Il déglutit avec difficulté et sentit le feu consumer ses joues. Comment avait-il deviné ? Sasuke se maudit de ne pas avoir lâché la main de Naruto. Quel imbécile il pouvait être parfois ! Il jaugea Minato d'un œil affolé et ce dernier posa une main sur son épaule.

-Minato, je...

-N'essaie pas de te justifier, coupa-t-il. Lorsque Naruto est venu au monde, cela a été pour nous une véritable bénédiction.

En proie à la nostalgie, le sourire qu'il affichait quelques secondes auparavant perdit de sa lumière.

-Le médecin disait que nous n'aurions jamais d'enfant. Nous ne pouvions pas en avoir, la science en avait décidé ainsi et pourtant, Naruto est là, juste devant nous. Dans le coma, peut-être, mais il est là. Nous lui avons tout donné et nous l'avons élevé avec un amour inconditionnel. Naruto... est notre bien le plus précieux, nous l'aimons par-dessus tout mais tu me diras sans doute que c'est le rôle fondamental des parents que d'aimer leur enfant sans aucune condition.

Sasuke se retint de dire que malheureusement, certains parents ne remplissaient pas toujours ce rôle. Il en était la preuve vivante. Entre un père alcoolique et une mère absente, Sasuke n'avait jamais vraiment connu le bonheur d'une vraie famille.

-Nous voulons ce qu'il y a de mieux pour notre fils, nous voulons qu'il soit heureux. Je ne te cache pas mon soulagement à l'idée que tu sois celui qu'il aime. Je ne lui ai jamais dit mais j'ai toujours éprouvé un sentiment d'horreur envers toutes ces pimbêches dénuées de cerveau qu'il ramenait à la maison. Bref... ce que j'essaie de te dire Sasuke, c'est qu'il n'y aura aucun problème entre toi et moi tant que tu ne feras pas souffrir mon fils car dans le cas contraire, je jure de t'étriper. Je t'arracherai les boyaux et te les ferai manger jusqu'au dernier morceau avant de d'enterrer vivant.

Sasuke ne put retenir un long soupir. Bien que les dernières paroles de Minato ne furent pas rassurantes, il se sentit soulagé d'un poids.

-Je... je jure de tout faire pour le rendre heureux, souffla-t-il. Son bonheur est le sens de ma vie, ce pour quoi je respire. Je ne laisserai jamais le malheur embrumer son cœur. Jamais. Pas une seconde.

-Alors c'est parfait. Si tu tiens parole, tes boyaux n'ont rien à craindre. Mais dans le cas contraire...

Il approcha une main du ventre de Sasuke et, à l'aide de l'index et du majeur, imita le mouvement des ciseaux.

-... couic !

Sasuke ne put résister au rire qui le gagnait. Minato lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos et son rire cristallin se mêla au sien. Leurs rires atténuèrent la tension flottant dans la pièce, évacuèrent leur angoisse continuelle. Les zygomatiques douloureux, Sasuke cessa de rire et reprit son souffle. Il n'avait jamais vraiment songé à avouer à Minato la véritable relation qu'il entretenait avec Naruto mais maintenant que c'était fait, il se sentait beaucoup mieux.

-Et dire que je t'ai vu grandir, chuchota Minato d'une voix émue.

-C'est vrai. Vous avez été un père pour moi.

-Tu étais toujours à traîner chez nous. Tu vidais notre frigo et Kushina te surnommait « l'estomac sur pattes », je me souviens que tu lui donnais des cheveux blancs à t'empiffrer comme tu le faisais sans prendre un gramme !

-Ah... les femmes et leur ligne, c'est toute une histoire.

-Et pourtant, on les aime telles qu'elles sont. Enfin, je parle pour moi, bien entendu.

-Vous n'êtes pas drôle, Minato, vous le savez ?

Minato hocha la tête et ricana discrètement. La confusion se peignit sur son visage et, gêné, il se gratta la joue, tic dont Naruto avait hérité.

-Si ça ne te dérange pas, Sasuke, je voudrai rester seul avec mon fils quelques minutes. J'ai pas mal de choses à lui raconter.

-Oh... bien sûr.

Sasuke jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Naruto avant de quitter la chambre. Il s'adossa au mur et observa les allers- retours des infirmières, les familles venues rendre visite à leur proche, les patients déambulant dans le couloir. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il glissa une main dans ses cheveux ébène. Il remarqua que l'odeur médicamenteuse flottant dans l'air ne le dérangeait plus, tout comme le bruit agaçant des semelles grinçant sur le linoléum beige. Il s'y était habitué, aussi malheureux que cela puisse être.

D'un pas traînant, il gagna le hall de l'hôpital dans l'intention d'aller faire un tour en ville. Il allait sortir lorsqu'une voix féminine l'interpella.

-Sasuke !

Il fit volte face et aperçut Hinata. Avec un large sourire aux lèvres, elle trottinait vers lui, visiblement ravie de le voir.

-Bonjour Hinata, la salua-t-il.

-Je viens rendre visite à Naruto, expliqua-t-elle, tu m'accompagnes ?

-Minato est avec lui. Ils ont besoin d'être un peu seuls.

-Oh... je comprends.

Sasuke lui décocha un tendre sourire.

-Ca te dirait qu'on aille boire un verre en attendant ?

Un éclat nouveau pétilla dans ses pupilles et elle acquiesça avec une joie non dissimulée. Il la prit sous son épaule, dans un geste amical, et l'entraîna jusqu'à la cafétéria de l'hôpital. Ils commandèrent des boissons chaudes et s'installèrent autour d'une table. Hinata lui raconta sa journée, Sasuke enchaîna en lui détaillant la sienne. Ils discutèrent de longues minutes, plaisantant parfois, riant souvent. Elle acheta une pâtisserie, il commanda un café crème. Ensemble face à l'adversité, ils se sentaient plus forts.

Le silence plana un instant entre eux. Sasuke trempa ses lèvres dans le liquide brûlant, elle engloutit le dernier morceau de son beignet. La cafétéria se vidait lentement et bientôt, seul l'air de jazz émanant de la radio se fit entendre. Hinata se racla la gorge et planta son regard dans celui de Sasuke. Ce dernier se redressa sur sa chaise et fronça légèrement les sourcils, présageant que ce qu'il allait entendre d'ici une fraction de seconde ne lui plairait pas.

-Sasuke... je sais, souffla-t-elle comme un secret.

-Quoi ?

-Je sais... que c'est Neji.

Bingo. Ses craintes venaient de se confirmer. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Les joues d'Hinata se teintèrent de pourpre mais elle ne baissa pas une seule fois les yeux.

-Je ne le laisserai pas s'en tirer, dit-elle d'un ton déterminé, je vais aller trouver la police.

-T'es folle ou juste idiote ? persifla-t-il, tu es mieux placée que quiconque pour savoir à quel point cet homme est dangereux, Hinata !

-C'est mon cousin. Il a juré de me protéger. Neji ne touchera pas à un seul de mes cheveux, je le sais. Je suis la seule à pouvoir le faire tomber. Même si Naruto... m'a fait souffrir, je l'ai réellement aimé et malgré tout ce qui a pu se passer, je t'apprécie sincèrement, Sasuke. Neji doit payer. Si je ne fais rien, je ne pourrai plus me supporter.

Machinalement, Sasuke posa une main sur la sienne. Elle sursauta, surprise par ce contact soudain.

-Je ne peux pas te laisser agir seule, dit-il d'une voix grave.

-Et pourtant c'est ce que tu feras. Tu as tout à perdre en te mêlant de cette histoire, Sasuke. Tu ne pourras rien faire. Neji est mon cousin, c'est une affaire familiale. Reste là à t'occuper de Naruto pendant que je l'envoie derrière les barreaux et tout ira bien.

Cette idée glaça d'horreur le cœur de Sasuke. Il ne supporterait pas que quelqu'un d'autre paie pour son erreur. Naruto se trouvait déjà dans un coma profond à cause de lui et si Hinata venait à être blessée, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Il avait déjà anéanti assez de vies comme ça, pas besoin d'en rajouter à son palmarès. Par simple égoïsme, il avait indirectement envoyé Naruto sur un lit d'hôpital à deux reprises, brisé le cœur de Karin et volé l'avenir d'Hinata. Il peinait à confronter son propre reflet lorsqu'il se trouvait devant le miroir mais si la jeune Hyûga finissait à la morgue, il se jetterai carrément sous le train. Il pressa la main d'Hinata et la supplia du regard.

-Ne fait pas ça, susurra-t-il, ne mets pas ta vie en danger.

-Je vais le faire, Sasuke.

-Certainement pas !

-Qu'a dit la police lorsqu'elle est venue t'interroger ?

Elle avait de la répartie. Il devait bien l'avouer : elle venait de le piéger. En poussant un long soupir, Sasuke lâcha sa main et s'enfonça dans son siège.

-J'ai dit aux officiers ce que je savais, avoua-t-il, mais ils m'ont dit qu'ils ne pourraient rien faire sans preuves. Après tout, c'est la parole de Neji contre la mienne et il est bien plus puissant que moi dans cette ville.

Un large sourire éclaira le visage d'Hinata. Elle semblait satisfaite de cette réponse.

-Moi j'en ai, répondit-elle, j'ai des preuves.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux.

-Qu... lesquelles ? questionna-t-il.

-J'ai vécu avec cette type presque toute ma vie. Je connais des gens, je connais des victimes et des caïds qui ne veulent plus travailler pour lui. Ils témoigneront. Neji ira en prison, je t'en fait la promesse. Je ne paye pas de mine mais moi aussi je suis puissante. J'ai mon père de mon côté. Neji ne me fera jamais de mal parce qu'il sait que sinon, mon père fera de sa vie un enfer. Il est coincé. Alors, laisse-moi m'en occuper.

Sasuke la détailla avec un mélange d'étonnement et d'admiration. Hinata était surprenante. Elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec cette femme fragile et silencieuse qu'elle était autrefois. Elle était forte et courageuse, elle était le mélange improbable de la douceur et de la détermination.

-Alors toi, t'es bien une femme, souffla-t-il. Tu veux toujours avoir le dernier mot.

Elle lui envoya un clin d'œil complice.

-Et je suis devenue imbattable dans ce domaine.

Le regard de Sasuke fut traversé par une lueur de tendresse.

-Tu as changé, Hinata. Et ça te va bien.

Elle éclata d'un rire discret et baissa les yeux. Oui, elle avait changé. Les épreuves difficiles qu'elle avait dû affronter ces derniers mois la rendirent plus solide. Les traits de son visage devinrent plus durs, plus matures mais ses yeux ne perdirent rien de leur infinie tendresse. Sasuke la contempla longuement et s'étonna de penser qu'à la place de Naruto, il n'aurait pas hésité une seconde et aurait épousé cette fille. Un discret sourire se courba sur ses lèvres et, avec galanterie, il régla l'addition.

Ils gagnèrent ensuite la chambre de Naruto. Sasuke s'installa au bord du lit et caressa tendrement son visage endormi avant de se pencher à son oreille pour lui murmurer un « je suis de retour » tremblotant. Hinata entama la lecture d'un nouveau bouquin. « La part de l'autre », d'Eric-Emmanuel Schmitt, l'écrivain préféré de Naruto. Elle lut durant une heure avant de se lever. Elle déposa un doux baiser sur la joue de Naruto, salua Sasuke, et quitta la chambre. Sasuke ferma la porte derrière elle et s'allongea aux côtés de Naruto. Il posa la tête sur la poitrine du blond pour écouter attentivement les battements de son cœur. Sa main allait et venait sur le bras de Naruto, goûtant une nouvelle fois le volupté de sa peau, absorbant sa chaleur unique.

-Naruto... il y a quelque chose que j'ai toujours voulu te dire mais je n'en ai jamais eu le courage, chuchota Sasuke. Quand on était gamins, mon père picolait beaucoup. Enfin ça, tu le sais déjà. J'ai pensé au suicide, Naruto. J'y ai pensé plus d'une fois. La vie ne valait pas la peine d'être vécue pour moi parce que je n'avais personne, je n'avais rien à quoi me raccrocher. La vie me semblait terne et dépourvue d'intérêt, je me demandais même pourquoi les femmes continuaient de donner la vie. C'est vrai après tout, qui a envie d'élever un enfant dans un monde aussi pourri que le nôtre ? Et un beau jour, tu as débarqué sans prévenir. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, Naruto. Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée et sans toi, plus rien n'a de sens. Je donnerai ma vie entière pour dix secondes entre tes bras. Juste dix secondes. Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir si tu ne te réveilles pas ? Hein ? Tu peux penser que je suis égoïste, je le pense aussi. Mais je t'aime, tu sais. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde et j'ai... j'ai besoin de toi, Naruto. Sans toi, je ne suis que l'ombre de moi-même, je ne m'appartiens plus vraiment. Dès que je t'ai vu, j'ai su que tu changerais ma vie. Mais j'étais loin de me douter que tu m'en offrirais une autre, bien plus belle. Merci, Naruto. Merci d'exister et… merci de m'aimer tel que je suis.

Les larmes glissaient sans retenue sur ses joues pour terminer sur la poitrine de Naruto. Sasuke ferma fortement les yeux et ravala un cri. Sa main agrippa l'épaule de Naruto, son oreille perçut avec plus d'attention les battements réguliers de ce cœur qui lui était si proche et si loin à la fois. Ils avaient tant de choses à se dire, tant d'amour à faire encore que Sasuke ne pouvait envisager un futur sans Naruto. Il se redressa et caressa sa joue du bout des doigts. Son index retraça les courbes de cette bouche à la saveur sucrée et, le cœur battant, il pressa ses lèvres contre celles de son amour, espérant naïvement que ce baiser chaste le guiderait jusqu'à lui. Mais Naruto n'ouvrit pas les yeux. La réalité était toujours la même, toujours aussi cruelle.

Au comble du désespoir, Sasuke colla son front à celui de Naruto. Il aurait tant voulu plonger dans l'océan de ses yeux et y rencontrer cet éclat particulier qui y pétillait à chaque fois qu'il le regardait. La mélodie de son rire résonna un bref instant dans la tête de Sasuke, lui arrachant un léger frisson. Un sourire teinté de tristesse se courba sur les lèvres du brun.

-Ce n'est pas grave, chuchota-t-il. Ce sera peut-être pour demain.

Epuisé, il se blottit contre Naruto et closit les paupières. Les joues ruisselantes de larmes et l'esprit peuplé de souvenirs sirupeux, il s'endormit en priant pour que demain soit différent.

* * *

><p>Bonsoir tout l monde,<p>

Désolée du retard mais en ce moment, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour moi avec ces examens =) je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire de ce chapitre, Hinata est assez mise en avant dedans et puis Sasuke est à bout aussi =) j'essaierai de vous poster le chapitre 19 et l'épilogue en même temps =) ce chapitre est l'avant dernier et j'espère qu'il vous a plu =)

Réponse à Lana: hellow =) merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu aimes cette fiction =) héhé Sasuke est l'homme parfait (ou presque) dans cette fic, j'en veux bien un comme lui aussi x)

Gros bisous =)


	20. Chapitre 19

**Chapitre 19.**

Assit sur une chaise, la tête posée sur le ventre de Naruto et le dos courbé en deux, Sasuke émergeait d'un sommeil agité. La pâleur du jour s'était infiltrée sous ses paupières depuis un petit moment déjà mais il n'avait pas trouvé le courage d'ouvrir les yeux, nullement pressé de retrouver cette réalité cruelle. Cela faisait trois mois que Naruto était plongé dans le coma et cela faisait également trois mois que Sasuke ne rentrait plus chez lui. Il ne quittait la chambre d'hôpital que pour aller travailler.

Son estomac gronda furieusement et il se redressa avec difficulté. Il sentit son dos craquer et il s'étira comme un chat tout en ravalant un bâillement. Sasuke massa son ventre vide. Désormais habitué aux plats instantanés et peu nourrissants, il ne se rappelait plus de la saveur de la bonne nourriture. D'un revers de manche, il essuya le léger filet de salive pendouillant sous son menton avant de se lever.

Les jambes flageolantes, il tituba dangereusement avant de retrouver l'équilibre. Il déposa un doux baiser sur le front de Naruto tout en marmonnant un « bonjour » à peine inaudible. Il se tourna vers la fenêtre. Le soleil irradiait dans la pièce, éclaboussant les draps blancs qui recouvraient le corps de Naruto. Sasuke se frotta les yeux et se dirigea dans la petite salle de bains.

Le miroir fixé au mur lui renvoya une image qu'il ne voulait pas voir. Des cernes noirâtres rongeaient ses joues comme une coulée de mascara tandis qu'une barbe de deux jours tapissait son visage blême et tiré par la fatigue. Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et s'aspergea d'eau froide. La fraîcheur de l'eau le fit frissonner et ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, parfaitement réveillés. De l'autre côté de la porte, il entendit des bruits de pas et en conclut qu'il s'agissait de l'infirmière. Cette dernière venait changer la perfusion et vérifier si tout allait bien. Sasuke ébouriffa ses cheveux en essayant de leur donner une allure convenable. Il attendit patiemment que l'infirmière s'en aille pour resurgir dans la pièce.

Naruto dormait toujours. C'était une matinée semblable aux autres où la lassitude prenait le pas sur l'espérance. Les nombreux bouquets de fleurs égayant la chambre n'atténuaient pas l'enjeu dramatique qui s'y jouait quotidiennement. La veille, Sakura avait apporté un bouquet de tulipes tandis qu'Hinata était venue avec un assortiment de plusieurs sortes et de couleurs différentes. Le parfum des fleurs flottait dans l'air, se mélangeait à l'odeur irritante des médicaments et du désinfectant. Les tons chauds et joyeux de leurs pétales donnaient un peu de vie à cette chambre terne.

Prit d'un vertige, Sasuke se rattrapa au mur. Sa vision se brouilla durant quelques secondes et il se dit qu'il devait vraiment dormir. À bout de forces, son corps ne supportait plus toute la pression psychologique qu'engendrait l'état de Naruto. D'un pas traînant, Sasuke quitta la chambre et traversa le long couloir, saluant quelques infirmières et deux patients désobéissants. Il fouina dans la poche de son pantalon et fut heureux d'y trouver de quoi se payer un café. Il inséra la monnaie dans le distributeur et attendit que le gobelet soit plein pour tremper ses lèvres dans le liquide fumant. Toujours de ce même pas languissant, il regagna la chambre de Naruto, tel un zombie. Il referma la porte derrière lui et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

Pensif, il regardait la ville qui s'étendait à ses pieds. La veille, il avait informé Jiraya qu'il serait absent aujourd'hui. Ecrasé de fatigue et rongé par le désespoir, il n'avait plus goût à rien. Il songea au sens de sa vie et le vide qu'il ressentit à cet instant le déprima davantage. Il vivait au rythme que lui imposait l'angoisse et la peur. Son existence se résumait aux heures passées à travailler et à celles écoulées au chevet de Naruto.

Hinata rendait visite au « bel endormi » deux à trois fois par semaine et si son sourire tendre n'avait rien perdu de son pouvoir, Sasuke ne parvenait pas à faire face. La situation le dépassait, ses sentiments prenaient le pas sur sa raison, le désespoir empiétait sur sa bonne humeur. Deux mois auparavant, il ne cessait de se répéter que Naruto finirait par se réveiller. Il y croyait fortement, sa foi en Naruto étant pure et impérissable. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'était plus du tout sûr de son réveil. Au cours de ces dernières semaines, Sasuke avait connu deux étapes importantes : l'espoir et la résignation.

Sasuke termina son gobelet d'une traite et le jeta à la poubelle. Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise inconfortable qui, depuis plusieurs semaines, faisait office de lit et comme un réflexe, attrapa la main de Naruto. Les paupières lourdes et l'esprit embrouillé, il laissa son front retomber sur le matelas froid. Un long soupir franchit ses lèvres et il s'autorisa à fermer les yeux quelques minutes. Ses pensées vagabondèrent dans un passé heureux. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il se remémora la cérémonie des diplômes et revit Naruto en train de faire un strip-tease au beau milieu de la salle sous les regards outrés de quelques professeurs. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Soudain, Sasuke sursauta sur sa chaise et manqua d'en tomber. Il l'avait sentie. Il avait sentie cette candide pression, une pression légère et éphémère comme le souffle du vent lors d'une chaude journée d'été. Maintes fois, il avait cru que Naruto serrait sa main, stratagème qu'avait trouvé son cerveau pour apaiser son angoisse. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. La sensation était consistante, chaude, humaine… elle était réelle. Il n'avait pas rêvé. Naruto venait de serrer son doigt et cette fois, son cerveau n'y était pour rien.

Sasuke se redressa et, le cœur battant, leva les yeux vers Naruto. Les constantes étaient toujours les mêmes et à première vue, le blondinet dormait paisiblement. Sasuke retint un cri lorsque les doigts de Naruto serrèrent une nouvelle fois son index avec plus de force. Il bondit sur ses pieds, renversant la chaise. Cette dernière heurta le sol avec violence, provoquant un tintamarre irritant. Sasuke détailla avec plus d'attention le visage de Naruto. Ses paupières tremblaient légèrement. D'une main moite, Sasuke caressa sa joue.

-Na… Naruto ! Naruto, tu m'entends ?

Les sourcils du blond se froncèrent un peu. Sasuke hurla après un médecin tout en appuyant férocement sur le bouton relié au bureau des infirmières. En étreignant sa main, Sasuke murmurait des paroles rassurantes contre son oreille, des paroles qui le guideraient vers lui. Il colla son front au sien, ne put retenir des larmes de joie, ignora la voix mesquine qui lui chuchotait de rester méfiant. Les paupières de Naruto tremblèrent avec plus d'intensité tandis que ses lèvres s'entrouvraient difficilement.

-Naruto… tu y es presque, Naruto ! Continue ! Ouvre les yeux !

Un son presque inaudible s'échappa de la bouche du blondinet et Sasuke en eut le souffle coupé. Le temps sembla s'arrêter lorsqu'enfin son regard sombre plongea dans deux iris céruléens. Sasuke glissa une main dans les cheveux blonds de Naruto, remercia un Dieu en lequel il ne croyait pas, loua le ciel de ses bonnes intentions. Naruto cligna des paupières. Ses yeux ébahis scrutèrent le plafond avant de se poser sur Sasuke. Un discret sourire s'arqua sur ses lèvres gercées.

-Hey… souffla le blond.

-Naruto… Naruto !

Sasuke n'y croyait pas. Vaincu, il laissa son visage retomber contre la poitrine de Naruto. Il y déversa quelques larmes silencieuses et tressaillit lorsqu'une main familière vint caresser ses cheveux. Ce contact chaud et rassurant le libéra de toutes ses angoisses. Naruto venait de se réveiller. Sasuke murmurait des « merci » incertains, des « je t'aime » tremblotants, pressait sa main avec force, tentait de se persuader qu'il ne rêvait pas.

Le docteur Shizune fit irruption dans la chambre, deux infirmières sur les talons. Elle demanda à Sasuke de reculer et examina minutieusement Naruto. À l'aide d'une petite lampe, elle regarda ses yeux avant de vérifier ses réflexes. Puis elle vérifia sa tension tandis qu'une infirmière lui faisait une prise de sang. Agacé par ces examens qu'il jugeait inutiles, Naruto fronça les sourcils.

-Bon… je vais bien alors poussez-vous ! J'suis pas sorti du coma pour voir votre tronche ! rouspéta-t-il.

Le médecin ne put réprimer un petit rire.

-Eh bien monsieur Uzumaki, s'exclama-t-elle, on dirait que vous êtes en forme !

Il lui répondit par un sourire malicieux et elle se tourna vers Sasuke.

-Votre ami va bien, dit-elle d'une voix soulagée. Nous allons le garder en observation quelques temps mais ses signes vitaux sont bons et il a l'air d'avoir toute sa tête. Tout ira bien, monsieur Uchiha. C'est fini.

Il la remercia d'un signe de tête et elle les laissa seuls. Un silence pesant régna dans la pièce. Sasuke échangea un regard avec Naruto et son cœur s'emballa soudainement. Que devait-il faire désormais ? Il sortit son téléphone portable de la poche de sa veste.

-Je vais appeler tes parents pour leur dire que tu es réveillé ! annonça-t-il.

Il s'apprêtait à quitter de la chambre lorsque la voix de Naruto le retint.

-Attends.

Sasuke fit volte face et l'interrogea du regard. Un sourire éclairait son visage et il tendit une main vers Sasuke.

- Attends avant de prévenir mes parents. Je veux d'abord passer un peu de temps avec toi pour te retrouver, chuchota-t-il.

Le cœur de Sasuke suspendit ses battements. Comme un automate, il jeta négligemment son téléphone sur le petit guéridon de bois et s'approcha du lit. Les pupilles de Naruto pétillaient de cet éclat si particulier, cette lueur qui coupait le souffle de Sasuke à chaque fois que son regard la croisait. Une larme silencieuse roula sur sa joue et il la balaya d'un revers de manche. Le blondinet lui décocha un de ces sourires dont il avait le secret et son angoisse se calma aussitôt. Il n'y croyait toujours pas. Naruto était comme un rêve qui menaçait de s'évanouir à chaque instant, à chaque seconde. Il n'osait pas s'en approcher, il n'osait pas l'embrasser, de peur qu'il disparaisse soudainement. Il était partagé entre le désir de s'enfuir en courant et celui de le serrer jusqu'à l'étouffer.

-Viens, souffla Naruto.

Il s'exécuta, les yeux exorbités et la respiration difficile, tentant de contrôler la peur qui tenaillait son estomac. Il s'assit au bord du lit et ses lèvres tremblèrent avant de s'étirer en un léger sourire.

-Allonge-toi contre moi s'il te plait, Sasuke.

Naruto ouvrit les bras, Sasuke s'écroula sur sa poitrine. Une nouvelle vague de tristesse le prit d'assaut, secouant son corps de tremblements. Naruto referma les bras autour de lui et l'étreignit avec toute la force dont il était capable, lui faisant comprendre, à travers la douceur de ses gestes, qu'il n'était plus seul. Naruto le serra fermement, lui murmura quelques mots au creux de l'oreille, embrassa ses cheveux, sécha ses larmes et subitement, Sasuke eut l'impression que ces trois mois de souffrance n'avaient jamais existé, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais abandonné.

-Je suis là Sasuke, susurra-t-il, je serai toujours là.

-Tu m'as foutu une putain de trouille, enfoiré, hoqueta-t-il.

-Je sais. Pardon.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué, Naruto. Cette fois, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais te perdre pour de bon.

Un gémissement douloureux franchit ses lèvres et Naruto déposa une salve de baiser dans son cou, lui arrachant un agréable frisson.

-Nous avons toujours été ensemble, Sasuke, chuchota-t-il. Pourquoi pensais-tu qu'il puisse en être autrement ?

Sasuke renifla discrètement avant de lever les yeux vers lui. Il se laissa submerger par le bleu de son regard, vaste océan à travers lequel il pouvait apercevoir un avenir débordant de promesses. Il poussa un long soupir, éjectant hors de son corps le peu d'anxiété qu'il lui restait encore. Naruto caressa sa joue et il embrassa la paume de sa main. Les traits de son visage s'adoucirent. Son menton cessa de trembloter, ses mâchoires se détendirent, ses yeux le contemplèrent avec une tendresse nouvelle.

-Naruto… ne me laisse plus jamais seul, souffla-t-il d'une voix brisée par l'émotion.

-Je te le jure.

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime encore plus.

Sasuke sourit et Naruto l'embrassa avec une infinie douceur. Un baiser chaste, hésitant, incertain, des lèvres tremblantes de peur et humidifiées de larmes. Naruto ancra son regard dans celui de Sasuke et, subitement, sa vie reprit tout son sens. Sasuke captura ses lèvres avec ardeur, encadra son visage entre ses mains, colla son corps au sien, comme pour se persuader qu'il n'hallucinait pas. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé ce moment sans jamais osé l'espérer ? Combien de fois avait-il songé aux paroles qu'il lui dirait une fois qu'il serait sorti du coma ? Un million de fois, au moins. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui il n'y arrivait pas. Les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge et les larmes affluaient sur ses joues, exorcisant ses souffrances. Il aurait tellement voulu présenter un autre visage à Naruto, lui offrir son plus joli sourire et lui hurler son amour mais c'était au-dessus de ses forces.

Naruto était revenu et, pendant une fraction de seconde, il s'en voulut d'avoir pu penser le contraire. Le désir se mêla rapidement à la joie, le rendant plus euphorique. Il se plaqua contre Naruto, approfondissant leur baiser, redécouvrant les courbes de son corps et le volupté de sa peau. Ses dents mordillèrent l'oreille du blondinet puis sa bouche glissa dans son cou, suçotant sa peau, y laissant quelques marques rougeâtres. Les mains de Naruto se faufilèrent dans ses cheveux ébène, il tressaillit. Il ferma les yeux et, la bouche pressée contre le cou de Naruto, laissa la quiétude l'envahir. Un soupir mêlant fatigue et soulagement franchit le barrage de ses lèvres.

Le combat était terminé. Enfin. Une ultime larme roula sur sa joue et alla mourir sur la poitrine de Naruto. Une nouvelle vie leur ouvrait ses portes et, la tête envahie de projets, Sasuke se sentait invincible. Naruto était là. Il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre. Il se redressa et croisa le regard azur de son unique amour. Ce dernier se pencha et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres avant de coller son front au sien.

-« I'm white moon and you're my glittering sun »*, chuchota Naruto.

Sasuke se crispa un peu et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'au moins cinq millimètres. Amusé par la mine stupéfaite que composait son visage, Naruto éclata d'un petit rire.

-Tu… comment… connais-tu cette phrase ? questionna Sasuke.

-Tu l'avais notée au dos d'une photo de nous deux, se souvint Naruto. Je n'ai pas vraiment compris ce que ça signifiait et peut-être que je ne voulais pas le savoir. Après tout, nous n'avions que dix huit ans à l'époque et j'étais loin de me douter que tu fantasmais sur moi. Je n'ai jamais eu le courage de t'en parler.

-Nous sommes deux idiots, répondit Sasuke.

-Ca tu peux le dire. Mais je crois que tu l'es plus que moi.

Sasuke sourit doucement et se nicha contre Naruto. Les bras corpulents du blondinet se refermèrent sur lui et il sursauta légèrement. Ces derniers mois furent les plus éprouvants de sa vie et de nombreuses fois il s'était blotti contre un Naruto endormi, espérant vainement que ses mains viendraient caresser son dos. Il closit les paupières, écoutant d'une oreille attentive les battements irréguliers de ce cœur qui lui appartenait entièrement. Et il songea qu'il aurait pu rester là jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, bercé par les doux murmures de Naruto, savourant la chaleur émanant de son corps, s'enivrant de son parfum singulier. Au cours de sa vie, il avait souvent prit des mauvaises décisions, de nombreuses fois il s'était engagé sur le mauvais chemin et, trop fier pour faire marche arrière, en avait subit les conséquences en serrant les dents.

Egoïste, il ne pensait qu'à son propre bien-être et n'hésitait pas à se montrer rustre pour arriver à ses fins. Mais il était sûr d'une chose : se battre pour garder Naruto à ses côtés était ce qu'il avait accompli de meilleur. Ce blondinet aux yeux magnétiques était son plus beau choix, _le_ choix de sa vie. Parfois, il avait peur. Oui, il tremblait de trouille et ce même s'il ne l'avouait pas, car avant d'être un homme, il était humain. Ces derniers mois, il avait eu plus peur que jamais, la tête martelée de questions insolubles, l'esprit embrouillé de scénarios aussi désagréables que terrifiants, il avait eu peur au point de se tourner vers Dieu, au point de pleurnicher dans les bras d'Hinata.

S'il craignit que Naruto ne se réveille pas, une autre angoisse le hanta : que son couple ne survive pas à cet amas de douleur. Et pourtant, en ce moment même, il se sentait plus fort que jamais, plus optimiste, il croyait en un avenir flamboyant. Parce que s'ils avaient réussi à surmonter cette épreuve, rien ne pourrait les empêcher de s'aimer. Rien. Leurs âmes étaient issues d'une même étincelle et lorsque leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson, les mots demeuraient inutiles.

Aucun des deux ne pouvait rester si l'autre partait. C'était évident.

Sasuke contempla Naruto avec cet éclat singulier au fond des yeux. Ils échangèrent un regard à travers lequel une salve de sentiments cheminaient. Le cœur de Sasuke accéléra ses battements contre celui de Naruto et il se mit à penser que s'il arrivait à se faire aimer d'un tel homme, c'était qu'il ne devait pas être si mauvais dans le fond. Naruto était sa terre, son refuge, son monde, un monde pour lequel il se sentait prêt à tuer. Il était le miracle que Sasuke n'attendait plus.

Alors qu'il ne croyait plus en rien, Naruto lui était apparut soudainement, comme une lumière au milieu des ténèbres, comme une oasis en plein désert. Il l'avait sauvé et depuis, il s'était mit à croire que le bonheur ne se trouvait jamais loin. Aujourd'hui, le moment était venu de vivre sa vie plutôt que de la rêver. Comme s'il lisait dans les pensées de Sasuke, Naruto l'étreignit plus fort et lui décocha un sourire tendre.

-J'entendais ta voix, souffla-t-il, j'entendais toujours ta voix, Sasuke. Celles des autres me parvenaient aussi mais la tienne était la plus claire de toutes. C'est toi que j'entendais le mieux et c'est pour toi que j'ai lutté. Cette fois-ci, c'est toi qui m'a sauvé la vie. Nous sommes quittes. Ne doute jamais de mon amour pour toi. Jamais je ne te quitterai. Ma place est à tes côtés. Nous mourrons ensemble, Sasuke, nous mourrons main dans la main.

Un entrelacs d'étonnement et de bonheur traversa le cœur de Sasuke. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Naruto ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Certains moments ne doivent pas s'encombrer de mots inutiles. À travers leurs gestes, ils s'avouèrent tout. En un baiser, ils scellèrent la promesse d'un futur meilleur, d'un avenir à deux dépourvu de colère et de peine, là où la rancœur n'avait pas sa place. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, fiévreux et passionnés, chuchotèrent quelques « je t'aime » maladroits, sourirent contre la bouche de l'autre.

Naruto et Sasuke étaient des âmes jumelles, des âmes sœurs, destinées à être ensemble jusqu'à la fin des temps. Qu'importe les obstacles que la vie érigerait devant eux, qu'importe les douleurs du passé, les difficultés du présent ou les craintes de l'avenir, ils étaient ensemble. Et ensemble, ils étaient capables de tout.

À contre cœur, Sasuke se décolla de Naruto et ancra son regard dans le sien, limpide et pétillant de vie.

-Oui, nous mourrons ensemble Naruto, souffla-t-il. Mais en attendant, je te promet une vie remplie de rires et de passion. Je ne suis pas riche et je suis loin d'être le gars le plus intelligent de la planète, le plus beau ou le plus gentil, mais personne ne pourra jamais t'aimer plus que moi. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi et je jure de tout faire pour te rendre heureux jusqu'à la fin. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à t'offrir… juste mon amour sincère et inconditionnel.

Un sourire tendre flotta au coin des lèvres de Naruto.

-Et ça me convient très bien, répondit-il.

-Mon avenir se trouve au fond de tes yeux et la lumière qui guide chacun de mes pas réside dans ton sourire. Alors dis-moi, comment pourrais-je vivre sans toi ?

Naruto éclata d'un petit rire et ses joues rosirent légèrement. Sasuke déposa un doux baiser sur son front et l'éteignit avec un mélange de délicatesse et de fermeté. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit avec le sourire aux lèvres, bercés par les caresses de Naruto. De l'autre côté de la porte, ils ne virent pas Kushina et Minato essuyer leurs larmes. Ces derniers n'osèrent pénétrer dans la chambre, émus. Alors ils s'armèrent de patience et tournèrent les talons, respectant l'intimité du couple, pour prendre la direction de la cafétéria.

Ils avaient attendu des mois. Ils pouvaient attendre encore quelques minutes.

* * *

><p>*Traduction de la phrase : « Je suis la lune blanche et tu es mon soleil étincelant. »<p>

Hello tout le monde =)

Et voilà, cette histoire s'arrête ici ou presque puisqu'il vous reste encore l'épilogue =) j'espère qu'elle vous a plu et que vous avez passé un chouette moment en la lisant, j'ai mis beaucoup de coeur dans cette histoire, comme dans les autres d'ailleurs =) je met toujours beaucoup de "moi" dans ce que j'écris =) je ne vous cacherai pas que ce n'était pas ce genre de fin que j'avais prévu au départ, cela devait être un drame, une death fic mais j'ai changé d'avis car je me suis attachée aux personnages mine de rien et je n'ai pas eu le courage de leur donner une mauvaise fin. Alors bien sûr, cette fin se termine dans une ambiance un peu cucul et guimauve mais je crois que de toute façon, cette fiction était faite pour être comme ça dès le départ =) vous verrez que l'épilogue est court et très léger contrairement au reste de la fiction qui était, je pense, parfois un peu chargé =) je remercie tous les lecteurs qui ont suivi cette histoire et qui ont laissé des reviews, merci beaucoup pour votre fidélité, vos avis (les bons comme les critiques constructives =) ), votre soutien =) j'ai adoré écrire cette fiction et c'est toujours un vrai plaisir de partager avec vous n'importe quel écrit =) pour ceux qui suivent "Sur un air de musique", je tiens à vous dire que la seconde partie du chapitre 12 ne devrait plus tarder à arriver normalement =) voilà je crois que j'ai tout dit =) merci encore et j'espère que vous avez aimé cette fin et que vous aimerez l'épilogue =)

Gros bisous à tous =)

Ha-chan.


	21. Epilogue

**Epilogue.**

Janvier se terminait doucement, permettant à février de régner sur le monde. Une nouvelle année venait de commencer et de nombreuses guirlandes illuminaient la ville. Certaines maisons arboraient encore les décorations de Noël une atmosphère enchanteresse flottait dans l'air. La température s'était radoucie, le soleil se montrait de plus en plus présent, réchauffant Konoha de ses doux rayons de lumière, faisant fondre les derniers amas de neige.

Allongés sur le sol pierreux de la falaise située à l'extérieur de la ville, les corps blottis dans d'épais duvets, Sasuke et Naruto contemplaient les étoiles en écoutant le bruit des vagues. Le ciel était d'un noir d'encre en ce vendredi soir mais quelques étoiles persistaient. Leur éclat scintillait dans le firmament, rivalisant avec la lueur argentée de la lune. Naruto plongea une main dans le paquet de bonbons gisant sur son ventre et en fourra quatre dans sa bouche. Une douce brise caressa docilement leurs visages mais ne parvint pas à les faire frissonner. Bien tassés dans leurs couvertures, ils ne craignaient pas le froid.

Naruto poussa un petit soupir.

-J'avais oublié à quel point regarder les étoiles avec toi était…

-Etait ? le relança Sasuke.

-Magique.

Sasuke tourna la tête vers lui et il ne put retenir un petit rire en voyant ses joues pleines de bonbons. Avec les joues gonflées de la sorte, Naruto ressemblait à un petit hamster. L'ambiance romantique venait d'être soudainement brisée.

-Avale imbécile, se moqua le brun.

Naruto marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et, au bout de cinq minutes de mastication, réussit à avaler tout le sucre détenu dans sa bouche.

-Ah zut… ça colle aux dents, râla-t-il.

Un léger sourire s'arqua sur les lèvres de Sasuke. Cela devait faire une semaine que Naruto était sorti de l'hôpital. Une semaine que leur vie avait retrouvé un sens, une semaine qu'ils s'aimaient impunément, une semaine que Naruto avait témoigné contre Neji Hyûga au tribunal de Konoha.

Enfermé pour plusieurs années derrière les barreaux de la prison de Kumo, Neji Hyûga ne ferait plus parler de lui avant un bon moment. Malgré tout, Sasuke et Naruto avaient prit la décision de déménager loin de Konoha afin de tout recommencer à zéro. La voiture de Sasuke, chargée de cartons et de valises, les attendait sagement au pied de la petite montagne et même si des heures de route en direction de Kiri les attendaient, ils ne pouvaient partir sans dire au revoir à cet endroit si particulier.

Les yeux levés vers le ciel et l'esprit ailleurs, Sasuke sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. La mélancolie l'envahissait lentement tandis qu'une salve de souvenirs défilait dans sa tête. C'était ici qu'il avait failli mettre fin à ses jours et c'était ici qu'il avait trouvé son bonheur. Etrange paradoxe. Naruto attrapa sa main, engendrant en lui une chaleur nouvelle. Les orbes azur du blondinet se plantèrent dans les siens et il put y lire la promesse d'un avenir lumineux. Soudain, il n'eut plus peur de rien.

Le cœur en vrac, il se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser du bout des lèvres. Ils échangèrent un baiser à la saveur fruitée, arôme qui les ramena dix ans en arrière, lorsqu'ils se rendaient au sommet de falaise avec un paquet de marshmallows sous le bras, et qu'ils se considéraient comme de simples amis tout en sachant au fond d'eux qu'ils étaient bien plus que ça. Beaucoup de choses avaient changées depuis cette époque mais il y en avait une qui demeurait immuable : l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Un amour sincère et puissant qui s'était construit au fil du temps, s'était dévoilé en une nuit, qui avait essuyé de multiples échecs et fait face à de nombreuses difficultés mais qui jamais ne s'était fragilisé.

Naruto se redressa sur son séant et attrapa le paquet d'Haribo. Il y plongea une main fébrile et partit à la recherche de ses bonbons favoris : les petits crocodiles rouges. Mais, à son grand désarroi, il n'en restait aucun. Il était pourtant sûr de ne pas les avoir tous mangés. Le blond fronça les sourcils et pointa un index accusateur sur Sasuke.

-Bordel Sasuke ! rouspéta-t-il, t'as mangé le dernier crocodile à la fraise ! Tu sais pourtant que ce sont mes préférés ! T'es vraiment nul comme petit ami !

Brutalement ramené dans le présent, Sasuke le dévisagea avec incompréhension, se demandant pourquoi l'homme qu'il aimait se mettait dans un tel état pour un stupide crocodile. Il allait répliquer de manière cinglante lorsqu'une idée pour le moins perverse effleura son esprit.

-Hum… pas tout à fait, répondit-il d'une voix mielleuse.

-Que…

Le brun sourit. Entre ses dents se tenait fièrement le petit bonbon rose.

-Si tu le veux tant que ça viens le chercher, Naruto.

Le blond haussa un sourcil, amusé.

-L'abstinence a été difficile on dirait, rétorqua-t-il.

-Tu n'imagines même pas. Ne me tourne jamais le dos, ça pourrait t'être fatal.

-Pervers. Ton cas ne s'est pas arrangé depuis tout ce temps.

-Non et c'est de ta faute.

Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais seul un petit rire s'échappa de ses lèvres. Sasuke ne changerait jamais. Il était là, les yeux remplis d'étoiles, et Naruto songea qu'il ne l'avait jamais autant aimé qu'à ce moment précis où il semblait retomber en enfance. Irrité par le manque de réaction de son petit ami, Sasuke inclina le visage sur le côté, élargissant son sourire. La petite tête rose du crocodile narguait les papilles gustatives de Naruto et ce dernier n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour plaquer ses lèvres contre celles de Sasuke.

De nature joueuse, Sasuke cacha le malheureux crocodile sous sa langue. Mauvais perdant, Naruto encadra le visage de Sasuke entre ses mains et approfondit leur échange, prêt à tout pour attraper ce fichu crocodile. L'innocent bonbon voyagea d'une bouche à l'autre jusqu'au moment où, d'un coup de langue habile, Naruto parvint à le récupérer définitivement. Etrangement, le crocodile avait perdu son goût de fraise et Naruto ne prit pas le temps de le savourer. Il l'avala d'une traite.

-J'ai finalement remporté la victoire ! cria Naruto d'une voix teintée de joie.

Sasuke le regardait avec une fascination non dissimulée et, dans un geste à la fois brutal et passionné, il le fit rouler sur le côté. Il l'écrasa de tout son poids, un sourire triomphant éclairant son visage. Gourmandes, ses lèvres s'aventurèrent dans le cou de Naruto avant de remonter jusqu'à son oreille.

-Bravo Naruto, chuchota-t-il, tu as gagné un voyage au septième ciel.

Le blond n'eut pas le temps de protester que déjà les baisers de Sasuke le transportaient dans une autre dimension. Il se contenta alors de refermer les bras autour de lui, ne laissant plus le moindre espace entre leurs corps déjà ébouillantés.

Dans le silence de la nuit, Sasuke l'aima tendrement, comme un ultime secret qu'il livrait à cette falaise mystérieuse.


End file.
